The Adventures of Badger and Genesis
by HoneyBadgerDC
Summary: A world filled with peril, danger lurks around every corner, will any heroes arise to stop it? If there are some, they aren't Badger and Genesis. They're just some regular summoners who enjoy doing various things with various people. Surrounded by their friends, their adventures are filled with many zany antics that any league player will love! Rated M for language and nudity.
1. Chapter 1

TWO MONTHS AFTER 'DATING THE DUELIST'

…

Summoner Jay Badger, commonly known only as 'Badger', was an interesting character. No one seemed to dislike him; he was on friendly terms with ALMOST everyone in the league. From in-jokes with Jericho Swain of Noxus, to football with Jarvan the 4th, to workouts at Dr. Mundo's gym, to dates with the Grand Duelist, Fiora, Badger was liked by almost everyone.

The tiny master of evil looked into his crystal ball and scoffed. Why did anyone like this idiot? He seemed to act with only the smallest interest in situations, as though he glided through life.

"Foolish Badger, your life of happiness and cheer will soon be crushed by me, VEIGAR!" (Insert generic evil laughter here).

"Veigar, are you talking to yourself again?" he heard a voice call to him.

"No, shut up Morgana, I am talking to... err… the wall" Veigar retorted.

He could have sworn he heard a heavy sigh, and the term "dumbass" comes out of her mouth.

…

Badger was sitting at a table at Rumble's pub, also known as the 'Pumble'.

Beside him sat his friends Genesis, Ezreal, and Jayce.

Ezreal was rambling on about a new discovery of his, while Jayce was eying and flashing smiles at various women around the pub, none of which returned his gaze.

Genesis was talking about how great Lee Sin was, and Badger was picturing Fiora in a maid outfit.

Badger was shaken out of his fantasy by an all too familiar voice.

"Good morning, my sweet" Fiora whispered in his ear.

Badger blushed, and then grinned.

"Good morning, Fiora" he said.

At the sound of 'Fiora', the other men at the table stopped what they were doing.

Jayce slicked his hair back, and uttered a low "Hello", prompting a kick in the side by Ezreal.

Genesis shrugged, and went back to downing his drink.

"So, what are we going to do today?" the Grand duelist asked her special friend.

Badger leaned back and thought for a moment.

"We could go watch some matches?" He suggested.

"Or…" Fiora said.

The other members of Badger's party intently listened as Fiora whispered in his ear.

She was crafty, however, and managed to say what she needed without the eavesdroppers hearing a thing.

Badger smiled, nodded, and got up.

Taking the Grand Duelists' right hand in his left, he gave his friends his trademark salute, and walked away with his date.

"Lucky bastard" Ezreal bemused.

"Ez, shut up, you have girls after you all the time" Jayce said, mockingly.

"I'm pretty sure that Lux doesn't count as a girl, I'm guessing she's probably a spawn of the Baron Nashor" Genesis chimed in.

The three laughed, though all knew that if the 'lady' of luminosity ever heard what they said, they'd all die grisly deaths.

…

Badger looked at the stained glass windows of the clock tower, the craftsmanship was amazing. He gazed over at his lovely companion; Fiora herself seemed just as lost in the rays of color coming through.

"I've never shared this spot with anyone before, it's my favorite place to spend my free time" She said, quietly.

"I'm surprised no one else has discovered it, it truly is fantastic" Badger said, a glint in his eye.

He looked at Fiora, the rays of light illuminated her hair and made her armor shine, she looked like an angel come to Runeterra.

NOTHING LIKE YOU, KAYLE, YOU HARDASS

"Hey, Fiora" Badger said, suddenly.

She looked at him, and gave him a puzzled look.

"Yes, Badg- Jay?" She asked.

"Why are you sharing this with me? If this is your most personal space, and everything?" Badger asked her.

Fiora did her best to hide a blush.

"I like you a lot; I enjoy our time together... and... I trust you" she confessed.

Badger grinned "Damn, I'm so good" he thought to himself.

He looked into her eyes, they reminded him of emeralds.

She looked at him; their faces were only inches from one another.

"Jay…" she whispered.

"Fiora…" he said.

They leaned their faces towards one another.

…

ULTIMATE CLIFFHANGAR MOFOZ!

…

Back at the Pumble, Ezreal, Jayce, and Genesis remained at their table, watching matches on one of the various league streaming devices.

Ezreal groaned at the sound coming from the table next to theirs.

Volibear, Olaf, Tryndamere, and Sejuani were all hammered to hell, and were being very disruptive.  
"Damn Freljordians" he muttered his breath.

"Hey!" yelled Sejuani, stumbling over.

"Oh shit" Ezreal thought.

"Yeah, Sejuani?" He asked her, terrified.

"Not you pretty boy, the prettier boy, the one with the hammer" she said, clearly drunk out of her mind.

Jayce blinked, surprised.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yeah, you, uhh… hammer guy" She said.

"Yup, that's my name" he said, flashing a smile.

"We're going upstairs right now, problem?" She asked, slamming her fist on the table.

Genesis choked on his drink, and looked at Jayce, bewildered.

Jayce gave him a wide grin and thumbs up, and then took Sejuani's arm.

"See you pansies later" he said, and took the winter's Wrath upstairs.

"Lucky Jayce" Ezreal mumbled.

"Ezreal! There you are! I finally found you after a week!" A cheery voice called.

"OH FUCK NO!" Ezreal cried.

A second and a flash of light later, and the prodigal explorer was gone, leaving a slight burn spot on the seat.

"Oh well, I'll keep looking" Lux said, happily, "maybe I'll just watch him while he's sleeping".

She turned and skipped out the door.

Genesis just shook his head, and looked around the bar.

Volibear, Olaf, and Tryndamere had actually passed out from their alcohol consumption.

Mundo was lifting chairs above his head, and professing something about "going where he pleases" prompting angry rants from Rumble.

He saw Garen and Katarina sitting down having lunch and sighed, Garen was so lucky.

"I need a refill" he said to no one in particular.

Walking over to the main bar, he overheard a very familiar fox girl's voice flirting with the Artisan of War, Pantheon, through a crack in the roof.

He also heard the clanging of steel and the loud yelling of Pantheon's on and off consort, Leona.

"It's not what it looks like!" He heard the Rakkor warrior say.

"It's totally what it looks like" Genesis thought to himself.

Walking over to one of the various beer kegs, he began pouring himself a new drink.

The Pumble was awesome because it had totally self-serving free refills.

He grabbed some ice, and sat back down at his table.

As he moved the glass to his lips, he looked down.

His beer was a neon green color, with two yellow dots in the middle.

He blinked and rubbed his eye, "maybe I've had enough" he said.

That's when one of the dots winked.

"Sup" Said ZAC.

Genesis yelled, chucked his glass across the room, and ran out of the Pumble.

"Great, my head's out, now to just get the rest of myself together!" ZAC said, forming a mini version of himself.

…

Badger sat alone in his apartment that was given to him by the institute of war. After he and Fiora had shared a special moment, she had requested to meet him here later, as to what purpose, she hadn't said.

He thought for a moment about his friends, and what they were doing.

He heard a cry for a moment, and saw a large flash of light out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll get you eventually, Ezreal! You can't run forever!" a high pitched voice yelled.

"WHUP WHUP WHUP WHUP WHUP" Came a loud response.

As Badger sat there, in reflection, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in, it's open" he called, and then looked back out the window.

Badger didn't notice a strange looking woman walk in, she wore a red and white kimono that revealed her shoulders and accentuated her large bust. Her legs from her thighs down were very much revealed, and golden eyes peered at the distracted summoner.

By far the most interesting things about this woman were the nine white tails sticking out from her back, and the two large ears sticking up from her head.

"Hello, summoner" Ahri said, cheerfully.

"Oh, hi Ahri" Badger said, nonchalantly.

That's when it dawned on him, Ahri was in his apartment, and his girlfriend was going to be coming over soon.

"Ahri, you need to be scarce, right now" Badger said, worriedly.

"Wow, normally I like dinner first, but okay!" the fox girl said happily.

With one quick motion, the top of her kimono was on the floor, revealing her large breasts.

Badgers mouth dropped, he could have sworn he felt the carpet on his chin.

Using his hand, he propped it back up.

"Ahri, seriously, get going" He ordered.

"Dirty boy…" She said, and then let the rest of her clothes fall off.

Badger tried to use all of his will to look away, but still couldn't stop staring at her gorgeous body.

Using every last bit of willpower, he shut his eyes, stood up straight, and moved his arms to the side.

That's when he heard the door of his apartment open again.

Fiora walked in to Badger's apartment, humming a song to herself, today was going to be very special.

Walking in, she saw Badger is standing in the middle of his living room, arms stretched to the side, eyes closed

"Look! I'm not doing ANYTHING! NO HANDS!" He cried.

Looking to her right, Fiora saw the completely naked Ahri grinning at her, she didn't say a word.

"I'M INNOCENT, SEE? I'M NOT REACHING, I'M NOT TOUCHING" The summoner continued

"Badger... the fuck is going on..." Fiora asked, unsure as to how to react

"Well... you see..." Badger tries to explain.

"I entered his house, tried to seduce him, and may or may not have misunderstood what he was saying, and now he's refusing to do anything and is standing there looking like an idiot" Ahri finished for him.

Badger looked at the fox girl oddly "Wait, that's exactly what happened, why are you telling the truth?"

Ahri shrugs, "You're no fun, and you don't want to do anything with me, so there's no point in trying anything further. Besides, I'm pretty sure if I said anything else, Fiora here would skewer me".

Fiora flips her sword out of its sheath, "Honesty didn't help you much either, you just told me you tried to seduce my boyfriend here" she hissed.

Ahri gulped, then grabbed her kimono off the floor, then jumped out the window

"COME BACK HERE YOU FOX SLUT!" Fiora cried, running to the window.

Ahri landed on something rather soft, and looked down. She had fallen on top of a summoner, clothed in dark blue robes.

Genesis looks up at the half naked fox girl sitting on his chest.

"Only Badger" he muttered under his breath.

"In a rush, my place, seven o'clock" Ahri whispers in his ear, then cheesed it down the street.

"WOOT!" Genesis cries.

"OOMF" He cries again, as Fiora lands on him

"COME BACK HERE!" She yells, racing down the street

"Hey Genesis, you okay?" Badger yells.

"Mommy the rabbits" Genesis responded.

Looking over to his left, he saw Teemo walking down the street, the yordle looked like he was having a good day, and was happily gathering mushrooms.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Now we can't be having any of that…

FUCK YOU TEEMO.

"Look! There's one now!" Genesis cried, and the punted the little bastard over a building.

FUCK.

YOU.  
TEEMO.  
Badger watched, yelled a loud "Yes!" Then went back to looking out the window, he wondered when Fiora would give up on Ahri.

"Oh well" he said, "This'll be an interesting night".


	2. Chapter 2

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
After much thought, Genesis and I have decided to make AOB not only comedy, but an actual story. There will be drama, action, comedy, and there will be a more-or-less straightforward plot (with the occasional side adventure). I was originally going to write it like an episode of Family Guy (with a new adventure every chapter, then a complete reset in the next), but then I was like "Nah, I can do better then that".  
Anyways, here's the next chapter of Adventures, enjoy!  
-HoneyBadgerDC and Genesis011.  
Also... WHY DON'T I EVER GET TO WATCH?!

The day after Ahri's attempted seduction of Badger

The apartment still smelled like caramel, though the candles had long since burned out.  
The bedsheets were nice and warm, but the light made it difficult for sleep to remain.  
Fiora felt something soft rub against her thigh, and then against her right breast.  
"Good morning, sunshine" Ahri said teasingly, moving her finger around Fiora's lips  
Fiora's eyes snapped open, and she sprung up instantly, realizing what had occurred.  
"HOW THE HELL?!" She cried, looking at the naked fox girl beside her.  
Ahri closed her eyes and gave Fiora a toothy smile.  
Fiora looked down, she, also, was completely naked.  
Using one of her tails, Ahri flicked one of the duelists large breasts.  
"STOP THAT!" Fiora snapped, and jumped out of the bed.  
Flinging herself through the closest door, she took a moment to gather her thoughts.  
"Fiora, are you okay?" Ahri asked, cheerily.  
"NO! Where the hell are my clothes?! What the hell happened last night!" The duelist asked through the door, pissed as hell.  
"Well, your clothes are in my arms, and as to what happened last night…" Ahri started.  
Fiora listened intently.  
"The better question would be to ask what DIDN'T happen" She finished.  
Fiora could sense the fox girl's grin through the door.  
Opening up, Fiora grabbed her clothes and put them on hastily.  
Looking up at Ahri, Fiora couldn't help but notice that she was still naked, the fox girl looked down at her, as if nothing was wrong.  
"Ahri, If you want to keep breathing, I want you to tell me what happened" Fiora hissed.  
"Well, after I flirted with badger, you chased me down the street. As you were running, you tripped over a cart and bashed your head. I attempted CPR, although apparently you were just knocked out. Unfortunately, the pheromones in my saliva sorta.." Ahri stopped for a moment.  
"Sorta what…" Fiora seethed.  
"Sorta got you horny as hell. One second you wanted to kill me, the next you were rubbing my body all over, squeezing my breasts, licking my v-" Ahri started to recollect, dreamily.  
"SHUTUP!" Fiora cried.  
"Anyways, I only realized what had happened after it was too late." Ahri finished, shrugging.  
"So, you raped me? I should have the institute brought in and have you expelled" Fiora said, angrily.  
"Okay, first of all, even if you got the league involved, you can't be UN-raped" Ahri said, snorting.  
"… That was the dumbest thing I've ever heard anyone say" The duelist muttered.  
"Second, I didn't rape you, you were affected by my pheromones, and I can't control myself once I get started, it's a side effect of the orb" the fox girl finished her statement, blushing.  
Fiora sat quietly for a moment.  
"Okay, sorry, and uh… thanks for trying to revive me after I tried to kill you" She said, confused.  
Ahri brightened up immediately.  
"No problem! My pheromones should be out of your system now, you can go whenever. Say hi to Badger for me!" She said happily.  
Fiora gasped, what was she going to tell Badger?  
"Ahri, I can't tell Badger about this, he'd never forgive me" She said, depressed.  
"Or… you could let me seduce him… and make it even" Ahri grinned, evenly.  
Fiora thought for a moment, would that be a fair tradeoff? Let Badger have his way with another woman? Just once as payback? Was that okay?  
A tear escaped Fiora's eye, she wiped it away and replaced her uncertainty with determination.  
"Fine, Ahri, Badger can have a night with you, it's the only way to save us" She said.  
Ahri grinned an evil grin.

Veigar watched the events that transpired through his crystal ball, he slapped his head at Fiora's stupidity.  
"Foolish woman, the Fox has invaded your mind" he muttered.  
"Veigar, what are you doing now? You're not spying on naked women again, are you?" Morgana called to him.  
"No, Morgana, I'm preparing to ruin my archenemy's life" Veigar replied, agitated.  
He heard footsteps, and rushed to change the crystal ball's view.  
"You liar! You're spying on.. Fiora and Ahri?" Morgana's anger turned into curiosity.  
"Ooh… that's some nice dirt" She said, smiling.  
Veigar's face remained unchanged.  
"Are you going to tell Badger, and destroy his relationship with his beloved duelist?" She asked, an evil grin forming.  
"No. I am not" Veigar replied, indifferent.  
Morgana's smile changed to a frown.  
"What" she asked in a much deeper tone.  
"Fiora's actions are not her own, she is being manipulated by Ahri. I must stop the fox girl before she can ruin Badger's life before me" He said, rubbing his hands together.  
"…What" Morgana asked, was Veigar serious?  
"Warwick!" Veigar called loudly.  
A large, hairy form dropped from the ceiling.  
"At your service, Veigar" The werewolf said, bowing.  
"I want you to delay Ahri, keep her away from Badger. I must find Fiora immediately" the tiny master of evil ordered.  
"Yes, master Veigar" the werewolf bowed again, and disappeared from view.  
"What.." Morgana asked.  
She felt a something warm moving up her stomach, to her chest.  
She slapped his hand, punched Veigar hard, and walked out of the room.  
"So close!" The yordle mage cursed, then went back to his crystal ball.

Badger paced back and forth in his apartment, he was worried. It was unlike Fiora to be late, let alone miss an engagement entirely.  
He had waited three whole days for Fiora to come back. He had stopped by her mansion, he had gone to the coffee shop, he had gone to the clock-tower, but there was no trace of his love.  
"Is she mad at me?" He asked himself "Does she think I tried something with Ahri?"  
"No, Ahri herself told the truth" He answered.  
He heard a knock on his door, and walked over to it, hurriedly.  
"Fiora, what happened last night?!" Badger yelled as he opened the door.  
To his surprise, however, it was not his beloved duelist that stood before him.  
Ahri smiled broadly, showing her fanged teeth.  
"No Fiora here, Badger" She said.  
"Ahri, what happened to her? Where is she?" Badger asked, he wasn't going to play games with her.  
"Don't worry, big boy, she sent me here" she responded.  
Brushing past him, she entered his apartment for the second time.  
"She also said you can do anything you want with me, no strings attached, no heartbreak" She continued, a glint in her eye.  
Ahri flashed another smile, and let her clothing drop once more, she seemed to really like doing that.  
Rather then look at her body, though, Badger couldn't stop staring at her teeth.  
He was beginning to see her for what she really was, a hunter in human form.  
"Look Ahri, I don't think-" Badger started to say

Fiora sat in the room adjacent to Badger's living room. She had snuck through one of the windows, and was watching what was going on.  
Ahri was putting her charms into effect, she had even proceeded to strip completely naked.  
"Slut" Fiora whispered.  
Badger seemed to be very reluctant to talk to the fox girl, this surprised Fiora, she had thought everyone was weak to Ahri's charms.  
"Look Ahri, I don't think-" Badger started to say.  
Before he could react, however, she pulled his arm, hard, and managed to sit him down on his couch.  
"Listen, Ahri, you're cool and all, but I really don't think this is right, I'm with Fiora and-"

"Listen, Ahri, you're cool and all, but I really don't think this is right, I'm with Fiora and-" Badger was protesting, but was stopped by one of Ahri's tails.

Badger was panicking.  
He felt his muscles relaxing, his body going numb. He was losing control of his senses, every fiber of his being wanted Ahri... and yet... he wanted to be far, far away from her.  
His protests died down, however, as the warm tails continued to massage him, his shoulders slumped, and his eyes began to close.

Fiora felt sick to her stomach, watching Badger succumb to Ahri's abilities.  
"Why did I agree to this?" She asked herself, bitterly.  
Tears formed in her eyes as she continued to watch, Ahri was about to make her move.  
The fox girl's arm reached over to the hem of Badger's pants, and started to unbutton them.  
Fiora went wide eyed at what happened next.

Badger acted on instinct, and grabbed Ahri's wrist.  
Using his other hand, he moved her tail away from his mouth.  
"No, stop" He said, firmly.  
Ahri grinned, she loved a challenge.  
Swinging her left leg over him, she put his face in between her breasts.  
"Still want me to stop?" She asked, sneeringly.  
Badger looked up at her, and met her gaze.  
"Yes, get off, get dressed, and get out" He responded, he was getting angry.  
Ahri looked at him, her eyes narrowed, and she bared her fangs.  
Grabbing his head, she dragged his head in towards hers, and stuck her tongue in his mouth, attempting to infect him with her pheromones.  
Badger's grip softened, and his gaze relaxed.  
"Love me, you know you want to, give me everything" She said to him.  
Badger fought against the temptations to succumb, and looked up at her again.  
No longer did she look like a beautiful woman, but a demonic, fox-like monster.  
"LOVE ME, GIVE ME YOUR LOVE!" She- it roared.  
"NO! GET OFF OF ME!" The summoner cried.  
Using all of his strength, he shoved the fox woman off of him, and stood up.  
Ahri returned to her fair form, and looked at him, defeated.  
"How are you able to resist me, when no other man can?" She asked him.  
She didn't look pitiful or hurt, she looked enraged, but also frightened.  
"I love Fiora Laurent, not you. I would never be unfaithful to her. Get. Out." Badger ordered.

"I love Fiora Laurent, not you. I would never be unfaithful to her. Get. Out." Badger ordered the fox girl.  
Fiora couldn't wait any longer, she burst through the door that concealed her.  
Badger only had time to utter a loud "Fiora?!" before she jumped on him.  
She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and buried her face in the side of his neck.  
Pulling herself as close to him as possible, tears streamed down her face as she began to speak.  
"Jay, I was weaker then you, I succumbed to Ahri's powers, I'm so sorry, and..." She started to choke, trying not to cry.  
Her eyes widened as she felt his arms wrap around her. Looking up, his eyes met hers.  
He smiled his trademark smile, and moved her hair out of her face.  
"and... I think I love you too" She said, and kissed him.  
They kissed passionately for a moment, ignoring Ahri.  
"Aww" The fox girl said, blinking her eyes dreamily.  
As the couple continued their kiss, a loud crash was heard.  
Fiora drew her rapier, and Badger summoned arcane magic to his hands.  
Warwick barreled into the apartment, looking feral as ever.  
"I have come for the woman" He growled.  
"Over my dead body" Badger retorted, putting himself in front of Fiora.  
"Not her, the other one" He said, pointing to Ahri.  
The fox girl looked at the two lovebirds pleadingly.  
The two looked at one another, then uttered a simultaneous "Take her".  
"EEK!" Ahri cried, and jumped out of Badger's window.  
"OW!" cried Genesis, who was for some reason outside again.  
"COME BACK HERE FOX GIRL!" Warwick roared, and jumped after her.  
"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Genesis cried as the werewolf landed on him.  
Fiora and Badger exchanged puzzled looks, before Badger collapsed onto his sofa again.  
"Badger! Are you alright?!" Fiora cried, cradling his head in her arms.  
He ran his hands up and down her body, delicately.  
"Fiora... Ahri's pheromones... they're really kicking in" Badger started to say.  
Fiora smiled and nodded, then walked over to the now wide-open door.  
Shutting it and locking it, she turned out the lights, and joined her lover on the couch.

a week or so later.

Genesis and Ezreal sat at their usual table at the Pumble doing their usual thing; drinking alcohol, and lamenting their misfortunes with women.  
"Why can't I meet someone cool, calm and sexy, like Badger does all the time?" Ezreal asked, slightly drunk.  
"Because Badger's Badger, he's a ladies man. Then again, he's an everyman, everyone likes him" Genesis answered his friend's question.  
"Yeah, but I'm Ezreal! The Prodigal Explorer! I have novels and movies made after me!" The Explorer continued to wine.  
"Did someone say Ezreal?!" A voice called out, a flash of light appearing.  
"Ah! Lux! Get away!" Ezreal screamed, covering his face.  
Caitlyn laughed, and switched off her flashlight.  
She grinned as Ezreal, and uttered a quick "Gotcha".  
The explorer, seeing that it wasn't his stalker, sat up and smiled, though he was clearly not amused.  
"What's up Cait?" He asked her.  
"I'm going to a costume party, and I have two tickets. Vi is busy helping Jayce with something, and I need someone to go with" She said, bluntly.  
Ezreal beamed, and grinned wide.  
"Shall I escort you, m'lady?" He asked, getting up, and bowing.  
Caitlyn giggled slightly at the Explorer.  
"You may, but first you need a costume" She said.  
"Well, let's go to my place, I'm sure you could help me pick something out" He replied, his grin growing.  
Caitlyn nodded and began to walk out.  
Ezreal turned to Genesis, winked, and waved.  
"Lucky bastard" Genesis muttered, and went back to his drink.

THREE HOURS LATER.

Genesis was now sitting at the main bar, talking to Rumble.  
"So why exactly was ZAC in one of your barrels?" He asked the yordle bartender.  
"Ask him yourself, he's right behind you" Rumble replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
Genesis turned around, and was greeted with ZAC's smiling visage.  
"Sup!" The secret weapon said, happily.  
Genesis grunted his reply, and turned back around, ZAC taking a seat next to him.  
"What's wrong, Summoner? You seem down. Don't tell me you're mad at me for freaking you out the other day" The ooze man said, winking.  
"Sorry ZAC, I'm just kinda bummed out. All of my buddies are out with women at the moment, and I'm stuck here alone at a bar" the summoner rambled.  
"Well we can change that, there are plenty of beautiful women here at two in the morning!" ZAC replied, cheerily.  
He scanned his yellow eyes around the room, the pub was almost completely empty. There were a few summoners at one table, a passed out Volibear and Olaf at another, and, in the corner of the room, there was a red headed beauty with a scar over her eye.  
"How about that one" ZAC asked, pointing towards Katarina.  
"Katarina? She's dating Garen" Genesis bemoaned.  
"That's not true, they broke up the other day" ZAC replied, mischievously.  
This piqued Genesis' curiosity.  
"They did? How could you possibly know that?" Genesis asked.  
"Remember how I was in the barrel? hide in it so that I can eavesdrop on conversations" ZAC said, a grin on his face.  
Genesis shot him an awkward look.  
The ooze man shrugged, and, still grinning, nonchalantly stated "It's fun".  
Genesis, slightly drunk, laughed with the zaunite experiment, before getting up.  
"I'm going to talk to her" He stated, bluntly.  
"Go for it man, lemme know how it goes" ZAC replied.  
Genesis walked over to the table where Katarina sat. She didn't pay him any mind when he stood in front of her and asked her if he could sit down.  
"So it's Katarina, isn't it?" Genesis asked her.  
Katarina sat there, twirling her knife. Her eyes darted to him for a split second, but then returned to watching the blade in her hands.  
"My name is Genesis, I'm a high-level summoner in the league" He said, introducing himself.  
"Mhmm. I know who you are, someone asked me to kill you once" She replied, not looking at him.  
"Wow, I'm that important?" Genesis asked, not entirely realizing what she had just said to him.  
"The reason you're alive is because I didn't think you were worth killing. Move on, you're just wasting your time and mine by trying to talk to me" She replied.  
Genesis wouldn't be deterred so easily.  
"I'm just trying to have a friendly conversation. It's two in the morning and we're both alone, is that so wrong?" He asked.  
"Some people, Summoner, are alone because they WISH to be so, not because their friends ran off with other people" She hissed.  
"Isn't that what happened to you as well?" He retorted.  
He regretted it immediately, he thought she would kill him then and there.  
A tear formed in one of her eyes, but she immediately wiped it away.  
"Sorry, that was a jerk move" He said, bowing his head a little bit.  
"Yeah, mine was kinda assholish as well, I just get hit on by people a lot, more so since Garen and I stopped seeing one another" the assassin replied.  
"Let's just rewind this conversation, hi, I'm Genesis, a guy whose buddies left him alone so that they could go hang out with people they've known half as long as me" He said, smiling.  
"Hey, I'm Katarina, the idiot who fell for a Demacian asshole who decided to choose social acceptance over my heart" She replied, the smallest hint of a smile on her lips.  
Another tear formed in her eye, but she just let that one roll.  
"My friend Badger actually was telling me something about that kind of thing, he said Fiora went through the exact same choice" He said.  
"Fiora's a better person then I thought then, at least better then Garen" She muttered, her sadness was replaced with a tint of anger.  
"Tell me something, Katarina, would it be considered wrong for a Noxian and Piltoverian to spend time together?" Genesis asked, summoning up some courage.  
Katarina glared at him.  
"You walk up to me, make an insult towards my recent breakup, and then ask me out?" She hissed.  
Genesis gulped, she was definitely going to kill him now.  
Her response was very different from what he expected. Instead of a dagger to his throat, she smiled.  
"You've got balls, what sort of thing would you be interested in doing?" She asked him.  
Genesis's jaw dropped, SHE HAD ACCEPTED?!  
"Uhh... uh..." He tried to reply.  
Katarina closed her eyes, tilted her chair back and laughed, Genesis's eyes dashed to her exposed mid section, then to her chest, then quickly back to her face.  
"Well, I enjoy this place, and I think you do too, wanna get dinner tomorrow and maybe get to know each other better?" He asked her.  
"Sure, why not?" She said, straightening out.  
Genesis smiled at her, and she smiled back.  
"Now, get outa here before I change my mind" She said.  
Genesis nodded, his smile growing, and walked out of the Pumble.  
"Damn, he's good" ZAC said, calling a small green blob out from under Katarina's table.


	3. Chapter 3

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

So for this chapter, we're doing something different. TWO AUTHOR'S NOTES! YAY! (Just kidding, I don't care what Genesis has to say, he's not Badger (-_-)). Ha, just kidding. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it mostly focuses on Genesis and Ezreal, but Badger is of course included! (It is the Adventures of Badger, after all). Enjoy the chapter, and remember to slaughter as many Teemo's as you can.

EXTERMINATE THE FUCKER.

With love

-HoneyBadgerDC.

***LESS IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Hey readers! Tell us what you think of our new direction! Badger is probably is probably being a dickbag in his author's note, because I fixed some of his spelling errors and now he's butthurt. XD Alas, he is Badger and everyone knows he's awesome. We put our superpowers together in this chapter and hopefully you guys like it! Yes, this is an actual author's note from the scrub hidden behind the glorious Badger. I'll enjoy the spotlight as long as I can, and say FUCK YOU TEEMO!

Regards!

-Genesis011

…

The famous four sat in the Pumble, enjoying their drinks and food.

Badger devoured a grilled chicken sub and fries, Genesis nommed a BLT, Ezreal chomped on a pizza, and Jayce utterly destroyed a steak.

The four were eating so destructively, the other patrons could only watch in horror.

Gragas's jaw dropped when Badger chugged an entire pint of mead without so much as a breath.

As Ezreal began to lick the plate for any remainders of cheesy goodness, he felt a familiar tingling in his amulet.

"Oh yeah, I have a match today. I'm with Soraka, awesome! See you guys later!" Ezreal said quickly as he vanished.

Ezreal materialized on summoners rift, it was a beautiful day for a battle.

The other champions hadn't yet made it in, so Ezreal calmly grabbed a pair of boots and some potions.

Taking off towards the bottom lane, he froze in his tracks when he heard a horrifying voice.

"Yoo hoo! Ezreal! I'm here to help you my love!" Lux called, cheerily.

Ezreal's jaw dropped and his blood ran cold.

"Lux, Soraka's supposed to be supporting me" Ezreal said, trying to remain calm.

"Oh, Soraka had a little accident, she couldn't make it" The young woman replied, giving him a creepy look and gigantic smile.

...

Soraka opened her eyes, she was naked, tied up, alone, and stuck in the dark.

She opened her mouth to yell for help, but found that it had been taped shut.

She gave up hope for a moment, but then shed tears of joy when the door opened.

These turned to panic when she saw her would-be rescuer.

"Oh my god! Oh my god yes!" Bahahaha Warwick howled.

Shutting the door and locking it, he went on his way.

...

Ezreal was miserable. Not only did he have Lux as his support, but he was fighting Caitlyn and Vi.

"C'mon cupcake, come at me!" Vi challenged the explorer, dashing at him.

Ezreal prepared to dodge, but was grabbed from the side. Lux quickly pulled him into the bushes, out of Vi's sight.

...

Caitlyn looked at the rustling bushes, enraged.

"Ezreal you bastard! Get out here before I blow your dick off!" She screamed at him.

As if on cue, the explorer leapt out of the bush, and grabbed on to her leg.

"OHMYFUCKINGGODGETTHISPSYCHOSLUTBITCHAWAYFROMME" He cried, shaking.

Lux followed him, she had almost no clothes on.

Caitlyn shot him a look of pure rage.

"IT IS SERIOUSLY NOT WHAT YOU THINK" He said, in utter terror.

"I'm sorry Caitlyn, it's true, Ezreal and I are in love. We're going to get married, have a million kids, live in a castle and-" Lux began to say, but was shot dead by Caitlyn.

"God she's annoying" The Sheriff muttered.

"Caitlyn, you're my hero" Ezreal said, dreamily.

Caitlyn winked, blew him a kiss, then shot him point blank between the eyes.

Ezreal vanished, a smile on his lips.

Standing in the purgatory between death and respawn, he realized something amazing; he couldn't hear lux talking.

Ezreal ended up going 0/99/0 that match.

...

As Badger walked through his front door, he smelled something cooking.

"Welcome back, my love" Fiora called from the kitchen.

"God i love that accent" Badger thought.

"I made you some lunch" Fiora continued.

As he rounded the corner into his kitchen, his jaw dropped, and his nose bled.

All Fiora was wearing was his 'kiss the summoner' apron.

Her large breasts and nether areas were clearly visible, and her pale face flashed her wonderful smile, along with a bright pink blush.

Snapping out of thought for a second, he replied "I just ate, but if it's something small I could try it, what did you prepare?" He asked.

She put her hand on her chest, and pointed down.

"On second thought, I could eat" He said.

"Damn right you could!" a loud voice called out.

Fiora and Badger turned suddenly, but couldn't see anything.

Genesis hung from the window sill, praying to god that nobody had seen him.

...

EIGHT HOURS LATER.

...

Genesis entered the Pumble, slightly nervous about his date with the beautiful Noxian assassin. As he walked through the large doors into the main dining area, he could see no sign of his date.

His thoughts raced, "Is she late? Am I early? Am I at the right place?"

"Of course you are, you idiot, you're the one who came up with the Pumble" He corrected himself.

"Maybe she was just fucking with me, probably laughing her ass off somewhere at my stupidity" he thought solemnly.

"What was I thinking, believing that I could get a girl like that? I'm not Badger" His solemn thoughts continued.

Then, just as his depression deepened, a smirk grew on his face as he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"You're really easy to find in a crowd, you know that? You stick out like a sore thumb" Katarina said, tapping his shoulder.

"Damn, I'm better than I thought" he thought to himself.

As she escorted him to their table, he heard a "Yeah, go get her, fleshy!"

He spotted ZAC winking. He smiled and gave a thumbs up, and watched in astonishment as the ooze man inflated like a balloon to the ceiling.

"MUCH EASIER TO LISTEN TO CONVERSATION'S THIS WAY!" He called over the noise, though no one seemed to pay him any mind.

Genesis just laughed his jelly friend off. He was getting used to his weird social tendencies.

Katarina's blood-red hair stood out in the crowd of rowdy summoners and champions, making her easy to follow. As he got closer, and the light got brighter, he realized that she was dressed in her high command outfit.

"Whoa" was all Genesis could think, as his mind was unceremoniously filled with fantasies of taking her home.

He shook these thoughts out of his head. "One step at a time" he thought as he walked over to his beautiful date, crushing a passed out Teemo's head as he walked.

…

Katarina looked up at him, and gave him a slight smile.

He was wearing a casual looking navy blue V-neck, tan jeans and a tooth necklace hung at his collar.

"I wonder if he's like the rest of them, slightly good looking, but has the character of a donkey" She thought to herself "Although…" Her thoughts began to drift slightly.

She realized what she was thinking and gave herself a mental shake.

"Get your shit together Kat, you're only out here to have a good time, not for a new boyfriend. You barely know the guy".

She drew her focus back to Genesis. "Although a little eye candy couldn't hurt while I let loose" she smiled to herself.

Genesis sat down next to her and laughed lightly. "Wow, I feel underdressed," he said, flashing her a grin. "You look wonderful Kat," he added, averting her eyes.

She blushed slightly at the compliment, while many people thought she received compliments on her looks, the comments she most often received were on the ugly scar across her eye.

"You don't mind the scar?" She asked him, curious

It was a monument to her first major failure, a testament to her early stupidity.

She hated her scar.

"Actually, I kinda like it, it shows that you're willing to do things for yourself, take risks and do what you think is right" He said, leaning back in his chair.

She bit her finger slightly, she had never thought about it that way.

He gave her a warm smile, and sat back up.

"So tell me about yourself Kat, what kind of stuff do you like to do?" He asked.

…

Their conversation continued late into the night.

Between talks about philosophy, interests, hobbies, friends and family, Katarina was beginning to really like this guy.

He had passed all of her tests, except one.

Putting her drink down on the table, she put her hand to her head.

"Genesis, I'm a little drunk" She said, wiping her forehead.

Genesis' thoughts raced for a second, before he answered.

"Yeah, and it's a little late, maybe I should take you home" He said.

"I can make it fine by myself" She challenged.

"I bet you could, but why not be safe?" He asked her.

She nodded and thought "Good response".

Walking out of the Pumble, Genesis breathed in the fresh night air, and stretched his arms.

"Shall we walk?" He asked the beautiful red head beside him.

She nodded, but tripped as soon as she took a step.

Moving fast, he managed to wrap his arm around her chest, catching her mid fall.

They both blushed and averted gazes as they realized what he had grabbed.

Straightening her out, he uttered a quiet 'sorry' before they began to walk again.

As they walked past an alley, a shadowy figure jumped out.

"Wallets, jewelry, everything!" He cried, brandishing a knife.

Katarina looked at the guy with pretend fear, she could kill him easily.

"Then again… let's see what Genesis does. Is he a summoner who hides behind others, or a man who fights for himself" She thought.

She was shocked when she saw what happened next.

Genesis uttered a few small words, and the knife disintegrated in the mugger's hands.

Taking the would-be mugger by the arm, Genesis sat him down softly on the ground.

"Why are you trying to rob me?" He asked the man.

Looking at him more closely, Genesis realized that his attacker was actually much older than him, possibly in his late sixties.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so hungry, I can't afford any food" The man said.

Genesis gave him a look of pity. Taking Kat's hand, he sat her down on the ground so that she wouldn't fall.

What he did next stunned her.

Reaching into his side, he took out a small piece of paper.

"This is worth a large dinner at the pub we came from, it's called the Pumble. Give this to the yordle at the bar, and he'll get you some food." He said, kindly.

The old man looked up at the young summoner in disbelief, as did Katarina.

"May the gods bless you" He said, bowing his head.

"You can also ask him about the janitor job he has opened up. It doesn't pay much, but it's better than stealing from innocent people" He suggested.

"I will talk to him, thank you for your kindness, and I am sorry for attacking you" the man replied, and hurried down the road.

Turning towards Katarina, Genesis flashed a smile.

"Okay, let's get you home" He said, and picked her up.

"Wow" was all the assassin could think.

…

Katarina's room at the institute wasn't difficult to find, in fact, it was extremely easy.

A large plaque reading 'Du Couteu' was positioned directly above the doorway.

"The key is in my back pocket" Katarina said.

Genesis nodded, and carefully reached behind her.

She was once again surprised by his honesty when he tried absolutely nothing.

"He's either dense, gay, or he's a really good guy" She thought as he opened the door.

Walking her inside, he helped her to the small bedroom in the corner.

"Genesis, what say you we have a little fun?" the red head asked her summoner escort, making a sexy pose on her bed.

"Sorry, Kat, but you're drunk. I don't think it'd be right" he replied.

"GOOD GOD MAN LOOK AT HER!" His brain screamed at him.

"Come on, don't you wanna take a peek?" She asked, motioning towards her chest.

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" Genesis' brain continued to shriek.

"You're beautiful, Katarina, but I won't take advantage of the fact that you're drunk. Some other time when you're clear headed" He replied.

"OH COME ON!" His thoughts roared.

He smiled warmly at her and said a polite "Goodbye, I'll talk to you tomorrow", and walked out of the room.

Katarina shuffled into a more comfortable position, and brought a pillow under her cheek.

"He's either dense, gay, or he's a really, really, really good guy" She thought to herself.

She smiled; she knew it was the last option.

..

***IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AGAIN***

Hey, it's Badger. Just wanted to say that if we don't start getting more reviews, Genesis's head is going to explode! Now, I know we all want to watch that (me more than most, he's such a grammar Nazi! GOD!), but I get lazy and it's very helpful having him around! So, let's keep Genesis' head from going kablooey! GIVE US REVIEWS.

Also, I'm considering mauling people with a rusty spork if I don't get more feedback.

Hugs and kisses.

-HoneyBadgerDC

***ONCE AGAIN, THE LESS IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Oh, and review pls, or we'll FUCKING CUT YOU.

-Genesis011


	4. Chapter 4

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

So Genesis finally decided to stop being lazy, got up off his ass, and motivated me to write again. Seriously, if he doesn't do it, who else will? Don't answer that. Anyways, I believe it's time to start focusing on our other characters. Though Badger is the most important character (Sorry Genesis, it's true, it's the adventures of Badger for a reason), I think it's imperative that we show some of the other guys who are involved. Genesis and I are now starting to come up with new plotlines to take this story on, and we're really looking forward to your responses. Also, for all you people who supported Genesis being a grammar Nazi, I would like to point out that in our last chapter, in his author's note, he put the term 'Is probably' after itself.

"Badger is probably is probably being a dickbag in his author's note" – Genesis011

Oh Genesis, I love being a Dickbag, here's your just deserts! Bahahaha! You know you love me!

Any who, enjoy the next chapter of Adventures of Badger.

By the way, you guys suck for not letting Genesis' head explode. I was really looking forward to that.

With love,

-HoneyBadgerDC

***SLIGHTLY LESS IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, COME ME GENESIS!***

Thank you so much for all the feedback and reviews! You guys saved me, my head is intact, for now. D: For my response, I will say that I am a fan of Ezreal x Lux. They are my go-to champions for ADC and AP carry. That said, the idea of Lux being Ezreal's stalker just came to me suddenly and I just rolled with it! I think that ZAC is an underappreciated champion and he makes me crack up whenever I see him! We encourage you to spread the word of EXTERMINATING THE FUCKER, TEEMO! So we're definitely okay with you guys chanting FUCK YOU TEEMO. I really appreciate the support you guys have given me, even the smallest "go Genesis" helps! This is my first fan fiction, and Badger is next to no help, JUST KIDDING! Stay HoneyBadger! We hope you guys enjoy the chapter, we had a blast writing it!

***AUTHOR'S NOTE AFTER READING THE LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE***

I write the damn thing. I help enough. Scrub.

-HoneyBadgerDC

"I'm not sure I'm okay with this" Badger said, uneasily.

"Relax, relax, it's all going to be good" Genesis responded, a grin plastered on his face.

"Good? It's going to be AMAZING!" Ezreal corrected.

Jayce just sat there, twitching.

"What's wrong, Jayce?" Badger asked.

"Guys... last night..." Jayce began.

"Yeah?" His friends asked.

"Last night... Vi... WAS THE MAN!" He cried.

"OH GOD WHAT?!" The other three asked in unison.

"I just want you guys to know... I didn't cry. I.. I didn't cry" He said, sobbing into his arms.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

LOL I JUST HAD TO DO IT. I JUST HAD TO DO IT.

-HoneyBadgerDC

"I'm not sure I'm okay with this" Badger said, uneasily.

"Relax, relax, it's all going to be good" Genesis responded, a grin plastered on his face.

"Good? It's going to be AMAZING!" Ezreal corrected.

"AMAZING?! IT'S GOING TO BE PILTOVERLICIOUS!" Jayce cried.

"Piltoverlicious? The hell?" Badger asked.

"It's a Piltover thing, a Noxian such as yourself wouldn't understand" Genesis explained, smiling.

"I'm not Noxian" Badger replied.

The three looked at him, shocked "You're not Noxian? What region are you from then?" They asked, almost in unison.

Badger flashed a mischievous grin, his eyes taking a sinister look.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked, his voice growing much deeper.

Everyone looked around, uncomfortably.

"Is the room getting darker?" Ezreal wondered.

"Uh, maybe some other time" Jayce replied, terrified.

Badger relaxed and flashed his trademark smile.

As if the room had eaten one of Gangplank's oranges, it became K.

"No wonder he gets along with the Shadow Isles champions" Genesis thought.

"But yeah, I'm not sure I'm alright with this' Badger pointed out again.

"What? All we're doing is spying on the girls, hoping they do naughty things..." Ezreal said, as if reflecting on what might happen.

"You do realize you're fantasizing about being cheated on, correct?" Badger replied.

"Oh come on it's not that bad" Jayce corrected him.

Genesis and Ezreal flashed him a look. Although Badger had understood why Fiora had spent a night with Ahri, and had forgiven her, there was still a small amount of pain there.

"It's... upsetting" Badger responded, looking through the window.  
"Sorry" Jayce whispered, slightly ashamed.

Badger shrugged, and grinned.

"Oh well, I suppose I should keep moving on. I can't be too upset about it, I mean, it seriously wasn't her fault" He said.

The others nodded, and then turned to Heimerdinger.

The yordle patiently waited for their response to his request.

"We will take you up on your offer, we'll test out the cameras for you" They said in unison.

…

The Pumble, Three days later.

…

Warwick walked into the pub quietly, or, as quietly as a giant wolf man can.

He had followed the four from Heimerdinger's lab, and he was ready to get this over with.

He was on a mission, and he was perfectly equipped for the job.

The plan was simple, all he had to do was spike Badger's drink with an infatuation potion, after that, Morgana would handle the rest.

"Easy pickings" Warwick chuckled to himself.

As he walked, he listened intently, he overheard the voices of the famous four ordering their drinks.

"Perfect" He thought, "all I need to do is interrupt the drinks going to the waiter, I think Veigar can handle that".

He watched and listened, patiently, until he heard his boss's familiar voice.

"Waitress woman, bow down in fear of me, Veigar, the Master of Evil!" He heard the cry.

"How subtle" Warwick groaned.

That's when he spotted Rumble placing out a tray of drinks, he could tell they were for the guys by the colors (being a chemist, he knew a lot about this kind of stuff).

He had wanted to open a bar originally, but dear old dad had forced him to get a degree.

Warwick looked down at himself for a second "Look how that turned out, jackass" He muttered.

Walking over to the drinks, he slipped the potion out from his belt.

As he began to pour, he heard a loud crash.

Soraka ran by him, screaming, covering herself with a towel.

"Damn, she got out, this day is ruined" He groaned.

It then occurred to him that the potion bottle was no longer full.

Looking down at the drinks, he couldn't remember which drink he had spiked.

"Oh. Shit." He thought.

He panicked for a second, which one was the right one?

Twirling the tray around for a minute to see if he could remember, he realized in despair that he had no idea which one was which.

An idea struck his head, it was crazy, but it just might work.

Taking the rest of the potion, he distributed it equally to the glasses.

Taking his claw, he stirred the mixture in until they looked normal.

He then quietly slunk away, as the waitress grew tired of Veigar's rambling.

…

Three minutes earlier.

…

Fiora and Katarina sat across from one another, neither spoke, and neither took their eyes away from the other.

Badger and Genesis sat between their two lady friends, slightly nervous.

Then, in a blink of an eye, both women drew a dagger, and charged.

The clinging of metal was heard, and the two summoners covered their heads.

They blinked in surprise when they heard laughing.

"Your dagger is beautiful, how old is it?" Fiora asked her read headed counterpart.

"It's two centuries old, passed down through generations of Du Couteu" she replied.

"Your knife is also quite spectacular" She commented.

Both women smiled, and sat back down, sheathing their knives.

Ezreal, Caitlyn, Jayce, Vi, Badger, and Genesis then looked on in shock as the two began to compliment the others choice of dress, hairstyle, etc.

"Well, I'm glad that worked out" Badger thought to himself, putting his arm around Fiora.

"Excuse me, waitress, can I get some drinks for all the pretty ladies here!" He called.

He listened to what the girls wanted, before continuing.

They all heard the door to the Pumble open, but no one batted an eye.

Ezreal sniffed the air, "Do I smell an animal?" He wondered.

…

A few minutes later, the waitress came by with the drinks. She placed them down and let the women pick up their drinks.

Taking hers to her lips, Fiora took a small sip.

"Blehk!" She cried, and spat out the drink.

"What's wrong, Fiora?" Badger asked.

"Sorry, my drink tastes horrible" She replied.

Badger shrugged, and motioned towards it.

"Go ahead" She said.

Taking the glass, he took a swig.

"Horrible? That tastes delicious!" He said, cheerily.

"Mine tastes really good as well" Caitlyn replied.

"Mine too!" Vi said, downing it in a few gulps "I demand another!" she cried, and threw her glass on the ground.

Jayce and Ezreal watched in wonderment as Caitlyn and Katarina also quickly downed their glasses.

Not to be outdone, Badger tilted his head back and drained his in one gulp.

"Wow, that was… was… wow" Badger said, shaking his head.

His vision became blurred, and his senses immediately dulled.

Looking around him, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful the women looked.

His head rolled, and he face planted directly on Fiora's chest.

The Grand duelist raised her hands in surprise, and gasped as Badger collapsed on her.

"Badger? Are you okay?!" She cried.

He looked up at her, dully.

"Have I ever told you that you're beautiful? Like, really, really, really beautiful?" He asked her.

"One drink and he's like that? Wow, Badger can't hold his liquor for shit" Vi mocked.

She looked over at Caitlyn, and was shocked to see her stroking Ezreal's chin, and nibbling on his ear.

"Uh.. Caitlyn... Maybe not in public.. Mmm" Ezreal purred.

Vi watched in amazement as the other women and Badger immediately fell into some sort of strange stupor.

Even Katarina was affected, moving her hands over Genesis's chest and shoulders.

If he had a problem with it, he certainly didn't show it.

"I don't know what's going on, but I like it!" He thought.

…

"Badger, I'm taking you home" Fiora said, and picked up.

Badger giggled a high chuckle as she picked him up.

"Wee" He said, as she dragged him along.

She felt one of his hands moving up her armor.

She heard him grunt when she smacked his hand, and dragged him out the door.

…

Genesis was utterly stumped by Katarina's behavior. She was acting like she had the week before, although this time, she seemed way more into it.

"She's only had one drink, last week she had like, seven, maybe she's faking it to test me!" He thought to himself.

"Or, maybe she's just really in the mood right now" his evil brain told him.

"Thanks brain, you're the best!" He thought.

He picked up Katarina and carried her out the door.

"See ya nerds!" He called, he was getting lucky tonight.

…

Vi shook her head at the stupidity.

"Gurgle" came Caitlyn's response, she had moved from Ezreal's shoulder to face planting in a cup of coffee.

Jayce looked at her, confused. Ezreal looked at her with an evil grin on his face.

"Ezreal, you're a scumbag. Don't even think about it" Vi told him, and she picked her partner up.

Slinging Caitlyn over her shoulder, she too left the Pumble, leaving Ezreal and Jayce alone.

…

Twenty minutes later.

…

Vi was approaching her and Caitlyn's shared room when she began to feel light headed.

"The hell?" She thought to herself.

Opening the door, she couldn't help but feel overheated in her armor, it was if she was being boiled alive.

Placing her unconscious partner on her bed, she quickly removed the metal from her body, revealing a pink and purple dress that looked similar in design to Caitlyn's.

"I still don't know why I bother to wear this" She thought aloud.

"I think it looks good on you" she heard.

"Oh, so cupcake's awake, great, took you long enough" Vi groaned.

She was startled when she felt Caitlyn's arms wrap around her stomach.

"Vi.. you smell really good" Caitlyn whispered.

"Uh…?" Vi began to ask.

That's when her vision began to blur, and her senses dulled.

"Why am I so tired? Why is my body doing this? I only had one drink!" Vi thought.

She felt Caitlyn's soft hands on her bare arms; she was massaging her up and down.

Vi wanted to fight it, but found that her muscles were acting funny, she felt more loose then ZAC.

"Shh.. stop fighting and let's have some fun" Caitlyn purred, and began to unzip the back of the dress.

Vi closed her eyes, and let her instincts take over.

…

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

HELL YEAH, THAT JUST HAPPENED!

-HoneyBadgerDC and Genesis011

…

Ezreal and Jayce sat at their table for about twenty minutes, idly talking about matches, summoners, and women.

"So, done anything awesome with Vi?" Ezreal asked.

"Nothing too deep, although I did get a kiss on the cheek the other day" He said, smiling.

"Ha! Lame! I got Caitlyn to **** ****** ** ***** ******** ***** Baron Nashor ***** ******************* ************* ****** Infinity Edge ************** Blue Buff ******** with six doran's rings and a ***********".

…

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Holy crap Ezreal, is half that stuff even legal?

-HoneyBadgerDC.

…

Morgana listened to Ezreal talking about the dirty things he and Caitlyn had done together, she blushed heavily.

She took a sip of her drink to calm her nerves.

Finally, the two Piltover champions said their goodbyes, and left the table.

Morgana walked over to where they had been sitting, and inspected the glasses.

She crossed her arms; Veigar was going to be pissed.

Instead of drugging Badger, Warwick had managed to intoxicate half of their little friend group.

Badger had left with Fiora, making Morgana's job of seducing him impossible.

She sighed, and took a sip of her drink.

She spat it out when she realized she had picked up the wrong glass.

"Oh… shit" She thought.

…

THE NEXT DAY

…

Ahri woke up looked to her right, Morgana lay there, completely naked, her large breasts sticking out from under the sheets.

The fox girl giggled.

"Damn I'm good!" She thought to herself.

***END AUTHOR'S NOTE***

I dunked Teemo today as Darius. That's your daily dose of Teemo death.

-HoneyBadgerDC


	5. Chapter 5

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

WHAT IS UP! I FINALLY GOT GENESIS ONLINE SO WE COULD WRITE THIS DAMN THING! Seriously, I wanted this done two days ago -_-. Anyways, I'm pretty proud of this chapter, It's got a lot of characters involved, and it gives you guys an inside view on what happens in Badger's and Genesis's relationships. There is a lemon in this chapter, so younger readers you should skip the last section (who am I kidding; you're going to skip TO it). Here's the next chapter of Adventures!

-HoneyBadgerDC.

***GENESIS'S LAME AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Hey readers! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! :D I wonder if Badger is being a dickbag again, oh well! I am very eager to hear the feedback for the last 2 chapters. I REQUIRE SUBSTANCE! Badger and I are having a blast writing these. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but we have taken a different direction in the last few chapters; I'm not sure as to if it's working well or not. Tell us what you think please! I am graduating soon and have finals coming up. I am not sure how that will affect the frequency of new chapters (or Badger might continue on without me for a bit). Rest assured, I will return! WE WILL UNITE AND DESTROY THE FLUFFY BASTARD! FUCK YOU TEEMO!

-Genesis011.

***YOUR FAVORITE AGAIN***

I would just like to point out that I wasn't going to be a dickbag, until he called me it. NOW HIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IS LAME! BAHAHAHA!

-HoneyBadgerDC.

Jayce and Ezreal sat quietly in the Pumble, bored.

None of their guy or lady friends were available; apparently they were all really hung-over.

"I don't see how, they each only had one drink" Ezreal muttered.

"Fiora only had a sip of hers" Jayce remarked.

"Yeah but Fiora wouldn't hang out with us if Badger wasn't here, that would be kinda weird" Ezreal said.

"How so? We're both in relationships, and Badger would probably summon us smack dab in the middle of the Shadow Isles if we ever tried anything with her" Jayce replied.

"Also, that accent of hers is annoying" Ezreal commented, smirking.

They laughed, and then let their heads droop. They had run out of things to talk about, normally Badger and Genesis started the conversations.

As he moved his arms out and stretched, a thought raced through his mind, and his eyes widened.

"Jayce, did we ever take the camera out of Caitlyn and Vi's room?" Ezreal asked him.

Jayce's eyes also went wide at the revelation.

…

FOUR DAYS EARLIER

…

"We will take you up on your offer, we'll test out the cameras for you" They said in unison.

Jayce picked up the small hextech device Heimerdinger created and put it in a compartment on his hammer.

They said their goodbyes to the revered inventor, then parted ways.

Badger and Genesis had gone off to get some coffee with their girls, and Ezreal and Jayce had gone to meet up with theirs.

…

PRESENT.

…

Jayce remembered how, when they had walked in, he had showed Vi and Caitlyn the device, and how it recorded the images it viewed.

The images could then be displayed directly from Jayce's hammer, shooting a projection out of the hole where his lasers would fire.

Jayce had accidentally left the device at the girl's place, turned on and ready to record.

"Wanna see if it got anything last night?" Jayce asked, grinning evilly.

"Totally! But not here, I don't want too many people to see anything, it would embarrass the girls and then they'd kill us" Ezreal responded.

Jayce nodded. He walked over to the counter, paid the Yordle bartender his dues, and strolled out with his friend.

They walked briskly to Ezreal's quarters at the league, he used to never use them, but now they were his main living space (he liked being closer to Caitlyn).

They each took a seat in the small living room, and Jayce pointed his hammer towards the wall.

Flipping a switch, their eyes widened and jaws dropped when they saw what had occurred.

…

"Shh... stop fighting and let's have some fun" Caitlyn purred, and began to unzip the back of Vi's dress. Vi closed her eyes, and let her instincts take over.

Vi was now dressed only in a white bra and underwear.

Caitlyn began to move her hands up and down Vi's stomach, prompting a low moan from the Enforcer.

Moving upwards, Caitlyn wrapped her fingers around Vi's chest.

…

Ezreal and Jayce watched, stunned, as more events unfurled before them.

"Good god" Jayce whispered.

"Dude… that's" Ezreal began.

…

"OUTRAGEOUS!" Taric yelled.

"Oh, thank you Taric, I love it as well, Jay bought it for me!" Fiora said cheerily, admiring her new scarf.

Looking over at Badger, he smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Shall we go?" She asked her companion.

"Goodbye Taric, tell Janna I said hi!" Fiora waved at the gem knight.

Taric waved back, and went back inside his gem shop.

She looked at Badger, and smiled.

His smile never wavering, he nodded.

As she went to pick up her bags, he stopped her.

"Oh please, allow me!" He said.

She giggled, and looked at him; he looked so stupid, yet so adorable at the moment.

Hanging from his hands and arms were various bags of clothes, food, and other items she had purchased. In his hands were boxes of shoes, more clothes, and even a hammock he had purchased.

She couldn't even see his face; the boxes were stacked to high.

"Let's go!" He said happily.

"Oh hold on, could you carry this for me too?" She began to ask.

"WHAT?! I mean, sure!" He replied.

Fiora almost lost it at this, but covered her mouth with her hand.

She began to walk ahead of him, her eyes darting back and forth, looking for various items she might like to buy. She wasn't going to make Badger carry anymore, as a matter of fact, she hadn't expected him to carry anything, but he had insisted.

"And I thought chivalry was dead" She said to herself.

"What?" Badger asked.

"Nothing! I just said I think there's a new shop around the corner!" She replied.

"Oh great…" she heard him mutter.

"What?" She asked, a grin on her face.

"Oh! Great!" He said happily.

She continued to walk, but then heard a loud click.

The blood drained from her face when she realized what it was.

Looking at Badger, she saw one of his feet was somehow floating above the ground.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" He yelled as the Teemo shroom went off.

She put her hands over her mouth in horror as he was launched into the air, along with all of the stuff.

She then watched in amazement as he landed on one foot and, with his left and right hands, and his right foot, caught all of the boxes and bags, without dropping one.

She jumped up and clapped her hands at the sight.

"Fiora, I appreciate the applause, but I can't do this for very long" He said, his arms and legs shaking.

She quickly put the bags and boxes on the ground, and helped him sit.

"Little bastard" He muttered to himself.

She couldn't help but giggle as she heard him complain.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"Yeah, just sore" He said, rubbing his neck.

She leaned down, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Great, then you can keep carrying my stuff!" She cried, happily.

"Yippee!" He said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

…

THE NEXT DAY.

…

Badger breathed deeply, taking in the warm air.

He was sitting outside, in the middle of a small park that was located near the institute.

The smells of flowers, fresh grass, and nature in general wafted in his nose.

No Teemo shrooms, no blinding darts, no boxes to catch, he was at peace.

He thought of how the flowers reminded him of how Fiora smelled, and smiled at the idea, this day could only have been better if she had joined him.

"Too bad she had some sword practice with Garen today" He thought to himself.

He smelled the flowers again. Maybe he'd buy her some special perfume or something.

"Then again, she might think I'm saying she stinks" he said aloud.

He laughed at his own joke, and began closing his eyes.

Just as sleep was about to overcome him, he heard a rustling in some bushes near him.

The plants began to shake wildly, and then a purple blur popped out.

"SOMEONE GET THIS CRAZY CAT AWAY FROM ME!" Kha'Zix cried, leaping out.

"BEAST, COME AND FIGHT ME! I WISH TO MOUNT YOUR HEAD ON MY WALL!" Rengar, the Pridestalker, roared, and leapt after his prey.

Kha'Zix made a desperate jump, and lifted a surprised Badger in front of him.

"Summoner! Protect me!" The Voidreaver cried in fear.

Badger looked at the void monster, shocked.

"Wasn't this Kha'Zix? The powerful hunter and deadly assassin? Shouldn't he be just as eager to fight Rengar as the hunter was to fight him?" He wondered.

"Kha'Zix, why don't you just fight back? I thought you two were equally matched?" Badger asked.

"I have been spending time with Cho'Gath, and he has educated me in the art of being a gentleman, and gentlemen do not engage in violence with ruffians" Kha'Zix explained, producing an English accent in his strange, alien voice.

Even Rengar stopped his roaring and banter for a moment, and just looked at the Voidreaver.

"That was by far the dumbest thing I've ever heard anyone say" The hunter growled.

Badger's eyes narrowed and he separated himself from Kha'Zix's grip.

"Look, Rengar, Kha'Zix clearly does not want to fight, therefore, this hunt is over for a while. I'm sure he'll want to cut your body to ribbons soon enough" Badger stated, agitated.

The hunter looked at him and growled.

"Kha'Zix, Rengar obviously is harassing you, if you'd like, you can file a case at the institute, and have a restraining order placed on him" Badger finished.

The Voidreaver cocked his head, and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Now, both of you, piss off, I'm trying to nap here" Badger ordered.

"WHAT YOU AND THE BEAST WANT MATTERS NOT, COME HERE, LESSER CREATURES!" Rengar bellowed, and leapt at the two.

Badger yelled out an incantation, and mystical chains shot out from the ground, rapping themselves around the Pridestalker.

"Bad kitty" Badger said with a sly smile.

With another incantation, a red ball of energy formed in Badger's hand.

"This is a teleportation orb; I've put inside of it a message of what has occurred here. Kha'Zix and I will see you in court in three days" The summoner muttered, annoyed, and threw the ball at the trapped hunter.

Rengar disappeared in a flash, leaving only a small, burned patch of dirt where he had once stood.

Kha'Zix jumped up and down, happily.

"Thank you, thank you! Summoner Badger, that crazy kitty was after my head again! He just won't let past quarrels die!" Kha'Zix said in a grateful tone.

"I thought you want to kill Rengar and feast on him?" Badger asked the Voidreaver.

"I want no such thing, that was a mere misunderstanding. I had thought Rengar was just more prey, but in my short time here at the institute, I have come to appreciate other sentient beings" Kha'Zix explained.

"Wow, Cho'Gath's a good influence, who would have thought" Badger asked himself.

"Oh my yes, you should come over for tea sometime! Cho'Gath, Kog'Maw and I would just love it!" Kha'Zix squealed.

…

Malzahar looked up from his book, he felt himself dying a little on the inside for some reason.

…

"What, pray tell, can I do to repay you for your assistance?" Kha'Zix asked the summoner.

Badger thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers in realization.

"Will you sign my summoning contract, so that I can use you in matches?" He asked.

Kha'Zix made a large grin, and nodded.

Badger said a few words under his breath, and a small scroll appeared in front of him, along with a small ink pad.

Kha'Zix carefully dipped the tip of one of his claws in the ink, and made a small marking on the contract, in the shape of his talons.

"It is done" The Voidreaver pronounced cheerfully. "Have a good day, summoner Badger, I look forward to our future battles together!" Kha'Zix turned and spread his wings, then made a massive leap.

One more, and he was out of Badger's sight.

"Weirdo" Badger thought, and lay back down on the grass.

…

THE NIGHT OF WARWICK'S POTION MISPLACEMENT

…

Genesis couldn't believe his luck. He was walking with Katarina Du Couteau, one of the most beautiful women in all of the League of Legends. He looked at her, and she stared back at him with glimmering emerald eyes.

He was letting her lead him, and watched in shock as the familiar sight of the Noxian dormitories of the league came into view.

He had failed to notice how fearsome it had looked the other day, when he was carrying her in his arms. As they continued walking, they came to her room.

She unlocked the door, and turned to him.

"Okay Kat, I'll see you tomorrow!" He said, smiling.

He turned his back to go, but was tugged back hard.

Spinning perfectly, he stopped right in front of Katarina's face.

"Mmm… Hi…" She said, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Taking the back of his head in her hand, she pushed him in, and kissed him deeply.

Genesis's eyes went wide when he felt her tongue pressing on his lips.

"This proves it, there are gods" He thought as he let her lead him inside, not breaking their embrace.

Taking her lips off his, she moved closer, and began to whisper in his ear.

"I want you… Inside me" She purred.

Taking his hand, she moved it underneath the hem of her leather pants.

Genesis's eyes widened when he felt her nether region, and how wet she was.

"Want in?" She asked, a smirk on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

Genesis stood there, his hand still on her crotch, unsure as to how to act next.

"Don't do it man, you know she's drunk" His conscious told him.

"Fuck him! BANG HER! BANG HER LIKE MISS FORTUNE'S GUNS!" His brain screamed.

"What? Come on! She's drunk off her ass and doesn't know what she's doing!" He argued with himself.

"It happened the other day too! Maybe she's just a slut! Come on!" He argued again.

Genesis remained silent, not taking his hand out of her pants; she began to blush profusely at the length he had remained there.

He looked at her and smiled.

Using his other hand, he held her head, and led her into another deep kiss, massaging her all the while.

They sat on her bed, continuing to massage and kiss one another.

Genesis had heard about Katarina's sister, Cassiopeia, who was supposed to be legendary in bed, but Katarina herself also had a LOT of talent.

So lost in the moment was he that he hadn't realized how hard he was stroking her nether regions.

"Genesis… I'm…" She squeaked.

He felt a rush of warm liquid on his hand. Katarina let out a deep pant.

He continued to stroke her for a moment, before she interrupted him.

"Don't you think it's time to start rubbing something else, besides my pussy?" She asked him.

He blushed, and moved his hand out. His hand was soaked in her juices.

"Sorry" he said.

"Don't be" She replied, and began to lick his fingers.

"OH MY GOD!" His brain screamed.

She leaned in for another kiss, and gently moved her hand down his center, before wrapping her fingers around his lower area.

A million thoughts flashed through his mind in one second, chief among them being whether this was right.

He stopped her, and carefully moved her hand away.

"I'm sorry Katarina, you're drunk, I think we should stop." He said.

She smiled, and swung her leg over his lap.

She was now on top of him, her chest barely being constrained by her small top.

"Perhaps these will convince you" She said, and undid the garment.

Genesis thought his eyes would pop out of his head when her large breasts bounced into view, they were much larger then he thought.

"Go ahead" She whispered.

Taking hold of each of her melons, he began to stroke them back and forth, licking her areolas every so often.

"Yup. Gods totally exist" He thought.

"You idiot, you're still having intercourse with a drunk girl" His conscious roared.

Genesis snapped back to reality, and looked at the gorgeous woman in front of him.

"Katarina, you're so beautiful, but I really think I'm taking advantage of you right now, why don't we do this when we're both in our right minds?" he asked.

She seemed upset, but not angry. She nodded, and got off him.

He got up, and was about to walk out the door, when he heard her call him.

"Genesis, please stay" She murmured.

He looked at the open door, then back at the half naked woman laying before him.

"Well, if I don't try anything, there's nothing wrong" he thought to himself.

"I'll agree with that" his conscious thought.

"YES!" his brain yelled.

He got on the bed, and wrapped his arm around Katarina, shuddering for a moment when he felt her move his right hand onto her breast.

"Awesome." He thought.


	6. Chapter 6

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
Hey guys and gals, HoneyBadgerDC here with an interesting update! Due to real life stuff (Hard to believe, but this is not all we do with our time), this will be the last chapter for a few days. Genesis is graduating High School (yay for him), and I can't write this without him, SO, we're on a very short break. In the meantime, however, I've noticed a growing number of people adding me on League, they mostly add me, ask me a question, then leave, SO, here's what we're going to do. Genesis and I will be doing a Q and A next chapter, where we will answer everything we can (everything that's APPROPRIATE, DO NOT ASK ME WHAT SIZE MY INFINITY EDGE IS!) Send us your questions, and, if we like it enough, we'll answer it in the last portion of the next chapter!  
See ya!  
-HoneyBadgerDC

***EQUALLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR ONCE***  
Hey readers! Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. It was a bit rushed, but Badger and I are quite proud of it! What do you guys think? Anyway, I'll be MIA for the next two days so I don't know what Badger will decide to do. He might make a chapter that doesn't involve Genesis, or he might do a regular chapter regardless. Thank you for the kind words and great feedback! We're taking it all into consideration when we write our stories. Welp, enjoy!  
-Genesis011

Badger straightened up and pulled on his tie, he hated being this dressed up.  
He went over his reflection in the mirror.  
His shoulder length hair was neatly brushed, and pushed down, with a windswept fringe, rather than having its regular fluffed and spiky look.  
He was wearing a suit, with a black dress-coat that went down to his knees.  
He had to admit, even he thought he looked good.  
Taking his sunglasses off, he put them in his pocket and walked out the door.  
A feeling of excitement and nervousness rushed over him as he walked down the street, he was heading to the largest and most expensive restaurant in town for a romantic evening with his love.  
On his way, he was stopped by various friends, some of them summoners, some of them champions.  
He was halfway to the restaurant when Genesis came walking up, looking depressed and upset.  
"Genesis? What's wrong?" He asked his friend as he came closer.  
"Dude, its Katarina, she just…" He tried to say, but choked on his words.  
"Tell me everything" Badger ordered.

THE MORNING AFTER WARWICK'S POTION DISPLACEMENT

Katarina woke up, and snuggled closer to her partner.  
His grip had loosened in the night, and his arm hung loosely over her body.  
"Mmm… Genesis" She said, and began to go back to sleep.  
Her eyes went wide.  
"Genesis?!" She cried, covering herself.  
"What?! What?! What's going on?!" He yelled, jumping up.  
He looked around, startled. Seeing that there was no one else there but Katarina, he relaxed.  
"Hey, good morning" He said, flashing her a smile.  
She slapped him, hard.  
"What the hell?! Did you have sex with me while I was drunk?!" She asked him, furious.  
"What?! No! You were climbing all over me last night, but I wouldn't do it. I didn't want to leave you alone, so I just lay down next to you and held you" He explained, rubbing his cheek.  
Her gaze and muscles softened, and she too relaxed. She looked down, realizing she still had her pants on.  
"Wow, he is a good guy. Garen wouldn't have waited a second" She thought.  
"Okay, sorry, that was wrong of me to accuse something like that" She whispered.  
Genesis put his hand down from rubbing his face, and smiled again.  
"No worries, I would've been mad too" He said, grinning.  
He got up and left the room so that she could get dressed. As he waited, he could hear her whispering to herself, though he couldn't hear what she was saying.  
"Katarina what have you got yourself into?" She wondered aloud.  
As her thoughts raced, she felt two warm spots on her shoulders.  
To her left, stood a tiny devil-like Katarina, and, on her right, stood a tiny angel like-one.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
YUP I'M DOING IT AGAIN!  
-HoneyBadgerDC

"What you're doing, Katarina, is falling in loooooooooove" The little angel Katarina said, bouncing happily.  
"What you're doing is being an idiot, falling for a summoner who's beneath you" The little devil said.  
"Oh shut up you, you always try to ruin the fun and joy" The angel yelled.  
"And you always try to get these girls to let lame guys into their pants" The devil retorted.  
"If it was up to you, no one would ever get laid, it would be all misery and madness" The angel argued.  
"Not true, I argue reason, you argue emotion" The devil finished.  
"SHUTUP!" Katarina yelled.  
She blinked, they were gone, she was alone again.  
"Uhh… Katarina? You okay in there?" She heard Genesis's voice from outside the door.  
"Yeah… coming" She said, uneasily.  
What had she gotten herself into?

Katarina and Genesis were sitting in corner of the Pumble, at the table where they had met.  
Genesis was happily eating a BLT, and Katarina was quietly picking at a salad, though she had lost the urge to eat.  
She looked up, and was about to say something, but stopped mid-sentence, and went back to picking at her food.  
After 10 long minutes of silence, a tear went down her face.  
"Genesis, I'm sorry, but I can't do this" She said, jumping from her chair.  
"What?" He asked, getting up, but she was gone.  
He sat down, miserable, he wanted to puke.  
"God damn it." He muttered.  
He walked over to Rumble, and asked if any rooms were available.  
Paying for a key, as well as a bottle, he silently tread up the stairs.

It was almost five o'clock pm the next day by the time Genesis woke up, his head hurt like hell and so did his heart.  
He cleaned himself up as best as he could, then puked up the rest of his alcohol.  
Walking downstairs, he gave Rumble the key to the room, as well as the empty bottle.  
So lost in his stupor was he that he failed to notice his green ooze friend walk up.  
"Hey Genesis, what's up?" ZAC asked.  
"Nothing, it's all down and miserable" The summoner responded.  
"Bah, I'm sure plenty things are up, like me!" He said, inflating himself like a balloon.  
A slight smile appeared on Genesis' face, but it disappeared immediately.  
ZAC frowned, he hated it when people around him were upset.  
"Well, Genesis, if you wanna talk, I'll lend you my ears" He said.  
Genesis stifled a chuckle as the goo man pulled off two chunks of his head, and placed them on the bar.  
ZAC grinned.  
It was funny, ZAC was one of the most fearsome looking champions in the league, yet he was also one of the kindest.  
"Thanks ZAC, but I think I need to be alone" Genesis said.  
ZAC nodded, and stood up.  
"Remember, Genesis, life is like my passive. When you make a move, a piece falls off. It's up to you to pick up the pieces when it's over" He said, and walked away.  
Genesis thought for a minute, got up, and left the building.

"And here I am, I just left" He finally finished telling the story.  
"So let me get this straight, you and Katarina ALMOST had sex, you didn't go through with it, you took her to breakfast, she left upset, and your response was to get hammered and hate life?" Badger asked.  
"Uh..." Genesis began to respond.  
"YOU'RE AN IDIOT! MOVE YOUR ASS AND GO GET HER!" Badger roared.  
"She said she can't do this" Genesis whispered.  
"Don't be a quitter, Genesis, I've seen you two together, you're a great couple. You need to go prove to her that you'll fight for her" Badger continued.  
"Yeah but.." Genesis tried to say.  
He did not expect what happened next.  
With a fast sweep of his arm, Badger slapped him hard.  
"Dude?! The fuck?! Did you just bitch slap me?!" Genesis asked.  
Before Badger could respond, Genesis slapped him back.  
They stood there for a minute, slapping each other back and forth.  
"ENOUGH!" They both yelled, slapping each other once more simultaneously.  
"Look, I have a date with Fiora in twenty minutes, and if I play it right, I'm going to get lucky tonight" Badger growled.  
"Big deal, you get lucky with her every chapter" Genesis retorted.  
"What?" Badger asked, confused.  
"Nothing" Genesis quickly said.  
"Anyways, I need to go to Fiora, and you need to go get your red headed hottie back" Badger finished.  
Genesis sighed, and curled his hands into fists.  
"You're right, Badger, I'm going to get her right now!" He said, and ran down the street.  
"Genesis!" Badger called.  
"Yeah?!" Genesis replied.  
"Take a shower first, you smell like Twitch!" Came the reply.  
"Screw that, I'm going manmode!" Was his retort.  
Badger smiled, "Go get her man" He said, and went back on his way.

About twenty minutes later, the restaurant came into view.  
The Golden Dragon, as it was called, was very hard to miss.  
Between the giant white pillars, and the Golden Dragon statue on its roof that gave it its name, missing it was next to impossible.  
Badger smiled when he saw the entrance, Fiora was waiting for him, clad in a beautiful white gown.  
She was fumbling with the knife that she always had with her, she seemed bored.  
As Badger walked up to the entrance, he heard a voice call his name.  
"Summoner Badger, I presume" The voice squeaked.  
Turning around, he didn't see anyone.  
"Hello?" He asked, looking around.  
"Down here you fool" He heard the voice say.  
Looking down, his eyes met the yellow pupils of Veigar.  
"Oh, hello, Tiny Master of Evil, I hope you are well?" He asked, bowing his head.  
Veigar's eyes narrowed "Well indeed..." he growled.  
Badger smiled at him, but Veigar's yellow mouth disappeared into the black of his face.  
"I have a problem, and I require your assistance" He muttered.  
"Veigar, I'd like to help, but I'm kind of busy right now" Badger replied.  
"If you assist me with this matter, I will stop with my attempts to destroy you" Veigar offered.  
Badger looked at him, trying to figure out what he had said.  
"What?" He asked "You're attempting to destroy me?"  
"Oh yes, I've come close a few times as well, but you always luck out at the last second"  
Badger stood quietly for a moment, as if deep in thought.  
"I don't know how to respond to that" He said, confused.  
"It does not matter, what does matter is that you come help me, now" Veigar ordered.  
"See, Veigar, I'd be more inclined to help you if you hadn't told me you were out to get me" Badger replied.  
"Damn... I knew I should've waited, I need to start listening to Morgana's ideas" Veigar mumbled.  
"Anyways, i'm going back to my date, see ya Veigar" Badger said, waving his hand in goodbye.  
"Ah, yes, Fiora, it would be a shame if something were to happen to her if you didn't help me" the tiny mage replied, nonchalantly.  
Veigar regretted his words fast when Badger stopped.  
The summoner turned towards him, eyes glowing purple as arcane magic surged through his body.  
"What... did you... just say...?" Badger asked, his voice much deeper.  
"I mean... It's not like I'D do anything, but..." Veigar tried to explain.  
Before he had the chance, Badger had closed the gap between them and knocked his staff away. Holding him up by the collar, His eyes met the summoner's.  
"Never. Threaten. Her. Again." Badger said, there was nothing light about his tone, it was very clear what he was implying.  
"Okay, okay! Got it, put me down!" Veigar squeaked out.  
Badger placed him on the ground, and passed him his staff.  
"Piss off" He said, and shot a small bolt of lightning at the tiny mage's feet.  
Veigar glared at him, hatred in his eyes, but nodded.  
Saying a few incantations, he disappeared.  
Badger relaxed, his anger subsided.  
He'd deal with Veigar later.

Katarina lay on her bed, despondent.  
She was miserable. Her time over the past day had been split between angry bouts of screaming into a pillow, uncontrollable sobbing, and maddening silence.  
"Why did I do that? Was I afraid to love again? Was I afraid he'd hurt me like Garen did?" She asked the air, a tear coming down her face.  
"He probably hates me now, why did I just leave him?" She continued to ask, the tears beginning to flow.  
She put her head on her pillow, and tried to fall asleep.  
Just as her eyes were about to close, she heard a knock on her door.  
"Go away" She said, trying to sound calm.  
"Katarina, this door is keeping me away from you. Either you open it, or i'm taking it down" a familiar voice called.  
She sat up, it was him.  
"Look, Genesis, I don't love you and I'm not interested" She said, though even she knew it sounded completely bogus.  
"Too bad. Because I realized something while you were gone" he said through the door.  
She quietly got up, and opened it.  
His brown hair was matted and messy, his eyes were dark, and he was breathing hard. She assumed he had been running.  
His button down, collared shirt was unbuttoned half way, revealing most of his undershirt.  
"What?" She asked, whimpering.  
"I love you, and I'm definitely interested" He said, leaning his forehead against hers.  
Tears began to roll down her face, and she tried to stifle a sob.  
She smiled, laughed, cried, and choked all in the same moment.  
Genesis moved his hand towards her, and, brushing her hair off her face, lightly took hold of her chin.  
They moved together, and engaged in a long, beautiful kiss.  
"This time, you're not drunk" He said, smiling a warm smile, and wrapping his arms around her.  
"This time, you smell awful" She said, returning his smile and holding him close.  
"Got a shower? I can fix that" He said.  
"How about I help?" She offered.  
"YES!" His brain screamed.  
...


	7. Chapter 7

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
Hey guys! HoneyBadgerDC here! NEW CHAPTER, FINALLY! You may also have noticed that the title of the story has now changed, it is now 'The Adventures of Badger and Genesis'. This is because Genesis complains and bitches alot!  
Just kidding, I actually did that without telling him. He's mentioned almost if not as much as Badger, so it might as well be us both (plus, we're equal partners, so it only makes sense).  
Here's the newest chapter of 'Adventures', which was definitely not inspired by The Hangover in any sense! None whatsoever!  
It's totally based off of The Hangover.  
I love that movie.  
Go watch it.  
-HoneyBadgerDC

Some guys just can't handle Noxus.  
Badger's eyes opened slowly, they stung when he blinked.  
Sitting up, he looked around the room he was in.  
He was sitting on the couch of a dark, wrecked room. The window shades were down, with only a few rays of light shining through the slits.  
Badger rubbed his head, it hurt like hell.  
"What the hell happened…?" He wondered.  
He heard moaning, and tensed.  
From underneath a blanket a few feet away from him on the floor, Ezreal also sat up. His eyes were red and bloodshot, and he was covered in sweat. He was also half-naked.  
Badger looked at him, nodded, and closed his eyes again.  
Realizing what he saw, he shot up, and looked at Ezreal in panic.  
"What?" Ezreal asked.  
"Ez, you're gonna freak out" Badger started to say.  
"What? What's wrong?" The explorer asked, drearily.  
Badger didn't know whether or not to laugh or cry.  
On Ezreal's chest was an enormous tattoo of Luxanna Crownguard, with the words "I'll love you forever" written under it.  
"Good gods" Badger whispered.  
Ezreal looked down, then his head shot back up. His eyes went wide with fear.  
"No, No, No, No, No, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Ezreal began to cry.  
"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes" A feminine voice replied.  
Ezreal jumped up and screamed, flinging himself against the wall.  
Lux was barely covered in a towel, but was showing off her bare back.  
On it was a tattoo of the prodigal explorer himself, winking and smiling.  
Badger couldn't help but stifle a laugh.  
"Could you guys shut up, I'm trying to sleep" Genesis yelled from another room.  
"Me too" another voice growled.  
Genesis screamed when he realized Warwick was laying on the bed next to him.  
"Hey." The Werewolf greeted him.  
"Warwick! The fuck are you doing in my bed?" Genesis asked.  
"I was gonna ask you the same question" The wolf man growled.  
The two glared at each other for a moment, and then moved to greet the others.  
"The hell happened last night?" Genesis asked.  
"No idea, I can't remember anything" Badger replied, holding his head.  
"Me either, how about you Jayce?" Ezreal asked, trying to calm down.  
"Jayce?" He asked again.  
"I'm pretty sure he was with us" Genesis said.  
"Yeah me too" Badger replied.  
"I don't care, I was with Ezreal" Lux said, clinging to the explorers arm.  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Ezreal roared, shaking his arm around.  
"Ez, chill out" Badger ordered.  
"You want me to chill out at a time like this?! Caitlyn's gonna shoot my balls off when she sees this!" Ezreal cried, panicking.  
"Oh don't worry about that, you broke up with her last night" Lux whispered.  
"Crazy blonde girl say what now?" Ezreal asked, calming immediately.  
"Well, WE broke up with her" Lux said, blinking and smiling.  
"I'm gonna strangle you!" the explorer yelled, and jumped towards her.  
"Kinky!" She yelled.  
Using a spell, Badger stopped Ezreal in midair, and planted him back on the ground.  
"I'm not letting you up until you calm the fuck down" He stated simply.  
Ezreal grunted, and muttered a begrudging "fine".  
"Okay guys, let's find Jayce, find out where we are, and leave" Badger said.  
They split up to look around the suite; it was probably a nice one before they had gotten there.  
"This room is nice, wonder who paid for it?" Warwick asked.  
"Oh dude you totally did, you put it on your work credit card" Genesis said.

The Institute of War

A rumbling was felt around the area, and it seemed as though the earth itself would erupt.  
"WHAT THE FUCK WARWICK?!" a voice screamed.

Warwick's ears twitched "Huh, thought I heard something" he muttered.  
As he opened a door to a small closet, he was greeted with a familiar sight.  
There was Soraka, tied up and naked again.  
She looked up at him pleadingly, unable to speak due to a cloth around her mouth, and unable to move due to restraints around her limbs.  
She attempted to say something, but all that came out were stifled yells.  
"Shh…. Shh... Shh... Shh…" Warwick whispered, placing his finger on her lips.  
He slowly closed the door, locked it, and ate the key.  
He chuckled to himself evilly as he walked away.

Badger and Genesis walked through the small hallway of the suite, towards the last door.  
It was the door to the restroom, Jayce was probably in there puking up whatever he had drunk the night before.  
Genesis opened the door, and peeked in, only to pull back just as a knife slashed towards him.  
Slamming the door shut, he went pale and looked Badger in the eyes.  
"There's a Rengar in the bathroom!" Genesis cried.  
"What?" Badger asked.  
"There's a talking jungle cat in the bathroom!" his buddy replied.  
"Bullshit, Rengar's locked up at the institute, there's no way he's in there" Badger said, moving his friend out of the way.  
Opening the door, he was greeted by the shouting hunter.  
"YOU WILL BE TROPHIES ON MY WALL!" He roared, swinging his knife again.  
Badger ducked and managed to close the door again.  
"Holy shit, there is a Rengar in the bathroom." He said to his friend.

"Okay, so he's not in here" Badger said to the group.  
They nodded, they were now clothed.  
As he moved his leg, Badger felt something sharp prick his thigh.  
"The hell?" He asked.  
Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pen, with the logo of "Sinful Succulence" on it.  
"That's Morgana's" Warwick said "Though the sinful succulence isn't the food" He added, a wicked grin on his face.  
"I don't even want to know what you're implying" Badger said, shivering.  
"I do" Genesis said.  
"Perhaps she'll know what happened to us last night, I hope she remembers ALL the details" Warwick said, slyly.  
Badger shivered again and lead his little group out the door, Genesis was right behind him, followed by Warwick, with Lux holding on to Ezreal's arm with a vice grip.

Walking out the door of the hotel, Badger went sheet white when he realized he was in Noxus.  
"What's the problem, Badger?" Genesis asked.  
"I'm not allowed to be within three miles of Noxus" He said, pulling his hood over his face.  
"What did you do?" Ezreal inquired.  
"It's not so much as what I did, but what my brain told me to do" He said, innocently.  
"Badger…." Genesis growled.  
"Okay, okay, I may or may not have taken a few pictures of a certain deceiver … without her clothes on…" Badger finished.  
"YOU'VE GOT NUDE PHOTOS OF LEBLANC?!" Ezreal, Warwick, and Genesis cried out loud together.  
"Not any more, Noxian officials took them and Leblanc put a three mile restraining order on me, under penalty of she-will-rip-my-throat-out-if-she-sees-me-again." He explained.  
"Well, we're going to have to keep you hidden" Ezreal said, knocking Lux away briefly.  
"As long as I've got my summoner hood, I'll be fine" Badger replied, giving a thumbs up.  
They hadn't gone twenty steps when a familiar voice called out.  
"Badger, Genesis, Hey!" Katarina called  
"Fuck." Badger mumbled.  
"Fuck yeah is more like it" Genesis replied.  
Walking up,  
"Gee, you guys look like shit" Katarina said, she was holding several cups of what looked like coffee.  
"Thank god" Genesis said, grabbing one.  
Ezreal, Lux, and Warwick also took one, Badger merely pulled his hood down farther.  
"Why did you guys leave the hotel? I left to get some coffee for everyone, but when I went back to the room, everyone was gone, with the exception of an extremely angry Rengar, and a tied up Soraka" She said.  
Badger looked at Warwick, Warwick looked towards the hotel.  
His eyes narrowed as he locked gazes with the now free but-still-naked starchild, who was hauling ass down the road.  
"Damn, foiled again" He muttered.  
Badger just slapped his head.  
"We left because we need to find Jayce" Genesis replied.  
"I thought he was asleep in the room too, I must have been wrong" Katarina said, shrugging.  
"Well, we have on lead, and that's sinful succulence. We're headed there now" Badger said.  
Katarina smiled, "Lead the way" She said.

Sinful Succulence wasn't very difficult to find, it was one of the more colorful buildings in Noxus.  
That, and it was one of the only buildings still standing on the street.  
All around Badger and company was rubble, burned wood, destroyed carts, and more.  
Doing their best to ignore it, they walked into the burned bakery.  
Walking through the front door, one could smell the… interesting.. odor of various abominations of cooking.  
From deformed gingerbread men to bread that twitched every now and then, Morgana had it all.  
"GOD FUCKING DAMNET!" They heard a voice scream.  
Morgana walked out, covered in ashes, cookie dough, and gumdrops. Her hat was on fire, as were her gloves. If the angel actually cared, however, she gave no indication.  
After an excessive amount of cursing, she realized she was not alone.  
She looked at the small group that stood before her, and blinked. Her chef's hat, which was completely ignited at this point, dissolved off her head.  
"Oh. It's YOU." She growled.  
"Hey Morgana, how are you today?" Warwick asked, winking.  
"Much better now that you've caught the dipshits who ruined my bakery" She said.  
"What?! We did this?!" Badger asked.  
"Damn right." She said, glaring daggers at them "The rest of the street was also your doing" She hissed.  
"Whoa." Genesis said.  
"This is why I never come here." Badger muttered under his breath.  
He looked at Warwick, the wolf man seemed utterly confused.  
"Wait, I went after these guys?" The werewolf asked.  
"Yes. We were having a…" Morgana blushed "a… romantic evening when these morons broke in after hours and started eating everything they could find."  
Warwick looked at her, blankly, until he picked up on what she had said.  
"I left you to go after them? How much did I have to drink?" He asked.  
"Not much. I actually don't know what happened, it was only 10 o'clock when you went after them" She replied.  
Turning to the rest of the group, her eyes glowed purple and her mittens were incinerated.  
"I hope you're ready to pay for the damage you've caused" She hissed.  
Reaching into his pocket, Badger took out a little piece of paper, and handed it to the enraged angel.  
"What is this?" She asked, angrily.  
"Just read it" he replied.  
She glanced it over, and her eyes went wide.  
She smiled and called Warwick over. He too looked at it, and went wide eyed.  
"Hope that covers everything" Badger said.  
"Yes! I mean… yes that will do" Morgana replied, trying not to sound excited.  
"Great. Hey, Morgana, can you tell us if our friend Jayce was with us last night? I know you might not wanna help us out and all…" Genesis began.  
"With what your friend just handed me, I'm all yours for information. Yes, Jayce was here, he was showing how he could instantly cook cookies with his hammer. He sold it to me for five bucks" She replied, grinning.  
"You took his hammer for five bucks?!" Ezreal cried.  
"Yup. Then I sold it back to him for fifty." She said, her grin growing.  
"How the…" Lux tried to figure out.  
"Don't hurt your brain, honey, he was drunk off his ass" Morgana said, her smile ever present. "I don't suppose we said anything about where we were going next?" Badger asked.  
"Yeah, Pretty boy and bimbo here were going on and on about getting matching tattoos at Draven's place. If that wasn't destroyed, I'd recommend trying there" She said.  
They thanked her one by one, and left, Badger being the last out the door.  
Turning to Warwick and Morgana, he began to speak.  
"Once again, sorry for destroying the bakery, my friends and I tend to do dumb shit when we're drunk" He said.  
"Badger, with what you gave me, I'm going to be rich as hell, and I'm going to be able to cook things that stop moving!" Morgana squealed, excitedly.  
Badger smiled, and turned to leave. Mid stride, however, he stopped.  
"By the way, tell Veigar that if he wants to talk to me, I'll be in the league courtyard at two o'clock, Monday" he said.  
"Warwick you idiot, you weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Morgana yelled.  
"He didn't say anything, there's a mark on the wall that says "Veigar was here, and is the best boss in the history of forever" Badger replied.  
Warwick and Morgana facepalmed.  
"Why do we work for him, again?" She asked.  
"Because he pays me to do absolutely nothing about 90% of the time" Warwick replied.  
"You get paid!? I don't get paid!" Morgana barked.  
Badger left them to their yelling.

Draven's place was easier to find then Morgana's.  
On the front of the building was a gigantic moral of the famed executioner.  
'Holy shit it's these guys!" Draven yelled as the group entered.  
He walked up, and hugged everyone in the group, receiving mixed reactions.  
Badger held up his arms, Genesis offered a hand shake, Ezreal awkwardly hugged back, prompting looks of hatred from Lux. Lux, however, over enthusiastically hugged the executioner.  
Katarina just glared at him.  
No hugs for Katarina.  
"So, pretty boy, like the tattoo?" Draven asked, looking at Ezreal.  
It took the explorer a second to remember what he was talking about,  
"Uh, no, actually, I hate it" Ezreal replied, hoping he didn't offend the executioner.  
"Oh well, it's a shame, it was a real work of art. Still, I do removals. Five bucks and it's off!" Draven proclaimed.  
"Wow! You do removals?!' Ezreal asked, cheerfully.  
"Yup!" Draven replied, brandishing an axe "It's alot like peeling a potato, just a lot more bloody... and a lot more screaming".  
Ezreal went sheet white.  
Draven grinned.  
"Chill out pretty boy, I was just kidding, I knew you were hammered so I used non-permanent ink, it'll disappear in a week or two" He said, his grin growing.  
"WHAT?!" Lux roared.  
"YES!" Ezreal cried, happily.  
"Great! We're all happy! You're going to lose the tattoo and I got four hundred bucks!" Draven exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.  
"FOUR HUNDRED BUCKS?!" Genesis, Badger, and Ezreal all asked in shock.  
"Yup!" Draven replied, grinning.  
"Ezreal, where did you get that kind of money?" Badger asked.  
"Wow, you guys don't remember? You stole it from some guy at the Noxus game reserve" Draven explained.  
The group members looked at one another, Katarina shook her head in disgust.  
"Where might that be?" Badger and Genesis asked, simultaneously.

While the Noxian game reserve was much less obvious then the other buildings, Badger and co. were able to find it due to Katarina's lead.  
All the way, Genesis was apologizing to her for what happened, Katarina was saying she was just as responsible for it, Ezreal was freaking out over how Caitlyn would react to it all, Lux was moping over the fact that Ezreal's tattoo would disappear, and Badger was constantly looking over his shoulder.  
Walking through the front entrance, they approached the front desk of the building.  
Through some doors to the right, they could hear the roars, calls, and cries of various animals that were soon to be either used for hunting, or for use in the gladiatorial arena.  
Badger stood at the front of the group, and looked at the man behind the desk.  
He was short, and rather fat, with a thick, burly white mustache.  
"Excuse me, sir, Hi! My name is Summoner Badger and-" Badger began.  
"Good god it's you Ruffians! Come to rob me for the rest of my money?!" The man yelped.  
The group looked at one another.  
"Pardon?" Badger asked.  
"Last night, you and your idiot friends here - (Begging your pardon, Miss. Katarina) - came in here with the strangest animal. It was a cross between a lion, a tiger, a bear, and a man." He began.  
"Rengar!?" The group asked in unision.  
"Yes that's what you called it, a Rengar. Anyways, you wanted to sell him to me, and I offered you about 800 dollars for'im" The man continued.  
"Seems like a good deal" Genesis mused.  
"Anyways, after you agreed, this one" He said, pointing towards Ezreal "Began sobbing uncontrollably, claiming that your Rengar and he had bonded over the years, and how the creature reminded him of his beloved cat."  
"I have never owned a cat in my life, nor have I ever spoken to Rengar once" Ezreal said, looking confused.  
"Considering you were so drunk that some guy with a hammer had to hold you up, I'm not surprised you were so stupid" the man replied.  
"So to finish the story off, pretty boy here-"  
"WHY DO NOXIANS CALL ME THAT?!"  
"Knocked me over the head, stole my bag of money, and, along with you miscreants, dragged the Rengar out the door." the man finished.  
Badger turned to the group.  
"Huddle!" He said.  
They closed in, leaving the mustache man to look on.  
"Okay" Badger said "We've committed several crimes, most of which will get us either locked up, executed, or sent to the gladiatorial pits. I'm guessing this guy won't take what Morgana took, so what should we do?" He asked.  
"Out of curiosity, what exactly DID you give Morgana?" Katarina asked.

"Warwick! Badger has given me the secret ingredient on how to make my pastries the best in the world!" Morgana squealed in delight.  
"What? What is it? A magical potion? An extract from some rare, bizarre animal?" Warwick asked, interested.  
"Sugar!" Morgana cried, holding the paper up, "Why have I never thought of that before?!"  
Warwick looked at her, he couldn't tell if she was serious or not.  
"Good gods woman, how do you own a bakery?" He asked her

"..." Katarina didn't know how to reply to that.  
"We could pay him his money back, and a little more?" Genesis asked.  
"We could give him Lux" Ezreal mumbled.  
"..." Lux replied.  
"Or... we could give him what he paid us for..." Badger said.  
They looked at one another, and nodded.  
"Excuse me, sir" Badger said "If we were to give you Rengar, would you be willing to forget this happened?" He asked.  
"I'd consider it. But I also want a partial refund" He said.  
"Deal." They agreed.

Badger and company could hear Rengar before they even got inside the hotel.  
From his roaring, screaming, and threats, it was easy to tell that he was still locked in the bathroom.  
"Why doesn't he just turn the doorknob?" Genesis asked.  
"Shhh! He doesn't know how to use them! He's used to push opens!" Ezreal said.  
"YOU BLONDE, SKIMPY IDIOT, THE DOORKNOB GOT KNOCKED OFF ON MY SIDE!" Rengar roared.  
"Yay questions are answered!" Lux said, clapping and jumping up and down.  
"Rengar" Badger said through the door.  
"...What?" The hunter growled.  
"I'd like to make you a deal" Badger continued.  
"Shove it" the pridestalker replied.  
"No, no, you'll like this" He said.  
"Make your plea" Rengar ordered.  
"If you come with us quietly, I will ask the league to give you Summoner's rift and the Twisted Treeline for the day, so that you can hunt in total peace" Badger offered.  
Rengar went quiet for a moment, then began to speak.  
"Only if you are there also, so that I can enjoy cutting you apart!" He roared.  
Badger went pale, and looked at his friends.  
They looked back at him, with questioning looks.  
"Fine, deal" Badger said.  
"Unlock the door, and let us go" Rengar said, Badger could tell he was smiling.  
He slowly opened the door, and the Pridestalker walked out.  
Before he could react, however, Rengar was hit on the head by Ezreal with a chair, knocking him out cold.  
"Well that was surprisingly easy" Genesis said.  
"Guys! Uncool! I made a deal with him!" Badger yelled at them.  
"Yeah but you'd get cut up!" Ezreal replied.  
"uhngggg" Rengar moaned.  
"Yeah but I was going to get Rengar's signature so I could summon him! Damnet! Now I'll never be able to use him in combat!" Badger pouted.  
"We have bigger worries right now, Badger, for the moment, let's just get rid of this guy" Katarina said.  
The three men bent down to pick up the pridestalker, but found that he was too heavy.  
They all watched in astonishment as Katarina hoisted the bulky lion over her shoulders, and briskly walked out the door.  
"Damn, she's a keeper" Badger remarked.  
"Isn't she awesome?" Genesis asked with a sly smile.  
"Yeah" Ezreal replied.  
Badger looked around the room, noting how destroyed it was.  
"You guys take Rengar back, I'm going to fix up the place. Hopefully, we didn't make things beyond repair.

Badger's friends departed, and he went around the suite, picking up garbage, making the beds, and straightening out the furniture.  
As he lifted the sofa he had slept on, he heard a groaning noise.  
"Jayce?!" He called, happily.  
It was not his friend, who greeted him, however.  
A green puddle of ooze looked up at him. In the center of it were 2 yellow eyes."  
"ZAC?!" Badger cried, dropping the sofa in shock.  
"Ow." the ooze man squeaked.  
"Sorry" Badger said.  
"Don't worry, I got this" ZAC replied, moving out from under the couch, and reforming to his full size.  
"What were you doing under the couch?" Badger asked.  
"That damn bitch Leblanc knocked me out" ZAC replied, agitated.  
"Leblanc was here?!" Badger cried in shock.  
"Yeah, she was here for you, but between Jayce and I, and Rengar's roaring, we scared her off" ZAC said, solemnly.  
"Do you know where Jayce is?!" Badger asked, excited.  
"They took him. Leblanc used a spell on me, and managed to knock Jayce's hammer out of his hands" ZAC explained.  
"Why didn't she just go for me? I was asleep?" Badger asked.  
"Apparently, she thought Jayce was cute. She said she'd send for you later" ZAC said "After a night like that, however, I'm not surprised that Noxian authorities wanted us".  
"You were with us last night? Do you remember anything?" Badger asked the green man.  
"Do I remember anything?! Hell yeah! It was awesome! You guys got hammered at the pumble after that little mage guy put something in your drinks, and Genesis invited me to hang with you! We used the League's teleportation portals and came here to Noxus to partaaaaay!" Zac cried, happily.  
"... The fuck?" Badger asked.  
"Yup! And while we were here, we destroyed a neighborhood when Jayce's hammer send some sparks flying, causing a store to burst into flames. We ate some really horrible food at Morgana's barkery, and caused Warwick to chase us. You had some of your drink on your robe, though, and his strong sense of smell caused him to get intoxicated with us." Zac began to explain.  
"Wow." Badger replied.  
"After that, we ran into Rengar, who had sworn some sort of vengeance on you for denying him his prey of Kha'Zix and locking him in a jail, but then Ezreal used Jayce's hammer and knocked him out cold, then started hugging him and talking to him, and crying..." ZAC continued.  
"Wow." Badger replied.  
"Then we tried to sell Rengar to this zoo place, but Ezreal freaked out and claimed that Rengar was his 'Pretty Kitty'. It was kinda weird, he said it in this really high pitched, squeaky voice" ZAC went on.  
"... Yeah that part we knew" Badger said.  
"Did you know about the crying?" ZAC asked, looking uncomfortably.  
"... Yeah that too" Badger replied. The two looked away from another for a moment.  
"Anyways, after that, we (and by we, I mean Katarina) dragged Rengar around with us for a bit, and then stopped at Draven's place for Lux and Ezreal to get tattoos. I told Draven not to use permanent ink, because I knew Ezreal hated Lux" Zac continued to explain.  
"Why didn't you stop him completely?!" Badger asked him, confused.  
"It was funny as f*ck" ZAC replied.  
the two cracked up before ZAC spoke again.  
"And after that, we came back here. You crashed on the Sofa, and the rest i've pretty much told you" ZAC finally finished.  
Badger sat on the sofa, and put his head in his hands.  
"Leblanc's got Jayce... shit..." He said.  
At that moment, the door to the room burst open, and Genesis ran in.  
"Badger! It's Leblanc! She's got everyone and-!" Genesis tried to say.  
"Jayce being held captive?" Badger asked.  
"Yeah, and she -!" Genesis tried to continue.  
"Wants to trade him for me" Badger finished for him.  
"Yeah! and she wants me to have you be at the main square of Noxus at 3 o'clock and- Wait, how'd you know?" Genesis asked.  
Badger motioned towards ZAC, who grinned and waved at his bar buddy.  
"Hey ZAC!" Genesis greeted him, doing a weird high five with the ooze man.  
"I don't even want to ask" Badger said.  
While Genesis and ZAC spoke, Badger thought.  
How was he going to get Jayce out of this?  
He took his hood off and rolled it in his hands, and looked over at ZAC and Genesis.  
He felt the lightbulb click in his head when an idea came to mind.  
"Guys!" He announced, standing up.  
They looked at him.  
"I have a plan" Badger stated.

Katarina stood next to the other members of Badger's group.  
They were standing in a small prison chamber, one of many in Leblanc's mansion.  
Ezreal and Lux were chained up, while she merely leaned against the wall.  
"I still think it's unfair that we have to be locked up and you don't" Ezreal pouted.  
"Quit bitching, you're only alive right now because I'm pretty high in Noxus's chain of command" Katarina ordered.  
"KATARINADON'TTELLMYEZREALWHATTODOHE'SMYMANGETYOUR OWN!" Lux roared.  
"LUX SHUTUP!" Ezreal barked.  
"Geez, Demacians, do they ever shutup?" Leblanc asked as she walked in the room.  
"Pardon me, Ma'am, but I'm from Piltover' Ezreal said, grinning at her.  
Leblanc just narrowed her eyes and ignored him.  
"Katarina, why do you bother to share your presence with these imbeciles?" Leblanc asked the red haired assassin.  
"I'm quite fond of their friend, besides, they're not so bad when you get to know them" Katarina replied, smiling at Ezreal.  
He smiled and winked at her.  
"Lux, however, is annoying to everyone" Katarina remarked.  
Lux began to just bark random words that I will not write.  
Leblanc looked out the one window of the room at the clock tower.  
"Finally. After all these years, I will have my revenge on summoner Badger" She growled.  
She motioned towards her guards, who unlocked Ezreal and Lux.  
"I want the three of you to leave Noxus immediately. I will give your friend Jayce to Summoner Genesis, and then they will also be went through the portals to the League. Badger, however, will remain in my custody" She said.  
Ezreal, Lux, and Katarina looked at her solemnly, but agreed. Leblanc instructed her guards to take them to the portal station in the Noxian cathedral.

When Leblanc arrived at the square, she saw the man she recognized as Genesis standing next to a figure of similar height. His face was covered in a hood, but she knew Badger's build anywhere.  
To Leblanc's right was the Defender of Tomorrow himself, being held by a guard. In her left hand, she held his hammer.  
She passed the hammer to the guard, who began to walk towards Genesis.  
Genesis in return motioned for Badger to start walking.  
It took less then 30 seconds for the trade to go off, and then both parties walked away.  
Leblanc had Badger loaded into a cart, and sat next to him.  
"Summoner Jay Badger. At last, I have you in my hands again" She growled.  
He remained silent.  
Leblanc's tone changed to a soft, more hurt one.  
"Why did you leave... after that night. Why did you never send me anything again?" She asked, not looking at him.  
Badger remained silent, not answering.  
"Oh come on, you can't tell me you didn't want to see these again..." Leblanc continued, and pulled back the clothing that covered her chest.  
Despite this, Badger said nothing.  
"Answer me, damnet!" She cried, ripping off the hood.  
She gasped when she saw his face.  
"DAMN! ARE THOSE REAL!?" ZAC asked.  
"WHAT THE?!" Leblanc screamed in shock.  
"BOUNCE TIME!" ZAC yelled, and bounced off the cart.  
As it the cart sped away, the entire city of Noxus could hear Leblanc's voice.  
"BADGER!"

Badger, Genesis, Ezreal, Jayce and ZAC sat in the Pumble, cheering.  
"Badger, your plan was amazing!" Genesis yelled, happily.  
"It certainly worked out well for me!" ZAC replied, chuckling.  
"And me" Jayce added.  
He looked at Badger for a moment.  
"Quick question, Badger, why exactly DID Leblanc want you?" He asked.  
"Because Badger took some photos of her that she didn't want out there" Ezreal replied, grinning.  
"In the cart, Leblanc said it was because Badger and she spent time together and-" ZAC began to explain, but Badger's glare silenced him.  
"And?" Jayce asked.  
"Uhh.. Yeah he took the pictures" ZAC said, winking at Badger, who let out a sigh of relief.  
"So, Ezreal, how is it going with Caitlyn?" Badger asked.  
Ezreal laughed.  
"Oh this is great, apparently, Lux was the one who called Caitlyn, and pretended to be me. She's so stupid" the explorer explained.  
"What happened to her, by the way?" Badger asked.  
"She may or may not have gone through the wrong portal at Noxus..." Ezreal replied, grinning.

Somewhere in Bandle city...

"THERE'S NO EZREAL HERE, JUST A TON OF TEEMOS!"

"Well, it's great to be back home. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to spend some time with Fiora, I can't imagine how worried she is at this point" Badger said.  
"Yeah, and I'm going to go have some alone time with Katarina, I think i'll take her out to a nice dinner or something. Y'know, for carrying Rengar for us" Genesis replied.  
"Damn kitty, Noxian authorities spotted him from a mile away" Ezreal growled.  
"That's how you got caught?" Badger asked.  
"No, we got caught because Lux kept yelling about how she was having such a great time with all of us, calling out our names" Genesis mumbled.  
Jayce cracked up.  
"Well, see you guys later" Badger said, getting up.  
"I'll walk with you man, at least until the split in the road" Genesis said.  
They walked out.  
Ezreal looked at Jayce, Jayce looked at Ezreal.  
"Leblanc told you the real reason why she wanted Badger, didn't she?" Ezreal asked.  
"Yup" Jayce replied.  
"Spill" The explorer demanded.  
Jayce ordered another round, and began to tell all.  
...


	8. Chapter 8

***AUTHOR'S NOTES***

So I was watching daytime television, feeling as my brain slowly melted away, when an episode of the Maury show came up. Now, I love this show, because I love seeing various sluts find out that they have no idea who the father of their kid is, and I love seeing some deadbeat find out he got some girl knocked up. I also love seeing the breakdancing that many of them do when they find out that they are NOT the father. So anyways, while watching this, I was inspired to write the newest chapter. The next chapter, however, will be based on nothing. We're going back to our originality, but hey, why not use some funny stuff while we can?

Thanks to MonochromeMyth for appearing in this story as the host summoner.

Peace.

-HoneyBadgerDC

Hey guys! I've been busy for a while and Badger couldn't reach me for an author's note for the last chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed our adventures in Noxus! This chapter is mostly Badger-centric. Try to spot the references to numerous movies! Thank you for all the feedback, we really appreciate it! Badger and I really went HAM on this chapter and wrote it quickly. Hopefully that didn't sacrifice quality! Stay awesome guys.

-Genesis011

Badger sat on the couch in his apartment. He was watching a league match on his new Hextech Television, a device only just invented by Heimerdinger.  
Fiora lay on the sofa, sleeping, her head resting on his lap.

He couldn't think of anywhere else he'd like to be.

He closed his eyes, and leaned his head back.

A little nap couldn't hurt, could it?

Just as sleep was about to overcome him, however, he heard a knock on his door.

He carefully maneuvered himself so that he wouldn't wake Fiora up, and opened the door quietly.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Letter for a Mr. Badger" A League Courier announced, handing him an envelope.

Thanking him, Badger took the envelope, and gave him some coins.

"Much obliged" The mail man replied, and walked away.

Badger opened the envelope, and took out a piece of paper.

He at once noticed the smell of it, the smell of old plants.

Opening the paper, he read the letters written on it.

_Dear Summoner Badger_

_You have been selected to be a guest of honor on the hit League of Legends show "You are, You Aren't!" Should you choose to be on the show, you will receive a check for three hundred dollars, and you may even walk away with a present you were not expecting!_

_Please appear at the League auditorium tomorrow at one o'clock. Bring as many friends as you would like._

_Sincerely_

_-Anonymous_

Badger scratched his chin, and shrugged.

"Guest of honor huh? I like the sound of that!" He said, and put the envelope in his pocket.

…

THE NEXT DAY

…  
Badger, Genesis, Fiora, Katarina, Ezreal, Caitlyn, Vi, Jayce, and even ZAC entered the enormous auditorium.

Even with hundreds of seats, the room was still packed.

"Woo hoo! We get front row!" Genesis exclaimed.

Badger smiled, and nodded, and led his friends down the aisles.

When he saw their seats, however, he was dismayed to see that they were one seat short.

Confused, he walked over to one of the ushers.

"Excuse me, but we're one seat short, could we move to a different row?" He asked.

The man chuckled.

"Sir, you aren't sitting in the crowd, you're sitting on the stage" He said.

Badger's voice deepened.

"WHAT."

"There you are, Summoner Badger!" a high pitched voice called out.

"Oh god, this is the show I'm on?!" He cried.

He turned around to meet his hostess, Summoner Myth.

"Greetings Summoner Badger! Thank you for being a part of this! Your chair awaits!" She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him onto the stage.

"No! Stop! Please! I changed my mind! Leave me alone! Someone use exhaust!" Badger cried, but it was too late.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming today! We've got a real interesting show for you this time! Today our guest of honor is Summoner Badger. Now, some of you may already know him, some of you may have already spent certain time with him." Summoner Myth began.

"One night stander!" Riven yelled.

"Asshole!" Leblanc screamed.

"Call me!" Janna called.

"BITCH THE FUCK YOU JUST SAY?!" Fiora stood up, and faced the wind mage.

"You may have already spent certain time with him… But that's not what this is about today. Today is about rectifying a mistake, or a 'happy accident' that Badger made a little over a year and half ago"

"Oh F*ck no" Genesis muttered.

"Oh F*ck no" Badger whispered.

"Oh F*ck yes… " Leblanc hissed.

"Please put your hands together for our next guest, Nidalee! The Bestial Huntress!" Summoner Myth exclaimed.

The crowd stood up and clapped, except for Badger's friend group.

"Oh shit" Badger whispered.

He watched from his seat as the Huntress's elegant form appeared from behind a curtain. She was wearing her usual outfit of animal furs, though she looked much better groomed than usual.

"Hello, Badger" She said, bluntly.

"Hey Nidalee, what's this about?" Badger asked.

"You'll see in a moment" She replied, and looked away.

"Today, we're here to find out the answer to a very important question" Summoner Myth began.

"What question is that?!" Fiora yelled from the crowd.

"IS BADGER THE FATHER?!" Myth exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

The crowd went nuts, and Badger's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" Badger's friend group all yelled together.

"WHAT?!" Badger yelled himself.

"Badger you fucktard" Genesis groaned.

"Nidalee has a one year old son, who she claims you are the father of, after a very special night you spent together in the Kumungu jungle" Summoner Myth explained, grinning.

"Ooh!" The audience reacted.

"Manwhore!" Leblanc yelled.

"Boyslut!" Riven yelled.

"Oh my god, call me pls!" Janna said again.

"Bitch sit down!" Fiora roared.

"Nidalee would like it if you would be a part of a family with her and your possible son. This is why we have brought you here today" Myth continued.

"I came because I wanted free stuff" Badger said, pouting.

"If the test is proven false, I will leave you alone. If it is not, however, you are MINE" Nidalee growled.

Badger looked at her, then at Myth, then at the audience, and finally, to Fiora.

The duelist looked stunned, but just shrugged and gave him an awkward look.

He mouthed a "No way in hell" To her.

She smiled, but looked uncertain.

Genesis, however, looked angry, and looked as though he was cursing.

Badger could make out the words 'You fucking idiot' on his lips.

"Okay, I'll take your test" Badger said to Myth.

The crowd erupted into clapping and cheering.

…

Badger sat behind the stage, he was nervous as hell.

Next to him were his friends, each trying to give motivational support.

It wasn't helping.

"Don't worry, Badger, I'm sure this is all a mistake" ZAC said, sympathetically.

When Badger turned away, the Ooze man made a throat cutting gesture to Genesis.

"Badger, is there a chance the child is yours?" Fiora asked.

"Well… uhh.. ya see…" Badger began to explain.

"You just can't keep it in your pants, can ya?!" Vi yelled at him.

"Oh come on I totally can! But we were both intoxicated from this weird plant that shot spores over us. It's not my fault, it's science!" Badger defended himself.

"As a scientist, even I find that stupid" Jayce remarked.

"That being said, there is a chance that I am the father, In which case my blood will condemn me to a life of work, obligation, and basically devoid my existence of meaning" Badger said, solemnly.

"How convinced are you that you are the father?" Ezreal asked.

"Well, considering the stuff we did…" Badger began, but started drooling at the mouth, prompting a smack from Fiora.

"Considering the stuff that we did, it's actually pretty likely" Badger replied.

Fiora put her arm around him, and he looked at her.

"I'm really sorry about this, I had no idea this would happen" He said.

She looked uncertain, but nodded her head.

The group looked up as they heard Summoner Myth's voice again.

"Greetings again, everyone! While we wait for our experienced doctors to get Badger's DNA sample, I would like to call in various people that he knows, in order to find out what kind of father they think he will be!"

"Oh come on! Give him a chance!" Draven yelled from the crowd.

"Send him to the guillotine!" Leblanc cried.

"Such lovely remarks, but let's bring out our first guest! Badger's current love interest, Fiora Laurent!"

Fiora looked at Badger. He smiled weakly.

She gave him a slight peck on the cheek as she walked back towards the stage area.

Badger followed her to the curtain, and watched as she sat down in a chair.

…

Fiora sat down In one of the several chairs provided for guests of the show. It was one of the few comfortable things in this uncomfortable situation.

"Good god, if Badger's a father, what else from his past that he doesn't know about could come back to haunt him?" She wondered.

"Good afternoon, Fiora, how are you?" Nidalee asked.

Fiora looked at the huntress, Nidalee and She had never been friends, nor did they dislike eachother. They mostly never saw one another, with the exception of the occasional league match up.

"Fine, yourself?" She replied.

"Oh, you know, supporting a kid, being a single mom, getting called a slut by the rest of the cougar pack" The huntress said, sarcastically.

"Here we go" Fiora thought to herself.

"Fiora, welcome to the show! I'm sorry this is on such short notice, but we only have a few questions for you" summoner Myth said, smiling.

"I've got nothing better to do, ask away" Fiora replied.

"Good! Now, on our main point, what kind of father do you think Summoner Badger would be?" She asked.

Fiora put her finger to her lip for a moment, as if in deep thought.

She had actually asked herself this question before. She and Badger had been in a very deep relationship for nearly half a year now, and, as the head of a family, it was her duty to bring heirs to the household. While she never would have considered it before, Jay Badger was far different than any man she had met before.

She smiled at the thought of it all, and how she would have to share this thought process with hundreds of people she didn't know.

"I think Summoner Jay Badger will make an excellent father" She said, winking to her beloved as he hid behind a curtain.

"Ooh!" The crowd said.

"What makes you say that?" Myth prodded.

"He is kind, loyal, thoughtful, strong, courageous, and honest. He is everything that I've ever wanted in a man" She replied.

"Aw" the crowd said.

Badger blushed a little and smiled.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Leblanc screamed.

"HE DOESN'T CALL THE NEXT DAY!" Riven roared.

"YOU TOO RIVEN?!" Leblanc called.

"YEAH!"

"Well, he has his flaws. When he's drunk enough, he'll bang anything that has two legs and a vagina, although it'd take a lot of alcohol for him to spend the night with you, Riven." Fiora said, smiling mischievously.

"OH NO SHE DIDN'T!" The crowd yelled.

"And especially you, Leblanc" Fiora continued.

"OH YES SHE DID!" The crowd answered itself.

League security had to take the deceiver and Exile out of the room before they killed someone.  
…

"Okay folks! Since we had someone come from Badger's group, let's bring in someone from Nidalee's team!" Myth announced.

"He's a rare sight in these parts indeed, everyone! He's furry, he's mean, he's scary, and he's ready to talk! Put your hands together for Rengar! The Pridestalker!"

The crowd applauded as the beast man walked out from behind the curtain closest to Nidalee's seat.

The crowd continued to applaud, but this was Rengar's spotlight.

He uttered a loud, bestial roar, which utterly silenced the audience.

He then strode over, and took a seat close to Nidalee.

"Rengar" She greeted.

"Nidalee" He replied.

"It's been awhile" She said.

"Too long." The beast man finished.

"Hello Rengar, welcome to the show! Now, if you were listening, you know we are asking people from both Badger and Nidalee's lives to give us their opinion on what kind of father Badger would be" Myth said.

"Pipe down woman, I understand what's going on" The hunter retorted.

Myth looked annoyed, but didn't press it.

"Very well. Rengar, how do you think Badger would be as a father?" She asked.

Rengar didn't take nearly as much time to think about it as Fiora did.

"I believe that if Summoner Badger is allowed to raise a child, the boy will grow up to become an idiot who cannot hunt for his prey, food.." Rengar said, then looked at Nidalee.

He grinned.

"Food, or otherwise" The hunter finished.

Nidalee blushed.

"Wow, so you have no faith in Summoner Badger?" Myth asked the hunter.

"None whatsoever." Rengar replied, bluntly.

"Tell us, Rengar, what was your father like?" Myth asked.

This caught Rengar by surprise, he wasn't used to talking about his adopted dad.

"He was strong, intelligent, able to kill brutal animals with his bare hands. He both beat me and praised me. He was harsh, but only because he knew the world was a harsh place. He prepared me for it." He replied.

Myth was about to say something, but the hunter continued.

"His death still pains me. I will miss him. He was not my biological dad, but he was my father. I loved him, and I know beneath his harsh exterior, he held some sort of love for me" The hunter finished.

"Aww." The crowd said.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't find anything when I finally cut his heart out. Oh well, I got to sleep in the big bed from then on." The Hunter said, grinning.

"Eww…" Myth replied.

"Now then, I'll be going now" Rengar stated, and walked off stage.

…

Ezreal watched as Rengar walked off the set.

"Now!" He yelled to Jayce.

Rengar turned around, only to see Ezreal bearing down on him, Jayce's hammer in his hand.

"Oh shit" The Pridestalker said as he received a bash on the head, knocking him out cold.

"Ezreal what the fuck?!" Genesis yelled.

"Genesis! This is the only way we'll get to keep Badger! We're going to replace his blood sample with Rengar's!" Ezreal claimed.

"What if they decide to use a semen sample?" Jayce asked.

"Then he's either on his own, or we need some gloves!" Ezreal declared.

They quickly dragged the hunter to one of the various storage closets.

Jayce clicked a button on his hammer, and a small needle popped out.

"Okay, here is what we're going to do. We're going to replace Badger's blood sample with Rengar's." He said.

"How?" Genesis asked.

"It's simple. We kill the batman" Ezreal replied.

"What?"

"I said we hit the doctor over the head with Jayce's hammer, and swap the vials" He said.

"Oh okay" Genesis said.

"Speak of the devil, I believe he'll be coming out with it now" Ezreal said.

"How do you know that?" Jayce asked.

"I can hear Badger, screaming, he hates needles!" Ezreal replied.

…

The plan went off without a hitch, with the exception of Ezreal giving the doctor a mild concussion.

"You diseased maniac" Jayce said.

Ezreal simply responded by twirling the hammer in his hands.

"Just go give the guys in back the blood sample so we can get Badger out of this" Genesis ordered.

"Fine" Jayce replied, and walked away.

…

Three hours later.

…

Badger sat in his room, he was curled up in a ball on the floor.

Fiora knelt beside him, stroking his face.

"I hate needles. I hate needles. I hate them so much. Did I mention I hate needles? I also have babies. I hate babies and needles." Badger mumbled.

"Shh… shh…" Fiora whispered, soothingly.

"THE RESULTS ARE IN!" Summoner Myth announced.

Badger stood up, and straightened himself out. He fixed his hair and prepared himself for the worst.

"Good luck" Fiora said.

Badger smiled, and walked away.

He walked on to the brightly lit stage, only to receive some applause, and a lot of booing.

"Nice to see you all too!" He said.

"Badger, are you ready to see the results?" Myth asked him.

"I am." He said, nervously.

"Nidalee, are you ready to see the results?" Myth asked her.

"Yup" She said quickly.

"Okay! And the final determination is..!" Myth began.

The crowd leaned in, Fiora watched from the side, Badger felt his heart beating out of his chest.

"Badger! YOU ARE THE FATHER!" She cried.

"WHAT?!" Genesis, Ezreal, and Jayce yelled.

"NOO!" Badger screamed, falling to his knees.

"Yes!" Nidalee cried.

"Oh." Fiora whispered.

"ROAR!"

Rengar appeared back on the stage, a small cast around his head.

"Your test was tampered with. Badger is NOT the boy's father" Rengar growled.

"Rengar?" Nidalee asked.

"What do you mean?" Myth asked.

…

"Ooh, the tension! Want some?" ZAC asked, holding a popcorn bag to Genesis.

"Sure thing- wait what the hell are these?" Genesis asked, the popcorn bag was filled with green dots.

"I call it ZAC corn, I made it myself!" ZAC said, proudly.

"On second thought, I'll pass." Genesis said, he left to puke.

…

"What do you mean" Myth asked.

"I mean, Badger's idiot friends hit me over the head with a hammer…" Rengar growled, glaring at Ezreal.

The explorer looked at him, waved, then disappeared in a flash of light.

"LOL WORTH!" was heard across the room.

"Ezreal there you are!" A cheerful, familiar voice was heard.

"I take it back! Not worth at all! FUCK OFF LUX!"

"Come back here Ezzy!"

Rengar shook his head in disgust.

"And stole some of my blood, and replaced it with Badger's" He finished.

"Rengar, are you saying that…" Nidalee began.

"Yes. I am the father" Rengar finished.

"Noooo!" Badger yelled, before receiving a slight tap from Fiora.

"Oh wait, YES!" Badger yelled.

"Yes. I am the father of Nidalee's child. Not this incompetent idiot" Rengar said.

Nidalee looked stunned, but then it dawned on her.

"Oh yeah, I now remember, that night in the jungle… I was in cougar form…" She said, smiling seductively.

"EWW!" The crowd yelled.

"Shut your whore mouths!" Rengar roared "I'm a jungle cat man, she's a jungle cat woman!"

"Yeah! Science, Bitches!" Badger yelled.

"But yes, back to the point, while we were sleeping together, I must have… made an error" Rengar said, slightly ashamed.

"Oh there was no sleeping involved" Nidalee replied.

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the hunter got some ass" ZAC hummed to himself.

"Nidalee, I understand that you were hoping to prove Badger was the boy's father, but, if you'll let me, I will fulfill the role. After all, it is my responsibility" Rengar said, kneeling.

Nidalee shrugged, she looked indifferent.

"Okay! Great! You're cuter then Badger anyway!" She said, and wrapped her arms around Rengar.

"Hey!" Badger yelled.

"What?" Fiora said.

"Nothing" He replied, sheepishly.

"Peace out, fleshy creatures" Rengar said, stealthing away with his newest prize.

"Great. I'm not the father. Now, I want my three hundred bucks." Badger stated.

Myth looked around in disbelief.

"Screw this, I'm going back to being a normal summoner. I'm done with weirdo's" She said, and disappeared off the stage.

"Yeah! I'm not a dad! Woo!" Badger yelled, ecstatically.

"Would you like to be?" Fiora asked.

Badger looked at her, a look of dread on his face.

She laughed, and hugged him.

"Don't worry, I'm just kidding" She said.

"Maybe someday" She thought, smiling as she held him.


	9. Chapter 9

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
Hey guys, HoneyBadgerDC here. This new chapter, just, damn. I think you should sit down for this one haha. By the way, please keep in mind that although I write summoner Badger, I am NOT Summoner Badger, so if you hate him after this chapter, don't hate me. lol. This chapter has a very prominent lemon in it, so younger readers, please choose what you read carefully. Special thanks to LoLGoau for his ideas on the Sejuani scenes, he's been an awesome help in writing the story here and there, but these were easily the funniest. The Freljord scene with Ashe, Tryn, and Gragas was all him, check out his stories!  
-HoneyBadgerDC

Hey guys! Badger and I really appreciate the feedback and support we're getting. This chapter sets events in motion for others to come. The drama is building! But the comedy will never leave! You guys know this! :D Enjoy the new chapter guys! Be sure to appreciate Badger's fantastic writing and our awesome ideas! Stay awesome!  
-Genesis011

...

"Ezreal, are you sure there's a temple out here?" Genesis asked through the thick fur covering his face.  
"Yeah, uh, pretty sure" The Prodigal explorer replied, looking at a piece of paper.  
"According to the map, it should be right… here!" He yelled, and pointed.  
Jayce, Genesis, and Badger looked at the explorers hand, and gasped.  
In front of them, covered in snow and ice, were miles of nothing but tundra, with a few dead trees.  
"Well. We're all gonna die" Jayce said, plainly.  
"Looks like. Anyone got any regrets?" Badger asked.  
"I never got to say 'I love you' to Katarina" Genesis wailed.  
"I never got to tell Vi how I felt!" Jayce yelled.  
"I never got to try the Pumble's new sandwich!" Badger moaned.  
They all looked at him, giving him dirty looks.  
"Just because you guys are deep doesn't mean I have to be" He replied.  
"Would you guys shut up? We are not gonna die. I just need to figure out what I did wrong" Ezreal barked.  
The three sat down in the snow. Genesis pulled out a piece of bread to munch on, Jayce got out some logs and began to prepare a fire.  
Badger lay down, and closed his eyes, he had been troubled lately.  
Although he had forgiven Fiora for what happened with Ahri, and he knew why it happened, he couldn't shake it out of his mind.  
"How could I resist her, but Fiora couldn't?" He wondered to himself.  
He had asked himself this a lot lately; it was gnawing at the corners of his mind.  
Badger was about to fall asleep when he heard a loud roar.  
Ezreal jumped in fright, and his grip on the map fumbled. The wind carried it off.  
"What the hell was that?!" he yelled, jumping up.  
"No idea, but it doesn't sound friendly" Jayce replied, powering up his hammer.  
The roar was heard again, much closer this time.  
Due to the thick storm weather, though, it was next to impossible to see anything.  
Then, the source of the sound came into view.  
An enormous wolf, at least ten feet in height, stalked into vision. It had strange spikes covering it's back, elbows, and knees.  
It greeted them with piercing red eyes and a vicious snarl.  
"Well." Badger said.  
"Fuck." Genesis finished for him.  
Jayce gripped his hammer tightly. Badger and Genesis both whispered some incantations, gathering Arcane magic in their hands, Ezreal pointed his gauntlet.  
Before any of them could fire a shot, however, another roar was heard. This one, however, was known to the group.  
"No way" Ezreal whispered.  
"Hooray! We're not gonna die!" Badger yelled as Udyr came into view.  
They watched in shock as the beast man walked up to the side of the wolf, patted it on the head, and motioned for it to walk away.  
He looked at the group, his face remained cold and emotionless.  
He moved his head to the side, signaling them to follow.  
They wisely obliged.  
… They trekked for what seemed like hours across the frozen wasteland, until, finally, they came to a large gate, the only entrance on a large wall.  
Upon seeing Udyr, one of the guards that stood on top of the wall blew a horn, and the gate opened, allowing the group inside.  
The famous four knew not what to expect, Sejuani's tribe was secretive and barbaric, they were probably going to be killed for trespassing or something.  
"Well, we're gonna die" Jayce said again.  
"Still wish I had gotten that sandwich" Badger murmured.  
What they saw, however, was not what they expected.  
Instead of seeing hardened warriors prepped for battle, they were greeted with the sight of burning fires, cooking food, instrument players, people dancing, and merriment all around.  
"Did I smoke something on the way in?" Ezreal asked.  
"No, we are currently celebrating Serylda week, a time of pleasure, merriment, fighting, and drinkng" Udyr replied.  
"LOTS AND LOTS OF DRINKING!" Olaf yelled, passing a cup to each man.  
"Well, that was unexpected" Jayce remarked.

Before they knew it, the group was swept up into the festivities. Between drinking contests, dancing groups, and large feasts, this was the best time to come to Freljord.  
"What do the other tribes do on this day?" Genesis asked.

MEANWHILE, IN ANOTHER PART OF THE FRELJORD

Ashe and Tryndamere sat at the head of the long table, listening to various politicians blabber on about things they couldn't care less about. Gragas was in the corner, snoring.  
Tryndamere took out a piece of paper, and wrote something down.  
He slowly passed it to Ashe.  
"Are they almost done?"  
Ashe took out a pen, and wrote on the paper herself, she passed it back to Tryndamere.  
"No, not yet."  
"Feel one of the summoner's calling?"  
"No, but I hope one does soon."  
Gragas, who suddenly woke up, began to yell.  
"YES! I got a match! Later scrubs!" He roared, and disappeared.  
"Lucky bastard" Ashe whispered.  
Tryndamere just sighed, and put his head in his hands.

BACK TO THE FUN PART

"This is so much better then crawling around a stupid temple" Jayce said with a smirk.  
"I'd still prefer the ruins" Ezreal remarked.  
"Don't be such a killjoy" Badger replied, "enjoy the sights, the sounds!"  
"The women!" Jayce yelled.  
"Yeah... the women..." Badger said, his thoughts began to wander again.  
"You guys go have fun, I'm gonna go grab a drink and some hot food" Badger said, and walked off.  
The group walked a little farther, before Genesis realized that he was also hungry.  
"Damn I should have gone with him, I'm starving" He said.  
"Someone's starving?" A deep, rumbling voice asked.  
The group turned around to meet Volibear, the Thunder's Roar himself.  
"There is an eating contest about to take place, would you like to enter? It is completely free" He said.  
Genesis's eyes widened.  
"CONTEST? FOOD? FREE?" He asked, excited.  
"Come friends, we shall dine together!" Volibear roared.  
"You guys go ahead, Ezreal and I are going to check the town out with Udyr" Jayce replied.

The banquet table was massive, but only a few people sat at it.  
Genesis, Volibear, and a few townsfolk of larger build sat beside one another, eying the feast before them.  
"You all know the rules, the first to finish their course, or the last one remaining, is the winner" a woman, who Genesis assumed to be the judge, announced.  
Volibear looked at Genesis, and grinned, showing off his massive teeth.  
"Good luck" He said.  
Genesis met his gaze, and replied "You too".  
"GO!" The announcer yelled, and the competitors began.  
Genesis wanted to cry at the first mouthful, the food was so good!  
He wasn't sure how the other contestants were doing, but he ate as fast as possible, HE WAS SO HUNGRY.  
What he didn't notice was everyone else looking at him, looks of horror and revulsion on their faces.  
Even Volibear looked at him, shocked.  
Taking one last bite, he pushed a stack of empty plates away.  
Looking at the other contestants, he saw that they were only half way through their meals.  
"Are you going to finish that?" He asked Volibear.  
The Ursine blinked in confusion, and pushed his plate over.  
"THANKS!" Genesis said in appreciation, and dug in again.

Badger sat alone in a bar, his head was filled depressing thoughts.  
"Why can't you just let it go?" He asked himself.  
"Why do you want to let it go?" He replied.  
"Just because she was affected by Ahri's spell doesn't mean she should get off scott free" He reasoned.  
"But is revenge what you want? Do you want to cause her the same pain she caused you? If so, why didn't you sleep with Ahri when you had the chance?"  
"Because it's morally wrong, and no, I don't want to cause her the same pain."  
"Yes you do, because you know she deserves it."  
"No I don't, because she doesn't."  
"Revenge is bliss"  
"Shutup!" He yelled.  
He looked around, he hadn't meant to say that out loud.  
The other patrons, however, chose to ignore him.  
"Telling people to shutup is a great way to get your ass kicked" Olaf said, walking up.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud" Badger replied, looking back at his drink.  
Olaf sat down next to him.  
"These are times of merriment friend, why do you have the face of a Yeti scorned?" Olaf asked.  
"Just some personal stuff, that's all" Badger replied.  
Olaf looked at him, then at his drink.  
"What are you having?" He asked.  
"A Nashor special, want one?" Badger asked.  
Olaf grinned, and nodded.  
"Excuse me, bar keep, can I get two more for me and my friend here" Badger called.  
"Nonsense, bring three! I need to catch up!' Olaf requested cheerily.

Three hours later.  
The mighty Olaf fell, his tankard smashing on the floor. The crowd went silent as the Berserker crashed to the ground, a thunderous echo erupting.  
They looked at the Summoner, known as Badger, who barely held himself up. He looked at them, the world was moving in slow motion.  
"Olaf was beaten in a drinking contest?" Someone asked.  
"Who'da thought anyone but Gragas could do it" Another commented.  
"Holy shit this guy's hardcore" yet another one commented.  
"Yo Badger!" Genesis said, running up.  
"I beat Volibear in an eating contest. I'm apparently now going to be called 'Genesis, the living void'!"  
"Cool, I... I... *blehk*... I did something just now" Badger replied, too drunk to think.  
"Damn man, you're hammered" Genesis said, holding him up.  
Badger got to his feet, the crowd was amazed that he could stand.  
"WE HAVE A VICTOR!" someone in the crowd yelled, and everyone began cheering.  
As Genesis helped Badger along, Badger suddenly tripped, and fell on an all too familiar figure.  
His face at perfect level with her chest.

Sejuani looked down at the drunk summoner whose face rested between her breasts.  
What she was feeling, no one could tell, though everyone gasped in shock.  
"mfmmffmfmmfm" the summoner made small noises from her cleavage.  
With a quick shove, she had him on his back, a knife pressed against his throat.  
"Dare to say that again?" She growled.  
"Those are really soft and nice, they smell good too" Badger replied, whimsically.  
Genesis looked at him, his face pale with fear.  
Sejuani looked at the summoner, a grin was plastered on his face.  
"On the one hand, he's a pervert. On the other hand, he complimented me and he beat Olaf at a drinking contest. He's also kinda cute..."  
She stood up, and laughed.  
The crowd looked at her, then at the summoner, and laughed as well.  
Genesis forced a nervous chuckle.  
"See how this fool attempts to woo me!" She yells, the room continuing to laugh.  
Genesis was going to correct her, but decided it was in his best interest to not do so.  
"I'm not sure how well that works where you come from, but here in the Freljord, we have a different way of doing things" She said, picking Badger up by the collar, and holding him with one hand.  
"what" he asked, drearily.  
"Tomorrow, you will accompany me on a great hunt. If you succeed in killing our target before me, you can do whatever you'd like with me. If I win, however, I get to do whatever I want with you" she said, grinning sadistically.  
"ok" he replied.  
Genesis face palmed.

"And that's how you got yourself in this mess" Genesis finished explaining.  
"Wow, I only meant to have one more drink with the guy" Badger replied, thinking of Olaf.  
They were riding with Sejuani's war band. While Sejuani had worn her traditional outfit at the celebration, she was garbed in her battle armor today.  
Badger watched her from afar, he was attracted to this woman, though he knew not why.  
"You're in a relationship, asshole" He remembered.  
"It's not cheating if you think it" he retorted.  
"It's emotionally cheating!"  
"Summoner Badger, come here for a moment" Sejuani ordered.  
Badger ushered his mount, a dark grey horse, to move faster and catch up with her.  
"Yes, Queen Sejuani?" Badger replied.  
"I'm not a queen... yet." She corrected him.  
"Sejuani then?" He asked.  
"Good enough. Now then, the creature we are hunting is called an Ice Wyvern. They are similar to dragons, but instead of fire, they breathe ice. They are much stronger then your average dragon as well" She explained.  
Badger felt a lump in his stomach, this was most likely going to be very painful.  
"There" She said, and pointed to an opening in a nearby mountain.  
"The bastard's been eating the precious few livestock we have, and he's killed several of my men. Today, I knock out two birds with one stone" She said.  
"Two?" Badger asked.  
"After I kill the Wyvern, you're mine" She said, smiling.

Sejuani dismounted Bristle, and Badger dismounted his horse.  
They had traveled the rest of the way without the war band. Badger looked back, he could see the war band's silhouettes in the distance, including Genesis, who was having a discussion with Olaf.  
"No time for distractions now" Sejuani said, slapping him hard.  
"Ow! Okay! Jeez!" He replied, and brandished his sword.  
Gripping his shield and sword tightly, he moved into the cave with her, slowly and quietly.  
"So what does this thing look like?" He asked.  
"You'll know when you see it" Sejuani replied.  
Why Badger said the thing he blabbed out next, he'd never know.  
"If I die here, I just want to let you know, you're really beautiful" He commented.  
"What the fuck man!? Pull yourself together! Seriously you're with Fiora!" His mind screamed at him.  
Sejuani stopped, and looked at him with a "What the fuck?" look.  
"Distracting me won't help, Summoner." She replied. If her face hadn't been so cold, Badger might've seen that she had blushed.  
That's when they came upon the monster.  
They both went wide eyed with amazement as they beheld him.  
He was easily forty five feet in length, and covered in gleaming white scales. Large, black spikes covered his back and the tips of his wings. His mouth rested open, revealing row after row of dagger like teeth.  
His wings were closed and folded at his sides, and every now and then his foot, which ended in three foot long claws, would tap on the ground.  
"Good, he's asleep, that'll make my victory all the easier" Sejuani said, silently moving across the ice.  
"Oh no you don't!" Badger said, and moved right behind her.  
As he moved, however, the chainmail on his torso clinked against his shield, producing a loud 'PING' noise.  
Sejuani froze as the Wyvern moved slightly, then went back to sleep.  
"Careful you idiot! You'll get us both killed!" She hissed.  
What she didn't notice was that as she yelled at him, she hadn't been watching her steps.  
She slipped on the ice, her flail flying above her head, bouncing on her shield, and smashing into the cavern floor.  
The Wyvern woke up at that, and looked around.  
It bared it's teeth in fury when it saw the intruders to it's lair.  
Sejuani watched in horror as the Wyvern descended upon her. Unable to regain her footing on the ice, she was also unable to get her flail unstuck.  
She closed her eyes, and said a silent prayer to Serylda, apologizing for her failures  
As she waited for the creature to kill her, she heard the sound of clanging steel  
Summoner Badger stood in front of her, his arm in the monster's mouth, the shield barely keeping it open.  
"Excuse me, Sejuani, would you be kind enough to, oh, I don't know, get up and smash this thing's head before it eats my arm?" Badger asked, grinning  
"Why is he always smiling?" She asked herself.  
She nodded, and finally dislodged her flail from the ice  
With one quick swing, she brought it down on the creature's skull, just as Badger wrenched his arm free of his shield's handle.  
The monster howled in pain as it felt it's head being smashed.  
Right after the first hit, however, a second one followed, and a third.  
Sejuani continued to bash the creature, until it's body went limp and it's form stilled.  
"Good. That's done, now then, I think I'll have you-" She began to say, but the creature shot towards her, roaring.  
If it was going to die, it would take something with it.  
This was not the case, however.  
Badger jumped in front of her, and held his sword up.  
Using the monster's own propulsion, he cleft the beast in half, effectively ending it's life.  
Sejuani looked at the summoner, wide eyed.  
"You... you killed it. You won..." She whispered.  
The blood soaked summoner looked back at her, he looked like he was about to panic.  
"I need a towel. NOW!" He yelled.

Badger sat at the bar in the inn where he had met Olaf the other day. He was cleaned up now, and had a new sword, one of many treasures found in the beasts's lair.  
Next to him sat Sejuani, who was once again in her traditional outfit.  
When he had asked her about her choice of garb, she had merely said that it was faster to put on.  
"So, Sejuani, why is it that you view people who don't fight as weak?" He asked her, curious.  
"I don't view everyone like that, my standards are mostly withheld for the people of the Freljord. I understand that society works differently in other parts of the world, but here, it's different. We don't have fancy inventions or diplomatic warfare where people die and come back. Strength is everything here, and if I am going to fulfill my birthright, I need to make sure the people here make up for their lack of technology, with brute strength." She answered.  
"You know, you should say that more often. The way you say it in matches at the league, people think you're a warmonger who thinks that violence is the only way to get anything done. I think you should take a break from all of this, and just chill every now and then, no pun intended" He replied.  
Sejuani looked at Badger, she smiled, but looked slightly sad.  
"I'm not the blood-thirsty warmonger people make me out to be. I want what is best for my people and clansmen. I don't spend every minute of the day getting ready to fight. I know how to relax."  
She sighed, then inhaled deeply, and smiled again.  
"I'm completely relaxed right now"  
Sejuani twitched when she felt a touch on her shoulder.  
Olaf grinned, "Hey Sej-"  
In a split second, Sejuani was behind him, twisting his arm behind his back. Badger winced as he heard bones cracking.  
"OW! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN!?" Olaf cried in pain.  
"Assassin! Oh. Hi Olaf, sorry, you scared me. You should know that sneaking up on me is a bad idea at this point" She said, releasing him.  
Olaf grumbled, rubbing his arm, and walked away.  
"Relaxed, huh?" Badger asked, grinning.  
"… Just don't sneak up on me" Sejuani replied.  
"Well, Sejuani, it was a pleasure meeting you and hanging out with you, but I think I'm going to retire to my room" Badger said, stumbling.  
Okay, he had had a FEW drinks, though not nearly as many as he had with Olaf.  
"I'll help you to your room" Sejuani replied, and helped him up the stairs.

Badger unlocked the door, and shambled into the room, Sejuani supporting most of his weight.  
She helped him to the small couch in the middle of the room, and set him down.  
"Haha, thanks, wow I didn't even realize I was that drunk" He said, laughing.  
She smiled and looked at him.  
"Badger..."  
"Call me Jay"  
"Okay.. Jay. Did you mean what you said yesterday in the cave, about me being beautiful?" She asked.  
If Badger's brain was working correctly now, he probably would have realized what was going on.  
Unfortunately, he was way too drunk to analyze the situation.  
"Yeah, you're easily one of the hottest women I've ever seen, and I'm a League Summoner!" He replied.  
"Tell me something then, if you find me appealing to look at... do you have any other kind of... attractions? To me?" She asked.  
"I find the fact that you're a complete badass who rides a boar into battle pretty awesome too" He said.  
"Anything else?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I also really like how you give off the appearance of a barbarian, but you care about your people just as much as any leader should, hell, probably more. You also hide your amazing brain behind all that steel" He replied.  
She blushed, she wasn't used to men being so kind to her.  
Normally, they tried to win her heart by hunting some strange beast or besting other competitors, but this one, this one was winning her over without even trying, he was just being honest!  
"Tell me something else, Summoner Jay Badger... do you find the prospect of laying with me... appealing?" She asked him, seductively maneuvering herself into a sexier position.  
Badger's brain seemed to jolt for a minute, and he looked at her.  
"I'm in a relationship right now, Sejuani, and I'm loyal to my girlfriend" He replied.  
"Oh what's the harm? It's just sex with a 'beautiful' woman, right?" She asked.  
She wanted this man, every ounce of her wanted this man. She didn't know if it was because he was respectful to her, if it was because he was charming, or if it was because he had saved her the day before. Hell, it could have been the fact that he beat Olaf in the drinking contest. She didn't know why, but she wanted him desperately.  
"Sejuani, if Ahri herself couldn't get me to cheat on Fiora, how do you expect to do it?"

"Don't question her, fuck her" He thought

"No! You're in love with Fiora!" He argued

"Admit it, you stopped loving Fiora the minute you found out she slept with Ahri"

"Because I'm not some animal that got turned into a human with woman parts. I'm the real deal. I was born with these goods. I'm more then she'll ever be" She replied.

She was on top of his lap now, looking down into his eyes.

Her breath was as hot as fire, but cold as ice.

"And I know that you long for me" She said, taking off the garment that concealed her breasts.

He looked at her chest, taking in the sight of her large, beautiful cleavage.

He turned his head up to her again, his dark eyes meeting her icy blue ones.

"I... I..." He tried to protest.

"Shh... don't speak" She whispered, dragging his head towards her own.

"Yes... Embrace it... EMBRACE IT..." His thoughts hissed.

He felt something die within him as he kissed her.

Her warm lips pressed against his hard, as though fighting for control.

Her hot tongue rushed past his lips, and collided with his own.

Sensations of pleasure shot through their bodies as they continued, vigorously.

Moving his arms from his sides, he wrapped his left one around her, drawing her closer, and used his right hand to message her breasts.

She also used her arm to draw him closer, and used her other one to message his nether areas.

He grunted in both pain in pleasure, his clothing hindering ALL of his movement.

She took her hand off his crotch, and took hold of her chest.

Pressing it against his face, she felt more sparks of electricity shoot through her as he licked her breasts.

"Are they as pleasant as they were the other day?" She asked.

"mmfmmffmfmmf" Was his only reply.

She moaned in pleasure as he wrapped his tongue around her small, pink nipples, massaging and kneading her breasts all the while.

"You see? She loves it! Continue!" His mind ordered.

Something didn't feel right, but it didn't matter. All he could think about right now was the beautiful woman in front of him.

He moved his hands from her breasts to her knees, moving up her thighs, and back up to her chest, massaging her all the while.

"Mmm... that's good" She whispered.

Finally, he reluctantly moved his right hand off of her breast, and moved it down to her lower areas.

Brushing past the clothing covering her most sensitive spot, he moved his hand over her soft womanhood.

"I don't feel any hair down there, and I thought in the Freljord, the hairier you are, the tougher you are" Badger said, jokingly.

"Hygiene is hygiene, wherever you are- mmf!" She replied before biting her lip as he entered her with two fingers.

As he fingered her, she wrapped her arms around him, bringing him back in for another deep kiss, their tongues once again wrapping around each other.

He looked into her eyes, much harder then before. It was amazing how different she looked now.

Right now, she wasn't Sejuani, the conqueror of the Freljord, right now, she was his guilty pleasure, his glorious prize for conquering that wyvern, his lover in the snow.

She was his, now, and forever.

He continued to finger her, using his index and middle fingers to piston in and out of her repeatedly, until he felt her body spasm and saw her eyes glaze.

"I'm... going to... uhhhh!" She moaned as she orgasmed. He didn't let up, moving faster and harder. He only let up when his hand was thoroughly coated in her juices.

He watched as she went limp for a moment, and he carefully picked her up.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"The bedroom, the sofa isn't very comfortable" He replied.

He placed her on the bed on her back, in the ray of moonlight that permeated the window. He took a look at her, he was almost unable to comprehend her beauty in the moonlight.

"What would you like me to do now, Sejuani?" He asked her.

She looked at him with her icy blue eyes.

"You won me, you can do whatever you want with me. Use me as your toy" She whispered.

He smiled, and undid the belt around his pants.

"Embrace your lust... Embrace it..." His mind compelled him.

He quickly undressed, and climbed onto the bed.

He swung his leg over her torso, and grunted as she moved his manhood between her breasts.

"Mmm... so dirty" She said quietly as she began rubbing her breasts up and down.  
"Good god you're good at this" He said.

"Are you calling me a whore?" She asked him with a glare.

"No.. I mean... wait what?" He asked her.

She grinned "Call me a whore" She replied.

"I'm not sure I'm okay with-" He tried to protest, as she bit his dick.

"Gah! You whore!" He yelled.

"I love being called that, though it sounds better when coming from you" She said without releasing him. Removing her helmet, and tossing it on the floor.

She gently released his member from her teeth and began massaging it again, as well as sucking on it.

"Say it again" She commanded.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, whore" He ordered, grabbing her breasts and thrusting his member further into her mouth.

She squealed in delight at being used like this.

"What am I doing?" He thought to himself.

"Getting payback" he answered himself.

While lost in thought, he hadn't noticed Sejuani pick up the pace with her breast massage, or the fact that her tongue was moving up and down his dick like crazy.

"Sejuani I'm going to...Grah!" He groaned as he came, shooting his essence onto her face, tongue, and breasts.

He rolled off of her, panting heavily. A steam of his essence flowing down her stomach.

Sejuani moved so that she was kneeling.

Gathering up his semen in her hands, she carefully and delicately cleaned it off her body with her hand, then licked it up with her tongue.

Moving her hands to her hips, she undid the clasps that held her remaining clothing.  
Badger looked on in shock as her vagina came into view, it was easily the most beautiful one he had ever seen.

"Are you ready, Summoner Jay Badger?" She asked.

"Shutup and let me fuck you" He replied.

She grinned, she knew he was having to force the dirty talk.

Just as she was about to maneuver him inside of her, however, he stopped her.

"Wait, actually, not yet" He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"You got to taste me, it's only fair that I get to taste you" He replied.

She smiled mischievously, and swung her legs so that her womanhood was positioned directly over his head.

"Just let me know when you're going to star- UHNGG" She moaned as his tongue massaged her clit.

Badger went to work, messaging and licking her beautiful pussy. Up and down, left and right, around, diagonal, he didn't leave a single part of her uncovered by his saliva.

"You taste like the smell of pine trees" He said, then went back to licking her.

He could feel the tingles of pleasure she was having, her skin was almost vibrating.

Sejuani tried to return the favor to him, but was having to devote all of her effort to just stay up. Getting her pussy licked was draining her of all of her strength.

"Badger, Jay, whatever the fuck you want to be called... I'm going to cum againnnnnnn!" She cried, as more juices shot out of her.

Badger felt his tongue and chin become covered in her extracts, it was sweet and delicious.

This time, Sejuani rolled over, exhausted. A trail of her own cum was pooling out of her.

"Sejuani, I'm going inside you now" Badger said, spreading her legs apart.

He aligned his member with her womanhood, she grinned in between deep pants.  
Just watching her stomach rise and fall was enough to make Badger hard as a rock again.

He rolled her on to her stomach, and grabbed hold of her rear.

"You can still turn back. You've had your fun, gotten a titfuck and blow job and moved on. This is probably as far as Fiora went with Ahri! They probably just licked each other!" His conscious yelled.

"No, Embrace your lust, take full advantage of this night! Penetrate this woman, dominate her, make her yours! She is far more worthy of you then Fiora Laurent!" The other voice in his mind screamed.

As he was about to make up his mind though, he thrusted, hard and unintentionally.

"OHHH MYY GODD!" Sejuani screamed as he put his entire size into her with one burst.

She had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming as he kept ramming her.

She looked up at him, expecting to see his usual grin, but instead saw a slightly surprised but still intense visage.

He leaned in on her, and pulled her head for an awkward, sideways kiss, never skipping a beat.

"Uhn! Uhn! Uhn!" She moaned in between thrusts and kisses.

Their tongues once again met, their saliva mixing with their own respective juices.

Badger grunted as he rammed her harder and harder.

He accidentally smacked her on the ass, prompting a loud "Yes!" from his partner.

"Oh god yes, fuck me! Hit me! Call me your whore!" She cried.

Their sex was so intense that the room began to shake.

"Sejuani, someone might hear, quiet down!"

"I don't care if anyone hears! Just fuck me!"

He continued to both massage and smack her ass, pound her pussy, and kiss her.

"Sejuani...!"

"Jay...!"

"I'm going to cum!" They yelled simultaneously.

Finally, he rolled her over again for one last thrust.

Wrapping her arms around him, they screamed in pure ectasy as they came together, their juices colliding together in her womb.

They lay there for a moment, Badger resting on top of her sweaty, panting form.

He was too tired to even remove himself from her.

"That was... that was just..." He tried to say through labored breaths.

They rolled over one more time, and watched as the juices slowly poured out of her womanhood.

"Wow, you came alot" She said, moving her hand back behind her.

"How could I not? You're amazing" He replied.

"And you're a hypocrite, and a fucking asshole" a voice replied from the bedroom doorway.

...

Genesis stood in the doorway, wide eyed.

He had heard Badger and Sejuani scream, and had rushed to the room. He had not expected to find this, however.

"You're amazing" Badger said, panting.

"And you're a hypocrite, and a fucking asshole" Genesis replied, seething in anger.

The two in the bed looked up in shock.

"No actually, that was what I was planning on letting him do next" Sejuani corrected him.

"Genesis! This isn't what it looks like!" Badger tried to say.

"So you preach about how Fiora's cheating has hurt you to your core, and what do you do? You commit the same atrocity?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Genesis demanded.

"Look I can explain, really!" Badger attempted to speak.

"No. Don't speak. Not at all. You fucking disgust me" Genesis replied, and walked out of the room.

"Shh... don't listen to him..." Sejuani tried to comfort him, holding his arm.

"Sejuani, I need to be alone right now" Badger said, solemnly.

"Okay... but if you need me for anything, and I mean ANYTHING" She whispered.

"You can come to my home" She finished, and got out of the bed.

collecting her things, she quickly got dressed, and left the room.

Badger also got out of the bed, threw on some clothes, and walked out of the inn.

He made it fifteen feet into the snow when his anguish caught up to him, and he fell to his knees, crying and punching the ground.

So lost was he in despair that he didn't even notice a black mist moving out of his back, nor did he see as it faded away with the wind.

...

Veigar sat on his chair, watching the events unfold.

He didn't act the least bit surprised when a black mist came into being by his side.

"Veigar, it is done" It whispered.

"Excellent, good job, Nocturne, I trust the feeding was good?" Veigar asked.

"Indeed. You certainly picked a grand target for me to feed off of. All I had to do was keep bringing up that one painful memory, and his psyche produced enough negativity for me to feed for a decade" Nocturne remarked.

The two laughed evilly, phase one of Veigar's plan was complete.


	10. Chapter 10

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
Hey guys, HoneyBadgerDC here. HOLY FUCKING SHIT THAT TOOK SO DAMN LONG TO WRITE. These chapters, seriously, they're getting longer and longer, and so much more intense! Sorry it took so long for me to get this new one out, but It's A LOT longer then the other ones, hell, this chapter is a third of this story's current length! Thanks again to LoLGoau for his assistance in the story, he was a big help! I would just like to say that if you recognize any 'Joker' quotes in this story, I was very inspired by Mark Hamill's character when writing Nocturne, so, if you need a voice to read him, pick Mark Hamill's! Anyways, without further adieu (besides Genesis's Author's note), here is the next installment of 'Adventures'.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
Hey guys! Badger and I love your feedback. We read and consider every single review. We seem to keep forgetting about the Q & A that we promised a couple of chapters back. I promise that we'll get to it eventually and you can keep submitting questions at anytime, whether on LoL or here on ! There's a lot of plot in this chapter, aswell as drama. It has some good quality comedy, but this story is a lot more than just that. It has some great plot, lovable characters, some hateable ones, and some pretty hilarious and heartwarming moments. 10/10, would read again! It's a great pleasure writing these chapters with Badger. He's a really awesome guy. Of course he is, he's Badger! It's crazy to think we've already written 10 Adventures. Hopefully there's many more to come! Great job Badger, and enjoy the new chapter guys!

-Genesis011

Genesis sat with Jayce and Ezreal at the Pumble, Badger being absent, for obvious reasons.  
"I still can't believe he did it" Ezreal said, shaking his head.  
"Who would have thought? Even out of us, Badger no less. I always thought it would be Ezreal" Jayce remarked.  
"What?! Dude uncool!" Ezreal barked.  
Jayce shrugged, and went back to his drink.  
Genesis sat there quietly, eying his own beverage.  
He was still in shock over what he had seen.  
Badger, his friend, a guy who he had thought to be totally trustworthy and honest, was actually a lying, cheating scumbag.  
"Why would he do it?" He asked aloud.  
The other two looked at him.  
"It makes no sense, I mean granted, he was drunk, but Badger's never had that problem before..." He continued.  
"Maybe we never really knew the guy?" Ezreal asked.  
"No, we've known Badger for years, and this has never happened before. I think there's something amiss" Jayce answered.  
"The only thing amiss is that Badger cheated on Fiora with that whore Sejuani intentionally and completely" Genesis muttered.  
"Now, now, only Jay can call me that" a familiar, female voice stated.  
Genesis's face of depression turned into one of pure rage.  
"Sejuani" He spat "You've got a lot of gaul coming here after what you did" He hissed.  
She was on him in an instant, holding him on the wall by the throat.  
She grinned.  
"What exactly did I do, little man?" She asked.  
"You knew Badger was in a commited relationship, and you slept with him anyway. That's just as bad as him cheating on Fiora" Genesis replied, trying to get some air.  
Sejuani dropped him, her smile faded.  
"The Freljord is a much freer society then your so called 'civilized' world. Married men and those in relationships sleep with women whom they have no feelings for all the time. It is not personal, it is merely sex." She replied.  
"Also..." She continued "I won Summoner Badger over fairly. Sure, he was slightly drunk when we started, but he wasn't by the time we ended. I didn't drive him over to me, his own cheating whore did" She finished.  
"How do you know about that?" Ezreal asked.  
"He talks in his sleep." She replied.  
It took them a moment to realized what she had said.  
"HE SLEPT WITH YOU AGAIN!?" Genesis roared.  
"No, well, yes, in a way. He quite literally slept with me. A few hours after you caught... us... one of my men found him wandering the streets. He had been out far too long, and was covered in frost. I took him into my home and my bed, and covered him in blankets. He fell asleep almost immediately" She explained.  
Genesis just looked at her.  
"Look, you may think badly of me, but just because he's in a relationship doesn't mean that I can't hold feelings for him..." Sejuani said, softly.  
Ezreal and Jayce looked at one another in surprise.  
"And here I thought you just liked the guys of our group" Ezreal replied.  
"Why would you think that?" She asked.  
"Didn't you and Jayce... uh..." Ezreal asked.  
Jayce placed his drink down.  
"No. I took her upstairs where she promptly passed out. I just sat there and tinkered with my hammer in case she didn't wake up, in which case I would've been there to revive her." He answered.  
"That was decent of you, though I honestly don't remember this" She replied.  
"You were in a drinking contest with Tryndamere, Volibear, and Olaf. I'm not surprised" He said.  
She grunted in acknowledgement, and began to walk away.  
Ezreal and Jayce couldn't help but notice how attractive she looked in that armor.  
She turned, and began to speak.  
"Think and say what you want about your friend, but keep in mind, he did nothing to YOU." She stated.  
"He showed us that he was a deciever and doesn't deserve our trust, much less our friendship" Genesis retorted.  
"Such kind words to say about a dead man" She replied.  
"What?" The three asked in unison.  
"The day after you left, Badger purchased a bag of supplies and left my protection. He decided to just wander out on the open Freljord. My riders and I searched for him, but we couldn't find a trace" She said, sadly.  
The three were speechless.  
"Badger's... dead?" Genesis asked, a sick feeling in his stomach.  
"Dead, or close to it. He left over a week ago, no lone traveler can survive the might of the Freljord, save the people who actually live there" She answered.  
She left at that, leaving the three.  
"What a great way to go out. Leaving your friends and loved ones with the impression that you were never what you seemed" Genesis hissed.  
He got up and walked out of the Pumble.  
"Genesis, where are you going?" Ezreal asked.  
"To find Fiora, and tell her what happened. She deserves to know" He replied.

The sky above was it's usual grey, flakes of snow falling from it.  
The snow... he was so sick of the god damned snow...  
It was cold and wet, and whenever he would get slightly warm, it would melt and freeze, causing him to be colder then he was before.  
"This place is hell" Badger said to himself, continuing to walk.  
His legs hurt and his muscles ached from the cold, he was far away from where he had set off from. He had used up his supplies, no longer able to make a fire or have a bite to eat.  
As he trekked on, his foot hit an ice patch, and he toppled over.  
Pain wracked his body, he felt as though he had hit a brick wall.  
He rolled over, so that his face would point towards the clouds.  
"Heh. So this is how it ends. After spending all those years in training to become a master summoner, all that time to win the heart of Fiora, all those hours of forming brotherhood with my friends, it ends with me betraying them all, and dying in the snow."  
He said aloud.  
He smiled, it was funny in a way.  
He had been a positive, friendly person all his life, and he had had his entire life ahead of him. He finally did something bad, and now it was over.  
"It's a worthy death for someone like me" He whispered.  
A tear escaped his eye, only to freeze instantly, leaving an icy trail on his cheek.  
"I'm so sorry, Fiora" He whispered, and closed his eyes.

Badger opened his eyes. He was... warm?  
He looked around, he was laying in a white bed, sunlight streaming through a window.  
He sat up slightly, and looked at his side, there sat Fiora, sleeping on a chair.  
"Am I... dead? Is this heaven?" He asked aloud.  
Fiora's eyed flicked open, and she gave him a weak smile.  
"Fiora... I..." He tried to say, but his lungs hurt.  
"Shh..." She stopped him, putting a finger on his mouth "It's okay now, you're okay now" She whispered.  
He let her gently press him back down on the bed.  
"Fiora... I'm so sorry" He managed to squeak, it felt as if every word was a knife in his chest.  
"Genesis told me what happened. We have things to talk about later but... For now, focus on recovering" She said, her hand on his chest.  
He nodded, and closed his eyes again.  
He was finally out of the snow.  
He was finally home.

Genesis sat with Katarina at a small coffee shop, stirring his drink.  
She had just gotten back from a mission, and had wanted to spend time with him.  
Unfortunately for her, he wasn't in the talking mood.  
Looking him over for a second, she could tell something was wrong.  
"Genesis" She addressed him.  
He looked up at her glumly, "Yeah?"  
"What's the matter?" She asked.  
"Badger fucked up, I got pissed as hell at him, and apparently now he's dead." He replied.  
"And?" She asked, her tone unwavering.  
"What do you mean and?" He asked.  
"What else. I can tell there's more then that" She replied.  
"No there isn't"  
"Your left eye twitched, you just lied. What else?"  
"Fine."  
"After Sejuani told us Badger was dead, I went to go see Fiora, and tell her what happened" He began.  
"What did happen?" Katarina asked.  
"Badger f*cked her" He replied.  
"Fiora?"  
"No, Sejuani"  
"Whoa! Who coulda seen that coming?"  
"Can I finish?!"  
"Anyways, I went go to tell Fiora..."

Genesis walked up to the front gate of Laurent Manor in Demacia. It was a pretty easy place to find, being that it was one of the largest houses in Runeterra.  
As he approached, he was stopped by two guards.  
"Halt, citizen, what is your business with the house of Laurent?" One of them asked.  
Genesis said nothing, merely holding up a summoner's contract.  
"Lady Fiora is not accepting calls to summons right now" The other replied.  
"I'm a friend of Lady Fiora's, just tell her Genesis is here" He told them.  
One of the guards reached into his pocket, and scribbled a note.  
Whistling, a hawk came down, took the note, and flew fifty feet to the house, giving the note to another guard.  
"Is that really necessary?" Genesis asked.  
"No, but isn't it cool? We call him Hawkey!" The guard chuckled.  
Genesis smiled, it was pretty cool.  
The doors of the mansion opened, and out walked Fiora.  
She was in the outfit Genesis had seen when he first met her, her regular jumpsuit with a white overcoat.  
"Hello Genesis, how was the trip?" She asked him.  
"It was good, we didn't find any ruins but we did attend some parties" He replied.  
"Fun" She said, smiling.  
There was an awkward moment until she spoke again.  
"Where is Jay? I'm surprised that you'd be the one to talk to me before him" She said.  
His face turned grim.  
"That's why I'm here" He said.  
She looked at him with confusion.  
"Walk with me" She said, and turned.  
He followed her lead.

A few minutes later, they were in her private study. The door was locked, so that no one could enter and hear their conversation.  
"So, Genesis, where is Jay?" She asked him again.  
Genesis swallowed.  
"Badger is dead" He replied.  
Fiora's eyes widened, she gasped deeply.  
A few tears streamed down here face, but she wiped them away, and looked at him with dignity.  
"How?" She asked.  
Genesis answered her, unsure of his own response.  
"He died in the snow, alone. He left at a different time then us" He replied.  
"Why? Why did he not go with you? Why did he not simply use a portal?" She questioned.  
"Because we were, are, angry with him" Genesis responded, his tone changing.  
"Why?" She asked, barely holding her tears back.  
Genesis swallowed again, and felt dread as the words escaped his lips.  
"Because I caught him having sex with Sejuani" He answered.  
Fiora looked at him, blankly.  
"Wha... what?" She stammered.  
Genesis could see the heartbreak on her face. The visage of pure sadness and pain moved him to his next words.  
"But he didn't mean to, he was drunk as hell. He had way too many drinks, so did Sej. I should have just stayed with him, but I didn't. I don't think either of them knew what they were doing" He explained.  
Fiora stifled a sob, more tears escaped her eyes.  
"And although he fucked up, I know in my heart, in my soul, that he loved you" He told her.  
Fiora couldn't hold it in, and she covered her face with her hands.  
Genesis moved over to her chair, and held her.  
Her small cries turned into deep sobs, Genesis just held her closer.  
No matter how he felt about Badger right now, Fiora didn't deserve any more hurt then she already had.

"Wow. You pussied out" Katarina remarked.  
"No. I didn't. The last thing Fiora needed to know was that Badger willingly and intentionally cheated on her" He replied.  
"Do you know for certain that that's what happened?" Katarina asked.  
"No, but I know Sejuani sure as hell was a willing participant, and Badger sounded really sober when he was fucking her" He replied.  
"Genesis, when you learn how to be an assasin and spy, you learn one very important lesson" She said.  
"Which is?"  
"Never assume anything is the way it appears. Now, I know you know Badger much better then I, but in the short time that I've known him, he's been nothing but a kind, loyal, and devoted friend" She told him.  
Genesis remained quiet.  
"I think that you yourself are misjudging your friend, and you should stop speaking ill of him" She finished.  
"Besides" She said, winking "I'd go gay for Sejuani".  
Genesis looked at her, a look of alarm and... excitement, on his face.  
He was about to say something, when Ezreal appeared through the entrance of the coffee house, panting heavily.  
"Genesis! They found him! He's alright!" He yelled.  
Katarina and Genesis both got up, Genesis leaving a twenty dollar bill on the table.  
"Shall we go see him?" Katarina asked.  
"Yeah... sure" Genesis replied.

When Badger opened his eyes again, it was no longer just Fiora by his side. She, Genesis, Jayce, Ezreal, Katarina, Zac, Caitlyn, Vi, ZAC, Sejuani and even Rengar were there.  
All of his friends, friends he didn't deserve.  
"Sejuani, what are you doing here?" He croaked.  
The Winter's Wrath moved to speak, but was stopped by Fiora.  
"She's been instrumental in healing your frostbite wounds, it's the ONLY reason." She replied.  
Fiora put her hand on his cheek, and smiled.  
"Fiora, how long has it been since I last woke up?" Badger asked.  
"About a week" She replied.  
He looked down, his arms and legs were much less sore, though they felt like they desperately needed a stretch.  
"Welcome back to the world of the living" Genesis greeted him, his arms were crossed.  
"Genesis... you're here too?' Badger asked, weakly.  
The pain in his lungs was gone, but he was still exhausted.  
"Yeah, I'm still pissed as hell at you, but I'm still glad that you're okay" He replied.  
"Why is he mad at you?" ZAC asked.  
"I am confused about this as well" Rengar said.  
Caitlyn and Vi dragged them out of the room to explain what happened, and spare Fiora the reminder, as they walked out, Vi glared at Sejuani.  
"Everyone knows, Badger. We forgive you" Fiora said, soothingly.  
She looked at Sejuani for a moment, giving her both a pained and angry look "And you, as well" She continued.  
"Everyone knows what?" He asked, suspicious.  
"That you... got drunk and did bad things" Genesis replied.  
Badger sat up, anger at his friend energizing him.  
"You told everyone!? What did you tell them?!" He asked, angrily.  
Genesis stepped back, Badger wasn't the type to physically intimidate, even when angry, yet it looked like he was going to jump at him.  
"That you and Sejuani were drunk and slept together" He replied.  
Badger looked at him, dumbstruck.  
"No. That's not what happened. Not what happened at all." Badger said, letting himself relax back onto the bed.  
"What do you mean? Don't lie to me! I saw you!" Genesis yelled, he wasn't going to let Badger lie his way out of this one.  
"You don't understand what happened" Badger whispered.  
Sejuani looked at him, guiltily.  
"What part do I not understand? That you can't hold your alcohol or that you fucked a woman who wasn't your girlfriend?" Genesis hissed, angrily.  
"We weren't drunk!" Badger roared.  
Ezreal, Jayce, and Katarina looked at him, stunned. Genesis's jaw dropped.  
Sejuani shifted uncomfortably.  
Fiora said nothing, just looked at him.  
He looked at Fiora, he couldn't tell what she was thinking.  
"I was angry. I was angry at you for sleeping with Ahri. I was angry at the fact that I was able to resist her and you weren't... and the thoughts... Every second! Every minute! Every hour! The thoughts! The constant reminder of the pain I felt! The constant, unyielding, unrelenting pain of my heart being damaged. I thought I had forgiven you for what had happened, I thought I could get past it, but no. There's this voice in my head, it's telling me to hurt you, to cause you the same pain you caused me. It's here, constantly telling me to embrace the darkness within."  
Badger was beginning to flip out, his friends backing up.  
"The worst part is I can't stop! I literally cannot stop thinking or feeling these things! It's as if every happy emotion is gone, replaced with anger and darkness!"  
Badger went wide eyed, and clutched his head.  
"My thoughts! My mind! They're filled with images! Horrible things! My past, my present, my future, it's all screaming and burning and misery! Make it stop, make it stop! PLEASE! HE'S HERE!" He screamed.  
Badger went limp for a moment, before speaking in a low tone.  
He chuckled for a minute, then laughed horribly.  
"Embrace... the Darkness..." He whispered.  
Genesis and Ezreal felt a slight distortion in the room.  
"Ezreal, do you sense that?" He asked.  
"I do. Some sort of magic is at work here. Dark magic" He replied.  
Rengar, Vi, Caitlyn, and ZAC came back into the room.  
"What's going on with him?" Caitlyn asked.  
"Embrace the darkness within... Embrace... the darkness..." Genesis mumbled.  
"Oh my god" He whispered in horror.  
The group looked at him.  
"I'm such an idiot! Badger wasn't drunk, nor was he being unfaithful to Fiora! He's been possessed!" Genesis yelled.  
"By what?!' The group asked.  
"NOCTURNE!" He cried.  
The room went black as Badger finally stopped laughing, and fell back on the bed, panting.  
"How could you possibly know it was Nocturne?" Jayce asked Genesis.  
"The week before we left, Badger got special permission from the league to use Nocturne in matches. Clearly, while using him, Nocturne invaded his mind." He explained.  
"Very clever, Summoner Genesis, you aren't as stupid as you appear. Yes, it is I, Nocturne, the unchallenged god of fear" a hideous voice hissed from the walls.  
Katarina looked at him, "I told you, never make assumptions until you know the truth"  
He grunted in response, she was right. He had been wrong.  
"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but I am a very busy abomination, and I would like to rip Summoner Badger apart now" the voice from the darkness hissed again.  
The champions and summoner formed a circle around their friend, who struggled to even move.  
"Over my dead body" Fiora hissed.  
The time for sadness and forgiveness was over, she was pissed.  
"That can be arranged" Nocturne replied gleefully.  
The specter shot out of the walls, blades at the ready, and lunged for the duelist.  
Fiora took no time in parrying the blow, reflecting the force back unto the monster.  
"Graaah!" Nocturned growled in pain and anger.  
His anger dissipated, however, replaced with enthusiasm.  
"It seems like I'll have a lot of trouble getting to him here, why don't we try this on my terms?" Nocturne asked.  
The group watched in shock as black tendrils shot out from the darkness, grabbing their arms and legs.  
Forced to look at the ceiling, they saw Nocturne's evil visage smiling wickedly.  
His white eyes turned a dark red, and shot beams out of them.  
"SLEEP" He commanded, "EMBRACE THE DARKNESS".  
Fiora was the last to succumb, her eyes shutting hard, and blackness overtaking her.

Badger opened his eyes, and looked around.  
He was back at the inn he had stayed at in the Winter's Claw camp, in his bed, Sejuani laying next to him.  
"What the hell..." He asked.  
He felt her naked form shiver.  
"Was it, was it all just a dream?" He asked.  
Sejuani woke up, and yawned.  
She looked at Badger, who was also naked, and back at herself.  
"Wow. You are good" She stated.  
"Sejuani, did Genesis catch us last night?" Badger asked.  
"No? You and I had sex til the brink of dawn, only stopping when you finally fell asleep" She replied.  
"And I never caught frostbite? And Nocturne, he's not after me?" He continued.  
"No, Badger, Jeez, chill out" She said, putting her finger to his lips.  
"Want to go again?" She asked.  
He looked at her, it was so tempting.  
Her beautifully sculpted body, her large chest, those eyes...  
"No, uhh. Sorry, Sejuani, last night was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened" He replied.  
"Oh come on... Just a little bit..." She whispered, biting his ear.  
"No, I'm sorry, but I love Fiora" Badger responded.  
"I think..." He thought to himself.  
"If I can't convince you with words, I can convince you in other ways?' She replied, seductively.  
"With what could you possibly change my mind?" He asked.  
"With these!" She said, propping her chest up.  
Badger's eyes widened, his temptation growing.  
"Those are very nice!" He said, looking away, "But I can't, I've done enough already. I need to go home and tell my friends what happened, I need to beg Fiora's forgiveness"  
"Or you could stay here, with me, forever" She said, sadly.  
Badger looked out the window at the town, the snow fell quietly.  
Funny, he liked snow when he wasn't dying from the cold.  
He shivered at the thought.  
"You'll have to embrace the cold" She said, nonchalantly.  
Something clicked in his brain.  
"What did you say?" He asked.  
"You'll have to embrace-" She began, only to recieve a hard punch from Badger.  
"Ow! What the fuck?!" She yelled at him.  
Badger looked at her mercilessly.  
"The real Sejuani could have blocked that easily" He stated.  
She hissed at him, the room dissolved into black.  
"So you summoners are smarter then you look" Nocturne's evil voice growled.  
Badger remained silent.  
"Well then, I offer you a challenge, smart man. Traverse the realm of dreams and see if you can knock your friends out of their nightmares. If you manage to free them all by, let's see... midnight? I'll let you go." Nocturne chuckled gleefully.  
"If you don't free them, however, you're ALL mine" he said, slipping away.  
Badger felt the floor drop out beneath him as he plummeted into darkness.

Ezreal jumped awake.  
He was an adolescent again, back in his old techmaturgy school.  
He looked down, his amulet and gauntlet were gone.  
"What?" He asked.  
His instructor went on and on about how magic is what shapes the land, how important it is, blah blah blah.  
This wasn't right, he had left this school years ago! He was an explorer!  
Yet, looking at himself, he was just a kid who had fallen asleep in class.  
"Badger, Genesis, Jayce, Caitlyn, Vi, they don't exist?" He wondered to himself, a sense of dread overwhelming him.  
"Or Lux..." that pleasant thought eased the hurt.  
He raised his hand.  
"Excuse me, may I use the restroom?" Ezreal asked.  
"Yes. Hurry back" His instructor ordered.  
Ezreal got out of his chair, and walked out of the classroom door, into the hallway, then bolted for a window.  
"Sucker" He sneered to himself, and undid the latch.  
He looked out the now opened glass, and looked down in horror.  
There was no Piltover, only a sea of blackness, miles and miles below him.  
"No! What?! No!" He cried.  
"Ezreal! Get back in here and get to work!" His teacher ordered.  
"No! This isn't right! Where's Piltover?! Where's my amulet?!" He asked, confused and agitated.  
"Are you crazy, child?" His professor asked, feeling his head.  
"Ezreal, your brother is here to pick you up" an announcer was heard from one of the school's loudspeakers.  
The teacher glared at him.  
"Go home and get some rest, don't come back until you're ready to learn like the other students" He growled.  
Ezreal jumped up and down in excitement, his brother was here!  
"Wait, I don't have a brother" He said, suddenly.  
He walked to the front office of the school, to find himself facing a stranger in a long overcoat.  
The man pulled down the hem of his collar, revealing Badger's smiling grin.  
Ezreal jumped in excitement again, Badger was here!  
Wait, Badger was here, and he was a kid? The fuck?  
"Now, let me just call Ezreal's parents to make sure it's okay for you to bring him home" The woman behind the counter said, reaching for a contact crystal.  
"Uhh! That won't be necessary, they sent me for him" Badger said, uneasily.  
"Yeah! I'm, uh, I'm sick" Ezreal said, pretending to cough.  
"Mhmm, well, just to be sure..." The woman began to rub the crystal.  
"CHEESE IT!" Badger yelled, running away, Ezreal close behind him.  
"GET THEM!" The woman roared, her voice changing from light and sweet to beastly.  
Out of the classrooms, poured out an army of Nocturnes.  
Their blades at the ready, they cackled madly as they chased after the summoner and champion.  
"Ezreal, run faster! They're gaining on us!" Badger exclaimed.  
"I can't! My legs! They're so tiny!" He squeaked.  
Badger grabbed him, swung him over his shoulder, and continued running.  
"HOW LONG IS THIS HALLWAY?!" He yelled.  
"Not that much longer, but it's a dead end! It ends with a window that overlooks an ocean!" Ezreal answered.  
"Hope you can swim!" Badger yelled.  
"WHAT?!" His friend cried.  
Summoner and Explorer smashed through the window, falling story after story, until colliding with the ocean below.

Badger rubbed the back of his head, it hurt. To his side lay Ezreal, now back to his appropriate age.  
"Dude, not cool. Give me a warning the next time you decide to do that" He growled.  
"Well, it was either that, or face an army of Nocturnes at the school" Badger replied, nonchalantly.  
"Speaking of the school, where are we now?" Ezreal asked.  
They were in a fast, rocky plain. No grass or trees stood, nor could they see anything in the distance.  
"Wow, weird place" Badger remarked.  
"PREY! AT LAST!" A familiar voice roared.  
Badger and Ezreal turned to face Rengar. He was emaciated and shaggy looking. His armor was nowhere to be seen, he was probably too weak to carry it.  
"Rengar? What happened to you?" Ezreal asked.  
The lion man roared and charged at them, blades and bolas at the ready.  
"Rengar chill! We just want to get you out of here!" Badger yelled.  
It was useless, though, the hunter was starving, and was beyond reason.  
Rengar charged again, Badger sidestepped him, but tripped on a rock.  
"A rock..." He thought to himself.  
Grabbing one of the larger rocks off the ground, he passed it to Ezreal.  
"Ezreal, look! a blunt object!" He called.  
Ezreal's eye twitched when he caught it.  
He arcane shifted directly behind Rengar, and leapt into the air.  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He cackled madly.  
"Oh shit-" Rengar mumbled as he felt the explorer bash his skull, knocking him out.

When he came to his senses, Badger and Ezreal were sitting beside him, chatting.  
"Oh, look who's awake" Badger said, noticing the hunter's eye open.  
"No, not awake, merely aware" Rengar replied, cracking his neck.  
"Makes sense. By the way, Rengar, what is this dream of yours?" Badger asked, he was curious why this was a nightmare.  
"Here, there is no prey to hunt, and nowhere for me to hide. It is barren, unchallenging, it is a hunter's worst nightmare" Rengar said, sadly.  
"That's interesting, but can we move on? I wanna find Caitlyn, i'm worried about her" Ezreal said.  
"Sure thing, as soon as we find the exit of the dream" Badger replied.  
They looked around, but could not see anything.  
As they were about to give up, Ezreal spotted something.  
While the wind was blowing dust around in one direction, in the area where Ezreal was looking, the dust was piling up a little bit.  
"Hey, Rengar, is your optic sensor still functioning?" He asked.  
The hunter blinked in surprise.  
"Yes, I believe so" He replied.  
"Check out that area with it, if you would" The explorer requested.  
The Hunter tapped his device, and did as he was asked.  
"Ezreal, you're smarter then I gave you credit for" He replied, and switched it off.  
"What? What is it?" Badger asked.  
"I think I saw something" Ezreal replied.  
"Indeed you did! There is the door over there!" The Pridestalker exclaimed, and limped over.  
The other two followed suit.

Vi sat on her bed, emotionless.  
She looked down at her arms, her useless, limp arms.  
She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, bitterly.  
"It's so unfair" She whispered, angrily.  
That's when she heard a knock on her door.  
"GO AWAY!" She screamed.  
"Vi, it's Ezreal" a voice called.  
"Did I stutter or something?! I said scram!" She yelled.  
"I'm coming in anyway" She heard him say.  
She couldn't do anything to stop him as he, Badger, and Rengar entered.  
Ezreal looked at her, and gasped.  
Her hair was a mess, and she had stains on her eyes from where tears had ruined makeup.  
She was wearing a white robe, though it was partially open, revealing a large amount of her chest, and part of her stomach.  
She stood up and walked to the corner of the room, trying to hide herself.  
"Vi, it's freezing in here, why are you only wearing a robe?" Badger asked.  
She looked at him, her eyes filled with rage.  
"You know I can't dress myself anymore" She hissed.  
"What?" Rengar asked, "You were punching me into dust the other day" He commented.  
"I haven't punched anything in years! Are you mocking my injuries?!" She yelled.  
She ran up to him, and looked him in the eyes.  
They watched in confusion as water streamed down her face. Vi never cried.  
They could tell she was trying to remain angry, but her lip trembled.  
"I am surprised with you, Enforcer, I thought you were going to strike me" Rengar said, astonished.  
Vi once again moved to the corner of the room, refusing to let them see her sob.  
After a minute, she stood tall, and turned around.  
"You know my arms are paralyzed after Caitlyn shot me, why would you continue to make fun of me for it?" She asked, her anger giving way to pain.  
Rengar looked at her, confused, then remembered what was going on.  
Ezreal walked over to her, and gently moved her robe around her again, covering her.  
"Thank you" she whispered.  
"Vi, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is, this is just a nightmare, this isn't actually happening, you aren't actually paralyzed" Badger started to explain.  
"But it is! I've lived like this for the past three years" Vi replied, sulking.  
"That's the bad news, it's being caused by Nocturne. He's implanted fake memories into your mind, he's making you think it's real. We need to get you out of here" Badger finished.  
Vi looked to her window, then back at them.  
"Okay, I'll trust you on this, but we have a problem" She said.  
"What?" Badger asked.  
"I can't dress myself, even if this is a dream, I still can't move my arms" She replied, sulking.  
Ezreal and Badger looked at each other, uncomfortably.  
"Do not worry, Piltover Enforcer, I will assist you in this dilemma" Rengar said.  
"You two, leave the room, give her some privacy" He growled at the summoner and explorer.  
"Yes sir!" They said, and walked out.  
"Okay, I'm afraid I don't have much experience with women's clothing, besides removing it" He said, chuckling.  
Vi couldn't help but laugh, and blushed.  
"First, uhm, take the robe off" She said.  
He did so, carefully.  
"This is so weird..." She mumbled.  
"It's even weirder that you keep pointing it out, so just let me do this so we can move on" He replied.  
She shivered as the robe came off, revealing her naked form.  
"Okay, my bra and underwear are in that drawer over there" She motioned with her head.  
He reached into the drawer, and pulled out a pink bra, as well as a pair of white underwear that had little cartoon teddy bears on it.  
"Do I even want to ask?" He asked her.  
"Just get this over with, and for god's sake can you get a matching pair?" She said, harshly.  
"Okay, okay, Geez" He said, and replaced the pink bra with one that also had teddy bears on it.  
"You suck" She stated.  
He grinned.  
"Now, how exactly do I put these on?" He asked, motioning towards the underwear.  
"Didn't you just say you knew how to take them off?" She replied, stunned.  
"I know about the chest piece, but not the crotch guard" He stated.  
"But didn't you have to take a pair off Nidalee?" She asked.  
"She does not wear this" He replied, bluntly.  
"Note to self, Nidalee does not wear underwear, blackmail dirt secured" she thought to herself.  
"Just put my legs through the holes, and make sure the tag is on the same side as my behind" She ordered.  
He bent down, gently placing her feet through the holes in the undergarment, before sliding it up.  
"She has an extraordinary body, one that rivals even Nidalee's" He thought to himself.  
As he moved up, he forgot to move his head out of the way, and gently brushed against her crotch with his warm, wet nose.  
"Hey! What are you doing down there?!" She asked, surprised.  
"My apologies, my face is much longer then yours" He said, and finished slipping the clothing on.  
She couldn't help but blush as she felt his arm hands on her thighs.  
"So Rengar, how are things with Nidalee?" She asked.  
He stopped for a moment, "You remember that?" He replied.  
"In my memories, it was years ago, but from what you've told me, it was recent" She replied.  
"Ah, well, Nidalee and I are not involved. When I volunteered to help raise our son, I hadn't realized that all she really wanted was free meat from my kills. She did not want a relationship, nor did she want me to instill fatherly wisdom into the boy. She said something about 'Teaching children to kill their own parents for dominancy is wrong', I will never understand her."  
"So what about your son, don't you talk to him?" She asked.  
"Talk to him? I can't understand a word he says. It took Nidalee three weeks to teach him how to turn into a cougar, and she never taught him how to change back. Apparently, he's doing well, he has a mate and everything" He replied, proudly.  
"A mate?! Isn't he like, a year old?!" She asked.  
"It's nothing serious... that I know of..." He murmured in response.  
He stood back up, and gently held her arms up so he could put her bra on.  
Even though she couldn't move them, she could still feel the warmth of his palms and fur.  
His claws gently rubbing on her skins felt like a massage, it was very soothing.  
As he brought the cloth to her chest, he stopped.  
"Uhm, Vi" He mumbled, embarrassed.  
"Yeah?"  
"To finish putting this on, I will have to put my hands on your breasts" He pointed out.  
She turned bright red at the thought, but nodded.  
"Okay.." She whispered.  
She shivered in delight as he came close to her, his body radiating heat in the otherwise freezing room.  
Jolts of excitement shot up her back as she felt his warm hands on her breasts.  
"Okay, it looks like this is done" He grunted.  
Vi's eyes widened.  
"Uhh.. Rengar, this doesn't fit correctly, could you get a different one?" She asked him.  
It fitted perfectly, but for some reason, she wanted his hands on her.  
The hunter blinked, then grinned. While he wasn't an expert on how women's clothing was supposed to fit, he hadn't been born yesterday.  
"Sure, give me a moment." He replied, and walked over to the drawer.  
He picked out another pair, which, funny enough, ALSO had teddy bears on it.  
"These must be the matching ones, the ones your wearing must be an old pair or something" He said, grinning.  
Vi glared at him, he winked back.  
"Sure... let's go with that" She replied.  
He gently undid her bra clasps, and pulled the garment off.  
She shuddered as his claws once again moved across her arms, both taking the previous clothing off, and putting the new one on.  
Once again, his hands went on her breasts, although he didn't take them off as fast this time.  
"You know, you have very nicely developed pectoral muscles" Rengar whispered, rubbing her softly.  
"For someone who comes across as a beast, you have an amazingly soft touch, and a very well developed speech pattern" She replied.  
She looked into his eyes, she had never noticed how human they looked.  
"Rengar..." She whispered.  
"Yes?" He replied, quietly.  
"What did you say about your face, that it was longer then a human's?" She asked.  
"Yes, why?" He responded.  
"Could you... move a little closer?" She asked.  
He did so, and went wide eyed as she turned her head to face him.  
Before he could react, she placed her lips on his.  
"Vi, Rengar, are you guys almost done?!" Ezreal yelled.  
"SHUTUP!" They both yelled at the door.  
"Sorry", Vi said, turning away, "I got caught up in the moment, you touching me and all..."  
"I am also sorry" He replied.  
They didn't speak as he walked over to her closet, took out a collared, button down shirt, and began to put it on.  
"I'm not actually sorry" She whispered.  
"Me neither" He said, grinning.  
She looked at him, and smirked.  
"Tell me, have you ever had freshly killed venison?" He asked.  
"I don't believe I have" She answered.  
"When this whole ordeal is over, provided we live through it, I would like you to... join me, for a deer hunt. The taste of them after the kill is divine" He said, looking away.  
She remained quiet while Rengar took out a pair of jeans, and pulled it up her legs, smoothly moving across her thighs and rear.  
"I think I'd like that" She replied, looking at him.  
He grinned, and gently placed her on her bed.  
Going back into the closet, he pulled out a pair of shoes.  
"Those are hideous with this outfit!" She replied.  
"I agree, but they are what will work the best when we hunt" He replied.  
She smiled as he put them on her feet.  
"Now... about those tear stains and that hair" He began.

Badger watched as Vi and Rengar FINALLY came out of her room.  
He was surprised to see Vi's hair and makeup were fixed.  
"If you're wondering about Vi's restored appearance, I must apply various colors of dirt and... other materials to disguise my presence. Fixing her makeup was easy" The Hunter explained, reading his mind.  
"And the hair?" Ezreal asked.  
Rengar flipped his mane fabulously, the Explorer and Summoner watched in awe as it moved in the air in slow motion.  
"Loreal, because I'm worth it" He growled.  
The other two men just looked at one another, but didn't say a word.  
"Now then, shall we get Caitlyn?" Vi asked, saying the same with spite.

Caitlyn was laying on her sofa, giggling.  
She smiled as she brought yet another bottle of alcohol to her lips, and drained it.  
Ever since the incident with Vi, she had given up withholding the law, and had turned to drinking her sorrows away.  
Hell, she saw a mugging the other day, and didn't even try to stop it.  
"What's the point anymore?" She asked, her giggles turning into drunken whines.  
She rolled her head towards the door when she heard a knock.  
"If you're here to kill me for locking up your brother or your dad... it's unlocked" She said.  
The door opened, and in walked Vi, Badger, Ezreal, and Rengar.  
"Vi?!" Caitlyn asked in shock.  
"Get on your feet cupcake, we've got work to do" The Enforcer said.  
"But you said you never wanted to see me again, you said you hated me, you said..." Caitlyn stammered.  
"Rengar, if you would" Vi asked.  
The Hunter walked up and, taking one of Vi's wrists, used her hand to slap Caitlyn.  
"Get ahold of yourself. We're being used. You never shot me, the bust never happened. Apparently, Nocturne's been messing with our minds" She said, hardly believing herself.  
Caitlyn didn't know if it was the alcohol that made her believe it was so, or if it was the fact that she never missed a shot.  
"Okay, Vi" she said, rubbing her cheek.  
"Rengar, does your sensor show any other doors?" Badger asked.  
The hunter clicked a small button on his eye.  
"Indeed, the exit to this dream is through that closet over there" He said.  
"Why are these so close by and easy to find?" Ezreal asked.  
"Nocturne gets immense pleasure from watching dreams and feeding off their misery. I imagine the closer he gets to the apparition of the person in their dreams, the better the feeding" Badger replied.  
"Makes sense" His friends said, and they walked through the door.

Badger and co. found themselves standing in a grassy field, the sky above them a creamy blue.  
A pleasant breeze hit them in the face.  
"Ah! My hair!" Caitlyn yelled.  
"Mine too!" Vi said, shielding her face... with her arms?  
She looked down, and went wide eyed.  
Her hands were back to normal, as was her apparel. She moved her fingers, which her housed in her enormous gauntlets.  
Rengar looked at her, and grinned.  
"I must say, you look much more attractive while wearing gigantic metal fists" He purred.  
She blushed, slightly.  
She was about to respond, when they heard the sound of trumpets.  
They watched as a company of horsemen rode towards and surrounded them.  
"Trespassers, you are in the kingdom of The Lord high king Zacsimus Maximus" a heavily armored man said.  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Badger muttered.  
"You have two options. You can either, A. Surrender and be brought before his lordship, and plead his mercy, or B. We can skewer you here and now" He said.  
"I'm all for seeing his lordship" Badger said.  
"Lordship" Ezreal agreed.  
"Yup" Caitlyn said.  
"Mhmm" Vi hummed.  
"BRING IT ON!" Rengar roared.  
"Not now!" They all yelled at him.  
"I will not be silenced!" He continued.  
The armored man took off his gauntlet, and the group gasped.  
Instead of a hand, there was a green blob at the end of his wrist.  
All of a sudden, the blob shot off, and wrapped itself around Rengar's mouth.  
The group was each brought on a horse, and they began their journey, Rengar making angered noises all the way.

Although the armored man had said it would be a long journey, their destination appeared in no time at all.  
A large castle came into view, and the group watched as the drawbridge lowered.  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Badger mumbled again.  
The horses approached, and their riders dismounted.  
"This way!" The armored man said, and motioned with his left gauntlet.  
The group followed.  
As they walked through the halls, they viewed various murals of "Zacsimus Maximus'.  
Some depicted him slaying Dragons and other various beasts, some depicted him single handedly defeating entire armies. One, however, was recognizable to Badger.  
It was a large painting of Leblanc's upper torso, her naked breasts taking up the entire painting.  
Looking at the other wall, the group couldn't help but laugh.  
The painting that faced it was just one of ZAC's smiling visage.  
Finally, after walking for more then five minutes, they came to a massive chamber.  
On the throne sat ZAC, or 'Zacsimus".  
He looked like his usual self, but was wearing a large purple crown adorned with jewels, and a large purple cloak with white fur trim.  
"Greetings, peasants! I am Zacimus Maximus, king of this land! What is your business here?" He asked.  
Badger was about to speak, but ZAC stopped him.  
"One moment, tell me while I receive my massage" He ordered, and promptly walked over to a table.  
Out from a door walked Leblanc, wearing her skimpy clothing, minus the piece that covered her chest. she smiled at the group and waved.  
Badger, Ezreal, and Rengar couldn't help but stare, prompting a smack from Vi on each of them.  
From her dress, Leblanc pulled out a dough roller, and began kneading ZAC's back.  
"Ohhh yeah... that's the stuff" He said as he became flat.  
"Zacsimus, err.. ZAC, we've come here to get you home" Badger said.  
"Home? I am home, and I'm king!" ZAC replied.  
"This is a dream, this isn't real, Nocturne is messing with your mind" Badger replied.  
"Well you can thank him for me" the ooze man replied.  
"Don't you want to live in the real world? Don't you recognize us?" Badger asked.  
"Nope, and I'm about to have you all executed for trespassing. The last person who did so ended up on my wall" ZAC said, motioning towards his left.  
Rengar looked, and gasped.  
It was him! Or, rather, a rug of him. His face baring his fangs.  
"Wow, I make a damn good trophy, is that how handsome I really am?" He asked, musing to himself.  
"Are you serious right now?" Ezreal asked him.  
"What do you use to keep it clean?" Rengar asked.  
"Loreal, because you're worth it" ZAC replied.  
"I like this guy" Rengar stated bluntly.  
"Guards! Execute them!" ZAC ordered.  
A large amount of Leblanc's entered the room, all wearing the same clothing the first one had on. The difference was, instead of rolling pins, they had all sorts of weapons.  
"Crap! What are we going to do!?" Badger asked.  
"Badger, didn't Genesis once say that ZAC loves to eavesdrop and get dirt on people?" Vi asked.  
"Yeah, why?" He replied.  
As the Leblancs closed in, Vi raised her hand.  
"Wait!" She yelled.  
Zac moved his hand, and the Leblanc's stopped.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"What if I told you, that I had some dirt on someone you know in the real world?" Vi asked.  
"Spying on people is a dirty, mischevious, and inappropriate activity..." He stated.  
Vi let her shoulders slump.  
"Go on." He said.  
"Rengar, where is the exit to this dream?" Vi asked the pridestalker, quietly.  
"Through that door, over there" He whispered.  
"If you will spare us, I will give you some awesome details" She replied.  
"Hmmm, deal" He said.  
The Leblanc's put their weapons away, and went back into the doors they came from.  
ZAC got off his table, and walked over.  
"Now, tell me" He said.  
"Sure, let's come through this door and talk" Vi said, taking the ooze man by the arm.  
The group followed as they exited the dream.

As they left ZAC's dream, he returned to his usual self.  
"Wow, hey guys, damn... My back feels nice" He said, flexing.  
"About time you showed up" a feminine voice called.  
The group turned to see Sejuani, standing over a pile of battered and broken bodies.  
"What the hell happened here? Sejuani? How did you.." Badger began.  
"Know this was a dream? Nocturne made a flaw" She replied.  
"What did he do?" Ezreal asked.  
"He had Olaf ask me if he could buy me a drink. Olaf never buys the drinks" She explained.  
"I know right?! He made me pay for the competition we had!" Badger yelled.  
"Very clever..." A deep, raspy voice uttered.  
The walls and floor turned black, and the bodies on the ground decomposed quickly, producing the horrid sight of rotting flesh.  
"It seems you have been successful so far, most people I do this to aren't able to rescue a single person. You, Summoner Badger, have been a grand opponent" Nocturne continued.  
"Release us, monster!" He yelled.  
"Oh, but it's not time yet, nope, nope, nope, and you still haven't won yet, nope, nope, nope" the specter replied, sadistically.  
A large clock face appeared from the blackness.  
"Oh, and look at that, you only have... an hour left before I rip you all apart" He said, cackling wickedly.  
"I will defeat you Nocturne, I'll defeat you and make you pay" Badger hissed.  
"A challenge?! Glorious! I'll be waiting! But first, come and find me!" Nocturne said, cheerily.  
The room returned to normal, a white door appearing.  
"Let's go" Badger said, he was done with this.

The world they entered next was nothing like the one they had seen in ZAC's dream.  
This was an evil, evil place.  
The sky was black, the ground covered in dying earth.  
"Whose nightmare is this?" Ezreal asked.  
As if on queue, a gigantic machine rose from the earth.  
They instantly recognized the metal monster as Viktor.  
"Well, we know whose dream this is" Ezreal remarked.  
"Organic organisms. Be converted or be terminated" the machine spoke.  
"Can I kill it?" Rengar asked.  
"You cannot kill what does not live" a voice responded.  
Jayce stood before them, but he was not himself.  
He was clad in high tech armor, his hammer seemed like something from out of a science fiction story.  
"Viktor took over Runeterra years ago, I thought you were all dead" Jayce said.  
"Jayce, this isn't real, it's a dream, or nightmare. Nocturne is causing you to think this is what's going on." Badger said, walking up to him.  
"Or you're drones, sent by the bastard to kill me" Jayce responded, holding his hammer up.  
"I repeat. Be converted, or be destroyed" The metallic Viktor stated again.  
"Shutup!" Jayce roared, and threw a bola at the ground.  
From the points on the bola, an energy field sprang up.  
Jayce then shot a charge from his hammer, that quadrupled in size when it went through the field.  
It smashed into the robot's head, destroying the machine in one, heavy blow.  
"Now then..." Jayce whispered "You're next".

Ezreal was not having a fun time.  
He was having to jump back and forth, avoiding Jayce's shots.  
The rest of the group had found cover, but he, oh no, he had to be out in the open while the rest came up with a plan.  
"Damnet Jayce stop shooting at me!" Ezreal yelled.  
"Be quiet, drone! I watched Viktor kill my friends in person years ago! You can't fool me!" Jayce cried, angrily.  
"Oh come on, you think that tin can man could beat me?" Ezreal asked.  
"Yes, like he did the entire world!" Came the response, along with an empowered bolt.  
"Holy shit!" Ezreal cried as he dodged it.  
Ezreal's eyes then turned to Jayce's hammer.  
"BLUNT OBJECT!" Badger screamed.  
"What?" Ezreal asked, a glint in his eye.  
Bum.. bum.. bum... his heart beat slowly.  
The earth shook, and Ezreal's eyes turned a bright white.  
"BLUNT OBJECT!" Ezreal roared, and arcane shifted, dodging another empowered bolt.  
He appeared in front of the surprised Jayce, and grabbed his hammer away.  
"Ezreal?" Jayce asked, realizing he was who he claimed to be, before he was smacked in the chest, sending him flying back.  
"YEAH! GET SOME!" Ezreal yelled.  
Jayce smiled beneath his helmet, his friends were back.  
He got up, and took off his ruined chest plate, as well as his helmet.  
Ezreal stood before him, Badger, Vi, Caitlyn, Sejuani, ZAC and Rengar by his side.  
"My friends..." He said, whiping tears from his eyes.  
"Don't cry, Jayce" Caitlyn said, hugging him.  
"Yeah, it makes you look like a pansie" Vi commented.  
"But you could do so when you couldn't use your arms?" Ezreal asked.  
"Do you want to lose teeth?" Vi asked.  
"I liked it when I got to... help... her" Rengar mused.  
Vi looked at him and blushed.  
He grinned.  
"Rengar, tell me where the next door is, we're running out of time" Badger said.  
"It's right over there, In the Robot's heel" The hunter replied.  
The group sprinted forward, and leapt through the doorway.

Genesis adjusted his tie a little more, and looked in the mirror.  
Today was the best day of his life, the day he got to marry his true love.  
He laughed he was so happy.  
"Genesis you idiot! It's time!" Badger yelled.  
He too was all dressed up for the occasion, a suit and tie and everything.  
Genesis grinned, and joined his friend as they walked together, and took their places at the altar.  
Genesis's smile continued as he saw the guests, and the wedding party.  
Badger was, of course, his best man. Beside him stood Ezreal.  
Jayce, ZAC, VI, Caitlyn, and Rengar sat in the front row, while his other friends and family sat behind them.  
On Katarina's side stood Leblanc, who stared daggers at Badger, and a very human Cassiopeia.  
He was about to say something, but the music began to play.  
He looked down the aisle, and was greeted with a fantastic sight.  
Katarina stood arm in arm with her father.  
She was wearing a white dress with black inscriptions on the skirt and sides, and a thin veil that covered her face. Her arms were covered with white gloves, and her scarlet hair flowed out from behind her.  
Slowly and gracefully, she walked with her father up to the altar, where they then parted arms.  
He took a stand from behind the podium.  
"Dear friends and colleagues, today, we celebrate the union between my daughter, Katarina, and the Head Councillor of the League of Legends, Summoner Genesis. If there are any reasons why anyone believes that these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your tongue." He said.  
"I have only one problem with it!" a voice rang out.  
Genesis identified it immediately as Badger's, though it was too far away for it to be him.  
At that second, the doors of the building swung open, and in strutted the group.  
Badger, Ezreal, Jayce, Caitlyn, Vi, ZAC, Sejuani and Rengar walked slowly and solemnly to the altar.  
Genesis looked at his best man, then at the person before him, then back.  
"What the fuck?!" He asked.  
"Genesis, Katarina, you're in a dream, Nocturne is making you believe that this is real. He's planted false memories in you so that you'll think you're in reality, but really, you're in a ticking time bomb" He explained.  
Katarina and Genesis looked at eachother.  
In his heart, Genesis knew what Badger was saying was true.  
"I suppose it was too perfect..." Katarina murmured, smiling sadly.  
"Rengar, the next doorway!" Badger ordered.  
Rengar pointed to the room that Katarina's party had entered, and the group bolted.  
As Katarina and Genesis went however, he turned to her.  
"I'd like to see you in a similar dress someday" He said, smiling.  
She blushed, and held his hand as they jumped through the portal.

Genesis sat up and rubbed his head, it was sore as hell.  
He looked around, he was back in Laurent Manor.  
Around him were his friends, who were also gaining consciousness.  
"We did it! We got away from Nocturne!" Badger yelled.  
"Yeah!" Ezreal cried, jumping up.  
"Those dreams, they seemed... so real" Katarina murmured.  
"I know, I'm sorry Katarina, for what it's worth, I really liked you in that dress" Genesis said, warmly.  
He reached down to help her off the floor.  
She was about to take his hand when she realized something.  
"Genesis, didn't we get captured by Nocturne while in fighting stances?" She asked.  
"Yeah? Why?" He asked.  
"... My Daggers are back in their sheaths..." She said.  
"But how could you put them away if you were asleep- oh" Genesis murmured, figuring it out.  
"God damn it!" Badger roared, and jumped out of the bed.  
"What is with you people?! You can never be happy for a moment! I give you the wedding you want, it's too perfect! I let you escape to reality, it's too perfect! I give you horrid nightmares, it's too horrible! Why can you not appreciate my efforts?! WHY CAN YOU NOT APPRECIATE MY ART?!" He screamed.  
Katarina and Genesis watched in horror as their friends bloated and exploded, their bodies contorting into shadows, their arms turning into wicked blades.  
The Nocturnes all turned their gazes towards the couple, and cornered them.  
As they raised their blades, however, they stopped in surprise.  
Behind them, Badger, Ezreal, Jayce, Caitlyn, Vi, Rengar, Sejuani, and ZAC entered the room.  
"Hope we're not late!" Badger said.  
"Just in time! I think!" Genesis replied.  
"Badger, the doorway is behind the Nocturne's, what do you propose we do?" Rengar asked.  
"Yes, Summoner Jay Badger, what will you do?" Nocturne hissed.  
Badger shrugged, and held his arms out.  
"Offer a trade" Badger replied.  
"What?" The shade asked.  
"I'll let you take me, but they get to rescue Fiora" He replied.  
"A change to our original deal? Intriguing... hmm..." Nocturne replied.  
The other Nocturnes dissolved as he came to focus, with the exception of one.  
"Deal. They may go, but you... you are coming with me, to face your worst nightmare" Nocturne said, gleefully.  
Badger nodded.  
"Very well! My guide will show you to your lady Fiora" Nocturne explained, and motioned for the other members of Badger's group to follow.  
Badger exchanged solemn looks with his friends as they walked by him, and entered the portal.  
"Now then... about that nightmare..." Nocturne whispered, grinning.

Fiora's back was to the group as they entered.  
"Fiora, are you okay?!" Ezreal asked.  
She turned to them, her makeup had been completely ruined by tears, her face red with pain.  
The group ran to her, as Nocturne chuckled.  
"Oh, no, she's not okay, not at all. Now that she's seen what transpired when Badger was out of her sight..." He explained.  
Sejuani looked around the room, and gasped, it was the inn where she and Badger had stayed.  
She opened her mouth to speak, but found no words came out.  
"Shh! Let's watch!" Nocturne yelled happily.  
The group watched as Sejuani and Badger entered the room, and listened to their conversation.  
"And I know that you long for me..." She heard herself say.  
She looked at Nocturne, who was happily eating popcorn.  
"Oh no you didn't!" He cackled.  
She heard Fiora's gasp as she watched herself kiss Badger, and what happened afterwards.  
"OH YES YOU DID!" Nocturne yelled, throwing his popcorn in the air.  
Everyone was speechless as they watched what transpired, Fiora's sobs and gasps being the only thing Nocturne allowed anyone to hear.  
"Wow! You convinced an otherwise loyal man to break his lover's heart! That's cold, even by my standards!" Nocturne mocked her.  
Sejuani stood there with the rest of the group, unable to move or avert her gaze, as she watched herself do all the naughty things she had done to Badger.  
Jayce, Ezreal, Genesis, ZAC, and Rengar all went wide eyed at the sight.  
"Thoughts, anyone?" Nocturne asked.  
The men all turned to Sejuani.  
"DAMN!" They said, simultaneously.  
Vi leaned in to Caitlyn's ear.  
"Did you know Badger was so... well endowed?" She asked.  
"I had no idea" was the reply.  
Fiora turned to Sejuani, her face a mixture of sadness, anger, and pain.  
"Why..." She asked.  
"Why what?"  
"You know damn well what!"  
"I was horny"  
"That doesn't excuse-"  
"We do things differently in the Freljord. We have sex because it feels good, not because of emotional attachments"  
"But you knew that Badger and I were-"  
"Yeah, I know, look, this probably means nothing coming from me but... I'm sorry" Sejuani said, truthfully and sincerely.  
Fiora was about to say something, but the silencing once again returned.  
"Summoner Jay Badger, commonly known only as 'Badger', was an interesting character. No one seemed to dislike him; he was on friendly terms with ALMOST everyone in the league. From in-jokes with Jericho Swain of Noxus, to football with Jarvan the 4th, to workouts at Dr. Mundo's gym, to dates with the Grand Duelist, Fiora, Badger was liked by almost everyone."  
Nocturne chuckled madly.  
"Until they found out he was really a manipulative, cold hearted, cheating, non loyal monstrosity. Someone who, having one bad day, turned into a monster just as bad as me"  
Nocturne's cheerfulness subsided, replaced by a wicked anger.  
"And he's no worse then the rest of you! Fiora, you cheated on him with Ahri, Sejuani, you coerced him into fucking you! Genesis, you assumed the worst of your friend! Ezreal, Jayce, you believed him! Rengar, you knocked a woman up and didn't even ask to see if the kid was yours?! Katarina, you got innocent Noxian soldiers slaughtered for your own pride! ZAC, are you aware that on the night you defended your parents, you paralyzed three scientists for life? You're all just as bad as me! If your actions were for good, if they were bad, they were still evil! Your concepts of morality and friendship, they're all just stupid!"  
Nocturne stopped for a moment, before calming himself, then grinned.  
"It's be funny if it weren't so pathetic, oh what the hell, i'll laugh at you all anyways!" He cackled, and laughed maniacally.  
"Midnight is in ten minutes. Badger's nightmare is through that door. I am leaving you a choice. You can either go through the door you came through, which will lead you to the real world, where you can resume your pathetic lives, or you can go to Badger's nightmare, and see if you can save him. One way, you all live (besides him), the other, you all die."  
He chuckled darkly as he faded away, the group looked at one another.  
They exchanged solemn looks, before Genesis began to speak.  
"While I admit I was angry at Badger, I was not the one he betrayed. I was the one who found him sleeping with Sejuani, and assumed the worst. It is not my place to decide if we save him or not because we all know, as his friend, I will be the first to go. However, because I am not the one he betrayed, I will only go if Fiora chooses to." He said.  
The others nodded in agreement.  
Fiora looked to the group beside her, and wiped her face on her sleeve.  
"I'm hurt... I'm hurt and upset and..." She said, choking on her words.  
Her gaze stiffened however, and her hand tightened into a fist.  
"And I'm angry. I'm angry at Badger for cheating on me, I'm angry at Sejuani for full heartedly seducing him! I'm angry at you, Genesis, for making me think that it was a drunken mishap, but it wasn't!" Her voice began to rise.  
Grabbing her rapier, she whipped it out and pointed it towards the sky.  
"BUT MOST OF ALL, I'M ANGRY AT YOU, NOCTURNE, FOR MANIPULATING US!" She screamed.  
"I'm not going into that dream to save Jay, I'm going into that dream to shove Nocturne's blades up his own ass! If he doesn't have one, I'll make one!" She roared, and charged through the portal.  
"Wow, Badger cheated on her with me? How the hell did I accomplish that?" Sejuani asked, impressed, before running after Fiora.  
The rest of the group followed.  
"Y'know, Katarina, we might not make it out of this" Genesis said.  
"I know, it's both terrifying and exhilerating" She replied.  
"Look, I need to tell you something, in case you or I don't make it" He said, taking her hand in his.  
"What?" She asked.  
"I... I love you" He said, smiling.  
Katarina blinked in surprise.  
She smiled, and brought his head in, kissing him deeply.  
Pulling back, her smile never ceased.  
"I love you as well" She replied, and lead him through the portal.  
Ezreal, Caitlyn, Rengar, Jayce, ZAC, and Vi remained in the room.  
"Caitlyn" He said, looking at her.  
"Yeah?" She replied.  
"What Genesis just said to Kat" He began.  
"Yeah?" She whispered.  
"It goes for me double. I love you" He said, bringing her forehead to his.  
"You're not so bad yourself" She said, smiling.  
He grinned, and took her hand. They jumped through the portal, leaving the last four.  
Rengar turned to Vi, he took her hand in his.  
He then began to describe the taste of freshly cooked venison as they walked into the doorway, leaving ZAC and Jayce alone.  
Jayce turned to ZAC, and laughed like hell.  
The ooze man had split in two, and made a copy of himself who looked like a woman.  
"Ooh... ZAC, I'll never see you again, I love you" the blob said in a bad sounding female voice.  
"My darling, I must go! It is for a better future!" He replied to himself, holding the female version to his body.  
She disappeared as he reformed.  
"Whoops, didn't mean to do that, oh well, bounce time!" He said, running through the portal.  
"We're all gonna die, but hell, I got to see that!" Jayce yelled, and followed his friends into the unknown.

The group found themselves in a dark area, but could hear noises.  
"Huh, sounds like the Pumble" Genesis muttered.  
As he said it, however, two gigantic windows opened, revealing the pub, or, rather, a normal person's view of it.  
"We're not just in Badger's dream" Jayce whispered.  
"We're literally in his head" Ezreal stammered.  
They watched as Badger sat himself at a table.

Badger sat down in the Pumble, alone, in a corner.  
He was miserable, he had ruined his friendships, and then had gotten them all stuck in this nightmare world.  
As he sulked, he saw a black mist form on the chair across from him.  
"So, what are we having?" Nocturne asked, cheerily.  
"Nocturne, what did you do to my friends?" He replied.  
"I gave them the option to leave safely, or save you. They chose to save their own sorry skins" The Shade squealed in delight.

"That's a damn lie!" Ezreal shouted.  
"Don't listen to him Badger!" Genesis shouted.  
"Good." They heard Badger respond.  
"What?" They all, including Nocturne, asked.

"Good" Badger said, defiantly to the shade.  
"What?" The specter asked.  
"You heard me. I'd rather them escape and live then risk themselves for me" Badger continued.  
"You don't mean that, you're praying that they save you from my clutches, begging whatever god you have to have some sort of miracle" Nocturne hissed.  
"No. I've accepted my fate before. Were you there? In the snow? Were you there for that part, when I accepted my death, and reflected upon how it was one I deserved?" Badger asked.  
"No, sadly, I missed that bit of fun, I was reporting to my contractor" Nocturne responded.  
"Well I did. I accepted that I cheated on Fiora, that I slept with Sejuani. That I proved to my friends that I was a liar and I was untrustworthy. That I didn't deserve to be saved" Badger explained  
"Mhmm, and what happened?" Nocturne asked.  
"Turns out, I got saved, I don't know by who, or why, but someone saved me, and it caused me to realize something..." Badger continued.  
"What's that?"  
"That I didn't deserve a fate like that, that I don't deserve a death by your hands, that, just because I royally fucked up, doesn't mean that I betrayed everything I stood for"  
Nocturne laughed at this.  
"And why is that? Why does a dog like you not deserve to die a dog's death?" Nocturne inquired.  
"Because although I've caused some pain recently, I've spent my life devoting time and effort to make other people happy. And..." He stopped.

"And?" Genesis asked.  
"And?" Fiora whispered.

"And?" Nocturne replied.  
"And while I had control over my body when I slept with Sejuani, we both know that you were manipulating my thoughts, blocking me when I wanted to reassure myself of my love for Fiora, constantly reminding me of the pain I felt when she slept with Ahri. Well, Nocturne, I've got a present for you..." He hissed in spite.  
"And that is?" Nocturne asked.  
The Pumble began to shake, and the walls of the establishment tore down.  
The guests and patrons faded away, revealing an expanse of black  
"What is the meaning of this? How did you do that?" Nocturne asked, angrily.  
"Do what?" Badger asked, smirking.  
"Don't play dumb with me you little shit!" Nocturne roared, lunging at the Summoner.  
"After having you in my mind for so long, I'm finally understanding what makes you stronger. You feed off my pain, my misery, but let me tell you something, although I am angry at Fioa for sleeping with Ahri, my love for her is much stronger."  
"Love!?" Nocturne said the word with spite.  
"Love is non existant in you humans! I have existed in the minds of men since the dawn of time, and nothing has changed! You worship violence and hatred, the closest thing to love that you come to is when you're fucking one of your females! Love is merely another word for delusion! Your friendships, your relationships, they're all a lie! You think your world is sane, but in reality, it's all just one sick, sadistic, sarcastic, repulsive joke!" The specter screamed.  
Nocturne went quiet for a second, then began to giggle, then began to laugh, finally allowing himself to start bellowing heartily.  
"So laugh! Laugh at your pathetic existance that's about to disappear! Laugh with me about the joke that life really is! Laugh! Laugh! LAUGH!"  
Badger looked at him, and laughed.  
Nocturne grinned, "Seeing the world for how it is now, eh?" He asked.  
"No, I'm seeing you for what you really are now, and, to be honest, I find it pretty hilarious" The summoner replied.  
"What?" Nocturne murmured.  
Badger stood up, he was laughing so hard.  
"Look at you! You're just this angry, screaming psychopath, who pretends to know what he's talking about! You are insisting to me that love doesn't exist, but look who's talking! Of course you think it doesn't exist! Who would love you?! The answer; No one. The closest things you have to friends are Shaco and Fiddlesticks, and we all know it's only because you're all batshit insane!"  
"Shut up! Shut up!" Nocturne roared.  
Badger's laughter increased for a moment, then died down.  
He looked at Nocturne, letting out a slight chuckle every second or so.  
"I'm just laughing because of you, you're a joke, a really funny, sad, and twisted joke" Badger said, grinning.  
This was Nocturne's last straw.  
Nocturne lunged forward, grabbing Badger's face.  
"Prove to me that I'm a joke! Prove to the unrelenting god of fear that he's a joke! Prove to me that your so called 'love' exists!"  
"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Badger replied.  
Nocturne watched in horror as screens appeared, everywhere.

Fiora's eyes began to water as she witnessed what was going on.  
Badger was projecting her.  
She saw their first date, she saw their visit to the clock tower were they got intimate for the first time.  
She saw Ahri attempt to seduce him, and covered her mouth as she saw him once again tell the fox girl to leave, and say "I LOVE FIORA LAURENT!" she saw his pain when he found out that she had cheated on him, but saw his forgiveness as he kissed her.

Nocturne watched, awestruck.  
He saw how Badger had sent Fiora flowers for her birthday, how he had held her when she sobbed and told him about her miserable family past, how he patiently listened to her talk about her day, every. single. day.

Fiora continued to watch as Badger's thoughts continued to display.  
It showed the day that he had gotten slightly drunk at the Pumble, and she had to drag him home. That entire night, all he did was hold her, telling her that he loved her, and gently kissing her.  
"Aww..." Caitlyn said.  
"Why don't you ever do that?" Katarina asked Genesis.  
He wrapped his arms around her from behind, and rocked her back and forth.  
"Do you want that kind of thing? I mean, I'd totally be up for it" He replied, smiling.

"How can this be?" Nocturne asked.  
The images were still flashing everywhere.  
The day they went to the market appeared, where Badger graciously carried all of Fiora's bags for her, and how delighted he had felt when she had said how much she liked the scarf he bought for her.  
It then showed the next day, when he had smelled the flowers around him and thought of her.

"So that's why he bought me that perfume..." Fiora whispered.  
"Ezreal! You never carry my bags!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Stop the images! Stop them!" Nocturne shrieked, he was beginning to grow smaller.  
Rather then stop the flow of memories, Badger showed them more and more, making them larger.  
His memory of the night he went to the Golden Dragon appeared, showing his encounter with Genesis, as well as the one he had with Veigar.

Fiora could see Badger's rage when Veigar had threatened her, and saw his love when he looked at her.  
She watched along with the others in tearful rememberance as he took her back to his apartment, and how he had sung horribly written poems to her, mostly involving the words "Fiora" and "I adore ya".  
Vi looked at Rengar.  
"If I agree to date you, will you write me poetry?" She asked.  
"What rhymes with Vi?" Rengar asked.  
"I dunno, pie?" She replied.  
"I wonder if Vi, tastes like pie" He mused.  
She blushed and hit him on the arm.

Nocturne watched in agony as more examples of Badger's love appeared.  
The monitors showed him sitting on his sofa with Fiora's head in his lap, stroking her hair and being happy with the world.  
They showed him on that ridiculous show, where he had to prove that he was not the child's father.

Fiora's heart skipped a beat when she saw Badger's mental reaction to her comments about him, and his thoughts when she had jokingly asked him if he wanted to be a father.  
"If I wanted to be someone's dad, you're the only mom i'd pick for them" He had thought when she embraced him.  
Fiora then watched defiantly as Badger had his affair with Sejuani, only to be surprised that when he was having sex with her, all he could think about was her, and how he had almost pretended that Sejuani was her.  
"Wow, I'm not sure whether to be offended, or say aww" Sejuani stated.  
She teared up again when she saw Badger's anguish over what he had done, as well as when he had accepted his fate, and how, in what he believed were his final moments, he had thought of her.

Nocturne was now only the size of Badger's torso, he had been defeated.  
Badger's agony was no longer sustaining him, his anger had turned into adoration, his pain, love, his depression, happiness.  
In fact, all this positive emotion was causing HIM pain.  
"Do you give up, Nocturne?"  
The wraith glared at him, his eyes filled with hatred.  
"DO YOU YIELD?!" Badger screamed.  
Every inch of darkness in the area was covered in his memories, his love for Fiora.  
There was nothing for Nocturne to draw power from, there was nothing for him to feed off of.  
The specter felt an emotion he had never felt, an emotion he inflicted upon others.  
He felt fear.  
"I surrender, Summoner Badger" He hissed.  
A door appeared to Badger's right, a white light coming from it.  
"How do I know I can trust you?" Badger asked.  
"Believe me, I want nothing more then to be rid of you" Nocturne growled.  
Badger nodded, and moved towards the light.

Badger was the first to awaken, his head no longer hurt, his mind was no longer clouded.  
Around him, his friends also woke up.  
"Did that seriously just happen?" Ezreal asked.  
"Yeah, it did" Genesis replied.  
"I can't believe it, Badger did it, he beat Nocturne" Caitlyn commented.  
"We still on for venison, Vi?"  
Fiora stood up, and walked over to Badger's bed.  
"Fiora..." He whispered.  
He felt a stinging pain as she slapped him, hard.  
"That's for cheating on me" She said.  
She slapped him again, harder.  
"That's for getting me trapped in a world where I had watch every painful second of it"  
She leaned over, and brought his head in for a gentle kiss.  
"And that's for showing me that you truly love me, and that you're truly sorry" She whispered.  
"I never wanted... any harm... to come to you" He whispered in response.  
His friends each left, Rengar with Vi, Ezreal with Caitlyn, Genesis with Katarina, ZAC and Jayce, they all said their goodbyes and left.  
Badger's transgressions had been forgiven, his friendships restored, stronger then ever before.  
After their friends had all left, Fiora crawled on the bed, facing him.  
He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her as close as she could get to him.  
"Fiora..." He said, quietly.  
"Yes, Jay?" She asked.  
"I love you" He whispered, and kissed her.  
"I know, I really know" She replied, and kissed him back.  
...

Veigar sat at his crystal ball, scowling. Due to Badger's positive emotions overwhelming him, Nocturne would be unable to take physical form for at least a week. His plan had failed, like every other one had.

He sat, and plotted.

The next one would get him, the next one for sure.

...


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh god Jay I don't think I can do it!"  
"Just go for it! Come on!"  
"Gah! My legs and back hurt so much!"  
"Keep going! We're almost there!"  
"I can't!"  
"I know! It's really hard! But you've just gotta push through it!"  
"Jay!"  
"Fiora!"  
"LEFT FOOT GREEN!"  
"Oh screw this"  
The two fell over, laughing, twister was such a fun game!

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
What were you thinking? You perverts! Twister is a game for children of all ages! SHAME ON YOU FOR MAKING IT WEIRD.  
... Okay, maybe we all have that ONE story where Twister made things a little complicated, I have three... I MEAN SIX, I MEAN NONE! I MEAN! Oh, forget it!  
HARDCORE LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, like, 80% of it is lemon, so if you wanna pass up the sex, skip the entire hot springs part. By the way, go check out LolGoau's 'The Wuju Master's Aid'. It is a spin-off-then-reconnect with 'Adventures', taking place while Badger is in his frost coma. The story is fantastic.  
Here's the next chapter of 'Adventures'.  
-HoneyBadgerDC

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
Hey guys! Sorry for the really long wait, Badger and I have been quite busy with life and all that stuff, oh and League! Lots of League. As always, we really appreciate feedback and messages (pls someone, anyone -_-)! We have some ideas flowing for future chapters, so the rest could be out more smoothly. Badger is leaving for a trip soon so I'm not sure how it will affect our writing. Enjoy the new chapter guys! Some new characters are introduced, and also a couple of surprises! ;) Stay awesome.  
-Genesis011

Badger lay on his couch, his arm around his love.  
He was wearing a silk t-shirt and fleece pajama pants. His long, spiky hair drooped to the side.  
Fiora was wearing her jumpsuit, without her armor.  
They were snuggling close together, watching television.  
"Jay..." Fiora said, softly.  
"Yeah?" He replied, his eyes closed.  
"Our relationship has been through more in the past few months then most go through in years" She continued.  
"Yeah, crazy, I know" He agreed.  
"But it's lasted, and we're still here... so... I'm pretty confident in asking this..." She said.  
He breathed deeply, trying to stay awake.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'd like to take our relationship to the next step" She explained.  
"Which is?"  
"I'd like us to move in together" She replied.  
Badger's eyes shot open, and he sat up.  
"Like, live together? Sleep in the same bed? Have different shelves in the fridge?" He asked, surprised.  
"Yeah... yeah never mind, it was hypothetical" She replied, she sounded hurt.  
He smiled.  
"Hypothetically, if we moved in together, would I get to hold you more often?" He asked.  
"Hypothetically, you could do much more then that more often" She replied, her hurt leaving and a big grin appearing on her face.  
"Well, it's funny that you mentioned this now. I actually was going to tell you, i'm moving. I just bought this new penthouse that opened up a few blocks from here, it's down the road from the LoLSAPD (League of Legends Specter and Phantom Department). I like it a lot, but I think it's a little big for one person" He said.  
"So, are you saying that you would like to move into a new place together?" She asked, her eyes shining.  
He laid her back down on the sofa, and moved so that he was on top of her.  
He pressed his forehead against hers, and grinned.  
"I can't think of anything I'd like more" He said, staring into her eyes.  
"I can think of one thing?" She replied, a sly grin on her face.  
He leaned his chin down and kissed her, she returned his affection.

"This place is incredible!" Fiora said, looking around her new home.  
The penthouse was split up into several rooms. There were two bedrooms, a kitchen,  
a dining room, a bathroom, and even a terrace with a small hot tub, the latest in Hextech technology.  
"Isn't it?" Badger replied, balancing all of Fiora's suitcases in his arms.  
"How do I keep convincing you to do that?" She asked, giggling.  
He placed the suitcases down, and walked over to her.  
He took her hands in his, and began an awkward slow dance.  
"You never have to convince me" He said, he grinned mischievously "I do it because I kinda like you, and because I'd hate it if you broke a nail".  
She laughed, so did he.  
They finished their dance with a long embrace and a kiss, the two couldn't be happier.

"So Badger, how did you afford this place? Did Fiora pay for it all?" Ezreal asked, prompting a smack on the head and an icy glare from Caitlyn.  
"I actually didn't pay a cent, Badger bought it before we even agreed to move in together" Fiora replied.  
"I don't need to use other people's money, Ez, I make plenty being the head of the LolSAPD" Badger replied.  
"You're the head of the department? When did that happen?" Genesis asked, surprised.  
"Pretty recently. Apparently, the League was so impressed with my friendships with the Shadow Isles guys that they promoted me" He paused, and looked slightly pale for a moment, "That, and the last head sorta lost his when he had an unfortunate encounter with Fiddlesticks..."  
Fiora and his friends looked at him, alarmed.  
"Don't worry, he went way above his jurisdiction. He thought he was tough enough to beat the scarecrow guy. Me, I'm perfectly content going to the Shadow Isles for a few hours a day and maintaining the portals, as well as doing paperwork" He said, calming them down.  
"What is it like, by the way, working at the Shadow Isles fortress? It's gotta be creepy" Caitlyn asked.  
"To be honest, I don't hate it. The Shadow Isles have a certain allure to them, they can be quite beautiful." Badger replied.  
"But isn't it like, stocked with undead?" Katarina asked.  
"Not all undead are the same. The Shadow Isles are mostly the home of spirits and shades, some of which are actually quite benevolent. Sure, when we think of them, we think of people like Thresh or Karthus, but there are some spirits who just like to talk, find out what the world is like now, and some love to tell stories!" Badger explained, excited.  
"That does sound pretty cool" Ezreal said.  
"And well, some try to gore you and possess you, but hey, when life gives you lemons, use a powerful and ancient amulet to keep the lemons away" Badger said, grinning and taking a small necklace out from behind his shirt.  
"What would happen without the amulet?" Rengar asked.  
"Yeah, would ghosts rip your guts out?" Vi inquired.  
"Most likely" Badger replied, his smile never fading.

"So... Badger requires that amulet to keep the monstrosities of the Shadow Isles away... perhaps I can use this to my advantage..." Veigar muttered to himself, watching his crystal ball.  
"Veigar! Come here! Try my new cookies!" Morgana called.  
"No! Don't! They're so bad! I'll have to eat them all to spare you!" Warwick called, jokingly.  
"Aww, you're so cute"  
"No, you are"  
Veigar gagged when he heard the two making... noises...

"Aww! Everyone! You shouldn't have!" Fiora cried, exitedly.  
All of their friends had brought gifts for them for their new place.  
"It was no big deal, I'm sure you'd do the same for us!" Genesis replied.  
"Probably not." Badger responded, grinning.  
Everyone laughed.  
"I would like to give my present first!" Rengar stated, pulling out a box with holes in it.  
Various growls could be heard from within it.  
"What... is it?" Badger asked.  
Rengar opened the box, revealing a black and white animal. It bared it's teeth at the group.  
"This is a Honey Badger. It is a vicious creature that shows loyalty to the person that commands it!" He said, proud of his catch.  
"Umm, Rengar... wouldn't a puppy have worked?" Fiora asked, stunned.  
"Nonsense! This is a warrior's pet!" Rengar proclaimed.  
"OH MY GOD HE'S SO CUTE CAN I PET HIM CAN I?!" Badger cried, picking up the creature from it's box.  
To everyone's surprise, it made no move to attack him. It went limp and docile in his arms.  
"Rengar, while I appreciate the gift, I don't think-" Fiora began to protest, but Badger passed it to her.  
Once again, the group was surprised when it remained relax in her arms as well.  
"May I pet it?" Sejuani asked.  
The Honey Badger hissed and growled.  
"On second thought, I like him" Fiora giggled.  
Sejuani glared at her, but made no remark.

Between a Honey Badger (Rengar and Vi), an ancient vase (Ezreal and Caitlyn), matching robes (Genesis and Katarina), a ball of goo (Zac), and a bear pelt (Sejuani), Badger and Fiora's apartment was really going to feel like home.  
Jayce, however, had remained quiet.  
"Jayce, did you get them anything?" Vi asked.  
He smiled, and rubbed his head.  
"Well, I couldn't figure out what to buy, but I had this coupon..." He began to say.  
"A coupon?! Come on Jayce don't be lazy!" Caitlyn scolded him.  
Badger and Fiora laughed.  
"He didn't have to give us anything, none of you did" Badger said.  
"Mhmm, and I'm sure it's a fantastic coupon" Fiora agreed.  
Jayce continued to smile as he walked up to the couple, and handed them a piece of paper.  
Badger held it up, and read it.  
"This coupon is for two people to enjoy the exclusive Lunar Spas resort, run and hosted by your friendly neighborhood moon priestess, Diana! Come and join us for a weekend getaway!"  
"Wow! Thanks Jayce!" Badger said, gratefully.  
"It's a really nice present, but we can't go" Fiora said, sadly.  
"Why not?" Their friends asked.  
"We now have a pet, who will take care of him?" Badger replied.  
"Don't worry, Ezreal and I have got it covered" Jayce said, putting his arm around the explorer.  
"WHAT?" Ezreal asked, prompting a glare from Caitlyn.  
"I mean, sure! Yeah! No problem!" The explorer said, grinning and trying to sound cheerful.  
"Great! We'll start packing tonight! But first, let's drink!" Badger announced, throwing his arms in the air.

Fiora looked at the large gates in front of her, how had she never heard of this place before?  
The Lunar Spas Resort was located at the base of Mount Targon, home of the Rakkor tribe. Diana had opened up the resort as a way of showing everyone the healing power of the moon.  
Knocking on the door, she and Badger heard a rumbling.  
"What's that?" She asked.  
Badger grinned, "I'm surprised you don't recognize the sound by now" He said.  
The large gate opened, and a familiar face, (well, diving suit helmet), appeared.  
"Greetings travelers, I- Summoner Badger! It is good to see you my friend!" Nautilus greeted them, shaking Badger's hand so hard his arm shook.  
"Hey Nautilus, awesome play the other day" Badger replied, his grin broadening.  
"Play?" Fiora asked.  
"Nautilus here told me to build attack damage items on him, I said it was a bad idea, but he insisted. We ended up crushing the other team" Badger explained.  
"Crush? It was utter desolation! But anyways, what brings you here?" Nautilus asked.  
Fiora reached into the bag that was slung around her shoulder, and passed their voucher to the Titan.  
The door opened wider, and Nautilus stepped aside.  
"Welcome! Welcome! Enjoy your stay!" He said, closing the gigantic doors behind them as they entered.  
"You will want to speak with Diana, she is currently having tea with Nami, I'm sure she'd love to see you, Badger" Nautilus said, nudging Badger with his elbow.  
Fiora glared at him, but said nothing.  
"I'd love to see her too! I didn't get to talk to her the other day after we got the pentakill together" Badger replied, excited.  
Fiora's glare disappeared, replaced by a smile.  
"You're here to relax and forget the hard times, try to enjoy yourself" She thought.  
Badger took her hand in his, and smiled.  
"Shall we go?" He asked.  
She nodded, and waved goodbye to Nautilus.

Fiora was shocked when they walked up to the table that Diana and Nami were sitting at.  
Before she could even react, Diana was laughing and hugging her and Badger.  
Contrary to popular belief, the Scorn of the Moon was actually a happy, pleasant person.  
"Welcome to my resort! I'm so glad you could come! You're the first so far!" Diana said, joyfully.  
"Really? I'm surprised" Badger replied.  
"Yes, well, Leona has been on this crusade to give me bad publicity, it's really hurting my business" Diana said, a hint of spite on her lips.  
"Sorry to hear that" Fiora said.  
"It doesn't matter, I'm sure you two will find that the rumors are all wrong. This is a place of harmony, tranquility, and peace" Diana said, calmly.  
Nami nodded her head, continuing to sip her tea.  
"So why are you and Nautilus here, Nami?" Badger asked.  
Nami was about to answer, but Diana chimed in.  
"Nami here is extraordinary at finding hot springs, as she is able to sense water" Diana explained.  
"And Nautilus is an excellent digger" Nami said, giggling.  
Diana laughed with her, as did Fiora and Badger.  
"Let me show you to your room" Diana said, taking them both by the hand.  
"Okay" they replied.

They were in luck, their room was right next to the main hot spring.  
"Have fun!" Diana said, closing the door.  
"She's nice!" Badger said.  
"She's... creepy" Fiora replied.  
"Why? Because she's so chipper and happy?" Badger asked.  
"Actually, yeah" Fiora answered.  
Badger laughed.  
"I've summoned her, so I've heard her thoughts, she's a really kind, sensitive person, the Solari have been horrible to her, she's shown me her memories" He said, a hint of sadness in his voice.  
"I never would have guessed, on the battlefield she's so blank, unfeeling, quiet" Fiora pointed out.  
"Yeah, she talks a lot in her thoughts, though".  
Fiora nodded, and walked into the restroom to change.  
She looked down at the bathing suit she had brought with her, and went red.  
"That damn shopkeeper lied! This covers less then Cassiopeia's bra!" She growled.  
"Fiora, are you ready?" Badger asked.  
"Just a minute!" She called.  
She groaned, but put on the suit, a two piece bikini that might as well have been four strands of string.  
She grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around herself.  
Walking out of the bathroom, she walked up to her beloved.  
"Yes, I'm ready" she said, she'd get in the water quickly so that he wouldn't see how revealed she was.  
He smiled and took her arm.

Badger was the first to enter the hot spring, the heat was overwhelmingly pleasant, considering much of Mount Targon was quite cold.  
"Ahhh..." He moaned as he slipped into the warm water.  
His eyes closed, his breathing slowed.  
"Perfect opening" Fiora whispered, and took the towel off.  
As it came off, Badger opened his eyes, and looked right at her.  
Although his bangs covered his left eye, she could tell it was staring.  
His eyes widened, his jaw dropped, a slight trickle of blood came out of his nose.  
Fiora turned from his gaze, her face turning bright red.  
"Please stop staring" She said, embarrassed.  
"Sorry, It's really hard though, you're difficult to not look at, no matter what you're wearing" He replied, grinning.  
She quickly slipped into the water, and moved beside him.  
"This feeling is amazing" She said, the warm water surrounding her.  
"So is this one" he replied, kissing her cheek.  
She blushed and smiled bashfully, she always got like this when he got flirty.  
She looked at him after a few minutes, his head was leaned back and his eyes were shut.  
"Jay, you're being awfully quiet, you're normally so talkative"  
"I'm just enjoying the spring, what would you like to talk about?"  
"I don't know, has anything exciting happened to you lately?"  
The look he gave her could kill the Baron in one hit.  
"Besides the obvious" She whispered.  
"Well, you see, I think I'm in love" He said.  
"Oh?"  
He put his arms around her, and smiled.  
"Yeah, she's this really beautiful woman who's great with a sword, she has a gorgeous accent, and is embarrassed to show off her amazing body" He replied.  
"Really?" She asked, blushing and closing her eyes, leaning on his chest.  
"Mhmm, we just moved in together"  
"Sounds like a lucky girl" She replied.  
"Yeah, but there's a problem"  
"What's that?"  
He moved himself so that he was facing her.  
"I'd really like to kiss her, but I don't have permission, could you ask her if that'd be okay?"  
She smiled, and placed her hand on his head, drawing him closer.  
"I don't think she'd mind" She said, bringing her lips to his.  
Her tongue slowly left her mouth, meeting his mid way.  
She felt his hands moving up and down her body, massaging her sore muscles. The League was taking its toll on her, she almost never woke up without a pain somewhere.  
She squeaked as she felt his hands move to her rear.  
Badger broke their kiss, "Sorry" he whispered.  
"Go ahead, I just didn't expect it" She replied.  
He gently moved his hands back up her body, tracing her curves.  
She closed her eyes, let her head roll back, and let out a quiet moan as she felt him licking her neck, massaging her all the while.  
"Jay..." She whispered.  
"Mmph?" he grunted in response, not stopping.  
"I feel hot, very hot, could you grab me a glass of water?" She asked.  
He reluctantly separated his tongue from her skin, and went to do as she requested.  
Watching him disappear behind a wall, Fiora quickly removed the swim suit from her person, it was making it impossible for Badger to get to her 'other' areas.  
She both grinned and blushed profusely at the naughty surprise she was planning.  
Tossing the suit behind a rock, she sunk her body under the steamy water, barely covering her large breasts.  
The blood left her face when she heard multiple foot steps.  
"Yeah sure! I'm sure Fiora wouldn't mind if you hung out with us!" Badger said, cheerily.  
Beside him was Diana, wearing a white collared shirt and capris.  
"OH SHIT!" Fiora thought.  
"Hey babe, I got you your glass of wat-" Badger began to say, passing her the cup, and seeing her.  
"Oh. Wow." He said.  
"Shhh! Don't tell Diana! I'll just... stay farther away" Fiora said, humiliated.  
"Don't tell me what?" Diana asked, appearing next to Badger.  
"EEEEK!" Fiora cried, ducking so far under the water that her nose barely stood above it.  
Diana laughed.  
"Fiora, you like to swim naked as well?" The moon priestess asked.  
"As well?" Badger replied, stunned.  
Smiling, Diana removed her clothing, revealing her pale, naked body.  
"Oh. Wow." He said.  
She gracefully stepped into the water, letting out a loud "Aah..." as she felt its warm touch.  
"I find that bathing with nothing on makes it feel better" She said, closing her eyes.  
Fiora looked at her, then looked at Badger, stunned.  
He was sitting next to her now, a look of surprise on his face.  
He himself seemed unsure as to how to react to this situation.  
She could tell that his eyes were staring at Diana's large bust.  
She elbowed him in the gut, prompting a quiet "Oomph!"  
When she turned her head back, she was met with Diana's smiling face.  
"So, how do you like the springs?" the moon priestess asked.  
Her face was only inches away, her pale eyes looking into Fiora's own.  
"Oh god... please kiss..." Badger thought.  
"I uh... I... I like it, them" Fiora replied, she couldn't tell how she felt.  
Relaxed, embarrassed, claustrophobic, hot... horny...  
After Badger's little massage, definitely horny.  
Diana's expression changed from happy, to one of understanding.  
She looked at Badger, then back at the duelist, and her eyes widened.  
"Fiora, you don't actually swim in the nude, do you?" She asked.  
"Not usually" The duelist replied, blushing again.  
"You got naked because you and Badger were having a moment, didn't you?" Diana asked.  
Fiora went silent.  
Diana rose, her large breasts dripping a stream of water that fell unto her prominent abdominal muscles, down her belly, and finally dripped off her crotch.  
"I'll be going then, I'm sorry to bother you" She said, quietly.  
Fiora looked at Diana's face, and saw something different from what she usually saw.  
Normally, the Scorn of the Moon's face appeared creepy, but the Duelist could never figure out what it was.  
Fiora saw it now, Diana herself wasn't strange, she was lonely, sad.  
"Diana" Fiora called.  
"Yes?"  
"You should stay, I wanted to talk to you about how you find these, and Badger wanted to talk to you about your match the other day" She replied.  
Diana's face seemed to glow, as did Badger's perverted grin.  
Fiora elbowed him again, she could sense his eyes staring.

Diana laughed, she hadn't had this much fun since she caught Nautilus singing a lullaby to Nami.  
Badger had put his hands on his face, and proclaimed that he was a walrus. He was chasing Fiora around the hot spring, saying that he was going to catch her and turn her into a walrus.  
She was caught off guard when Badger misstepped, and tripped, landing on top of her.  
The two submerged beneath the water, it was surprisingly clear.  
They looked at one another, silently, it was as if time was moving slowly.  
Diana placed her hands on the back of Badger's head, and brought her lips to his.  
She was disappointed, however, when he made no reciprocation.  
All of a sudden, she saw a look of terror on his face, and watched as he was dragged to the surface.  
"THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Fiora roared.  
"Look, I didn't do anything, I swear!" Badger replied, his hands up.  
"I JUST SAW YOU LOCK LIPS WITH HER!" Fiora yelled.  
"No, he didn't, I... I acted on instinct. I haven't been romantically involved before, and it just seemed so perfect..." Diana tried to say, but found herself at a loss for words.  
Badger looked at Fiora, she returned his gaze.  
She closed her eyes, and concentrated on the mental link she shared with him, due to him being a summoner.  
"Do you want to?" She asked.  
"Want to what?" He replied.  
"Invite her to... join us" Fiora answered.  
"I'm not sure that's okay, isn't that technically cheating? I don't want to do anything that will hurt your feelings"  
"Yeah but... look at her, she's a gorgeous woman in her prime, who hasn't experienced anything before. She also seems so lonely..."  
"Fiora, are you seriously asking if I want to have a threesome with you and Diana?"  
"Yes."  
"But you were all mad at me two seconds ago when you thought I kissed her?"  
"And she just told me you didn't, and I trust her, and.. you."  
"Okay then..." He said, cutting the transmission.  
"Diana" Badger called.  
"Yes?" Diana asked.  
He grinned mischievously, "Do you want to join Fiora and I for some special amusement?" He asked.  
Before she could reply, Fiora was behind her, breathing softly on her neck, her hands on the Scorn of the Moon's massive chest.  
"Wow, are these real?" Fiora asked, kneading and massaging her breasts.  
The Scorn of the Moon blushed, and looked down, ashamed.  
"Hey, don't do that, you're pretty, it was a compliment" Fiora whispered, smiling.  
Diana was going to respond, but could only squeal as the duelist tugged on her nipples.  
"Wow Jay, no wonder you like mine so much, boobs are fun!" Fiora giggled.  
At this point, Badger was next to Diana, rubbing his hands on her finely toned body.  
He gently brought his lips to hers, moving his tongue into her mouth.  
She tasted like honey, most likely the tea she had been drinking before.  
Diana's thoughts slowed, "I'm being kissed... by a man...".  
She smiled slightly at the thought.  
She was unfamiliar with this, so she just let him lead.  
"I can't believe this is happening" Badger thought to himself.  
Her eyes went hazy, these sensations were overwhelming her.  
At that second, she felt something poking her nether regions.  
She looked down, Badger's bathing suit had been pushed out.  
Fiora giggled, "She's that good, huh?" She asked.  
Badger separated his mouth from Diana's, and grinned.  
"Well sorry, but I've got two insanely beautiful women in front of me, what did you expect would happen?" He replied.  
"I'm unfamiliar what's going on" Diana said, bluntly.  
"He's turned on" Fiora explained.  
"Pardon?"  
"He's getting an erection, slowly" Fiora pointed out.  
Badger grinned, "It'll take more then a kiss and a massage to get me going" he said.  
"How about this?" Fiora asked, taking Diana's head in her hand.  
Diana went wide eyed, as Fiora pulled the moon priestess in for a kiss, while thrusting her other hand down Badger's pants.  
"That's not fair!" He claimed, gritting his teeth, her grip was line iron!  
Diana was completely unsure what to do in this situation, so she just took Fiora's head in her hand and held her close.  
She squealed as she felt Badger grip her breasts, she also felt herself being poked harder 'down below'.  
"Okay, this is seriously hurting now" Badger said, taking is suit off.  
Diana gasped when she saw his manhood touching her vagina, Fiora grinned, hungrily.  
"Not so fast, Jay, I get first dibs" Fiora said mischievously.  
He moved out of the spring, and lay down on the warm stones, Fiora right behind him, Diana following her.  
"Diana, I want you to move yourself so that you're vagina is over Jay's face" Fiora requested.  
"Jay?" Diana asked.  
"Oh, right, not everyone calls him that" The duelist reminded herself.  
"Summoner Jay Badger, at your service" The summoner said, grinning.  
Diana giggled, and did as she was asked.  
She gasped in surprise when she felt something soft, warm, and wet stroke her womanhood.  
Looking down, she could see Badger's chin moving, and hear him making quiet slurping noises.  
"Pay attention Diana, this is a learning experience, after all" Fiora remarked, holding Badger's now stiff member in her hand.  
The moon priestess watched as Fiora rolled her tongue up and down the throbbing piece, making quiet squeaks whenever Badger hit a sensitive part on her own special area.  
"Diana, lean down and help me lick it" Fiora commanded.  
Diana did as she was told, taking in Badger's smell, as well as looking it over.  
"I never realized a penis is so... weird looking" She remarked.  
"You'll get used to it eventually, now, help me get him nice and coated" Fiora said.  
The two moved their heads in, their tongues wrapping around the erect member.  
"Oh my god... this is really happening..." Badger thought between licks.  
After making sure Badger's tool was nice and covered with their spit, Fiora wrapped her mouth around it, making a loud slurping noise when she came off it.  
"I'll handle it from here, you just enjoy receiving Badger's oral, he's very good at it" She said, then plunged his entire dick in her mouth, and down her throat.  
Diana felt Badger stop licking her for a moment, and heard a slight grunt.  
She yelped in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her thighs, and pulled her down on his mouth, hard.  
Fiora stopped her blowjob for a second, and giggled.  
"Whenever he gets really stimulated, he has to grab something, I don't know what it is" She explained.  
Diana nodded, and then let out a long moan.  
Badger had placed his tongue inside of her, lapping up her juices and massaging her inner walls.  
"Not too deep... you'll break my hymen" Diana squeaked.  
She felt his tongue recede slightly, but continued to feel the pleasure seeping throughout her form.  
While this was going on, Fiora was going to work, bobbing her head up and down Badger, her tongue moving this way and that.  
"Come on already, you can't hold out forever" She thought, though Jay's endurance was quite outstanding.  
"hmmm... I have an idea" Fiora said aloud.  
Moving down from his shaft, she began to massage his sack, licking the base of his member.  
Badger twitched, no woman had ever done that before, the feeling was completely alien.  
He groaned as he felt himself get harder, it felt like he was about to explode.  
He gripped Diana harder and licker her faster, her pussy continuing to make slurping noises.  
Fiora continued to massage his balls, and went back to taking him completely in her mouth.  
Diana blushed profusely and she grabbed her own breasts, "Badger... something's coming out...!" She cried.  
He didn't stop licking as she climaxed, her virgin juices flowing out onto his tongue.  
Tears dripped from Diana's eyes, she placed her hands on Badger's stomach to support herself as she gasped for air. She couldn't tell if she was in pain or pleasure.  
Badger's eyes widened as he felt Fiora thrusted her mouth on him one last time, causing him to grunt and have his own orgasm.  
She took the entire thing in as he came, her throat making loud swallowing sounds as she drunk it all.  
"Delicious" She thought, tasting the sperm on the back of her throat.  
She allowed Badger's now-softened member to relax for a moment.  
Diana allowed herself to gently roll off Badger and lay on the warm stones herself.  
Badger looked at the moon priestess, her large breasts and stomach rising with each breath, her open mouth revealing her beautiful tongue.  
He felt himself getting ready again immediately.  
He sat up and looked at Fiora, she nodded, he grinned.  
Taking Diana's knees and moving them apart, he spread her legs.  
Placing his member so that it rested on top of her crotch, he leaned in to kiss her.  
"Diana, I'm going to penetrate you now, is that okay?" He asked.  
She seemed nervous, but nodded. Fiora smiled, and took the woman's hand in her own.  
"It's going to hurt for a minute, but it will feel very good after a few" The Duelist reassured her.  
"Here I go" Badger said, slowly pressing himself inside her.  
Diana went wide eyed, her tongue flopped out of her mouth, and she arced herself backwards, the pain erupting from her vagina was so extreme she could barely think!  
Meanwhile, Badger continued to enter her, this was causing him pain as well, Diana was so tight, it felt like he was going to burst again.  
"God you feel so good!" He exclaimed, continuing to press himself inside her.  
Tears were streaming down Diana's face, "It hurts! It hurts so much!" She cried, her face turning red from embarrassment, pain, and shame.  
She felt a hand on her cheek, and was met with Fiora's smiling face.  
The duelist cradled the moon prophet's head in her arms, whispering comforting words.  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, Badger finished inserting himself inside her completely.  
Diana looked down, and blinked. She smiled weakly.  
"There's a man... inside me..." She whispered.  
Badger looked down, he couldn't believe he was inside Diana, the Scorn of the Moon!  
He sat there, motionless, feeling as Diana's insides squeezed him tight, fermenting his member in her juices. He could hear her whimpering about the pain, as well as the feeling.  
He motioned to Fiora to come over to him, and watched as she moved herself over Diana's face.  
"Now, I'd like some pleasure too, Diana, lick me" She commanded.  
Diana obliged, moving her tongue up and down Fiora's pussy.  
The Duelist moaned, she, unlike Badger, was easy to get excited and didn't need much to get heated. She brought her face to Badger's, bringing their lips together for a long, wet kiss.  
Meanwhile, Badger began to move back out of Diana, prompting more whimpers from the moon priestess.  
Looking down, he was surprised to see that no blood was coming from Diana's vagina.  
"Are you sure you aren't a virgin?" He asked.  
"Absolutely positive, you're the first man..." She looked at Fiora, "and woman I've ever been with intimately".  
"I imagine the strain of battle has most likely caused her hymen to pop, mine went during a fencing match... that was an interesting training session..." Fiora mused.  
"So I get to have sex with a virgin and there's no blood? Awesome!" Badger yelled.  
Diana blushed profusely at being labeled, prompting Fiora to smack Badger on the arm.  
"Sorry, It's just super hot and erotic" Badger said, grinning.  
"Are you going to sit there inside it, or actually do something?" Fiora asked, sarcastically.  
"It? That's a mean thing to call Diana's beautiful vagina" He mocked her.  
Diana's face was getting redder by the second.  
"Come on then, show me what you've got, unless you've got nothing" Fiora challenged, grinning.  
"Oh, I am going to punish you later" Badger replied, mischievously, and slowly began to move.  
Diana whimpered again, but continued to lick Fiora, all the while feeling Badger move in and out of her.  
"I'm very much looking forward to it" The duelist replied, kissing him again.  
Badger made a small thrust, and Diana gasped.  
He felt as her body trembled, she was ready to orgasm from one shove!  
He grinned, and continued to slide in and out of her, taking in the amazing feeling of her insides.  
As he continued to move, picking up pace, he hadn't realized how drenched his crotch was, Diana had orgasmed at least three times since he entered her.  
He also hadn't realized how close he himself was to climaxing.  
He continued to thrust inside her, until, finally, he felt himself getting ready.  
"One last thrust, and I'll pull out" He thought, moving forward one last time.  
Unfortunately, his knee slipped, accidentally causing him to put his entirety into her.  
Diana's body spasmed as she was rocked with another orgasm, he was pressing into her womb!  
"OH MY GOD!" She screamed, clenching her legs hard.  
"Diana, if you don't let me go I'll come inside you- GRAAH!" Badger groaned, releasing his essence directly into his partner's womb.  
Diana's eyes rolled back, and closed, she had been knocked unconscious from the severity of that orgasm.  
Fiora looked at Badger, alarmed, he had pulled out of her, his member covered in a mixture of his and Diana's juices, as well as Fiora's own saliva.  
"What happened?!" Fiora asked shocked.  
"I tried to pull out, but she closed her thighs so tight that I couldn't" He replied, shaking his head.  
"How much of it went inside?" She inquired.  
"All of it" came his solemn reply.  
They looked over at Diana, more juices flowed out of her with every breath she took.  
"We should do something" Fiora remarked, but was knocked to the ground.  
She looked up, startled, only to be met with Badger's fierce gaze.  
"We should do something, most definitely, something... naughty" He grinned, evilly.  
"I'm serious, we should-" Fiora moved to get up, but Badger held her wrists down.  
"Sorry, Fiora, but you've been a bad girl, mocking me earlier, and you need to be punished" He replied.  
She blew air upwards, knocking her hair out of her face, and smiled seductively.  
"Oh Summoner Badger, I've been a very bad girl" She said innocently.  
He looked at her naked form before him, hungrily.  
Fiora was quite possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her face was perfectly symmetrical, her emerald green eyes staring back at him. Her breasts were large, but fit in his hands perfectly.  
He continued to scan down her body, past her abdominal muscles, down to her perfectly shaved vagina.  
He grunted as he felt his member twitch, it was rubbing against her womanhood.  
"How is it that i ever thought Sejuani's looked good, compared to hers?" Badger thought.  
"Oh yeah... Nocturne..." He mumbled to himself, a hint of spite in the pronunciation of the name.  
He moved himself into her, slowly, allowing her to secrete her juices first.  
She moaned as she felt him enter her.  
"God you're so tight, it's even tighter then Diana's" He groaned, gritting his teeth.  
Fiora gasped as she felt him go deeper and deeper inside, his manhood was almost completely inside per, pressing against the boundaries of her womb.  
He stopped for a moment, enjoying the glorious feeling of Fiora's special hole.  
Just this was enough to cause him to climax again, she felt so amazing.  
"Jay, you fit perfectly inside of me" She whispered.  
Her hands were free now, and she wrapped them around the back of his neck.  
"It's like our bodies were made for one another" She continued, blushing profusely.  
Sticking her tongue out, she leaned in to kiss him.  
His tongue met hers slowly at first, then began to pick up pace.  
Their lips locked, they were now connected by their swirling tongues, and their special areas.  
He reluctantly broke their kiss for a moment.  
"I'm going to move now" he stated.  
"Please, you staying in one place is starting to hurt" She replied, a tear moving down her face.  
"I'm sorry, just the thought of us being connected like this, it's..." He tried to say, but couldn't think of the word.  
"Magnificent?" She asked.  
"Something like that" He mumbled.  
She smiled, another tear rolled from her eye, him being still was actually beginning to really hurt.  
"Fiora..." He whispered.  
"Yes?"  
"You're perfect, you know that?" He asked.  
"Why is that?"  
"You're smart, you're beautiful, you're talented"  
She blushed, "Stop it..." she teased.  
"Okay"  
"Well don't really, go on" She ordered.  
"And-"  
"But talk while you fuck me" She commanded.  
"Yes, m'lady" He replied, grinning.  
Moving himself out of her, he thrusted in, prompting a gasp of pain from Fiora.  
"You're incredibly sexy" He said, thrusting in and out.  
"Your accent is hot as hell" he continued, once again moving in and out of her.  
"You've got this big brain, and amazing personality", another hard thrust.  
"And you're the perfect girl for me" He finished.  
Taking her right leg and holding it in his arms, while moving over her left, he began to power fuck her, moving in and out of her like a piston.  
"Badg, uhn, er, uhn, this, uhn, feels, uhn, so, uhn, good!" She cried in between moans.  
"You too, you're so gorgeous and you feel so incredible, I think I'm gonna..."  
"Do it inside!" She screamed.  
"But-!"  
"FUCKING DO IT!"  
With one final thrust, he moaned and Fiora screamed, orgasms rocking both their bodies.  
He could feel her juices squirt all over his prick, while she could feel his hot semen pouring into her womb.  
"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" She cried.  
"Graaahh!" he roared, more liquid escaping from the both of them.  
He collapsed on top of her, exhausted. He didn't even bother removing his now-soft member from her, he was too tired.  
his head rested on her chest, his eyes dulled.  
He felt her wrap her arms around him, but didn't respond, he allowed himself to drift asleep on her warm, soft, nice smelling breasts.

Diana woke up, and looked around.  
Badger and Fiora were fast asleep, he rested atop of her.  
"Aww." She said, smiling.  
She moved to get up, but stopped when she felt a pain between her legs.  
"Oh god, and I thought that hurt when he was inside me" She groaned, she wasn't going to be able to walk right for a week.  
Reaching down to massage herself, she drew her hand back in shock.  
Her nether regions were covered in some sort of sticky, white liquid.  
She once again moved to get up, and was successful with getting on her feet, that is, until the feeling came.  
Her stomach began to hurt, and she crouched down on her knees.  
She felt something coming out, but couldn't stop it.  
She watched in disgust as more white liquid began to pour out of her, it itched.  
"Ewww..." She said, picking some of it up with her hand.  
She painfully got up again, and grabbed her clothes.  
Looking back at Badger and Fiora again, she noticed that their areas were also covered in the same stuff.  
"Ewww..." She said again, and walked out of the room.

Fiora was the first of the two to wake up. Her hair and body were drenched with sweat.  
She smiled when she saw Badger, or, at least his hair. It was also soaking wet, and covered his face.  
She tapped him gently on the shoulder, "Jay... Jay..." She whispered.  
"No Veigar... don't take the peanut butter, you evil son of a bitch..." He muttered in his sleep.  
"Jay" She said, louder.  
His eyes opened slowly.  
"Oh. Hi" He said, grinning stupidly, and then snuggling back up to her breast.  
She groaned, and pushed him off her.  
"Ow." He grunted.  
Fiora moved to sit back up, but immediately stopped when she felt a pain in her crotch.  
"Still takes getting used to..." She muttered.  
She then looked down in horror at herself.  
"BADGER!" She cried.  
Badger's face went pale, she didn't call him Badger unless she was really angry.  
"Uh, yeah?" He asked.  
"Did you come inside me!?" She asked, alarmed.  
"Yeah, you said to? It's not like you're ovulating." He replied, stretching.  
He looked at her, she looked horrified.  
His face went even paler, "Please tell me you're not" He whispered.  
"I... I don't know, what's today?" She asked.  
"The 18th of I'm fucked" Badger replied.  
"Look let's just go back to our room and... I don't know, eat something? Have something to drink?" She asked.  
He was silent.  
"Look, I think it's okay, it's okay" She reassured him.  
"I'd love to know your thought process behind that, how do you know it's okay?" He asked.  
"Because, if I'm not ovulating at the moment, then there's no reason for us to be concerned" She replied.  
"And if you are?"  
She got back on the ground, on top of him.  
Taking his face in her hand, she smiled.  
"You know my answer" She replied, and kissed him.  
He returned the kiss, and got up.  
He took her hand in his, and they walked out of the spring room.  
"You're right" He thought, "I'll always be here for you".

Diana groaned as Nami moved her hand around her crotch, her healing magic making the pain ease up.  
"Wow Diana, you should be more careful, your very lucky, it all dripped out of you" Nami remarked.  
"Why am I lucky? I'm still in a ton of pain" She remarked.  
"Because you're in heat. If it hadn't dripped out of you, you might have become pregnant" Nami explained.  
Diana's eyes widened, she really should've paid more attention when it came to knowing what was up with her own body.  
"Didn't anyone ever teach you about sexual encounters? Even my people knew to explain it to adolescents" Nami said, shaking her head.  
"My teachers focused on war and battle, when I chose to become a fighter over a care taker, it was considered an honor, I never realized this was so complicated" Diana explained.  
"You should have Fiora come and visit me as well, in case Summoner Badger insemenated her as well" Nami said, finishing her healing.  
"Will do" Diana replied, standing up. The pain was still there, but was much more bearable.  
"By the way, what possessed you to have sex with Badger and Fiora?" the fish woman inquired.  
"He asked me if i wanted to join them, and told me I was pretty" Diana replied.  
"A guy calls you pretty, and gets into your pants? Don't make yourself easy, girl" Nami ordered.  
"Wouldn't you let someone who complimented you enjoy your looks?" Diana asked.  
"I... uh.. That's not the point" Nami growled.  
Diana shrugged, smiled, and walked out of the room, leaving a surprised Nami alone.

Nami was relaxing in the hot springs when she heard familiar heavy footsteps.  
"Hello Nautilus" She said, cheerily.  
"Greetings, Tide-caller, quite the fiasco we missed earlier" He replied.  
"How'd you find out about that?" Nami asked.  
"Diana was telling me all about it, I was both shocked and mystified by the tale, especially when she offered to show me her sore areas" Nautilus chuckled.  
Nami's eyes narrowed, "Did she?"  
"Did she what?"  
"Show you here 'sore areas'?".  
"Of course not! I stopped her, there was a little too much information for me" Nautilus replied.  
Nami sighed, and relaxed.  
As she closed her eyes, a thought came to her mind.  
"Nautilus" She called.  
"Yes?"  
"Am I... Am I pretty?" She asked.  
"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Nami" The titan replied.  
She smiled sadly, and looked at her reflection.  
"In the eyes of this beholder, you are quite beautiful" He said, suddenly.  
She nearly choked on the water in her gills, it was so unexpected.  
"I... uh... thank you, Nautilus" She said, blushing.  
She took his enormous hand into her small one.  
Looking at his eyes, the only thing visible in that massive dive suit, she could tell he was smiling.

"So Fiora" Badger began to speak.  
"Yes?"  
"Aren't you at all concerned?" He asked.  
"About?"  
He looked at her, "You know what" he pointed out.  
They were sitting in their room's parlor, he was on the sofa, she was in a chair. He was wearing nothing but a pair of fleece pajama pants, while she was in a night gown.  
"Can we try to focus on something else? Please? We are on vacation at this beautiful resort, the least we can do is try not to worry" She requested, she seemed upset.  
"Okay, sure. Fine" He said, he hated it when she looked sad.  
"So, anything exciting happen recently?" She asked.  
"Well, I got my mind invaded by a shadow demon thing, you?" He replied.  
"I collected rain drops from a weeping willow with my sword in the middle of Ionia".  
"If you don't wanna tell me, so be it" He retorted.  
She shrugged, and walked over to him.  
"Tell me, isn't there anything you'd like to do? Anythinggg?" She asked, seductively, and letting one of the straps of her gown slip off her shoulder, partially revealing her chest.  
His mouth began to water.  
She bent down, allowing him a nice view of her large breasts.  
"Come on Jay, if you relax and have a little fun, I'll let you do whatever you want" She whispered.  
"Anything?" He asked.  
She pointed towards her breasts, then at his crotch.  
He thought his tongue was going to fall out.  
Bending down, he swept her off her feet and into his arms, carrying her into the bedroom.  
He placed her on the bed, and looked down at her, longingly.  
He licked his lips, hungrily, he didn't even know what to say. He tried to mouth something, but his jumbled words came out as a mixed growl.  
"No wonder your name is Badger" She teased.  
"That's not why-"  
"Come on, animal boy, take me" She commanded, pulling him on to her.  
He grinned, and pressed his face towards her.  
They grabbed eachother roughly, each trying to take control of their kiss.  
Their tongues grappled and twisted around, colliding and striking the inside of the other's mouth.  
Fiora moaned as she felt him grip her right breast.  
"These clothes, they're keeping me from you" He said, tearing off the gown.  
"Jay! I just bought this!" She scolded him.  
"I need you. Now." He replied.  
She smiled naughtily, she rarely saw him like this.  
He reached down and unbuttoned his pants, taking out his stiff member.  
Maneuvering it so that it was rubbing against her womanhood, he spread her legs.  
"Jay, can you just hold on for a second or two? I'm not really wet yet and- GLUHK!" Fiora gasped as he thrust himself inside of her, hard.  
He grunted, she was squeezing him really tight. She wasn't wet yet, and it was making it hard for him to maneuver in her.  
"Jay this really hurts, please take it out" She begged, tears in her eyes.  
"I can't, it feels so good, it hurts me too, but that's somehow making it better"  
He thrusted again, putting more of himself into her. He began to move in and out, slowly at first, but picking up pace.  
"Jay, UHN, This, UHN, hurts, UHN, so, UHN, much, UHN, I'm, UHN, begging, UHN, you, UHN, please, UHN, stop!" She pleaded in between thrusts.  
He ignored her, his breathing was irregular, his body was going into overdrive.  
He moved in and out of her faster and faster, his thighs acting as a piston.  
The tears were streaming down Fiora's face, this was hurting a lot, but for some reason, it also felt... good.  
She had no time to reflect on her pain turning to pleasure when she heard Badger inhale sharply.  
Taking her hips, he moved her off of him, before dragging her onto him again hard, thrusting his entirety into her.  
"This time I'm coming inside on my own accord" Badger roared.  
"OH MY GOD!" She screamed as she felt him orgasm inside of her.  
She too, climaxed, her body was wracked with immense pain, and enormous amounts of pleasure as she felt her womb being filled with their juices.  
She panted heavily, and heard her beloved's ragged breaths.  
She could feel his semen pouring into her, her womanhood pulsing with pleasure and arousal.  
Badger groaned and fell to the side, his last orgasm depleting him of all of his energy.  
His eyes opened, but it looked like he was straining to stay awake.  
"Fiora, I'm sorry if I hurt you" He whispered in between heavy pants.  
She was gasping for air, the sheer severity of the orgasm had knocked the wind out of her.  
"That was incredible" she managed to say.  
He grunted in acknowledgement.  
"I must say though, if your last orgasm didn't get me pregnant, that one probably did"  
Badger was too tired to care.  
He kissed her once more, and turned her so that she was facing away from him.  
He then promptly pulled a blanket over them, put his arm around her, and promptly went to sleep.


	12. Intermission

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Hey guys, this is an intermission chapter. Genesis and I wanted to show you a sneak on what happens behind the scenes of writing this story. Contrary to belief, there is no logic involved, in fact, we might be insane. Either way, we have fun and we get the stuff done eventually. So, while I write the next chapter of 'Adventures', here is something to tide you over. Subscrizzle to the story, and please continue to give us reviews, it really helps us more than you think!

-HoneyBadgerDC and Genesis011

MCrizzla: brb got a little fox here need chasing

HoneyBadgerDC: release the hounds

HoneyBadgerDC: if you know what I mean

HoneyBadgerDC: ;D

Genesis011: LIKE WW IN AHRI

HoneyBadgerDC: I don't. Please explain.

Genesis011: GHET IT

Genesis011: LELEELLEE

Genesis011: IT'S FUNNY BECAUSE HE'S INSIDE HER

HoneyBadgerDC: WHEN A MOMMY BEE AND A DADDY BEE LOVE EACHOTHER VERY MUCH

HoneyBadgerDC: THE MOMMY BEE GETS HER ***** POUNDED BY THE DADDY BEE'S ROCK HARD ****

HoneyBadgerDC: IT GETS F*CKING DESTROYEEEDD

Genesis011: AND YOU COULD EVEN SAY IT GLOWS

HoneyBadgerDC: And nine months later the Daddy bee's life is over

HoneyBadgerDC: because he wasn't smart enough

Genesis011: BEE, YOU ARE THE FATHER

HoneyBadgerDC: to use a condom when tapping dat bee *****

Genesis011: NOOOOOOO

HoneyBadgerDC: and then mommy bee acts like a total ***** when she used to be so cool

HoneyBadgerDC: (this is how my parents explained sexual relations to me

Genesis011: O_O

FuzzyCuffsOG: I'm a little scared

HoneyBadgerDC: Yay!

HoneyBadgerDC: EMBRACE THE FEAR

FuzzyCuffsOG: i don't scare easy either

HoneyBadgerDC: FIRMLY

HoneyBadgerDC: GRASP IT

HoneyBadgerDC: IN YOUR

HoneyBadgerDC: HAND

FuzzyCuffsOG: watched paranormal activity only cried once

HoneyBadgerDC: Talked to us

HoneyBadgerDC: cried repeatedly

FuzzyCuffsOG: Like i said i don't scare easy

HoneyBadgerDC: I WATCHED PARANORMAL ACTIVITY

Genesis011: STORY OF ALL FANS

Genesis011: AND I WAS ONE

HoneyBadgerDC: AND MASTURBAITED THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE MOVIE

Genesis011: BUT THEN I WAS CONVERTED

FuzzyCuffsOG: Lol

Genesis011: TO HIS CULT

HoneyBadgerDC: IT WASN'T GOOD AT ALL SO I HAD TO SWITCH TO FRIDAY THE 13TH

FuzzyCuffsOG: which cult is this?

HoneyBadgerDC: WORLD'S

HoneyBadgerDC: GUSHIEST

HoneyBadgerDC: ORGASM

FuzzyCuffsOG: Hmmm are you taking new members?

HoneyBadgerDC: Yup.

Genesis011: SEJUINI'S CULT

FuzzyCuffsOG: yay

HoneyBadgerDC: We worship the Scorp Cow

Genesis011: I MEAN CLIT

HoneyBadgerDC: Tis a cow

FuzzyCuffsOG: cult made more sense

HoneyBadgerDC: with a metallic scorpion tail

HoneyBadgerDC: it is our god

Genesis011: NOT WHERE WE WERE

HoneyBadgerDC: I made it when day when I found an eraser

HoneyBadgerDC: and a lego piece

HoneyBadgerDC: put two and two together, boom. Scorp cow.

Genesis011: dafuq

HoneyBadgerDC: all hail the scorp cow!

HoneyBadgerDC: WHOSE WIVES HAVE SIX TEETS

HoneyBadgerDC: BECAUSE DEY BE COWS

HoneyBadgerDC: I'll write about Thresh's

HoneyBadgerDC: GIANT

HoneyBadgerDC: GREEN

HoneyBadgerDC: ROCK LIKE

HoneyBadgerDC: PENU$

HoneyBadgerDC: lol

Genesis011: YOU COULD EVEN SAY IT GLOWS

Genesis011: LALALALA

HoneyBadgerDC: All of the other reindeer

HoneyBadgerDC: used to cry with fear and fright

Genesis011: ALL THE OTHER FEMALES LOVED HIM

HoneyBadgerDC: they never could get shut eye

HoneyBadgerDC: with Thresh ******* their butts at night

Genesis011: AND RODE HIM SCREAMING YIPEEE

HoneyBadgerDC: o_o

Genesis011: THEY ALL LOVED HUNG THRESH

HoneyBadgerDC: *is disturbed*

Genesis011: AND HE WENT DOWN IN HISTORYYYYY

HoneyBadgerDC: I STILL NEED TO WRITE HECARIM AND ELISE

HoneyBadgerDC: OMFG

Genesis011: HIDE YOUR KID

HoneyBadgerDC: I NEVER FINISHED THAT STORY ARCH

Genesis011: AND YOUR WIVES

MCrizzla: omg

Genesis011: oh hai there

HoneyBadgerDC: Meh "Hecarim's **** ruptured several internal organs. It was the world's gushiest orgasm"

Genesis011: we were just having a mature conversation

HoneyBadgerDC: We're batshit insane


	13. Chapter 13

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
EHR MEH GHERD HI GUYS! HoneyBadgerDC here! Wow! Genesis and I pulled an all nighter on this chapter! Mega props to him for his work! I am extremely excited about this new update because it sets in motion SO MANY PLOT LINES! I CANNOT WAIT TO WRITE THE NEW STORIES! The last chapter I liked because I really like writing Badger and Fiora together, and I absolutely love this chapter because it focuses on both of our main characters, and their love lives. ANYWHO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU (with the exception of Genesis's author's note), HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF ADVENTURES!  
-HoneyBadgerDC  
Btw, REVIEW AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE IT REALLY HELPS!

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
Hey guys! We know that the last chapter was kinda erotic and stuff... Okay it was really erotic but it was fun for Badger and I to write okay?... Oh man that sounds wrong.. Anyways, lots of feels in this chapter, and SURPRISE, more lemons. I actually wrote the lemon myself and I'm kinda nervous about it. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy the new chapter! Stay awesome guys.  
-Genesis011

Fiora and Badger's visit to the hot springs had been loads of fun, and very relaxing, as well as very... very... VERY naughty.  
During their second day, they had bathed in the springs again, received massages from some of Diana's staff, and enjoyed lots of conversations, ranging from how much Badger liked Fiora's hair to what they were going to do with their new penthouse.  
Fiora had kept one thing from Badger, though, she had made a short visit to Nami, who had given her a lecture on safe sex.  
Fiora had laughed so hard her lungs hurt.

"Yeah, the hot springs were great! The Lunar Spa's resort is completely recommended!" Badger announced to his friends, they were sitting at a table in the pumble, talking about the short vacation, as well as the events that had occured while he and his love were gone.  
"How did taking care of Nigel go?" Fiora asked Jayce and Ezreal.  
Jayce twitched as he remembered the burning buildings, the destroyed food carts, and innocent bystanders running for cover.  
"He was great! He was totally great!" Ezreal replied, smiling oddly and winking with both eyes.  
He flashed Jayce a "We'll never speak of it again" look.  
"And your apartment is fine as well, Katarina and I took the time to make sure the hot tub was working correctly" Genesis added, grinning.  
Badger's eyes narrowed, "You were in my hot tub?" He asked.  
Katarina yawned, "I was, Genesis was too busy trying to figure out how it worked."  
"WELL I'M SORRY FOR WANTING TO BUILD ONE FOR MYSELF!" He yelled, comedically.  
The group laughed.  
"Rengar, Vi, thanks again for our little Nigel" Fiora said, gratefully.  
"Twas nothing! A man needs a pet fit for a man!" The half-man half-lion roared.  
"And Fiora needed something to keep that frost skank Sejuani away" Vi replied.  
"I'm right here" Sejuani stated, bluntly.  
"Did I stutter or something?"  
"Wanna take this outside?" The Winter's Wrath growled.  
"Bring it, bitch!" Vi yelled, smashing her hands down on the table.  
"Hot." Zac said, grinning ear to ear.  
"It's good to be back" Badger said, smiling and leaning back into his chair.

ONE MONTH LATER

Badger was darting through the streets, in and out of alley ways, over walls and under pipes.  
"GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Genesis roared.  
"No! You're gonna yell at me!" He replied.  
"I'M NOT GONNA YELL AT YOU, I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR ARMS OFF AND BEAT YOU WITH THEM!" His friend screamed.  
"THAT'S A LOT WORSE THEN YELLNG!" Badger responded, grinning.  
As he rounded a corner, he ran into something, and fell over. He bumped into something soft and squishy as he landed.  
"mmmfmfm Hiya Kat" He said, his face in between her cleavage.  
"Hey Badger, Genesis still chasing you?" She asked, helping him up.  
"Yup, Fiora still chasing you?" He replied.  
"Yup"  
"Wanna trade?"  
"Sure!"  
She ran towards the direction he had come from, and he did the same to her.  
It only took a second for him to lock gazes with Fiora.  
"Hey babe!" He said, smiling.  
His face went pale as she drew her sword.  
"Badger, I forgave you for cheating on me, I forgave you for getting me stuck in that nightmare world, but this is an offense I cannot forgive" She hissed.  
"Oh come on! All I did was root for Noxus!"  
"YOU KNOW WE HAD FRONT ROW SEATS TO WATCH THE DEMACIA TEAM!" She yelled.  
"Uhh.. about that... bye!" He said, disappearing in a flash of light.  
Appearing behind her, he grabbed her so that she couldn't move her arms.  
She tried to struggle, but his grip held.  
"You're so cute when you're angry" He whispered, kissing her on the cheek.  
"I love you, but you're an asshole" She growled.  
He smiled, "Come and get me then" He challenged, disappearing again.

Katarina was evading Genesis when a thought came to her head.  
"Why am I running? I can kick his ass easily" She thought.  
She stopped and leaned against the wall of an alley, waiting for him to catch up.  
Finally, he appeared. She hadn't broken a sweat, but he was gasping for air.  
"Kat" He gasped, panting hard, "we, we have", he inhaled sharply, and stood up straight.  
"We have an issue here" He said, angrily.  
"Genesis, the hell is your problem?" She inquired.  
"My problem is that you're hanging out with my friend without telling me! That's kinda weird Kat!" He blurted out.  
"We watched a sports match, and yeah, I hang out with other guys sometimes, what's the big deal?" She asked, annoyed.  
"The big deal is that it's Badger! He's great at getting women to do crazy shit, and getting into a ton of trouble himself! I've been his friend for awhile now, I know what he does!" He barked  
"And you think we did something!? That's insane! I only like him as a friend, and a sports buddy!" She hissed, she wasn't going to be accused.  
"Well how am I supposed to know that? It's not like you tell me your feelings about people a lot! For all I know, I could get dropped off a cliff and you wouldn't give a damn!" He yelled, angrily.  
He immediately regretted it, he hadn't meant to say it like that.  
She looked hurt, similar to when he had first met her.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that-"  
"No, you're right..." she said, quietly, looking away.  
"I am? I mean, I am. I mean, I am?!" He asked, shocked.  
She walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close.  
"I don't express what I'm feeling, that's just who I am, but you're right, someone as special as you, someone who I know loves me for me, despite this, you deserve better" She said, nuzzling her face against his chest.  
He stood there, wide eyed, arms at his side.  
He snapped back to reality after a moment, and smiled warmly.  
He embraced her too, placing his hands on her bare back.  
"I didn't mean to say it like that, but Kat, I sometimes need to hear you say that you care about me as much as I care about you. The reason I'm upset about you hanging out with Badger is because I really envy his relationship with Fiora. He constantly expresses his affections to her, and she does the same. I do it to you, and I can sometimes really get the cold shoulder. I want us to be close, I want to show that my love for you is forever, but it seems like you shut me out a lot of the time" He said, sadly.  
She looked up at him, tears were forming in her eyes.  
"Just because I don't say it a lot doesn't mean you don't know it" She said, bitterly.  
"Is it so bad to say it? I really need to hear you say it from time to time, like right now" He cooed.  
She smiled, up at him, her green eyes sparkling.  
"Katarina, I love you" He whispered.  
"I love you too" She replied, and kissed him.  
"It feels so good to hear you say it" he thought to himself.

Badger woke up in his living room, his head hurt like utter hell.  
He was sitting in one of his kitchen chairs.  
"Ow, what happened?" He asked.  
"You hit a Teemo shroom while running, and bashed your head" Fiora replied, smiling.  
"Little bastard" He grunted.  
"I found you lying face down, unconscious, so I decided to just take you home" She explained.  
"Are you still mad?" He asked.  
"No, but I burned your Darius jersey" She said, grinning.  
"That's fair..." He replied, he had three others.  
He moved to get up, but found that his hands and legs were tied down.  
"Fiora, what the hell is going on?" He asked, bewildered.  
She sighed, and sat down on the sofa near him.  
"Badger, we have a problem" She said, "Well, not a problem for me, but it might be one for you" She continued.  
"You called me Badger, this is bad" He said, terrified.  
"I'm going to cut the bullshit and skip to the chase; I didn't get it" She stated.  
He looked at her oddly.  
"What do you mean, you didn't get it?" He asked.  
"You know that thing that happens every month to me? I didn't get it" She explained, blushing slightly.  
"You mean you didn't get your per-" He stopped mid word, "Are you telling me that you're-"  
"Yes. I'm pregnant" She said.  
He looked at her, horrified, then laughed.  
"Ha! Good one! You almost had me for a second there!" He laughed unconvincingly.  
"I'm not kidding. I went to go see Akali and Shen today, it's true" She said, the Ninjas were amazing doctors.  
"So let me get this straight, you chase me around with your sword because I saw a sports game with a friend, then you tie me up after being knocked out, and then you decide to tell me that you're pregnant" He said, trying to make sure everything was clear.  
"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up" She said.  
He tried his best to remain calm, "Why am I tied up?" He asked.  
"I wasn't sure how you'd react to the news..." She replied.  
"What did you think I was going to do? Attack you or something?" He inquired.  
"No, I was afraid you'd bolt out the door, as you normally do when something upsets you" She responded.  
"Well, I'm not going to do that, so you can untie me" He said, nonchalantly.  
She stood up, and moved behind him, loosening the ropes so that he could do the rest himself.  
She then quickly moved so that she was blocking the exit of their shared home.  
He walked over to her.  
"Don't even think about getting through this door" She growled.  
"Fiora, if I wanted to leave, I could teleport to the ground floor and disappear" He said.  
She blinked in surprise, she always seemed to forget that he was a summoner.  
"No, I have other plans right now" He said, picking her up off her feet.  
"Ooh... Jay... is it really the time for this right now?" She asked.  
He remained silent, while gently placing her on their bed.  
Getting on it himself, she was surprised when he positioned himself so that his head was laying on her belly, his right ear pressed to her stomach.  
"You know it's too early for that" She giggled.  
"I know... it's just... I don't know" He replied, for once at a loss for words.  
She smiled, a tear of joy trickled down her cheek.  
She was amazed when she felt him twitch.  
Looking down, she could see that he was grinning, and tears were streaming out of his eyes.  
He stifled a sob, and placed his hand on her stomach.  
He laughed as he heard it rumble, she blushed.  
His silent sobs stopped, and he wiped his eyes, a grin plastered on his face.  
"Heh.. Are you hungry?" He asked, his smile broad.  
"Slightly, chasing you around all day works up an appetite" She replied, smiling.  
He stood up, "We need to get food in you ASAP!" He yelled, picking her up.  
"Where are we going?!" She asked.  
"The Golden Dragon! We are celebrating tonight!" He proclaimed.  
"If we're going there, you might want to remember your wallet" She said, grinning.  
He stopped, and placed her on her feet.  
Moving back into their bedroom, he grabbed his wallet, and, reaching under his dresser, he pulled out a small box.  
When he came back out, Fiora was putting some raw meat into Nigel's bowl.  
"Ready?" She asked.  
"Ready!" He yelled, sweeping her off her feet again.  
"Stop that, I get dizzy!" She reprimanded him.  
He brought her closer so that he could rub her nose tip with his own.  
"Sorry, you know how much I like to hold you" He said, his smile growing ever bigger.  
Placing her back on the ground, he took her left hand in his right, and placed his left hand on his head.  
"Ezreal, Katarina, Zac, Rengar, Vi, Caitlyn, Jayce, drop what you're doing and head to the Golden Dragon, Katarina, bring Genesis" He said, telepathically. Being a summoner had some nice perks.  
"On my way, Caitlyn is with me" Ezreal replied.  
"The pretty kitty and I are also on our way" Vi responded.  
"One second... Done! Okay, coming!" Jayce said.  
"God?" Zac asked.  
"Katarina?" Badger asked.  
"OH GOD YES! I mean... uhh.. Yeah, give Genesis and I a minute..." she replied.  
Badger's nose bled slightly and his eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

"Genesis, Badger wants us to meet him and all of your friends at the Golden Dragon" Katarina said, in between kisses.  
"Do we have to go? I'm sorta in the middle of something" He said, flashing a smile.  
"I'm not a something" She replied, feeling him grip her breasts tighter.  
"I was speaking metaphorically, but I suppose I am in the middle of you" He replied.  
"We can pick this back up later, apparently this is a big deal. He's not saying what it is, but it sounds important" she said, getting off him.  
Genesis groaned, but did as she said.  
"Don't be like that, if you have good behavior, I'll use my mouth tonight" She said, winking.  
"Badger needs us at the Golden Dragon? Sounds fun! Let me get dressed!" Genesis said, jumping up.

The Golden Dragon was its usual packed self. Pleasant music was playing, expensive food was being served, it truly was a classy place.  
"So, Badger, what's the big deal? Why are we all here?" Genesis asked.  
"I am also confused, Vi and I were in the middle of a hunt when we heard the call" Rengar growled.  
"Doesn't matter to me, Badger's buying me food!" Ezreal cried, happily.  
Caitlyn pinched him, and sighed.  
Badger merely smiled, "I just wanted you all to be here tonight, this is my treat to my amazing friends" He said.  
"I'm missing out on Katarina's body for this...?" Genesis muttered under his breath.  
Katarina elbowed him, "I heard that" She whispered.  
He smiled innocently, rubbing the back of his head.  
Badger pushed himself out from the table, suddenly.  
"One second guys, I'll be right back" He said.  
The group went back to their meal, chatting quietly amongst themselves.  
Out of nowhere, the music stopped.  
"Hello, everyone" a familiar voice called over the hextech microphone.  
"Jay?" Fiora asked.  
"Yo! Badger!" Draven yelled from the crowd.  
"Fucktard!" Thresh roared.  
"CALL ME!" Janna cried.  
"BITCH SIT DOWN!" Fiora ordered.  
"I am sorry to interuppt the music, but I need a moment here, I wrote something and I'd like to share it..." He said, fiddling through his pockets.  
"Ah, here it is!" He announced, pulling out a piece of paper.  
Passing it to the conductor of the small band, along with fifty bucks, he smiled.  
The conductor looked at the paper, smiled, and nodded.  
A new musical beat began to play, a happy sounding music.  
"This is for a very special woman out in the crowd tonight" He said.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
This is an actual song, it is called "Kiss from a Rose", it is by the artist Seal.  
The song is amazing, and I found it perfect for what I was going for. I do not claim to have written or have taken any part in writing the song.  
To answer the question I will recieve, yes, I sing exactly like Seal. DON'T DOUBT ME.  
-HoneyBadgerDC.

Tapping his foot to the beat, he began to sing.  
"There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
The stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the gray.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray..."  
He stopped singing, and let his arm relax.  
The room erupted into applause.  
"You go dude!" Draven called.  
"Very pleasant" Swain agreed.  
"OH MY FUCKING GOD CALL ME!" Janna cried.  
"Janna! Why?!" Taric asked, heartbroken.  
Badger smiled, and looked over to his table.  
His friends were all applauding for him as well.  
"Did you know Badger could sing?" Ezreal asked the group.  
"I had no idea" Jayce replied.  
"That was beautiful" Caitlyn said, wiping a tear from her eye.  
"Indeed it was" Katarina agreed.  
"A masterpiece, better then my pie rhyme" Rengar said, nudging Vi playfully.  
Fiora remained speechless, her hand over her mouth.  
"Now, I have a request, could the girl that this was for please come to the stage" Badger announced.  
Everyone in the room cheered as Fiora stood up, and walked up to him.  
"Badger, what is going on? What's with you?" She asked, both embarrassed and beyond flattered.  
He dropped to one knee, prompting a gasp from the entire room.  
She too, looked shocked.  
"Fiora, the past year has been incredible, the day you came to me to get your sword repaired, I had no idea that I'd fall for you this hard, but I did..." He began.  
She brought her hands to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes.  
"I fell for you completely, your looks, your personality, your witty sense of humor, your sexy brain, all of it."  
The room remained silent.  
"If I had to guess, you've fallen for me a bit too, I mean, I think you kinda like me?" He asked, grinning, prompting a laugh from the room.  
Fiora choked from a mixture of laughing and crying.  
"So, I have a request..." He said, pulling out the small box from behind him.  
She gasped as he opened it, a golden ring with a large diamond was inside.  
"Will you, Fiora Laurent, marry me?" He asked, smiling.  
"Ooh!" The audience replied.  
Fiora looked at him, time was moving slowly.  
"Please?" he said.  
She stifled another sob, and smiled.  
She shrugged, "Okay" she replied, grinning.  
The room exploded into applause.  
He placed the ring on her finger, then got up and pulled her close, kissing her.  
Another applause was heard.  
Badger's friends went wild, jumping up and down and cheering.  
"Yeah! Badger!" Genesis yelled.  
"Way to go!" Jayce cried.  
"Congrats!" Zac cheered.  
"Your life is over!' Ezreal wailed, prompting a punch from Caitlyn.  
Genesis smiled, and wrapped his arms around Katarina.  
"This seems like a perfect moment to hold you" He said, smiling.  
She blushed, "Sap..." she mumbled, but didn't resist him.  
She smiled, and held his arms with her hands.

Badger and friends finished their meals, and parted ways.  
The evening had been splendid, the food was great, the conversations fun, and Badger walked away with his fiancee tucked under his arm.

Genesis and Katarina made their way back to her league quarters.  
They were in the best of moods, the night had made everyone feel happy, and made the couples feel even more in love.  
Although they had been in a relationship for awhile, Genesis could still not believe that this gorgeous redheaded assassin was in love with him. It was incredible.  
He watched her ass sway as she walked.  
He quickly shook himself out of his thoughts when he realized she was turning around.  
"What's up?" She asked.  
"Uh.. nothing's up Nothing! Nothing at all!" He replied, smiling innocently.  
She was initially confused by his reaction, but then it dawned on her of what he was doing.  
She grinned mischievously and surveyed the tent that had formed in his pants.  
"Your friend here says otherwise" She said, licking her lips, and grinning.  
He understood what she was thinking as soon as she started grinning.  
He took her by the hand, pushed her against the outside of their door, and pressed his lips against hers.  
He didn't care if anyone saw. He wanted this woman.  
He was deeply in love with her and he needed to show his need and passion to her.  
He wanted, no, he needed to make her feel incredible and seal their newfound feelings. While she was pinned against the door, he turned the knob and quickly opened it, keeping her against it and pushing themselves inside as it swung open.  
Their tongues collided as they pushed themselves away from the doorway. The heat and emotion came off of the couple in waves.  
Katarina pushed the door closed quickly but yelped in surprise as Genesis forced her against it yet again.  
He separated their lips, and began to move his face downwards.  
He kissed and licked down her neck to her collar, pulling her high-cut jacket off, but left her arms in the sleeves so she had limited maneuverability.  
With her jacket bundled around her back and forearms, Katarina couldn't help but experience a strange feeling that she was not used to, she was unable to move.  
"Genesis, what the hell?!"  
"Sorry, Katarina, but I'm leading this battalion" He said,  
She moaned and realized that she was slipping into a submissive role as Genesis continued to lick down her chest and fondle with her breasts.  
Usually when she had sex with a man, she asserted herself and got what she wanted first.  
"Genesis, go slower please" she requested.  
He looked at her hungrily, "I've been good all night Kat, time for my reward" He purred, and went back to slobbering on her chest.  
Genesis took her before she could react, and her mind was growing fuzzier by the second as he explored her chest and stomach with his tongue.  
She realized that she should be fighting back, and taking charge.  
With this change of events, she felt strangely relaxed and pleasured as Genesis went lower and lower.  
"Shit, I'm actually enjoying this, being handled by a man! I can't let this happen! I can't let my guard down! I- OH FUCK!" she thought as Genesis started rubbing her clit through her tight pants. She lost herself in his strong touch and musky scent.  
"You're really wet down here, your pants are soaked" He said.  
She bit her lip, "shut up' she demanded, though it sounded like a beg.  
The sight of Genesis sliding one of her daggers out of its sheath didn't register fast enough, and she tensed as he quickly cut through her bra and pants with it.  
She weakly chastised herself for being so slow and useless. "Damnet Kat, if he was an assassin, he could kill me anytime he wanted to!"  
"Genesis, I could just take them off" she growled.  
"No time, besides, this 'torn up' look is insanely hot on you" He replied.  
She tried to formulate more thoughts but failed as Genesis took hold of her breasts and began licking her nipples.  
"Fuuuck Alec!" Katarina moaned. Genesis paused for a second, this was the first time she used his real name.  
He smirked as he decided that it was a good thing and bit her left nipple slightly. "Mmmf!" Katarina squeaked.  
"You like that, huh?" He asked, smugly.  
"No... I don't..." She whispered.  
He bit down softly again, flicking his tongue against the tip of her sensitive nipple repeatedly.  
Her body jolted from the pleasure.  
"Your mouth says no, but your body says yes" he mused aloud.  
"Shut up..." She said, her face turning pink.  
She hated to admit it, but this kind of thing was one of her largest turn ons.  
"Fuck, maybe you taking control isn't so bad after all! Ahh, you sure seem to know what you're doing."  
Genesis chuckled mischievously in response.  
He licked down her stomach to her scarlet lace panties.  
"You could be more creative you know, with the color I mean". Genesis grinned up at her.  
"Yeah, I could, but I just love scarlet. It matches my hair. You don't like them?" Katarina teased.  
"Actually, I hate them, let's take 'em off!" Genesis replied then proceeded to pull them down quickly.  
Katarina blushed profusely as she looked down at her suddenly exposed womanhood.  
He was eye level with it, as though he was studying it.  
"Whoa." she heard him say.  
He surprised her yet again by suddenly grabbing her thighs and pinning her ass against the door.  
He immediately began to lick her glistening clit.  
She moaned loudly in response and grabbed his hair. It was incredible!  
No man had ever taken the time to pleasure her like this.  
She bucked against the door and felt her orgasm approaching quickly as he prodded his tongue against, and even inside, her opening.  
She struggled to free herself from her jacket as she screamed.  
"AAAAAH FUCK ALEEEEC!" she cried, orgasms rocking her body.  
A flood of liquid poured out of her, covering his tongue and chin.  
"It's sweet, and delicious" he thought.  
He licked her clit passionately until her spasms stopped/  
He gave her some recovery room, and helped her gently slide down the door onto the floor.  
"I can't believe... you made me... cum..." she said dreamily in between pants.  
He took a moment to breathe, all the while massaging the area between her vagina and her belly.  
"I'm not used to being handled like that, being dominated..." Katarina said.  
"But you liked it, didn't you?" Genesis asked, winking playfully.  
She nodded slowly, she felt violated, indecent, her pride hurt, but, then again, this was Genesis doing it, so it wasn't all bad.  
"Did you?" She asked.  
"Hmm?"  
"Did you enjoy being the dominant one?" She asked.  
"Oh i definitely had fun. I enjoyed having my way with such a stunning woman" replied Genesis, playing along with her flirtatious game.  
"Oh quite the sweet talker aren't you? Now you decide to try to win me with words..." She muttered.  
"Not that I mind your other methods" She thought.  
"That was pretty clever of you to lock my arms up, however, you forgot one tiny detail" she continued.  
"Oh?" Genesis replied, looking slightly confused.  
"Whenever a female climaxes, all of her muscles go incredibly limp, allowing her to move in ways that you wouldn't think possible" Katarina finished with a predator-like grin.  
Genesis gulped when he realized what she was getting at.  
Before he could react, however, she pounced on him.  
"My turn" She whispered, then began licking his ear.  
She had him pinned to the ground as she straddled his chest.  
She leaned down to make-out with him hungrily as she grinded her drenched pussy against his hard cock.  
He groaned out of sensation and pure need.  
She seperated from his lips to grin. "Oh I'm really gonna enjoy this" she purred as she got off of his chest and sliced an opening into his pants and boxers.  
"Kat! Not cool!" replied Genesis, a little concerned by the use of blades near his manhood.  
"What?" She asked, innocently.  
"My clothes!" He cried.  
"So? You did the same to mine?"  
"Yes but we're at your apartment, you have spares! I don't!" He explained.  
"Sticks and stones" she cooed.  
"A little eager aren't we?" He asked.  
"Mmm, i'll show you" said Katarina as she pulled his cock out and wrapped her lips around it.  
He grunted from the feeling of her mouth muscle surrounding him.  
She bobbed up and down passionately while making quiet moans.  
Katarina decided to return the favor in full by deep throating his cock, surprising him and making him groan loudly in pleasure.  
She continued by licking his balls and stroking his cock with her skilled hands. He began to see stars and grunted in pleasure as she swallowed his cock whole again.  
He felt a pressure building in the base of his shaft as the pleasure intensified.  
He gasped in shock as he felt a completely new feeling, Katarina had placed the tip of her tongue inside his dick!  
The feeling was incredible, too incredible.  
"Grah! fuck! Kat I'm about to- Ahhhh!" Genesis groaned as an orgasm rocked his body. If Katarina heard him, she didn't bother responding.  
she took him halfway, taking all of his white essence in her mouth.  
She swallowed loudly and slowly, only to have more come into her mouth.  
She pulled back and swallowed the rest in surprise. "Wow you sure have a lot in you! I almost drowned!" Katarina teased, jerking him off.  
"I blame the gorgeous and skilled woman in front of me!" replied Genesis smirking and enjoying the after-effects of such a great orgasm.  
"Oh, I'm debating on whether taking 'skilled' as a compliment or not. I wouldn't want you to think I'm a whore" she retorted playfully while prodding his chest.  
"You never know, you could be into being called a whore" he chuckled, secretly referencing Sejuani's antics that he had heard.  
She glared at him, "I'll think about it." she replied.  
He responded by helping her up by the waist and grabbing her shapely ass.  
"Oh, not done yet, are we Mr. Alec?" Katarina teased.  
"Not in the slightest" Genesis replied with a grin that made Katarina's heart skip.  
"Holy shit, is he hard again already?!" her brain exclaimed.  
Genesis took Katarina gently and kissed her while they lowered on to her bed.  
She wanted him inside her badly, and made no attempt to hide her desires.  
He kissed her neck gently, then looked into her deep green eyes.  
"Genes- Alec, I'm putting it inside me" She whispered.  
"Good god" he thought.  
She squealed while she pushed his manhood into her.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.  
"I'm fine... it just hurts... A lot... I've never had one this big before..."  
"SUCK IT GAREN!" He thought to himself.  
She gasped in pleasure and made a slutty smile as she felt him fill her completely.  
He kissed her lips, gently at first, then forced his tongue inside her mouth.  
"You're inside me... in two places..." she moaned.  
He stopped kissing her for a moment, "God you're so tight!" he cried.  
She clutched his back in pure ecstasy as her walls hugged his cock tightly, causing Genesis to groan loudly, which only made her lust increase.  
Her nails dug into his back but it only increased his need for her.  
He pumped her steadily faster until his balls were slapping against her sculpted ass. She wrapped her legs around him and slowed them down, then gave into the feeling of powerlessness, but with it came a sense of comfort and security as her man made love to her.  
The walls of her pussy clenched around his cock and made him groan.  
Realizing that he was a lot closer to release than he thought he was, Genesis tried to hold back but failed as Katarina breathed into his ear.  
"Alec please, finish inside me! It's safe, just do it!" Katarina pleaded as Genesis sped up, pounding into her mercilessly.  
She screamed as she squirted against his abdomen, which sent him off the edge as he groaned loudly and released into her tight, inviting womanhood.  
Spurt after spurt of essence erupted into her womb as she continued to orgasm. Their release finally came to an end and Genesis pulled out, a loud popping sound ensuing.  
His essence flowed out of her, dripping on to the bed.  
He was too exhausted to even care as he flopped down onto his back beside his lover.  
"I love you... Alec..." She whispered in between pants.  
Katarina snuggled onto her man's chest as she fell asleep.  
Genesis thought about the love he had for the woman on top of him as he stroked her scarlet hair and slowly fell asleep.

Badger and Fiora sat in their hot tub, looking out on the city's lights.  
The Institute of War could be faintly seen on the horizon, though the daylight's remaining time was fading.  
She was leaning her head on his shoulder, he was leaning his head on hers.  
"Did you ever think that this would happen? In your wildest dreams, after I broke your sword, did you even have the slightest idea that we'd come so far?" He asked.  
"Not at all, when I first met you, you were an obnoxious, cocky, and overconfident asshole" She replied.  
"When I first met you, you were kind of a stuck up bitch" He retorted.  
"I haven't changed"  
"Neither have I, I'm your obnoxious, cocky, and overconfident asshole" He said, smiling.  
"And I guess i'm your stuck up bitch" She replied, giggling.  
"You know that's not true, you're a wonderful, caring, loving person" He said, rubbing his head against hers.  
"And you're an honest, giving, selfless man who knows and loves me for me" she replied, returning his affections.  
They sat there, relaxing, for a long time.  
His hand never left her stomach.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, We would just like to say that this was EXTREMELY hard to write. Neither of us have never been in a foursome before, and we normally write these things from personal experience... Yeah, we were really unsure as to who should be doing what to who, so it basically turned into "Fuck it, oral all around, crotches rubbing together, butt fun, etc." This will be the last chapter with lemons in it for awhile, as we would like to focus more on storyline and stuff. We have some great new ideas, some involving the Shadow Isles, some involving the Void, some involving Zac becoming king of Runeterra... okay, maybe not the last one.

ALL HAIL ZACSIMUS MAXIMUS, ALL HAIL THE SCORPCOW.

-HoneyBadgerDC and Genesis011

"mmm..."  
"that's nice..."  
"Badger, don't stop..."  
"Where am I?" the summoner thought to himself.  
Badger's eyes opened slowly, he was greeted by the sleeping face of his beloved Fiora.  
He smiled, and nuzzled his nose to hers.  
Turning his head, his smile faded into horror.  
On his other side, lay the Winter's Wrath, Sejuani.  
"Holy shit..." He thought.  
Moving his hands on their chests, he grabbed a breast in each hand.  
"ooh..." Fiora moaned in her sleep.  
Sejuani remained quiet.  
He slowly moved his hands down their forms.  
"Jay..." Fiora whispered.  
"Olaf you pervert..." Sejuani grumbled, but didn't wake up.  
"Oh my god, this is actually happening" Badger's mind roared.  
"nggnnngnn"  
He heard a slight grumble from under the sheets, and looked down.  
Wrapped around his thigh was The Scorn of the Moon, Diana.  
"Holy fuck!" His brain screamed.  
That's when the memories came back to him (well, the really fun ones, anyways), the party, the drinking, and the eventual orgy.  
"Wow. What a way to end non-commitment" He thought.  
He felt the bed move, and Sejuani flipped over, her arm wrapping around his torso.  
"mm... I love soft guys..." She whispered, squeezing him.  
"I AM NOT SOFT! I AM... COMFORTABLY AVERAGE" Badger's brain barked.  
That's when Fiora also flipped over, and also wrapped her arm around him.  
"Jay.." she whispered, again, and smiled.  
Badger watched in horror (and with a considerable amount of interest), as her hand fell on Sejuani's side.  
"Ah! Cold hands!" Sejuani yelled, sitting up.  
"Shh!" Badger cried.  
Too late.  
Fiora woke up, startled.  
"What... WHAT?!" She asked, seeing the other two.  
"Shutup... I'm trying to sleep." Diana mumbled from under the sheets.  
Badger blushed profusely as he felt her rub against him.  
"Badger what the fuck?!" Fiora asked.  
"Don't look at me!" Badger cried.  
Sejuani giggled, then began to laugh.  
"What's so funny?!" Fiora roared.  
"You're mad at squishy boy here, when it was your idea in the first place you fine ass bitch" Sejuani chuckled.  
"What?"  
"Oh yeah" Diana said, moving her head out from under the sheets.  
Badger's eyes widened as he felt his manhood move between her breasts.  
"You were all into it, Fiora, you gave me some great tips on how to make Badger feel good, like this one!" She said, and wrapped her tongue around him.  
"GAHHH!" Badger yelled, climaxing immediately.  
He looked at Fiora, gasping.  
"YOU WERE NEVER SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT SPOT!" He cried.  
Sejuani crawled down to meet Diana, and went to work cleaning him up.  
"Badger, if you don't stop right now, I will not only refuse to marry you, I'll kill you" Fiora hissed.  
"I'm not even doing anything!"  
He tried to move, but watched as Sejuani pulled a dagger on him.  
"You move, I'll kill you" She said, and went back to licking him.  
He looked pleadingly at Fiora, "I'm just a man!" he wailed.  
She moved over his chest, blocking his view of the other two women.  
"Fine, but you don't get to look at them, only me" She whispered, bending over and rolling her eyes.  
"I'm okay with that" He said.  
"Good, now let's- AHHH!" Fiora cried.  
Diana giggled as she continued to lick the duelist.

"Diana stop... it tickles...!" Fiora squealed.  
She was going to protest further, but was stopped when Badger pulled her close.  
She felt her eyes dull as he kissed her, his tongue wrapping around hers.  
"I really shouldn't be doing this." She said during the small breaks for air.  
"Yeah, what's up with that? You wouldn't let Badger penetrate you last night" Sejuani inquired, her hand continuing to massage Badger's erected manhood.  
"That's because she's pregnant" Diana replied.  
Badger and Fiora looked at her, alarmed.  
"How do you know that?!" They asked.  
She shrugged, "Nami told me it would happen if you guys continued like you did, I just put two and two together" she replied, smiling.  
"Aww shit! No freakin way! I got dibs on being god mother!" Sejuani yelled.  
"Please don't tell anyone, it's a secret" Fiora pleaded.  
Sejuani smiled mischievously, and whispered in Diana's ear.  
She too, grinned an evil grin.  
"We won't tell, on one condition" Diana giggled.  
Badger and Fiora raised their eyebrows.  
"We get to continue to have fun with your boy toy" Sejuani purred.  
Fiora glared daggers at them, Badger looked at her.  
"I mean... if it's the only way..." He said, though she could tell he was not unhappy.  
She rolled her eyes and pouted.  
"Fine, but you still have to look at me while it happens" She snapped.  
His face lit up as though he had received a gift from god.  
"I- WOWW" He tried to respond, but felt Sejuani go back to work.  
"It's as fearsome as I remember" She purred.  
Fiora's eyes narrowed as she watched her fiancee grunt in pleasure.  
"Badger, you're not the only one who's going to get some fun out of this" She said, moving her thighs over his head.  
"I like where this is going" He replied, sticking his tongue out.  
"Ooh..." Fiora moaned as his tongue rolled over her private area.  
She didn't have time to react to the feeling as she felt another tongue enter her.

Diana locked eyes with Fiora as her tongue slipped into the duelist's mouth.  
"I'm really wondering if I'm straight or bi..." She thought to herself.  
To her surprise, Fiora returned the action, their mouth muscle's rubbing over eachother, their saliva mixing.  
Fiora was blushing profusely, her eyes seemed hazy.  
Diana giggled, she had been learning about this kind of thing from Nami for awhile, by the looks of it, Fiora was seriously in heat.  
She herself also felt... hot.  
She moaned as she felt Badger's familiar fingers slip inside of her other area.  
She gasped as she saw Fiora snap back into it, a lustrous look on the duelist's face.

Fiora took control of her kiss with Diana, her tongue pushing the Scorn of the Moon's back.  
Taking the back of Diana's head with her right hand, she fondled the moon prophet's right breast with her left, pinching the tit's bright pink areola every few seconds.  
"God these are fun, I seriously don't know why I never understood why Badger liked playing with mine" She thought, a slight smile appearing on her lips.  
As she thought this to herself, she felt Badger's tongue hit a really sensative spot.  
She felt herself orgasm in a second.  
"EEEEK!" She cried, breaking her kiss with Diana, her eyes shutting hard and her thighs closing hard on his face.

Badger's eyes went wide as he felt his beloved close her legs, tightly.  
He then grinned as he felt pulses of pleasure move throughout her body, and tasted her familiar juices on his tongue.  
"Looks like I found your spot" He teased.  
Fiora panted, she tried to respond, but couldn't, her body recovering.  
Diana giggled, "Me next!" She said.  
"Oh no, I haven't felt Badger's tongue of wonders since our encounter in the Freljord, let's see if he's just as good without Nocturne" Sejuani mocked.  
She motioned for Diana to take over for her, while she took Fiora's place.  
"Excuse me" She said, softly pushing the duelist off Badger, and unto the soft bed.  
Fiora wanted to protest, but she was completely exhausted.  
"Why am I so tired? Is it the pregnancy? That spot?" She asked herself, but her brain was too cloudy to think.  
She watched as Sejuani took her place on Badger's face.

"Come on, Badger, do what you did to me last time" Sejuani cooed.  
"Shutup, whore" He replied.  
"Not in front of other people..." She said, embarrassed.  
"Pretty sure I said shutup" He replied.  
Fiora looked at him with a "What the fuck?" look, Diana merely shrugged.  
"The only reason you get away with this is because you saved my life from that Wyvern" Sejuani grunted.  
"Yup." Badger replied.  
Sejuani smiled, lustfully, "Okay, be like that, but at least tell me when you're going to start- GOD DAMNET BADGER!" She cried as he began to lick her.  
"God I forgot how good she tastes..." Badger thought.  
"Do I still taste like pine trees?" She asked, her pale skin a bright pink.  
SLURP.  
"I'll take that as a yessssss" she began to speak, but her speech quickly turned into a moan.  
Meanwhile, Diana continued to work her mouth up and down Badger's member.  
"Sejuani, I'm not getting anywhere with this" She pouted.  
"Why don't you make Fiora feel good, I'll finish Badger off" Sejuani replied, grinning.  
"Wait, what?" Fiora and Badger asked simultaneously.  
"Okay!"  
Diana pounced on top of Fiora, shoving her head between the Duelist's open thighs.  
"Diana get off- mph!" Fiora tried to protest, but the duelist was silenced by the moon priestess's pelvis slamming down on her face.  
Diana began to lick Fiora again, smiling at the duelist's tiny moans of pleasure.  
"You're even more sensitive then I am" She giggled.  
"Shutup..." Fiora replied, ashamed.  
"Fiora, don't be rude, return the favor" Sejuani scolded.  
The Duelist glared at her, but did as she was requested. Besides, she liked Diana, as long as it wasn't Sejuani, she didn't care that much.  
Meanwhile, Sejuani bent completely over and moved Badger's member into her mouth again.  
He grunted when he felt her tongue, Sejuani was much more skilled then Diana was.  
"Mmm... Mmm..." Sejuani hummed.  
She moaned as she felt Badger's tongue stroking her private areas.  
"You're not... going to... outlast me... this time..." She said, clenching her fist.  
Grabbing his manhood, she moved her hand up and down, jerking him off quickly.  
She grinned as she felt him grab her rear, and pull her down closer to his face.  
"Gotcha nowwwwwWWWWWWW!" She said, thinking she had beaten him, but screamed in pleasure when she felt his tongue penetrate her.  
It didn't take long at all before she was ready to climax.  
"Damnet! Badger! I'm going to cum!" Sejuani yelled  
"Me too!" Fiora cried  
"Me three!" Diana screamed.  
"GRUHNG!" Badger groaned.  
Sejuani grinned as she felt Badger's member erupt, his essence shooting into her mouth.  
Fiora and Diana winced as they also orgasmed, their juices covering the other's face.

Badger lapped up Sejuani's liquids greedily, "God she tastes so good..." he thought to himself, he could enjoy it now that it wasn't wrong.  
He panted hard as she moved herself off of him.  
He watched as she continued to bob her head up and down his dick, cleaning him off.  
"Mmm..." She grunted, "Your taste and smell is so strong, I've missed it"  
"Thank you? I think? You're also pretty good" Badger replied.  
She grinned at him.  
"Well that was fun, I don't know about you guys but I'm all tired OUT- *COUGH!*" Badger had the wind knocked out of him as Diana leapt on top of him.  
"Oh no you don't! I want this thing inside me again!" She yelled.  
"Over my dead body!" Fiora hissed.  
Before she could react, however, Sejuani was on top of her, holding her down.  
"Let go of me!"  
Sejuani looked at her, plainly.  
"Fiora, I get the feeling that you don't like me" She said.  
"No shit!"  
"See, that's hurtful, I'd like us to be friends" Sejuani replied.  
"If you wanted to be friends you shouldn't have seduced Jay when you knew he was in a relationship!" Fiora hissed.  
"Geez you are a broken record, I already said I was sorry, I was just horny and your brave little friend saved my life, I owed him a good ol' fuck" Sejuani purred, innocently.  
Fiora glared daggers at the Winter's Wrath.  
"So, here's what I'm going to do to make us friends"  
"What?"  
Sejuani's grin went ear to ear, "I'm going to make you feel extraordinary" She said.  
Fiora looked at Badger, terrified.  
He looked back at her, confused.  
He closed his eyes, and spoke with her telepathically.  
"Uhh, Fiora"  
"Yes, Jay?"  
"I have no idea what's going on"  
"I am also confused"  
"This is not what I call a fun orgy, I'm not getting any say in anything!" He complained  
"You think you aren't getting a say? I've been getting tossed around!" She retorted.  
"I think after this, it should just be you and us" Badger said.  
"I agree... although I have to give her credit... Diana is really getting good with her tongue..."  
"Fiora."  
"FINE!"  
"HELLOOOO?!" Sejuani asked, lightly tapping Fiora on the cheek, knocking her back to reality.  
"What?"  
"I asked if you're ready for my super special treatment" Sejuani replied, mischeviously.  
"Let's just get this over with."  
Fiora yelped as Sejuani grabbed her breasts, hard, and yanked on them.  
"What are you doing?! This really hurts!" She squealed.  
"Getting rid of some of the pressure in your tits" Her icy partner replied.  
Fiora whimpered, she knew what Sejuani was trying to do and, if it worked, she'd never be able to look any of them in the eye again.

"Badger, are you ready?" Diana asked, nervously.  
"I guess, I'm not exactly sure if this is okay..." he replied.  
He grunted as Diana positioned his now-hard member's tip into her clit.  
"It's so big... but if I could do it before, I can do it again" She thought, resolutely.  
She meant to go slowly, but lost her balance, causing her to go completely down on him.  
"HRUHH!" She gasped in agony, last time she had only taken him when she was well lubricated, and that had been enough to pound against her womb.  
This time felt like he had torn her in half!  
It was agonizing, it felt like he had ruptured her internal organs! She had been stabbed, burned, electrified, flayed, smashed, and thrown across Summoner's Rift, but this pain was something else all together"  
She looked down at him, he also seemed to be in pain.  
"Good god what the hell did you do?" He yelled, his member feeling like it was shattered, "It feels like I just crashed through your pelvis!"  
Diana whimpered as tears ran down her face.  
Badger gently moved her off him, and removed himself from her.  
"That.. sniff... really... sniff... hurt... sniff" Diana said.  
He hugged her, "You can't just do that, you'll hurt yourself, and me"  
He held her for a moment longer, enough so that she stopped her crying.  
"Does it still hurt?"  
"It feels better, it might have just been the initial surprise..." she said, calming herself.  
"Let me take the lead on this one, I promise I'll be really gentle" He said.  
"...okay... please don't yell at me again..." she whispered.  
"Sorry, but that really hurt me as well" he said.  
Getting up so that he was on his knees, he spread her legs.  
He gently moved the tip of his member into the folds of her vagina.  
"Mmf..." She whimpered.  
Slowly, he moved inside of her, however, he only went about half way in.  
"God you're seriously tight, it's like every fiber of your vagina wants to squeeze me" He grunted, moving in and out of her.  
She covered her face with her hands, "Don't say dirty things like that" she pleaded.  
Although she said it, he felt her grow tighter.  
"So... dirty phrases make Diana horny too... huh?" He wondered.  
He grinned, and grabbed one of her large breasts.  
"Your body is made for sex, your huge tits, your sweet ass, your perfect pussy, it's like you were made to be a intercourse machine" He teased.  
"Stop... you're making me feel disgusting and perverted" she whimpered.  
"God! She got so much tighter from that!" His thoughts screamed, his dick felt like it was being suffocated.  
"Tell me, Diana, are you flexible?" He asked.  
Before she could respond, he had flipped her legs up, and moved them so that her feet went past her head.  
He grinned, she looked so sexy.  
She averted his gaze, she was a deep scarlet color.  
"Badger"  
A presence knocking on his mind.  
"Yeah, Fiora?"  
"You're not hurting Diana, are you?"  
"Working hard not too"  
"I meant her feelings as well, you're talking to her like she's a sex doll"  
"It makes her tighten up incredibly, the feeling is amazing!"  
"Okay, just checking. But seriously, don't be mean to her, at a certain point, it's just upsetting. By the way... please don't look at Sejuani and I... she's... she's doing disturbing things to me..." she said.  
"I make no promises" he replied.  
He returned back to reality and looked down at his partner.  
Moving into her again, he plunged most of his member inside her, slowly at first, then picking up pace.  
He smiled when he stopped moving, leaving only the tip in.  
"Badger! Don't stop! Don't stop!" Diana cried, begging for it.  
"You're kind of a slut, you know that?" He asked.  
He felt as her insides closed in on him like a steel trap.  
He felt her grab him and pull him close, he entered her fully again.  
"Only your slut" she replied, kissing him.  
They stayed like that for a minute, him thrusting in and out of her, her kissing him.  
"I'm sorry that you're marrying Fiora... I've always loved you..." she whispered, sadly.  
"Did I just hear that?" Fiora's thoughts shot through his mind.  
If Badger had heard that, he gave no indication, he simply continued thrusting inside of her.  
Finally, the pressure of her uterus was too intense.  
"Diana, I'm gonna cum..." he groaned.  
"Me too!"  
"Where do you want it?"  
"Inside me, like last time!"  
"I don't think that's a good idea..."  
The choice was taken away from him when she wrapped her legs around him, and forced him to thrust all the way inside of her again.  
"GOD DAMNET NOT AGAINNN!" He roared as he climaxed.  
"YES!" she screamed, overwhelmed by lust as he emptied inside of her.  
He grunted as he continued to cum, her insides pulling more and more out of him.  
She could feel him spraying his essence all over her uterus, the feeling was extraordinary.  
As she felt her body soften, her eyes rolled.  
"uhnn..." she whimpered, and felt her eyes close.

Badger looked down at his handiwork, Diana had fallen unconscious.  
He grinned as he played with her large tits for a moment, he probably wouldn't get his hands on these again, so he would enjoy them while he could.  
"Think I should?" He asked his conscious.  
"At this point, I don't think anything you do matters" his brain replied.  
"Yay!"  
Moving out of her, he took hold of her breasts.  
He put his member between the enormous fleshy mounds, and moved back and forth.  
"uhnn..." she moaned, somehow feeling it in the dreamworld.  
He gripped her large chest harder, thrusting in and out of her enormous cleavage.  
He lightly tapped against her forehead, waking her up.  
"Badger..." she whispered.  
"Open your mouth, Diana" he said, soothingly.  
She did as he requested.  
"Graah!" He groaned, thrusting in between her huge jugs one last time.  
She moaned as he finished, his essence shooting all over her face and breasts.  
She fell unconcious again.  
Badger took his arm and wiped the sweat from his forehead, his long hair made activities like this hot.  
He continued to squeeze and contort Diana's chest for a bi, when he heard his name.  
"Badger..." Fiora squeaked.  
He turned his gaze to her, dreamily.  
His eyes went wide when he saw what Sejuani was doing to her.  
His jaw dropped and his mouth drooled.  
Fiora was on her hands and knees, Sejuani on top of her, kneading and pulling on her breasts.  
"Geez these things are big, bigger then your outfits make them out to be" Sejuani commented.  
"Please stop... this hurts..." Fiora begged.  
"It hurts in the beginning, but trust me, you'll feel a lot better when I'm done. I learned to do this back in the Freljord. I am a master at it." Sejuani replied.  
She gasped when she felt her own chest being handled.  
"Sej, I don't think Fiora likes it very much" Badger whispered, pulling hard on the Winter's Wrath's nipples.  
"Ow! You idiot, you don't even know what I'm doing!" She whined.  
"Doesn't matter, I can see that you're pulling on her breasts, those are mine to play with, and mine only" He teased, continuing to massage her chest.  
Fiora smirked when she felt Sejuani's grip loosen, and saw a massive blush appear on her face.  
"Stop it..." Sejuani said, unconvincingly.  
"I don't think you want me to. You know, you shouldn't wear that outfit if you don't want people to touch these massive knockers of yours" Badger replied, stretching the fleshy mounds outwards.  
Sejuani growled, then smirked herself.  
She strengthened her grip on Fiora's breasts, working them much harder then before.  
Fiora gasped in pain, she could feel something strange inside of her.  
Sejuani gasped as Badger pulled on her harder as well.  
"Badger, if you're going to play with my breasts, at least fuck me while doing it" She barked.  
His only response was to shove himself inside of her.  
"OH FUCK, WHY DO YOU NEVER GIVE A WARNING?!" She screamed.  
"God damnet! I thought you'd be wet by now!" He grunted.  
"FUCK THAT HURTS!" She cried.  
"It feels so freakin good though!" He replied, thrusting in her again.  
"Badger I'm not wet! You have no idea how much pain this is causing me!"  
"Yeah, but your pussy is squeezing me so tight, I get the feeling that you like it" he replied.  
Tears escaped the Winter's Wrath's eyes, she bit her lip to stifle more moans and cries.  
Badger shoved inside of her again, however, this time, he put everything he had into the thrust, and left it in.  
"OH MY GOD!" Sejuani screamed as she orgasmed, clenching Fiora's breasts hard.  
"Something... SOMETHING'S COMING OUT!" Fiora shrieked as a stream of white liquid shot out of her..  
Fiora fell unto her elbows, panting heavily.  
"You... milked me..." she whispered.  
"It would have been more pleasurable if I hadn't been in agony while doing it" Sejuani gasped.  
Badger was still inside of her.  
"What are you doing, you idiot?" She asked.  
"Waiting for you to lubricate"  
"You're supposed to wait OUTSIDE of me, this just hurts"  
"Here's the thing, it sorta feels amazing to me so... yeah, I'm leaving it in." He replied.  
"Badger, in Sejuani's defense, it does hurt a lot if you stay inside without moving" Fiora chimed, she thought for a moment, "On second thought, leave it in".  
Sejuani's response was to grab Fiora's breasts again, and give them another good squeeze, sending more milk shooting out.  
"Stop that! It hurts and it's disgusting!" Fiora cried.  
"That is by far the hottest thing I have ever seen" Badger said, aloud.  
"See? Your boy toy likes it" Sejuani giggled.  
"And you like this" He replied, and thrusted inside of her again.  
"Stop that!" She cried, "It really hurts! I'm still not wet! It also hurts more when I don't expect IT!" he thrusted inside again mid-sentence.  
"You're an asshole" She growled.  
"You're a slut" He replied.  
"Enough talk, let's just continue our jobs, eh?" Sejuani suggested.  
"Okay then, how about I make you soaking wet?" Badger replied grinning.  
He moved his hands from Sejuani's breasts to her thighs, then raised his right hand.  
"You know what happens next, Sej" He said.  
"Oh god yes..." she whimpered.  
"You want me to?" he asked.  
"Yes... please"  
"Are you sure? Beg me."  
"Please Badger... smack my ass..."  
"I didn't quite hear you..."  
"Smack my ass..."  
"What was that?"  
"DO IT OR I'LL KILL YOU, DID YOU HEAR THAT, ASSHOLE?!"  
Fiora winced as she heard a slapping sound.  
"YES!" Sejuani cried.  
Badger moved his hand back, and smacked her ass again, all the while thrusting inside of her.  
"Sejuani likes this kind of thing? Wow, she's a whole lot kinkier then I thought" Fiora thought to herself.  
"Oh well, at least Sejuani's stopped using me like a cow..." she mumbled aloud.  
She silently hoped that Sejuani would start again, she had had so much pressure in her chest lately, and, as much as she hated to admit it, Sejuani was right, releasing some of her milk had felt amazing.  
She grinned lustfully as she felt herself being gripped again.  
Looking up, she was surprised to see it was Badger.  
"Jay?" She asked, stunned.  
His face was dark, a lust filled grin plastered n it.  
"I'm sorry Fiora, I gotta do it" He said, and went to work.  
His grip was much stronger then Sejuani's, Fiora's head snapped back with lustrous pleasure as he milked her, all the while ramming himself into Sejuani.  
"God damnet, Badger, this feels amazing!" Sejuani cried.  
"Milk me! Milk me like a cow!" Fiora screamed.  
He grabbed her breasts even harder, jerking them up and down, left and right.  
"See... UHN... I... UHN... Told... UHN... You... UHN... It... UHN... Would... UHN... Feel... UHN... Amazing!... UHN!" Sejuani stated between Badger's thrusts.  
Finally, Badger's stamina ran out.  
"Sejuani... I'm gonna..." Badger grumbled.  
"Finally a fucking warning...!" she sneered in between her lustrous breaths..  
"uhnnn..." Fiora moaned.  
"Where do you want it?" He asked, panting.  
"Inside!"  
"Oh why is it always inside?!"  
"You did it for the moon bitch, DO IT!"  
"I've already gotten one woman pregnant, the last thing I want-"  
"DO IT OR I'LL CUT YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF!"  
Fiora and Badger looked at her, alarmed, she did not look like she was kidding.  
Badger shrugged, then grinned greedily.  
"He's such a pervert" Fiora groaned to herself.  
Both women felt Badger's final thrust, the force of it almost causing Fiora to fall over.  
"Graah!" He yelled.  
"YESSSSS!" Sejuani screamed, lust overwhelming her. She could feel him emptying himself inside of her.  
"Ow.." Fiora squeaked as his grip squished her breasts together, hard, her breasts shooting more more milk then before.  
They rolled off one another, Sejuani unto her back to the right, and Badger and Fiora to the left.  
"Geez, Badger, you're so much better then Olaf" Sejuani remarked.  
Badger grinned.  
She looked down at her body, she was covered in a mixture of Badger's, Fiora's, and even her own juices.  
She grunted in pleasure and pain as she felt his semen pool out of her, then looked on in disappointment as it stopped.  
"But not nearly as good as Volibear" She finished.  
"Ha!" Fiora laughed, then gripped her chest in pain.  
"Heh, that is kinda funny" Badger replied, moving so that he was facing Fiora.  
Moving his tongue out, he gently licked her chest, prompting quiet moans from the duelist.  
"This tastes really good... It's sweet" He said, lapping up any remaining milk from her breasts.  
"Badger, this is so dirty... you're really perverted, you know that?" Fiora asked, in between moans.  
"Oh I know it, and guess what? I don't really care." He replied, sucking on her right nipple.  
"Uhnn..." she continued to moan in pleasure.  
He moved to her left, cleaning the large mound.  
Finally, when he was finished, he went back to her side, his arm around her.  
"That was... just wow" he whispered.  
"It's never happening again" She said.  
"I know, but I don't want it to."  
"You don't?"  
"Nope, Sejuani and Diana are hot and all, but they aren't you. I don't get the same satisfaction of having sex with them as I get from you. You're the only one I love" He said, smiling.  
"I don't know, you came pretty hard while fucking me" Sejuani growled, not moving.  
"Sorry Sejuani, you're cool, but you and I are on a friends-with-benefits line, Fiora is my soul mate" He replied.  
"Aww.." Fiora said,  
"Aww.." A deep, rumbling voice commented.  
Badger and Fiora, as well as Sejuani, shot up.  
"Is someone there?!" Badger asked, looking around.  
"If so, come out so I can smash your skull in!" Sejuani barked.  
"You are welcome to try, Winter's Wrath, but I'm not even sure if I have one" The voice replied.  
"Wait a second... Nautilus?" Badger asked, stunned.  
"At your service, Summoner Badger" the titan replied.  
"Where are you?" He asked.  
"Up here."  
Badger looked up, his eyes went wide.  
The Titan of the Depths was floating on the ceiling.  
"What the... how the hell.. How're you doing that? That's impossible?" Sejuani asked, amazed.  
They could sense the agitation in Nautilus's voice.  
"I am sorry to intrude, but after I misplaced my anchor, Zac and Ezreal thought it would be hilarious to fill my suit with helium." He explained.  
"How long have you been here?" Badger asked.  
"All night. I was asleep, but was awoken by Diana's cries." He replied, "I did not wish to bother you, so I remained silent. I thought your comment, however, deserved some praise".  
"So you were watching?! You saw what Sejuani and Badger did to me?!" Fiora cried, her face turning pink with shame.  
"Indeed, I watched. Indeed, I saw what they did, though I do not see how it matters."  
"It matters because you know about it!"  
"Me knowing about it is no different then Badger or Sejuani knowing about it."  
"But they were part of it!"  
"So? I still don't follow what you're implying."  
Fiora looked away, "Please just promise you won't tell anyone."  
"Lady Fiora, this act I played no part in, it is not my place to tell others" He said.  
She looked back at him, redder then before.  
Nautilus, though wearing the massive dive suit, looked insulted.  
"Sorry, Nautilus, that was rude of me to assume you'd talk about it." She whispered.  
"Can I try it?"  
"WHAT!?"  
"I said, your secret is safe with me" He rumbled.  
Badger got up, stretched, and walked into the restroom.  
"Hello! Badger!" A beastly voice called, "Care to join us?"  
"BADGER?! RENGAR SHUTUP! BADGER GET OUT!" Vi roared.  
Badger jumped out from the door, slamming it behind him.  
"THERE'S A VI AND RENGAR IN THE BATHROOM!" He cried.  
The door opened, and a small hand poked out, holding his clothes.  
"AND TAKE THESE WITH YOU, NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT!"  
"I do..." Diana murmured in her sleep.  
"Thanks, Vi" he replied, startled.  
He quickly put his clothes on.  
"Now that you're dressed, I believe we should look for my anchor, as well as give these women some privacy to get dressed."  
"But all it does weigh you down!" Badger joked.  
"NOT OUTSIDE THE RIFT!" Nautilus boomed.  
"Okay, okay, I'll help you find the anchor" Badger replied.  
He looked at Fiora, "I'll be back in a few" he said.  
She nodded, then giggled as Badger took the Titan's hand and lead him out of the room, taking great care not to bump the titan on the walls.  
Turning her gaze, she looked at Sejuani. The Winter's Wrath looked exhausted after their ordeal, exhausted, weak, and vulnerable.  
She looked in disgust at how much of Badger's essence had pooled out of her.  
Then again, she had made her feel good, as promised, and Sejuani didn't seem like that bad of a person...  
Fiora grinned mischievously, and pounced.  
"The fuck are you doing?!" Sejuani cried as the Duelist grabbed her chest.  
"Payback time" Fiora replied.  
Sejuani shrugged, she was either too tired or too horny to care.  
"So, Volibear, huh?" Fiora asked.

"I love a morning breeze" Katarina said, feeling the wind in her hair.  
"Don't you, Genesis?" She asked.  
"KATARINA GET ME DOWN FROM HERE RIGHT NOW ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Genesis cried.  
She looked down and giggled.  
He was hanging from Nautilus's anchor over the roof of the Grand Noxian Hotel, his foot securely locked in the chains.  
He was at least four stories up.  
"WOMAN THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"  
"You're right, it's hilarious!" She laughed.  
"Why are you doing this to me?!" He asked, horrified.  
"Remember the other day, when I asked you to wash the dishes?" She intrigued.  
"Yeah?! What about it?!"  
"You didn't do it." She replied.  
"AND THAT'S WHY YOU'RE HANGING ME OFF A ROOF?!"  
"Oh? No, that was just a reminder. You're still hanging off the roof because I can't lift this chain and you together. Your punishment for forgetting the dishes will be more severe"  
She explained.  
"What?" he asked, weakly.  
"You know that store we go to for recording crystals?" She inquired.  
"Yeah? The one owned by that nice old ionian lady?"  
"That's the one, when we get back home, you're going to go into that store, and purchase the dirtiest, filthiest, most disgusting Zaunite pornography film they have."  
"What?! NO! NOT FROM THE SWEET OLD IONIAN LADY!"  
"What about an Ionian lady?" a familiar voice asked.  
"BADGER, HELP!" Genesis cried.  
"Hi, Katarina" Badger greeted her.  
"Hello, Badger" She replied.  
"HELP!" Genesis yelled again.  
"Lovely weather we're having" Badger said.  
"Indeed, I love Noxus at this time of year" Katarina responded, smiling.  
"WHAT THE HELL GUYS?!"  
"Nautilus, could you do your stuff?" Badger asked.  
"In a moment, I require you to pull on the valve on my back, and release this damn helium" The Titan groaned.  
Katarina burst into laughter.  
"What is so funny?" He asked.  
"I still can't believe that worked!" She replied, falling to the ground and holding her stomach, laughing like crazy.  
Nautilus's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.  
Badger quickly got behind him, and turned the valve.  
He couldn't help but chuckle as Nautilus once again returned to the ground with a loud THUD.  
"Now, Genesis, let me see if I can do something about this" Nautilus said, grabbing his anchor.  
With a single hoiste, Genesis was back on the roof, and in Katarina's arms.  
"Hi, baby" She said, smiling wickedly.  
"You're a psychopath, you know that? A smart, smoking hot, sexy psychopath." He stated.  
"But I'm your smart, smoking hot, sexy psychopath!" She replied, kissing him.

Veigar's eyes opened slowly, he was laying naked in a bed far too large for him.  
"Grah.. what happened last night?" He asked, sitting up.  
"No, baby, don't do that" a deep voice said next to him.  
Veigar twitched as he looked to his right, beside him was Warwick, also without clothes.  
"WARWICK?!" Veigar cried.  
The werewolf sat up, shocked.  
"WHO?! WHAT?! WHERE?! WHEN?!" He roared.  
"WHY?!" Veigar asked.  
Warwick looked at him, a look of horror on his face.  
"OH MY GOD!" He screamed.  
"OH MY GOD IS RIGHT!" Veigar cried.  
"VEIGAR?!"  
"WARWICK, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?"  
"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"  
"Could you guys shut up?"  
They watched as Morgana entered the room from a restroom.  
"Oh Morgana, thank god" Warwick said, panting heavily.  
"So it's okay?" Veigar asked, stunned.  
"It's okay, if it's in a three-way" She replied.  
"It's not gay, when it's in a three-way" Warwick stated, bluntly.  
"With an angel in the middle, there's some leigh way" She giggled.  
Veigar looked at them, he was so confused.  
"Hey Veigar, nice ring, where did you get that?" Warwick asked.  
"What are you talking about?" Veigar asked, and looked at his hand.  
"Huh?" He asked, looking down.  
On his finger was a golden band, a large diamond adorning it.  
On the side read the inscription "To my eternal love, forever and ever, I'll love you, now, and always, -Jay Badger".  
"What the hell?" Veigar inquired, again confused.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE WEDDING RING?!" Badger cried, searching frantically.  
"Did you drop it?!" Genesis asked.  
"GENESIS YOU WERE THE ONE HOLDING IT!" He yelled.  
"You asked for it back last night! You said you needed it for something!" Genesis replied.  
"BADGER!" a squeaky voice called out.  
The two summoners looked at the door of their room, there stood Veigar, Warwick, and Morgana.  
"Your pathetic attempt at peace has failed you, this jewel of yours is worthless to me" Veigar stated, chucking the ring at him.  
"YAY! Thanks Veigar!" Badger yelled.  
"F*ck you" was the only response he got.  
The Tiny Master of Evil turned, and walked away.  
Morgana and Warwick watched him go.  
"Well, Badger, we'll see you at the wedding" Morgana said, nonchalantly, and turned to leave.  
"Uh, Morgana" Badger said, his nose bleeding slightly.  
"Yes?"  
"Your top is missing" He said.  
She looked down, then at Warwick.  
"YOU IDIOT, YOU DIDN'T FEEL THE NEED TO SAY SOMETHING?!" She roared.  
"I thought it was intentional! I think you look better without it!" The wold man replied, holding his hands up in defense.  
"Find me something to cover myself with!" She ordered.  
She blushed as he gripped her chest with his hands, then smacked him.  
"It was worth a shot" He replied, grinning.  
Looking around the small room, Badger saw a closet door.  
"There's probably something in here" He said, opening it.  
Out fell a large, purple, clear blob.  
Inside of said blob was a certain explorer.  
Inside the explorer's hand was a certain Angel's top.

"Ezreal?!" The entire group asked.  
"Ah... what happened...?" Ezreal groaned.  
"You're inside Zac" Genesis said, pointing out the obvious.  
"There's a man inside of me?" Zac asked.  
"LOLWHAT!?"  
This is where Ezreal proceeded to flip out.  
"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He cried.  
"I like men now" Zac stated, bluntly.  
"GET. ME. OUT. OF. HERE." Ezreal roared.  
Zac grinned, then made an opening, and popped the explorer out.  
"Thank god" Ezreal said, shaking his head free of any remaining goo.  
"You idiot, you forgot my top inside of him!" Morgana cried.  
"Come on and get it" Zac teased.  
Morgana stomped her foot, and walked over to him, dignified.  
Zac looked up at her, "DAMN, ARE THOSE REAL?! THEY'RE EVEN BIGGER THEN LEBLANC'S!" He cried.  
Morgana bent over, and looked him in the eyes.  
"If you are polite enough to give me back my chestpiece, I might consider letting you feel one" She said, seductively.  
"Or..." Zac replied, and shot up, swallowing Morgana in goo.  
Warwick, Badger, Ezreal, and Genesis watched in shock as the angel was consumed.  
"Zac?! THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY WOMAN?!" Warwick roared.  
"Letting her get her clothing, Ezreal was easy to get out, but I can't seem to get this thing, don't worry, I'm not doing anything" Was the reply.  
"He's lying, he's squeezing my chest" Morgana corrected him.  
Warwick watched as her tongue slowly moved out of her mouth.  
"You guys... uh... do something else... this'll take a few minutes..." She said.  
"Well, on that note, I'm going to go puke" Ezreal said.  
"Right behind you" Genesis said.  
"Oh. my. god." Badger said, watching as Morgana's skirt was slowly lifted up.  
"COME ON!" Warwick growled, and hoisted the summoner away.

"Rengar, you should seriously consider asking me before you invite others to join in with us" Vi growled, slipping her dress back on.  
"My apologies, Vi, I had no idea this kind of thing was so personal" Rengar replied.  
"What?" She asked.  
"I've only been intimate with two people, Nidalee and You. One happened in the Kumungu jungle, with no one around, and the other one happened, well, obviously, just now. I did not realize that this act should be confined between two people" He said.  
"Well, it can be multiple people, but you need to take into consideration that I'm the one who is having things put inside her" She replied.  
"Fair enough." He answered.  
"So, what did you think?" She asked, seductively.  
"Of what?" He asked.  
She twitched in agitation.  
"Of last night?"  
"Twas a very nice evening" He replied.  
She twitched again.  
"Nice evening? That's all?" She asked.  
It took him a moment to realize what she was talking about.  
"OH! OH!"  
She relaxed, and waited for his response.  
"God, I used to think Rengar was such a beast, but he's such a softy nowadays it's not even erotic" she thought to herself.  
"That was also nice" He said, smiling.  
"I TAKE THAT ENTIRE THING IN, AND ALL I GET IS A NICE?!" She cried, and leapt at him.  
Her anger was replaced with fear when he bared his fangs, and lunged at her, his feral self-defense instincts taking over.  
Her arms were pinned down, she looked up at his snarling visage, he roared in her face.  
"Now this is what i'm talking about!" She exclaimed.  
Rengar was knocked back to his senses.  
"What? Oh gods, Vi, are you alright?!" He asked.  
"SHUTUP. BE A LION MAN AGAIN, NOT A MAN LION!" She roared.  
He looked at her, confused.  
"You mean, you want me to be an animal?" He asked.  
"When we're doing this, YES!" She said.  
She squealed in delight when she heard his claws pop out, as well as a deep rumble escape his throat.  
"Oh this is going to be good" She giggled.  
The only response she got was him ripping her dress off.

The group met up at the front of the hotel.  
A cheerful looking Zac, Katarina and Fiora, a blushing Sejuani, an exhausted Diana, a very satisfied Vi and Morgana, A confused looking Rengar, Veigar, and Warwick, a disgusted Ezreal, a shivering Genesis, an unemotional Nautilus, and finally, a thought absorbed Badger.  
"Well, I've had enough excitement for the next 10 years." Veigar groaned, snapping his fingers.  
"Warwick, Morgana, come" He said, walking down the street.  
They followed for a moment, but Morgana turned quickly.  
Passing a card to Zac, she once again returned to her comrades.  
"Damn right" He said, sticking the card in his goo.  
"Well, that was interesting" Badger said.  
He looked around, then began to panic.  
"Jay, what's wrong?" Fiora asked.  
"JAYCE IS MISSING!" He yelled.  
"No I'm not"  
"Jayce!" Badger yelled, happily.  
his cheerfulness turned to horror.  
"Leblanc?!"  
"Greetings, Badger" She said, sneering.  
Jayce grinned at his friend, Leblanc was holding his arm.  
"We went out to get coffee, and were on our way back to the room" He said.  
"Mmm... his treat, what a gentleman" She said, nuzzling her head on his shoulder.  
Badger stared at them, dumbfounded.  
"So Jayce... you, and Leblanc? Leblanc... you, and Jayce?" He stuttered.  
"Mmm... the magic he does with that hammer..." She replied.  
"And, on that note, I am taking my leave" Nautilus said.  
"Me too." Diana said, limping.  
Badger grinned at his handiwork, prompting a glare from Nautilus.  
"Come, Diana, I will carry you." He said, picking her up.  
"Bye Badger, bye Fiora, bye Sejuani, bye everyone else! See you at the wedding!" Diana called as they disappeared in the crowd.  
Sejuani yawned and stretched.  
The group then watched as the blood drained from her face.  
"Shit! I'm late for a meeting! BRISTLE!" She cried.  
The boar leapt from atop a building, smashing into the ground.  
"Hot." Badger mumbled as she jumped on top of him.  
She blew a kiss at him, "See you later, Badger" She teased.  
Fiora growled.  
Sejuani looked at her, then shrugged.  
In a move that surprised everyone, she jumped off Bristle, and landed in front of Fiora.  
She then pressed her lips hard against the Duelists's.  
Genesis', Badger's, Zac's, Rengar's, Ezreal's and even Katarina's jaws dropped.  
"See you later as well, Fiora" She giggled, and jumped back unto her boar.  
"HOT!" Badger yelled as she rode away.  
Fiora stood there, stunned.  
"Well, that was, wow." Katarina said.  
"Did that give you ideas, Kat?" Genesis asked, grinning.  
"Shutup" She growled, but then smiled.  
"Well, considering the wedding is tomorrow, we should probably get going." Badger said.  
"I uh... I agree" Fiora murmured.  
"Oh, before you go, you guys need to see this!" Jayce said.  
"What?"  
"Remember how we installed that recording device into my hammer?" He asked.  
"Yeah?" The group replied.  
"Well, we were using it last night..." Jayce began.

"ANOTHER ROUND, IT'S ON ME!" Ezreal yelled.  
"WOO! LET'S GET SO DRUNK WE CAN'T FEEL FEELINGS ANYMORE!" Genesis cried.  
Badger left his friends for a moment, and walked over to the bar.  
"Greetings, Summoner Badger" Singed said.  
"Yo Singed, what's up?" Badger asked.  
"Not much, well, nothing that's your business, what are you having?" The mad chemist asked.  
"Lemme have... a Nashor special."  
It took the chemist less then 10 seconds to get the drink.  
"10 gold" He said.  
Badger passed him some coins, and downed his drink.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Summoner Badger" a voice squeaked.  
Badger turned his eyes to face his arch enemy, Veigar.  
In normal circumstances, they most likely would have shot magical energy at one another.  
In this case, however, they were both intoxicated, so the only reply Veigar recieved was a "sup bitch".  
Veigar hopped up, and sat next to Badger on the bar, nearly falling over when he hit the seat.  
"Listen, Badger, I gotta tell you something" he said, ordering another drink.  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't really hate you. I try to hate you, but I don't hate you" the dark mage sputtered.  
"oh my gawd really?"  
"No, I.. I love you man"  
"Veigar, I'ma be completely honest with you, I love you too man"  
"You do?!"  
Badger quickly motioned for Genesis to come over.  
"Genesis, gimme the wedding ring" He ordered.  
Genesis nonchalantly reached into his pocket, pulled out the box, and passed it to his friend.  
"Yeah man, y'know, I'm dumping Fiora, we're getting married instead" He said, putting the ring on Veigar's finger.  
"Oh my god let's do it" Veigar replied.  
They both passed out.

"Oh my god! No freakin way!" Fiora cried, laughing hysterically.  
"That's rich!" Ezreal yelled.  
"ogodwhy" Badger mumbled.  
"That's not all" Jayce said, flicking the device on again.

"Guys, I wanna hang out with Fiora" Badger yelled.  
"Dude, this is a bachelor party, no chicks" Genesis replied.  
"No, it's my bachelor party, and this is a sausage fest" Badger growled.  
"Indeed it is, Summoner Badger" a familiar feminine voice called.  
"SEJUANI, HAI!" Badger yelled, looking at the Winter's Wrath.  
He seemed lost in thought for a moment.  
"Your boobs are like, huge" He said.

Fiora clocked Badger over the head.  
"Seriously?!" She yelled.  
"What?! I was drunk! It's not like I did anything!" He replied.  
"Shut up and keep watching" Jayce remarked.

"Your boobs are like, huge" He said.  
"Wanna feel'em?" She asked, seductively.  
"Oh hellllll no! Fool me once, shame on Nocturne, fool me twice, shame on you" He said.  
"Can I feel'em?" Zac asked.  
Ignoring him, she continued to speak.  
"So it's women you're looking to add to your party, eh? Well, we'll join you" She said, laughing.  
Behind her walked up Vi, as well as Katarina "Hey guys" they greeted.

"The hell, you guys were hanging out with Sejuani?" Ezreal asked Vi and Kat.  
Vi shrugged, "We had a fist fight, then as it turns out, we both enjoy punching things, it lead to a conversation, and then we just decided to chill" She replied.  
"They met up with me on the way to the bar, I just decided to hang out with them, since SOMEONE" Katarina growled, looking at Genesis, "Told me that women aren't allowed at bachelor parties, sexist pigs".  
"IT'S A GUY THING!"  
"Could we just continue to watch?" Jayce asked.

"Vi my darling! I have missed you!" Rengar yelled, throwing his drink in the air.  
"Hey pretty kitty" She teased.  
"Hey Genesis" Kat greeted him.  
"Hey Katarina, I guess this is no longer a guy party" Genesis said, shrugging.  
"Good!" She yelled, jumping in his lap,"I found that whole notion to be sexist anyways"  
"Okay, if these guys have their girls, then I want mine!" Badger announced, standing up.  
"Present!" Sejuani yelled.  
"Sej, not you" He replied.  
She pouted, then smiled.  
"TO LAURENT MANOR!" Badger yelled.

Half an hour later, they were standing at Fiora's front gates.  
"Sup steve" Badger greeted the guard.  
"Greetings, Badger" came the reply.  
"Hey Hawkey" Badger said to the bird.  
"CAW!"  
"WE'RE HERE BECAUSE I'M DRUNK AND I WANT TO HANG OUT WITH MY FIANCEE!" Badger announced.  
"... Seems legit" The guard stated, and wrote on a piece of paper.  
The hawk flew the fifty feet to the gate, and passed the note to the other guard.  
Badger saw the man raise a "peace" sign, and walk inside.  
A few minutes later, Fiora came out.  
"Jay, I thought you were having your bachelor party tonight?" She asked.  
"I am! But I want you here because I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" He yelled, sweeping her off her feet.  
"How many drinks has he had?" She asked his friends.  
"One" Genesis said.  
"Six" Rengar replied.  
"four" Ezreal mused.  
"Q." Zac said.  
"Is mayonnaise a number?" Jayce asked.  
"Come on Fiora, we're hitting the town! Noxus, here we come!" Badger yelled.  
"Noxus? What about Leblanc?" Katarina asked.  
"If she shows up I'll take care of her" Badger replied.  
"Before we go, I need to show my guests out" Fiora said, getting back on her feet.  
Walking back to her mansion, she disappeared for a moment.  
When she reappeared, she was accompanied by Nautilus and Diana.  
"HEY GUYS!" Badger yelled.  
"Hi Badger!" Diana cried, running up to him and hugging him.  
Sejuani raised an eye brow.  
"Yo Nautilus!" Badger greeted.  
"Hello, Summoner Badger" The Titan replied.  
"We're going to Noxus to party, you guys wanna come?" He asked.  
"I don't think that's a good idea..." Nautilus began.  
"We'd love too! Let's go!" Diana replied, grabbing the Titan's hand and pulling him along.

"You 'fucking' love me?" Fiora asked, laughing.  
"Damn right" Badger chuckled.  
"Why were Nautilus and Diana at your house?" Ezreal asked.  
"Oh we were discussing opening up a spa resort in Demacia, they asked me to be a backer" She replied.  
"Ooh... fun!" Vi said.

Three hours later, Badger wasn't the only hammered one in the group.  
"This guy, this guy, he is just so great" Fiora said, holding Badger's arm up.  
"Gurgle" he replied, face down in a puddle of mead.  
"I wanna have his babies" She said, blushing and laughing. She was drunk off her ass.  
"So do I" Diana mumbled.  
"Whattttttttttt?" Fiora asked.  
"I said I like pie" came the response.  
"OH MY GOD ME TOO, I WANT SOME FUCKING PIE!" Sejuani roared.  
"I think you guys have had a bit too much of everything" Genesis muttered.  
"Shut your whore mouth!" Sejuani and Diana yelled together.  
Katarina burst out laughing, followed by Nautilus, and then the rest of the group.  
"I feel dizzy" Vi said, rubbing her head.  
"As do I, I do believe we may have drunken enough alcohol to kill a full grown rhinoceros" Rengar pointed out.  
"AND SPEAKING OF RHINOS, WE'RE STAYING AT THE NOXIAN GRAND HOTEL!" Badger cried, waking up and sitting up.  
"What does that have to do with rhinos?" Jayce asked.  
"Everything." Zac and Badger replied.

"Wow, I can't believe I got so drunk... god I'm stupid" Fiora said, putting her head in her hands and shaking it.  
"It's not like it's that big of a deal, we all got pretty shitfaced" Katarina said, shrugging.  
"Yeah, but I'm not allowed to drink, I have a... condition" Fiora said, catching herself.  
"Shit I can't believe I dragged you into it" Badger said, face palming.  
"Actually, Fiora only had one drink" Jayce corrected them.  
"Seriously? But I was completely out of it" Fiora replied, shocked.  
"You told Badger you couldn't drink, so he used a spell to make you intoxicated, it was pretty funny" He explained.  
Badger just looked at them, blankly.  
Fiora looked like she was going to strangle him.  
"He did it at your request, you said you hated being the lightweight at the party" Jayce continued.  
They both just smacked their heads.

"Jay, this bed is so comfortable" Fiora said, stretching on the king size mattress.  
"Looks like it!" He replied, jumping on it.  
"I agree!" Sejuani said, following them.  
They both looked at her, amazed that she would do such a thing.  
"Sejuani, any particular reason you're in our bed?" Badger asked, he was beginning to sober up.  
"Well, it's only fair, I mean, Diana's next to Fiora" She replied.  
Fiora turned, and met the Moon priestess's gaze.  
"There are only three beds in this room, so we're going to have to share" She said, smiling.  
"Ooh... there is so much fun to be had if we're bed buddies" Sejuani said, grinning, and rubbing her hand up Badger's abdomen.  
"Sejuani, I'll put up with the bed sharing, but that's as far as I'll go-" Badger began.  
"What kind of fun?" Fiora purred, tracing Badger's chest.  
"Dafuq?"  
"Oh all sorts, think about it, we're three ladies against one man, we can do whatever we want" Sejuani whispered, her face only inches away from Fiora's.  
Diana and Badger watched in amazement as their lips met.

"Holy shit, Fiora, you're a freak!" Badger yelled, excitedly.  
"Oh my god. Oh my god." She replied.  
"That was... holy shit?" Genesis said.  
"So Badger, I'm not good enough for you, but the ice slut and the moon whore are?" Leblanc growled.  
Ezreal turned to Jayce.  
"Wait, were you recording all of this?" He asked.  
"No, I was already banging- hanging, with Leblanc in the living room. The recording device moves around by itself. It only changes direction when there is a lack of noise" Jayce replied.

As the two engaged in a drunken, lust filled kiss, Diana moved atop Badger.  
"Let's join the fun, shall we?" She asked, giggling.  
"I don't think it's okay-"  
"Go for it, Jay" Fiora said, in between breaths for air.  
Badger's eyes went wide as Diana kissed him.

"MORE!" Zac yelled.  
"Sorry, Zac, but after that, they must have gotten... quieter" Jayce remarked.  
Badger and Fiora looked at one another, "Thank god" they said together.  
The device began to play again.

Genesis was having a chat with Nautilus and Katarina when Zac and Ezreal called him over.  
"Hey, Genesis, wanna check out the roof?" Ezreal asked, an evil grin on his face.  
"Sure, I heard the view is amazing" His friend replied.  
"Hey, Nautilus, let me take that for you" Zac said, politely taking the Titan's anchor.  
"Oh, thank you, Zac" Nautilus replied.  
"No problemo" The ooze man said, winking at Ezreal.

"SO YOU ASSHOLES ARE THE REASON I WAS HANGING OFF THE ROOF?!" Genesis roared.  
Ezreal and Zac looked at one another, grinning.  
"Why would you do that?!" Genesis cried.  
"Well, at the time, we were intoxicated, so we thought it was funny" Ezreal replied, nonchalantly.  
"It's still pretty funny" Zac said, grinning.  
"You're an asshole" Genesis growled.  
"It's not nearly as funny as what they did to Nautilus" Badger laughed.

Katarina had gone up to the roof to ask Genesis a question when Zac and Ezreal came back to the room.  
Nautilus was quietly sitting in a chair, in the mid-world between sleeping and alertness.  
He had no time to react before he felt the valve on his back open.  
"What?! What are you doing?!" He cried.  
All he heard was giggling, as well as two squeaky voices going "Making you float".  
He looked in shock as he was lifted off the ground, and bounced on the cieling.  
Looking down, he saw Zac and Ezreal inhaling something out of a tank.  
"Helium?! Really?!" He roared.  
"Yessir" Ezreal squeaked.  
"Yup!" Zac replied.  
They sounded like they were chipmunks.  
Nautilus groaned, he was too tired for this shit.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Genesis, Ezreal, Zac, Rengar, and Badger laughed.  
"That is so immature" The women said, though each of them had a grin on their face.

Ezreal grinned, he was holding a bottle of purple food dye in his hand.  
"Hey Zac, guess what?" He asked in his still-squeaky voice.  
"Yeah?" Came the rubbery response.  
Ezreal opened the lid of the bottle, and dumped it on the ooze man.  
"Ezreal!" Zac yelped, or, squeaked, "What are you doing?!"  
He watched as his green color turned purple.  
"Shh.." The drunken explorer quieted him, "We're going on a secret mission, and you need to be disguised."  
If Zac weren't shitfaced, he probably would've called Ezreal out on that lie, but hey, alcohol makes fools of us all.  
He nodded, making a "shh" noise.  
"Great, let's go get beer" Ezreal continued.  
As he walked, however, he tripped, nocking into Zac.  
The force carried the two into the closet.  
Before the two could react, the door shut.  
"Well, shit" Ezreal squeaked through the door.  
"How does that even happen?" Zac asked.  
Katarina whistled, "No one dangles Genesis from a roof except me" She said, walking out of the room again.

"HA! MY GIRL GOT YOU ASSHOLES!" Genesis yelled.  
Ezreal and Zac weren't laughing this time.  
"Hmm... it seems there's only one recording left, hey, it's of Vi and Rengar" Jayce said.  
"We don't need to watch that!" Vi yelped.  
"Yes we'll just take it and go..." Rengar continued.  
"Ohhh no, you guys saw all of us, we get to see this" Badger said, grinning.  
"Yeah, except we knew the device was recording, you didn't..." Vi said, her sentence trailing off.  
If Jayce gave a single fuck, it didn't show as he pressed the 'play' button.

"uhn..." Vi moaned as the hunter licked her neck.  
He growled like an animal as he felt her soft body up and down.  
"The last time I did this, we were in the dream world, it feels so much better in reality" He whispered.  
"Rengar..." She murmured.

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO FUCKED WHILE WE WERE BEING HUNTED BY NOCTURNE?!" Ezreal yelled.  
"NO WE DIDN'T!" Vi roared.  
"I merely stripped her and dressed her, she could not move, I did not try anything. Perhaps if she hadn't been paralyzed in the dream, I would've attempted something." Rengar replied, nonchalantly.  
Katarina and Fiora looked at him, amazed.  
"Genesis would've taken full advantage of that" Katarina groaned.  
"Badger as well." Fiora replied.  
"HEY!" Their guys yelled.  
"Shutup! This is where it gets good!" Jayce barked.  
"Ooh... handsome, smart, and a man of authority..." Leblanc purred.  
"Damn right" Jayce grinned.

"Rengar..." she murmured.  
He brought her face to his, engaging in a long, deep kiss.  
She whimpered slightly as he began to undo her clothing.

The men of the group watched in amazement as her bra fell off, then in disappointment as her hands covered herself.  
"And I do believe that's enough" Jayce said, moving to turn off the hammer.  
Before he could, however, He was locked in place by a magical cage.  
"Ezeerf!" Ezreal yelled.  
"Ezreal, what the hell?!" Jayce growled, unable to move.  
"Dude! You know spells are forbidden in public areas!" Badger yelled.  
Zac and Ezreal grinned at the two, evilly.  
"I'll take that" Ezreal said, grabbing the hammer.  
"LATER!" They yelled.  
"Tropelet!" Ezreal yelled, causing the duo to disappear, as well as dragging Badger and Genesis with them.  
"Mages." Jayce lamented.  
"They're all perverts" Vi growled.  
"I WANT THAT VIDEO BACK WHEN YOU'RE DONE!" Rengar roared into the air.  
As soon as the group left, however, they returned.  
Ezreal tossed the hammer back at Jayce, grunting.  
"Stupid thing stopped recording after that, they must've gotten really quiet" He growled.  
Rengar sighed in relief, Vi proceeded to beat the living shit out of Ezreal and Zac.  
"OW! Stop! I was kidding!" the explorer yelled.  
"Ooh... yeah... that's the stuff..." Zac purred.  
Jayce turned to Badger.  
"So, was this a decent Bachelor party?" He asked.  
"Well, it didn't go as I expected, I mean, I proposed to Veigar, harassed my friends, and ended up having a foursome, so yeah, it was pretty good" Badger replied, winking.  
His friends laughed, except for Ezreal, who was still getting kicked and punched by Vi.


	15. Chapter 15

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
Hey guys! HoneyBadgerDC here! I forgot to mention this in the Bachelor Party chapter, but it actually took place three months after the proposal chapter o_o. I know, big time skip to miss out on, eh? Oh well, my bad. Anywho, I am loving the writing of these new chapters, never expected to get this far, and have so many fans!  
Just a request, if you add me on League, don't expect me to reply quickly, I'm currently in Italy (This is from June 1st to June 29th, 2013), and I have no access to League, sorry XD. I am not ignoring you, I pretty much accept all requests, except from a few people (you know who you are, I'm talking to you, Genesis -_- ;D).  
-HoneyBadgerDC

Hey guys, hope you guys are having a great summer or winter (depending which hemisphere). Badger and I really enjoyed writing the last two chapters. I don't have much to say, except enjoy the chapter. Please review and love us! LOOOVE MEEE! ALL HAIL ZACSIMUS MAXIMUS AND THE SCORPCOW!  
-Genesis011

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
Genesis is as much a whore for reviews as I am for sex and chocolate. mmm... Chocolate... mmm... The naughty things I'll do for chocolate...  
-HoneyBadgerDC

...  
Six days before the Bachelor Party.

"I look horrible!" Fiora wailed.  
"Nonsense, you look fine!" Caitlyn reassured her.  
"Seriously, it's like, barely noticeable" Vi continued.  
"I'm so sorry that your abs aren't clear as day anymore" Katarina joked.  
"Why am I here, again?" Rengar asked.  
"Because we need a man's opinion!" Lux said, cheerily.  
"Why are you here, again?" The entire group asked.  
"I dunno. I'm bored and I can't find Ezreal" She replied.  
Fiora glared at them, then went back to her reflection.  
The wedding was in a week, and she had still not picked out her dress.  
"I look fat and hideous" She said, sulking.  
"You've only gained a few pounds, chill out" Vi replied.  
Fiora looked at her, and nodded.  
"Though you may want to lay off the Elixirs of Fortitude" The enforcer said, jokingly.  
Fiora giggled, she and Badger hadn't told anyone that she was pregnant.  
She smiled, just the thought of him made her happy.  
He was currently off at the LoLSAPD, making sure that everything was running smoothely and that no world-destroying crises were going to happen while they had their special day.  
He had offered to come dress shopping, but Caitlyn and Lux had vehemently protested, apparently, a groom is not allowed to help.  
Fiora, though a member of Demacia's high society, knew very little about these sort of things.  
"Hello? Fiora? Helloooo?" Caitlyn asked, waving her hand in front of the Duelist's eyes.  
Fiora snapped back to the present, "Oh yeah, sorry, what?".  
"I said try this one on!" The sheriff replied, handing her a new dress.  
Fiora looked at it, and smiled widely, it was beautiful!  
"Thank you Caitlyn, I will be right out" She said, disappearing into a changing room.  
Her friends' eyes widened when she walked out.  
"It's gorgeous!" Caitlyn declared.  
"Wow, I went gay for a second there" Vi agreed.  
Rengar purred, naughty thoughts in his mind.  
"You look very nice, Fiora" Katarina complimented.  
"Oh my gawddd Badger's gonna drop dead when he sees thatttt" Lux cheered, jumping up and down.  
Fiora looked at her own reflection, and twirled.  
The dress was a pure white, with pedal-like golden markings covering it.  
They were positioned in a circular pattern, so that it looked as thought a breeze was carrying them aloft.  
"Truly magnificent" Rengar stated, "As the man of the group, and a friend of the groom, I dare say Summoner Badger will like it".  
"Hey, Rengar, I thought you hated Badger. Didn't he lock you up, and knock you unconcious, and get your blood stolen?" Lux asked.  
"Yes, but you see, he made up for it in full, he saved my life from a monstrous beast" Rengar said.  
"What happened?" Caitlyn asked.  
Vi put her head in her hands and sighed, this was going to be a long story.  
Rengar quickly moved, grabbing chairs for the women.  
Taking another chair, he performed a Captain Morgan pose, and began to tell his tale.  
"There I was, at the institute of war. I had just finished a match and was on my way home to my..." he purred and glanced at Vi quickly, "consort, when I heard a strange noise. Believing it to be an attacker, I readied my blades for a battle."  
"And?" Caitlyn asked, intrigued.  
"Suddenly, out from the shadows! A terrifying monster appeared! He was small and green, but had a grip of iron! He latched on to my leg and would not let go! He was wailing and making strange moaning sounds, similar to what happens when you humans feel extreme sadness, whatever the word is..." He continued.  
"Crying?" Lux asked.  
"Wait a minute..." Fiora murmured.  
Vi walked over to a wall to smack her head against it.  
"I could not pry the beast off, though, and I could not attack it! I was completely unable to move! I thought my leg was going to come off, though, it's embrace was powerful! Suddenly, Summoner Badger appeared, and gave the beast a taste of it's own medicine! He wrapped his arms around it, and it immediately popped off me!" Rengar went on.  
"Vi, you're seriously with this guy?" Caitlyn asked.  
THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.  
Vi's head hit the wall harder.  
"Anyways! Badger managed to get the creature off me! He gave it some sort of strange object for it to eat, it looked like a ruby on a small paper stick, and it's incessant wailing stopped! My leg's circulation began to flow again, and Badger stood before me, offering me a hand to my feet."  
Rengar seemed to get emotional for a moment, "I owe Summoner Badger my life, he saved me from a horrible fate".  
"So... you got a hug from Amumu... and you thought you were going to die?" Fiora asked.  
"OH MY GOD RENGAR THAT'S AMAZING I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIVED SUMMONER BADGER IS AWESOME!" Lux cried, applauding.  
THUMP. THUMP. CRASH.  
Vi finally fell unconscious.  
Fiora giggled at the thought of Badger hugging the little yordle.  
"Well, that's enough stupidity for one day, I'm taking Vi back home. Fiora, that dress is the keeper" Caitlyn said.  
"I will carry Vi, Sheriff, as her 'Pretty Kitty', it is my duty to do so" Rengar announced, placing Vi over his shoulder.  
He grinned mischievously as he 'accidentally' grabbed her rear to shift her into a more comfortable carrying position.  
"Rengar you're so cool... maybe even cooler then Ezreal..." Lux said.  
Fiora and Caitlyn grinned, they knew that Rengar was about to start living a nightmare.

Badger, Genesis, Ezreal, and Jayce sat in the Pumble, eating lunch.  
"I still can't believe it guys, I can't believe this is all happening" Badger said, smiling.  
"Believe it bud, your life is kicking ass now" Genesis said, grinning.  
"YOUR LIFE IS OVER!" Ezreal wailed.  
"Ezreal, shut up, you're an idiot" Jayce said, laughing.  
"Alas, poor Badger, I knew him well!" Ezreal yelled, pretending to sob.  
"Ezreal, come on, this is like, the best thing that's ever happened to me" Badger replied.  
"And what about me, huh? What am I going to do without my Badger buddy? You're so selfish!" The explorer wined.  
Genesis cracked up, Jayce just sighed.  
"You do realize nothing is changing between us, right? We're all still going to be buds and we're all still going to hang out, I will just be spending more time with Fiora and..." Badger caught himself before he blurted out the secret.  
"And?" Jayce asked.  
"And?" Genesis inquired.  
"SEE!? I TOLD YOU HE HAS NEW FRIENDS!" Ezreal bemoaned.  
"Okay, I can't lie to you guys, but this has to stay between the group" Badger said, and motioned for everyone to move closer together.  
"Fiora is pregnant" He whispered.  
"Whoa!" Genesis cried.  
"Holy crap!" Jayce yelled.  
"NOOOO!" Ezreal screamed, falling to his knees.  
"Pick yourself up you idiot, and stop yelling, you're scaring my customers" Rumble yelled.  
"BUT HIS LIFE IS OVER!" Ezreal wailed, pointing at Badger.  
Rumble just shook his head, and went back to cleaning glasses.  
"Ezreal seriously, chill out." Genesis said, laughing.  
"Fine." The Explorer replied, and got back to his seat.  
Genesis turned back to Badger, "But wow, dude, is that a matter of congratulations?"  
Badger nodded, grinning.  
"God can you imagine that? A bunch of little Badgers running around? That's absolutely terrifying" Jayce said, shuttering.  
Badger laughed evilly, "Yes! My plans to conquer the earth with my demon army of children begins!"  
The group laughed, and cheered to Badger's good fortunes.

Ezreal and Jayce left to get their suits fitted, leaving Badger and Genesis alone.  
Badger looked at his friend, he didn't seem like himself.  
"Yo, Genesis, you okay?" Badger asked.  
he remained quiet, though.  
"Genesis?"  
No response.  
"... Alec." Badger growled, he hated being ignored.  
"What? Sorry, I zoned out" He replied.  
"I asked if you're okay" Badger repeated.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess" His friend replied.  
"You don't look it"  
Genesis looked at him, he seemed concerned.  
"Badger, are you really happy with these recent updates? You being engaged, Fiora expecting, all of these after the shit that you guys have been through?" He asked.  
Badger glared at him, but replied, softly, "I'm happy with all of it. Some of it was... unexpected, but I've accepted it and I'm good with it."  
"Yeah, I only ask because you were manipulated before, and this just seems... unlike you" Genesis said it jokingly, but he meant every word.  
"I'm sorry that you think so little of me to assume that I'm only doing this because I have no other choice, that you think I'm just an asshole who loves having sex with women and never having to commit to anything." Badger growled.  
"Wow! Okay, the accusations are uncalled for. I was just saying-"  
"I know what you're saying, and I'm fine. I'm not being manipulated, I'm doing everything on my own accord, so drop it" Badger hissed.  
"Okay fine" Genesis replied.  
Badger calmed down, and began to speak.  
"I'm sorry, for a short while, I was wondering the same thing... But this isn't anything like what Nocturne was doing to me, I feel happy, pleasant, blissful. I had none of those emotions when he was manipulating me".  
Genesis's expression also eased up, "Alright, I just wanted to make sure".  
Badger smiled, "Genesis, you're always there for me man, even when you thought I had done some seriously fucked up things, you were looking out for me. Thanks for that".  
Genesis smiled back, "Yeah man, no prob, I know you'd do the same for me, and you should know that I don't think about you like that at all".  
Badger leaned back into his chair, and rested the back of his head on his hands.  
"Wanna be my best man?" He asked, eyes closed.  
Genesis blinked in surprise.  
"Want to?" Badger repeated.  
"Uhh.. wow.." his friend replied.  
"Are you really that surprised?" Badger inquired, his smile growing.  
"Kinda, I thought you were going to pick Ezreal"  
"He's slightly crazy, and I'm afraid he'll use the ring as a blunt object" Badger laughed.  
Genesis's expression turned darker, "Before you commit to this, you need to know that, back when I found out that you had slept with Sejuani behind Fiora's back, I didn't say you were drunk because I was looking out for you, I did it because I wanted to spare Fiora."  
Badger opened his eyes, and looked into his friend's. They stared at one another for a moment.  
Badger finally spoke, "I know, and that's another reason I consider you to be my best friend. Fiora is the best part of me, she's my reason for waking up in the morning and was the source of my strength during my battle with Nocturne. By looking out for her, you looked out for me. You're an amazing friend, never let anyone tell you otherwise".  
Genesis smiled, "I'm honored, thanks man".  
They raised their glasses and cheered.

"I REFUSE TO WEAR THE TIE!"  
"THIS IS YOUR GOD DAMN WEDDING, WEAR THE GOD DAMN TIE!"  
"NO! I DON'T WANNA!"  
"RENGAR! BOLA HIM!"  
"OOMPH!" Badger groaned as he hit the ground, snared.  
Genesis quickly ran up to him, and got the tie on him.  
Rengar chuckled, "Sorry, Badger, but for this occasion ties are absolutely necessary".  
"God I hate being dressed so formally" Badger groaned.  
"Yeah but you want to look your best for Fiora" Genesis replied.  
"I could just wear my elite summoner robes!"  
"Not happening, now, here's the jacket"  
"FUCK YOU GENESIS YOU'RE NOT MY BEST MAN ANYMORE!"  
"GOOD, I'M TAKING THE RING WITH ME"  
"GENESIS I LOVE YOU MAN, BE MY BEST MAN!"  
They laughed as Genesis offered his hand, and got his buddy up.  
"By the way, where is Ezreal? He should be here by now" Badger asked.  
"I have no idea." Genesis replied.

"Caitlyn, we have to be at Badger's wedding in an hour..."  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
The explorer thought very intensely for a moment.  
"Hey, Badger, you there?" Ezreal asked, mentally.  
"Yeah! Dude, where the fuck are you? The wedding is in an hour!" Badger growled.  
"Yeah... that's not happening" The explorer replied.  
"What?! Why?!"  
"Because Caitlyn just finished reading an interesting book, and wants to try some new... ideas out" The explorer replied, giggling evilly.  
"Are you telling me that you're going to miss my wedding because Caitlyn wants to try kinky sex?" Badger asked, stunned.  
"DUDE, I HAVE GOTTEN NOWHERE WITH HER, I AM FINALLY GETTING LAID, YOU ARE NOT RUINING THIS!"  
"What are you talking about? You've told me like, twenty stories of you having sex?"  
"I LIED!"  
"Ezreal, uncool."  
"Yeah.. sorry for lying.."  
"NO, UNCOOL THAT YOU'RE TALKING TO ME WHILE GETTING YOUR D*CK SUCKED, I SEE WHAT YOU SEE, REMEMBER!"  
"You do?"  
"I can if I want... HOLY SHIT HER TONGUE IS SO LONG!"  
"STOP STARING AT MY DICK"  
"I'M NOT STARING AT YOUR DICK"  
"HER TONGUE IS ON MY DICK MAN"  
"Wow, I get delayed spectating? On a telepathy view? That's stupid" Badger groaned.  
"Really?"  
"Oh now's the part where she's going for your pants..."  
"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY MIND BADGER"  
"AT LEAST GET HERE BEFORE IT'S OVER, I'LL HAVE RENGAR STAND IN FOR YOU"  
"GOOD, NOW, IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I GOT A SHERIFF TO WRECK"  
"Yeah, right, more like she'll wreck you"  
"Gtfo"  
"Ezreal? EZREAL!" Caitlyn barked.  
"Huh, what?" The explorer asked.  
"I was saying you should be focusing on me right now..." The sheriff growled, holding up her naked breasts.  
Ezreal's eye twitched at seeing the normally up-tight law enforcer acting so lewd.  
"M... my... my bad" He stammered.  
"Good boy, now... let's see how much my tongue can cover."  
Ezreal shivered in delight.

"Probably exploring an ancient temple or something, we know how bad the explorer is at keeping engagements" Rengar said, shrugging.  
"He's exploring something all right, but it's not an ancient temple" Badger replied, grinning.  
"So is he going to be here?" Genesis asked.  
"He will be, but he's going to be really late" Badger said, turning to Rengar.  
"Yo, Pridestalker, bud, wanna be the newest member of the wedding party?"  
Rengar stood to his full height and thumped his fist on his chest, "I would be honored, Summoner Badger" The Hunter replied.  
Badger nodded, "Awesome".  
Genesis looked at him oddly, "Uhh, Badger, shouldn't you invite Jayce instead? I mean, he is one of our oldest and best friends"  
He turned to Rengar, "No offense, Rengar".  
"Some taken" The pridestalker growled.  
"Jayce is also going to be late, he apparently had to go back to Piltover for something, what it was, he would not say" Badger explained.  
Badger turned to Rengar, "Besides, Rengar's a badass, and he's been with us on plenty of adventures".  
The hunter smiled, revealing his fanged teeth.  
"This means, Badger, that I owe you two debts, a life debt, and a friendship debt" Rengar rumbled.

Badger stood at the altar, awaiting his beloved.  
Around him were various friends, both champions and summoners alike.  
Beside him stood Genesis and Rengar to his left, and Karthus, Katarina, and Vi on his right.  
Caitlyn and Ezreal would have been in the party, but they were too busy doing naughty things to join their friends.  
As the guests took their seats, Badger shifted uncomfortably, he didn't know why, it's not like the undead skeleton priest was doing anything to upset him, nor did the gruesome visages of some of his guests scare him.  
"Something wrong, Badger?" Karthus asked.  
"Karthus, I don't think I can go through with it" Badger confessed.  
"The wedding? I don't think that would be very polite to your guests" The lich said, uncaring about the emotional side.  
"No, not the wedding, the tie, I hate ties" Badger groaned, pulling on his collar.  
Although the lich lacked lips, Badger could tell that he was smiling.  
At once, the music began to play, and the guests rose.

Fiora got out of the carriage that had brought her.  
Beside her stood her entourage, two of the fiercest warriors in Runeterra, sent by the Master of Metal himself, Mordekaiser.  
She couldn't believe it, today was her wedding day!  
Walking to the front of the carriage, she thanked a certain Centaur for the lift.  
"Tell Summoner Badger that Mordekaiser sends his regards, he regrets being unable to make it in person, however, he and Sona are busy with the triplets" Hecarim said.  
"Ooh! How are they?" She asked, smiling.  
The Centaur stood tall, looked around, then hunched over.  
"They are so adorable, I've always disliked children, but now I'm uncle Hecarim, and I like that!" He said, holding her hands and smiling.  
"BLEHKK!" Thresh growled.  
"You are just jealous because they dislike you" Hecarim teased.  
"They stink and they are loud, the fact that they dislike me is good" Thresh sneered.  
"Whatever you say, Chain Warden, now, make sure that you take good care of Lady Laurent. You may not like Summoner Badger, but he is a good friend of Mordekaiser and I, and if anything happens to her, that would most likely upset him. If Badger gets upset, then that's on you, and if that's on you..." The Centaur faded out into a deep rumbling voice.  
Thresh gulped.  
"Consider her a ward in my soon-to-be-released section" he stammered, curtsying.  
"Good, now, I am off, I get to help watch the terrible trio today!" Hecarim yelled, and galloped away.  
"Stupid Pony" Thresh groaned.  
Fiora giggled.  
"Well, Miss Fiora, you have nothing to be concerned about. Not only do I like you and respect you for your skill, but Summoner Badger and I are on much better terms nowadays" The Chain Warden said, puffing his chest.  
"Oh, really?" She asked.  
"Yes! He saved me from a certain mummy like creature..."  
"Fiora, how are you?" a man with goggles asked, walking up.  
"Good morning, Master Yi" She greeted.  
"It is indeed, child" He replied.  
Thresh moved in between them as they went to embrace.  
He looked at Yi, then back at her.  
"He cool?"  
"Yes, Thresh, Master Yi is 'cool'" Fiora replied, smiling.  
"Good, I'm going inside, Yi, watch her for me, will you?" Thresh asked.  
"I will indeed, enjoy yourself, Thresh, I believe I saw Miss Evelynn in one of the benches on the upper level" Yi replied.  
"How did you know..? Nevermind" Thresh growled, and walked away.  
Master Yi turned his attention back to Fiora.  
"Thank you so much for agreeing with this, I would have asked my own father but..." She trailed off.  
"I understand, I know of his transgressions, they were a disgrace" The Wuju master replied.  
She seemed sad for a moment.  
"But do not think about sad times now, today is a day to be happy, to rejoice. You are getting married to your beloved, and he is marrying you. It is a fantastic morning, the sun is bright, and love is in the air" Yi said, smiling.  
She looked at him, and her lips curved slightly upwards.  
"Now then, let us go, you do not want to keep your fiancee waiting" He said, taking her arm.

Badger's jaw dropped as Fiora walked in.  
She was wearing a thin veil, and was carrying a bouquet of white flowers.  
Her dress was a pure white, with pedal-like golden markings covering it, it was the one that she had picked out the previous week.  
The petals were positioned in a circular pattern, so that it looked as though a breeze was carrying them aloft.  
When moving, it looked like flowers were falling around her, the dress was truly a work of art.  
"She looks beautiful man" Genesis whispered.  
On her arm was the Wuju swordsman, Master Yi, who was dressed in a suit and tie, yet still wore his bizarre goggles.  
As they walked, he could see her smile through her veil, he grinned back, nothing could ruin this moment.  
They finally came to the altar, and Yi passed Fiora's hand to her beloved.  
"Thank you, Master Yi, I am honored that you came here today" Badger said, bowing his head.  
"The honor is mine, Summoner Badger, you must be a very good man for Fiora to love you this much, she has spoken very highly of you" The Wuju swordsman replied.  
With his free, Yi reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a small twig, a piece of a weeping willow, to be exact.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
If you did not read LoLGoau's 'The Wuju Master's aid', you will not understand this reference. You should go check it out, it is a slight spinoff of 'Adventures', and is considered fully canon.  
-HoneyBadgerDC.

Placing it at eye level to the couple, Fiora watched as a single water droplet fell off it.  
She moved like lightning, and caught it on the tip of her finger.  
She smiled, and looked at the droplet.  
Yi nodded, "Congratulations, you didn't miss this time".  
Fiora nodded and smiled, a tear escaping her eye.  
Badger looked at Yi, confused.  
He shrugged, and turned his gaze back to Fiora, Yi sat down.  
Karthus began, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Summoner Jay Badger and Lady Fiora Laurent in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace.."  
Janna raised her hand and stood up.  
"BITCH SIT DOWN!" Fiora roared.  
The mage promptly returned her sitting position.  
"Sorry Karthus, continue please" Fiora said, sweetly.  
Badger grinned.  
Karthus began to speak again, but neither Badger or Fiora listened very carefully, they were too lost in each other's eyes.

"Now, by the power vested unto me by the law of Valoran, and a twenty minute monk class I took at the League, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."  
Lifting the veil off Fiora's face, Badger smiled, sadly.  
"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.  
"I'm sorry, I just wish Jayce and Ezreal could have been here..." He began to say, but heard the door open.  
There stood Jayce, Ezreal, and a disoriented Caitlyn.  
"And... now that's fixed" He said.  
He suddenly swept her off her feet, and held her head close.  
"Oh, Mr. Badger" She said, jokingly.  
"Damn right, Mrs. Badger" He replied, grinning.  
They brought their faces close and kissed, resulting in cheers and applause from the entire crowd.

Badger looked around the room, and smiled. Most, if not all, of his friends were here at the reception.  
From just one glance, he could make out the faces of Thresh, Volibear (who was extremely hard to miss), Olaf, Cho'Gath, Kog'Maw, Kha'Zix, Malzahar (who was wearing a suit, and seemed to be dying on the inside), Shyvana, Zac, Darius, Warwick, Morgana, Swain and Jarvan (who were arguing, no doubt about last week's fuzzball tournament), Nautilus, Nami, and Diana, Udyr, Sejuani, Ezreal, Jayce, Caitlyn, and many others.  
He looked to his arm, and at his new bride, she beamed up at him.  
"Can you believe that just a year ago, you tried to cut me in half?" He asked her, grinning.  
"As I recall, I came really close, but then this handsome summoner dissolved my sword" She replied.  
He let her out of his grasp for a second, then wrapped both arms around her.  
Rocking her back and forth, he kissed her cheek.  
"This handsome Summoner, who is he? He sounds pretty talented"  
"He's my husband, I think you know him" She teased.  
"Wow, your husband? Hmm, maybe I shouldn't be holding you like this, he might get jealous"  
"He might, he might even beat you up"  
"Girl please, he'd be bringing a knife...", Badger began, flexing his arms "To a gun fight".  
"You're an idiot" She giggled.  
"But I'm your idiot" He replied, laughing.  
He moved his arms back around her.

"Food?"  
"No, Kog'Maw, that's a guest." Malazahar corrected him, not looking up from his book.  
"Food?"  
"No, Kog'Maw, that's a chair." Kha'zix replied, "Those taste bad"  
"Food?"  
"Yes, Kog'Maw, that's a cake, but it's for later-" Cho'gath began to explain.  
"FOOD!" The little void creature cried, bolting for the cake.  
"NO YOU DON'T!" Jayce and Ezreal yelled, running after the crazed creature.  
They weren't fast enough, however, and some of the guests watched in horror as the Mouth of the Abyss swallowed the entire cake in one bite.  
Jayce and Ezreal exchanged grim looks, and nodded.  
"Koggy do bad?" Kog'Maw asked, looking ashamed.  
Jayce and Ezreal remained quiet, then darted for the voidling's legs.  
Holding him upside down, they began to shake.  
"Koggy no feel so good" Kog'Maw squeaked, holding his belly with his tiny arms.  
"GRAAAHKK" He coughed, sending a license plate flying.  
Jayce and Ezreal looked at one another, stunned, but continued shaking.  
Next came Corki's airplane, which soared out of Kog'Maw and into the sky.  
"Pretty, tasty, bird thingy, come back!" Kog'Maw cried, weakly.  
The explorer and inventor shook their heads, and continued to Shake Kog'Maw.  
"GRAAAHKK"  
Out popped Annie, who was dressed in white, and clutching tibbers.  
"Really? Really Kog'Maw? You ate the flower girl?" Malzahar asked, stunned.  
THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.  
Gentleman Cho'Gath bashed his head against the wall.  
"Hi Cho'Gath"  
"Hello Miss Vi, why are you here?"  
"Rengar is telling the story of how Badger saved his life, Thresh is telling a similar one, they both apparently owe Badger a life debt, you?"  
"Kog'Maw is shaming me again"  
"Want to join me in losing conciousness?"  
"But of course!"  
THUMP. THUMP. CRASH.

"GRAAAHKK"  
Beneath the now-exhausted Ezreal, Jayce, and Kog'Maw was a pile of clutter unlike anything ever seen before.  
There were old metal parts, a shovel, an anvil, a tree, a very startled Annie, several pieces of clothing, a bicycle, a top hat (most likely one given to him by Cho'Gath), a tea set, a table, and even a fully functioning game of Pac-Man.  
"BURRPPPP" Kog'Maw belched, and finally the cake came back out.  
Smashing on the floor, the party goers watched in shock as the cake began to move.  
"That's it, no more parties with Void monsters" Fiddlesticks groaned, brushing himself off.  
Everyone laughed as the exhausted Jayce and Ezreal placed the emptied out Kog'Maw back on his feet, the voidling coughed violently.  
"GRAAAHKK!"  
Out popped Teemo.  
"Thank you kind sirs! I thought I would be stuck in there forever and-"  
Before he could finish his sentence, Genesis ran over and punted him back into Kog'Maws gaping mouth.  
"Ooh... Yummy!" Kog'Maw squealed in delight, rubbing his belly.  
"GOALLLL!" Genesis yelled, throwing his hands in the air.  
The other guests cheered.  
FUCK  
YOU  
TEEMO

Twenty minutes later, the guests were seated at their tables, the only one not being seated was Genesis, who stood at a small podium.  
"Hey everyone" He greeted the crowd, smiling.  
"I feel so honored to be here today, at my bud's wedding, and I'd like to say a few words" He continued.  
Badger grinned at him, then looked around, there were smiles around the room.  
"No words can describe the absurdity and awesomeness that is the relationship that Badger and I share. He is lively, driven, adventurous, unpredictable and sometimes downright crazy. He is also kind, friendly, compassionate, and helpful. If you're in a bind, he would go to the Shadow Isles and back to make you smile or help out."  
"Not that he's got anything to fear there!" Thresh cheered.  
Badger's grin grew larger, Genesis smiled.  
"He has a very exciting and varied social life that he loves sharing with everyone that is willing to stick around, and as a result, he is one of the most enjoyable and popular summoners in the League of Legends to spend time with. From his special time spent with his lovely partner Fiora," he winked in her direction.  
"To the wild antics and adventures that he gets his friends wrapped up in, (including myself), he is always a pleasure to be around. The only time I doubted this, I was tricked by supernatural forces, alright? Not my fault. Anyway, he believes in spending meaningful time with others, and helping out if needed. It doesn't matter if you're part man-bear-lion" He said, looking at Rengar.  
"Or if you're a purple voidling who 'consumes to adapt'" Turning his head to Kha'Zix.  
"He will stand by you if he believes it is right. I believe that he will be a caring and loving husband. I am glad that he has had the wonderful fortune to catch a lovely lady such as Fiora Laurent. They deserve the best, and now they can achieve this, together. This is just a new chapter in their lives. Some things will never change, and I sincerely hope they don't. I am honored to be Badger's friend, and I am absolutely blown away to be his best man. A toast, to Jay Badger and Fiora Laurent! May their love and adventures continue forever and bless the people they share their lives with!" He finished, raising his glass.  
The crowd cheered and raised their glasses in unison.  
Looking at Badger, Genesis could have sworn he saw a tear come out of his eye.

"Jay, are you crying?" Fiora asked, smiling.  
"No... uh... I had something in my eye..." He said, wiping the water from his eyes.  
"Both eyes?" She teased.  
Genesis sat down next to Badger at the main table, reserved for the wedding party.  
"Genesis, that was awesome, thank you" Badger greeted him.  
"No problem, man, I meant every word" His friend replied.

As the day dragged on, the light began to fade, and evening set in.  
Suddenly, to Badger's surprise, Hecarim appeared, following him was a large cavalry of spectral riders, and following them was a massive trailer.  
Hopping up unto the trailer, Jayce put his hammer's tip to his lips.  
"Everyone, gather round please, gather round" Jayce requested.  
"Jayce, what is going on?" Badger and Fiora asked, amazed.  
"My.." He caught a glare from Hecarim, "OUR, wedding gift" He said.  
Hitting a switch, Badger watched as the trailer transformed into a stage.  
"RUNETERRA, ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!" Mordekaiser roared, appearing on the stage, Sona and Yorick beside him. Brand behind them, shooting flames.  
"WOO!" Badger yelled.  
"Oh, wow" Fiora said, stunned.  
They and their guests watched in amazement as Olaf tore off his suit, and Karthus's priest robe burst into phantasmal flames.  
They joined their bandmates on the stage.  
Everyone cheered as they grabbed their instruments.  
"MORDE! WHAT IS UP?!" Badger yelled, jumping up and down like an idiot.  
"Greetings, Summoner Badger, as per usual, the sky is up. Congratulations" Mordekaiser replied.  
Mordekaiser looked as though he was about to shred, but stopped.  
"Before we go hardcore on this, I do believe that this lovely couple deserves their dance" He said, plucking the strings on his guitar slowly.  
Sona followed suit, moving her hands elegantly over her etwahl.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
Listen to the Maroon 5 song 'Love Somebody', if you want to know what I was thinking for a wedding song. To be honest, I absolutely HATE, HATE, HATE slow dance songs, so I picked something that still worked, but gave a little more kick.  
-HoneyBadgerDC.

The crowd broke apart, leaving a medium-sized opening.  
"Shall we?" Badger asked, taking Fiora's hand.  
"Of course" She replied, smiling.  
The crowd cheered as they made their way to the dance floor.  
Badger stopped moving as they made it to the center of the opening, and turned to his new bride.  
Taking her left hand in his right, they began a waltz, the music in the background seeming worlds away.  
In the middle of their dance, Fiora started to giggle.  
"What's so funny?" Badger asked, not skipping a move.  
"When did you learn to dance? You hate dancing" She inquired.  
He smiled, "Of all people, it was Cho'Gath who taught me how to properly waltz, you would not believe how crazy I looked dancing with Kog'Maw" He replied.  
"No you didn't!" She laughed.  
"I sure did!"  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because there's nothing more I wanted to do today then marry, and dance with you" He responded.  
"I can think of a few things you might have wanted more..."  
"Nope, that's all I want today" He said, then paused for a moment.  
"Well, that and hold your hand", he grinned, "So I guess that means I've done everything I wanted to do" He finished.  
She smiled, a tear of happiness escaping her right eye.  
They stopped dancing and kissed.  
Funny timing too, because that was when the music stopped.  
The audience exploded into an uproar of cheers and applause.  
"OH MY FUCKING GOD, CALL ME DAMNET!" Janna screamed.  
"BITCH HE'S NEVER GOING TO CALL YOU!" Vi roared.  
"I'll call ya" Draven remarked.  
"Eww! No! Why would I want you?!"  
"I'm Draven" he replied.  
"OH MY GOD CALL ME!"  
Badger and Fiora gazed into eachother's eyes, then turned with the other party goers in awe of the explosion.

"Warwick, are you ready?"  
"Veigar, are you sure we should do this? I mean... come on, there's a difference between evil and just being a dick" The wolf man replied.  
"Nonsense! This is perfect! We'll take out Badger and half of the League in this attack, there will be no one left to stop me!" Veigar laughed, maniacally.  
"You do realize that this will not only bring the OTHER half of the league on you, but pretty much every city state in Valoran?" Warwick inquired.  
"With you and Morgana by my side, it matters not!" the tiny mage cackled.  
"Dude, if we're getting attacked on all fronts, Morg and I are cheesing it" The Werewolf said, nonchalantly.  
"... IT MATTERS NOT, NOW, LET'S LIGHT THIS BABY UP! THANKS ZIGGS, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" Veigar yelled, and shot a small ball of fire at the fuze.  
He watched in horror as the flame didn't follow the intended trail.  
"What?!" He cried.  
"OH! So that's what this letter meant!" Warwick cried, pulling out a piece of paper.  
"Give me that!" Veigar barked, grabbing the paper.

"Dear Veigar, hope you enjoy the bomb, it's something special I made for you. When I said it shot in the direction you pointed it in, I may have lied, it actually detonates where you light it.  
Fuck you. Haha.  
3 Ziggs."

BOOM!

"MOTHERF*CKER!" Veigar cried as he was launched in the air, smoke marking his trail.  
"Bye Badger, great party!" Warwick called as, he too, was shot through the sky.

"Jay!" Fiora cried, covering her mouth with her hands, "You got fireworks too?!"  
Badger was equally stunned, but rolled with it.  
"Nothing but the best for my girl" He replied, putting his arm around her.

"Oh my god, Kat, they're so cute!" Genesis yelled, picking up a son of one of the most powerful beings on Runeterra.  
"Oh my god is right, but they're not cute, they wreak, all children stink" Katarina said, waving the fumes from her nose.  
"That's not the kids, that's Udyr" Genesis corrected her.  
"Sorry, we do not take baths often, it makes us feel as though we are washing the nature off of us" The Animal Spirit replied, and went to go speak to Summoner Viper.  
"Still..." Katarina said, picking up the little girl.  
The child giggled, and hugged her.  
"Aww.. she likes you" Genesis said, smiling.  
"Genesis, I have the parental instincts of a black widow, minus the caring part" She growled.  
"Huh?"  
"If I get knocked up, I'll kill the father, and then I'll eat his fucking head" she explained.  
Genesis gulped.  
"You do have a point, though..." She said, looking at the child whose head was nestled in her bosom, "They are actually kind of cute..."  
BLEHKK.  
"Oh gross!" Genesis yelled.  
"Sorry, I figured i'd put Kog'Maw with the rest of the children, he wanted to make friends" Malzahar groaned.  
"Koggy want to play!" The void creature cried, dancing.  
The children immediately surrounded the dancing monster, clapping and laughing.  
"He won't eat any of them, will he?" Katarina asked.  
"If he does, he knows Mordekaiser will rip him in half" Malzahar replied.  
"Koggy like being one Koggy, not two!" The creature squealed in terror.  
Katarina and Genesis laughed, Kog'Maw continued to dance, the children continued to applaud, and Malzahar kept dying on the inside.

The guests were dancing and eating, his friends were having a great time, and the love of his life was now his wife, Badger couldn't have been happier.  
"Oh, but all good things must come to an end, I suppose" a voice whispered.  
Badger turned his head, he thought he heard something.  
"Over here" it whispered again.  
"The hell?" He asked.  
"Jay, are you alright?" Fiora asked.  
"Yeah.. I'm going to go use the restroom" He replied, walking away.  
As he walked by a dark tree, he could have sworn he saw a face.  
Moving quicker, he ran into the bathroom, and shut the door.  
Putting his face by the sink, he splashed some cold water on himself.  
He looked up at his reflection, only to be met by an all too familiar visage.  
"Nocturne?!" Badger cried, stumbling back.  
"Sup." The phantom replied.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Badger demanded.  
"I never left, I've always been here" The specter said, simply.  
"But I defeated you, you can't do anything to me anymore" Badger said, doubting his own words.  
Nocturne looked at him with hatred.  
"Indeed, you did, you've also made it impossible for me to take physical form, so I'm stuck in your pathetic mind" he growled.  
"If you've been here the whole time, why come out now? When I'm at my happiest? You should know that right now, you've got nothing to draw power off of" Badger asked.  
Nocturne shrugged, and began to speak.  
"I sense something coming, Badger, perhaps you cannot, or maybe you're just not feeling for it, but I can sense it. A large event is going to happen, something far out of your control, something that will shake the world. People will die, your friends, will die, Fiora..." He trailed off.  
Badger twitched, he was starting to get angry.  
"Well, I actually don't know any of the 'dying' part, but I can only assume." Nocturne began to speak again, but was cut off.  
"Why tell me this? Why warn me?" Badger demanded.  
"Because I'm stuck in your mind, if you're caught unaware, and you die, I will NEVER be free. I'd prefer not to be stuck in your rotting corpse" The phantom spat.  
"Tell you what, Nocturne, i'll make you a deal, you tell me when this is happening, and help me deal with it, and i'll get the league to help you regain a physical form" Badger said, putting out his hand.  
"Different idea, I help you, and you have the League return me to where I came from, causing nightmares is like being thirsty, and being fed one droplet of water at a time while standing in a lake, it is torture." Nocturne replied.  
"I'll consider it" Badger said, putting out his hand again.  
Nocturne reached out of the mirror, and shook it.  
"Hmm, maybe we can even be friends after this" Badger mused.  
Nocturne leapt at him, grabbing him by his neck.  
"Fucking tie!" Badger yelped.  
"I take no enjoyment in this, fool, I will assist you, and then I will go, you are so lucky I can only make you think that I'm touching you, if I could slit your neck right now..." Nocturne hissed.  
The monstrosity gasped when he was shoved away, and knocked back into the mirror.  
"You're an apparition of my mind, Nocturne" Badger coughed, rubbing his neck, "I'm still in control."  
"I am no apparition, boy, I am a representation of all the anger you have, I can cause so much damage... but unfortunately, none to you" Nocturne growled.  
"Interesting... I'll keep that in mind the next time I need some assistance. For now, let me enjoy my wedding. Later on, if you fill me in on the details, I'll get to work on talking to the league about getting you back home" Badger said.  
"Very well, Summoner Badger, you will have the information you need, and my services... for now" Nocturne replied, then grinned, and motioned towards the door.  
"Shall we rejoin your party? Ooh! Are you going to have another sex explosion with your other meatbags? That was loads of fun to watch the other day" He cackled.  
"You were watching that?"  
"Of course."  
"You're picking up some of my perverted habits, you know that?"  
Nocturne expressed genuine surprise at this, causing Badger to laugh.  
"Yeah, we'll join the party, and you need to shut up" The summoner ordered.  
"Fine by me, I don't want to talk to you anyways." Nocturne spat.

Badger returned to his bride, uneasy.  
"Is something wrong, Jay?" Fiora asked, concerned.  
"What? No, no, it's fine, I just remembered that I didn't feed Nigel this morning" He replied.  
"Yes you did, we were talking about what to name the baby while you did it" Fiora said, rubbing his shoulder.  
"Oh yeah! Well in that case I'm great!" He exclaimed, smiling broadly.  
"Right." Nocturne replied in his thoughts, sarcastically.  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"  
"I've been thinking" She said, suddenly.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"I think if it's a boy, we should name him Jay, after you" She said, quietly.  
"Really? I mean, wow, that'd be awesome, but are you sure?" He responded.  
"Yes, I like the sound of it, Jay jr." She laughed.  
He put his arm around her, and held her close.  
Laughing, he spoke.  
"If it's a girl, I want to name her Fiora then" He said, smiling warmly.  
"Why?"  
"Because then the two most beautiful women in the world will share the same name" He replied.  
As they held one another close, Mordekaiser approached.  
"Summoner Badger, your carriage to Ionia is ready." He greeted.  
"Mordekaiser! Dude! That was so awesome! Where have you been? I haven't been able to summon you in forever!"  
"Summoner Badger, Sona and I left the league awhile ago, we have decided to focus on both our music careers, and our family" The Master of Metal replied.  
Badger seemed sad for a moment, but grinned at his friend.  
"Keep in touch, Morde" He said, putting his hand out.  
Mordekaiser gripped it, and shook it.  
Taking Fiora's hand, Badger followed Mordekaiser to a carriage hooked up to Hecarim.  
"Hey Hec!" Badger yelled.  
"Badger" The centaur grunted.  
Badger and Fiora turned around, their friends had somehow appeared behind them.  
"See you in a week!" Genesis yelled.  
"Enjoy Ionia!" Yi called.  
"Don't hunt anything, I tried that once, it ended badly" Rengar warned.  
They waved goodbye, and stepped into the carriage.  
As She moved in, however, Fiora turned around.  
Taking her bouquet of flowers, she tossed it into the air.  
"GIMME!" Janna cried.  
"Mine!" Diana growled.  
"Bitch back off!" Leblanc roared.  
"Yeah. Ok." Rammus grunted.  
The flowers, however, fell to none of these women, and instead landed on a certain red headed assassin.  
Genesis looked at her, stunned.  
Katarina blushed profusely, Fiora and Badger grinned widely, then disappeared as Thresh closed the carriage doors.  
"Hecarim, let us be off, I grow tired of mortals" Thresh growled.  
"Sounds good to me" He replied, and began to gallop.  
Their friends waved as the newly weds faded into the distance, a sign on the back of the carriage reading; "Just Married".

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
The end.  
JUST KIDDING, lolwow can you imagine? No, no we have so much planned it's crazy. Prepare your minds, people, because they're about to be blown.  
-HoneyBadgerDC


	16. Chapter 16

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
I wrote this in Rome. THE STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE YOUR MIND GO KABLOOEY, THERE IS BLOOD, THERE IS GORE, ZAC CAN'T FIND A BAGEL, IT IS CHAOS! This will be the last chapter for a little bit, as I am about to write a kickass story with Thresh and Lucian, (who am I kidding, Il probably get another one out in the next four days or so). Anyways, without further adieu, HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER.  
Review pl0x, this is not because I am an attention whore (okay, I am), but because every bit of feedback helps!  
-HoneyBadgerDC.

FOUR MONTHS AFTER THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.

"Summoner Badger, head of the League of Legends Specter and Phantom Department, you stand here before us, requesting that we assist in returning Nocturne to the plane in which he came?" The high Counselor of the league asked, stunned.  
"Indeed I do, High Counselor, Nocturne has been the source of all of the information I have been giving you, I promised I would get him home in return for his aid, from what the other mages and summoners have told me about the place that he has warned us of, he has told nothing but the truth" Badger replied, keeping his head bowed.  
"We shall... consider, your request" The old man replied.  
Standing up, he uttered "You may leave".  
Badger nodded, and left the room.  
The summoner on the Counselors left raised his head, "Do you really think we should release Nocturne again? I understand that the being wants to return to his plane, but what if it is a trick? What if he merely wants to be released again? Ashiram was barely able to keep him under restraint, and now he's disappeared. I do not mean to insult you, as I am even more so unable to do anything to him, but you, despite your powers, are not Ashiram's equal."  
The Counselor turned to him, "You are right in your assessment, advisor. No, I will not permit Nocturne to leave Badger's custody. Nocturne, when he finds out about this, may kill him. While I have every bit of respect for the young man, and though I feel sympathy for his plight, we must take into consideration the salvation of all, rather then the life of one man who understands the risk of being a League summoner. This is my judgement" The Councilor said, sitting back down.

"They're not going to release me" Nocturne said, nonchalantly.  
He was floating beside Badger, invisible and untouchable to all but him.  
"No, I don't think they are" Badger replied, not missing a step as he strode down the corridor.  
"So, I helped you people, expecting to receive aid in return, and end up with nothing but empty promises. You meat bags wonder why I despise you" Nocturne hissed.  
"Nocturne, my promises are not empty. If they will not assist me, I will continue to work on finding a way to return you home from my mind" Badger said.  
The phantom blinked.  
"Why? What gain do you have from it?" Nocturne inquired, amused.  
"One. I made you a deal, and I intend to keep it. Two. I want you out of my head."  
Nocturne grunted, "I also seek to be rid of you, lately, all you've had is either concern or love for your friends and wife. I'm so starved of negativity that I've been yelling insults at myself. You're fat! You're ugly! No one will want to go to prom with you!"  
It was Badger's turn to be confused.  
"Uhh... what?"  
"I said I've been trying to give you bad dreams, but it doesn't work. Damn you and your positivity" Nocturne replied.  
"Uh... okay?"  
He glanced at Nocturne, the shade seemed lost in thought for a moment.  
"Are you truly so full of goodwill and kindness that you are going to keep your word to me? Even after what I did to you? To your friends?" He asked, finally.  
"To be honest, I think you're a sadistic, psychotic, arrogant asshole" Badger answered.  
"That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me" Nocturne said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.  
"And although what you did was agonizing, and traumatizing, I understand that you are merely an agent, your animosity is not personal"  
"It's just business" Nocturne concluded for him.  
"Tell me, Nocturne, why did you start doing assassinations? Is rending people apart on the fields of justice not good enough anymore?" The Summoner asked the monster.  
"I feed off negative emotions in order to sustain my power and being. I torture my victims before I kill them, and drain them of their negative emotions. Without negativity, without evil, I lose my strength. This causes others to suffer as well. You and your crew of friends might view me as an abomination and monstrosity, but I am simply a natural force. Without me, evil in its purest, most uncontaminated form, the world would be utter chaos. This is how it is" The specter answered, calmly.  
"Evil in its purest, most uncontaminated form?" Badger inquired.  
"Indeed. I am evil, but I do not do evil without purpose. Those you view as evil, Veigar, Thresh, Elise, Leblanc, they do wicked things to serve their own goals. I erely cause as much chaos and disruption as I can so that I may survive. One day, one of two things will happen. I will be obliterated when mankind becomes so full of good and positive energy that I cannot survive, or I will become truly omnipotent by absorbing all of the negative emotions and hatred of a corrupted humanity. Truth be told, I have no preference for either, I shall continue to cause havoc and despair until I know what the future holds."  
"So if I understand you correctly, you aren't even a being, you're a manifestation of humanities' darkness?"  
Nocturne nodded, then grinned.  
"However, I am not only able to cause people pain, like the god I am, I can bestow great power unto those I see fit." He whispered.  
"I'll pass, let's go." Badger replied.  
Nocturne faded away, leaving Badger alone,  
"Think about it..." The thought flashed across the summoner's mind.

Veigar laughed maniacally to himself, there was no way this plan was going to backfire.  
He had been researching this kind of magic for the past two days, it was full proof.  
"Stand back, Warwick, Morgana, I'm about to open a portal to the dark dimension, where everything is dark matter! Using it, I shall take over the world!" He proclaimed.  
"This is going to end horribly." Morgana muttered.  
"Most likely" Warwick replied.  
"Wanna f*ck in that bush while we wait for it to?" She asked.  
"Meh, I'm not in the mood"  
"What?! What do you mean you're not in the mood?! FOR MY BODY?!"  
"Graahhh FINE"  
"Well if you say it like that it's not happening!"  
Veigar groaned, his henchmen had gone from scheming to quarreling like a married couple.  
He turned his attention back to his plan, and raised his staff.  
"Krad latrop, nepo! tnarg em rewop!" He cried.  
The space around them contorted slightly, and a small hole opened up in the air.  
"I did it!" Veigar cried, only to scream when he heard a cry on the other side.  
"On second thought, who's up for ice cream? I'm good with Ice cream!" He said, running away.  
"Veigar? Shouldn't you close this portal first?" Morgana asked.  
"What portal? I know nothing of a portal, run woman!" Veigar cried, sprinting as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.

Malzahar looked up from his book, and looked at his Void allies.  
"Do you feel that?" He asked.  
"I sense... a feeling of home..." Kha'Zix replied.  
"SLURPPP" Kog'Maw sucked down a bowl of noodles; bowl and all.  
"I say, I do indeed, I must go speak with the League" Cho'Gath answered.  
Malzahar concentrated for a minute, focusing in on the source of the distortion.  
"That idiot!" He roared, shooting up.

Genesis woke up with a yelp, he was sweating and gasping for air.  
"Alec, are you alright?!" Katarina asked, sitting up beside him.  
"There's something wrong, I can feel an immense magical distortion occurring somewhere, something is happening, something very bad" he said, his breath returning to normal.  
"What? Where?! Give me details and I'll get Noxus' armies into battle mode!" She cried.  
"I don't know where, but I think getting ready would be a good idea" he replied.  
"I'm going to be very busy then, very busy, how sure are you about this?" She asked.  
He moved her hair from her face, and kissed her.  
"As sure as I am about my love for you" he whispered.  
She smiled, got up, and got dressed.  
"I'm going to talk to Swain then, if you sensed it, then he most likely has as well." She declared, and walked out of his apartment.  
"If I felt it, I should go see Badger, he is probably just as alarmed." Genesis murmured to himself.

Badger was laying with Fiora, rubbing her now-large stomach when he felt the distortion.  
"Graahh!" He cried, grabbing his head.  
"Jay!? What's wrong!?" She cried.  
"Major magical disturbance, it feels like it's tearing my mind apart!" He cried in agony.  
"Hmm... So it's happening..." A spectral voice whispered.  
"Nocturne!" Badger called.  
"Nocturne!?" Fiora cried.  
"Help me!" He begged.  
Fiora watched as a blue barrier formed around her husband, his cries of agony stopped.  
"Jay!? How did you do that!?" She asked, horrified and amazed.  
Badger panted heavily.  
"Nocturne is... Inside my mind..." He panted hard for a moment, "He's trapped, unable to take physical form. He can, however, lend me his powers" he finished.  
"How long have you known about this?"  
"Since our wedding, the abilities, yesterday. He needs me to survive, and he's been instrumental in preparing for whatever just assaulted me."  
Fiora looked at him in a mixture of uncertainty, fear, and concern.  
"Badger."  
"Yes, Nocturne? Thanks for the save, by the way"  
"I did it for myself, not you, that was causing me agony as well. Anyways, give me control of your words for a moment, I have something to say to Fiora."  
"Hell no! You aren't taking control of my body again!"  
"Just your words, fool!"  
Fiora watched as Badger's eyes shifted from green to crimson.  
"Hello, Grand Duelist" Nocturne greeted her.  
"Oh my god" she whispered In horror.  
"Fear not, Badger is quite in control, I merely required a moment to tell you something." He continued.  
"And that is?"  
"Your not going to give birth to a child." He said.  
She looked at him, stunned.  
"What?" She asked.  
"What!?" Badger asked, mentally.  
"You are going to have twins." Nocturne finished, and returned to Badger's mind.  
Fiora gasped, tears streamed from her eyes.  
She smiled, and felt her stomach.  
Badger snapped back to having his words returned, and rubbed his throat.  
He placed his hands on her belly as well, he was grinning ear to ear.  
"I say we have a picnic to celebrate this update" He said, happily.  
"You're welcome, Badger" Nocturne hissed.

"And that's my report, Sir" Katarina finished.  
"Interesting..." Swain replied, shaking a glass of wine in his hand.  
"Sir?"  
"You are correct, Katarina, I too have felt the disturbance. Beatrice and I were very uncomfortable for several minutes." He said, looking into the distance.  
"What is the plan of attack?" Katarina asked.  
"Our only plan, is to attack" Swain replied, not looking at her.  
"Send messengers to the other city states, this is not something we can do alone" He growled.  
"Even Demacia?" Katarina asked.  
"Yes, even Demacia. Jarvan might be an arrogant, uptight, self righteous frat boy, but he's strong, and so is his army, this foe is beyond petty squabbles between city states, this is going to be unlike anything Valoran has ever seen." Swain mused.  
"Yes, sir." Katarina replied, and disappeared.  
"Caw!" Beatrice squawked.  
"Yes, Beatrice, we're going to be making a trip to the Institute of War" Swain replied.  
"Caw!" She cried again.  
"Yes, Beatrice, I will be demanding some answers from those damn summoners" He growled.  
"Caw!"  
"No, Beatrice, I won't be killing any of them, for now..." He muttered.

Badger, Genesis, Fiora, Ezreal, Jayce, Rengar, Zac, Vi, Caitlyn, Sejuani, Diana, and Nautilus sat on a small hill, the sky was blue, the sun was shining,  
Badger was happily grilling burgers and hot dogs, Genesis commenting on how he had to flip them over, then return them to the position they were in.  
Fiora and Sejuani were discussing pros and cons to having dangerous pets, Zac, Vi, Rengar, Diana and Ezreal were talking about a match from earlier that day, while Nautilus, Jayce, and Caitlyn were arguing about whose weapon was the most dangerous.  
As they enjoyed their day, however, the sky began to darken.  
"Genesis, what time is it?" Badger asked.  
"Adventure time!"  
"What?"  
"I said it's 2:00 PM"  
"And it's this dark? That's weir-"  
Badger was cut off mid sentence, feeling another magic wave, much stronger then the last.  
"Nocturne!" He cried.  
"Hmm, getting better at sensing it, are we?" the specter replied.  
A barrier shot forth, encompassing everyone at the party.  
Though invisible to the non-magical guests, for those who used it, the experience was quite terrifying.  
They watched as various hues of color slapped into the barrier, the force of which was like a tidal wave.  
"Whoa!" Ezreal yelped.  
"Great Luna!" Diana cried.  
"My god.." Genesis murmured.  
Badger remained silent, watching as the lights passed over.  
As they disappeared, his friends looked at him, various emotions flickering across their faces.  
"Did you just say Nocturne?" Rengar asked.  
"Did you know that was going to happen?" Ezreal chimed.  
"Badger, the fuck is going on?" Genesis growled.  
He sighed, and motioned for them to sit down.  
"I have been unable to tell you this due to an agreement with the League, but Nocturne is still in my mind. He's unable to leave it, he's basically a prisoner..."  
As Badger spoke, however, his eyes changed to a crimson shade, his voice growing raspy.  
"I will explain it from here, Summoner Badger. After he saved all of you worms from certain death, and after he managed to prove to me that you humans are indeed capable of some sort of emotional attachment, I was unable to take physical form. I did not count on the fact that I had been so weakened, however, that I couldn't even attempt to move to a different mind. After I found this out, I offered Badger a deal. If he assisted me in getting out of his head, I would assist him in the coming calamity. If you are angry that he did not inform you of this sooner, get over it. For one, it was none of your business, and secondly, as Badger was saying, your League superiors ordered him to keep it quiet, on the penalty of losing his job, and worse."  
"So, you're actually HELPING?" Genesis asked.  
"Indeed. For now..."  
Badger shook his head, his eyes returning to their usual color.  
"I absolutely hate that" He said, rubbing his eyes.  
He looked at his friends, they stared back at him.  
As he was about to say something, a small, shining circle appeared on the ground.  
"A teleportation rune?"  
The circle glowed, then disappeared in a flash of light, causing a familiar Red Headed woman to appear. She appeared wounded, clutching her side.  
"Kat! What's going on?! Are you okay?!" Genesis cried, running to her side.  
She staggered, but held herself up using his shoulder.  
Turning to him, her eyes were a mixture of fear and panic. She then addressed the group.  
"Genesis, Badger, all champions, you are about to be called to summons. Summoners, make sure you have the spells revive and heal at the ready. The battlefield has been set, the armies of Noxus, Demacia, Piltover, Ionia, Bandle City, Zaun, and even a force of undead from the Shadow Isles led by Hecarim and Mordekaiser are facing off against hordes upon hordes of Void monstrosities. So far... we're losing."  
"The Void?!" They cried.  
"Are there creatures like Kha'Zix?" Rengar inquired.  
She nodded, solemnly.  
The group looked at one another, their faces dark and grim, except Rengar, who was grinning ear to ear.  
As Ezreal opened his mouth to speak, a light shined above him.  
He and the rest of the champions disappeared in a flash, leaving Badger, Genesis, Katarina, and Fiora alone.  
"Why am I not being asked to fight?" Fiora growled.  
Katarina looked at her with a raised eye brow, "Really?".  
"Oh... right.."  
"You aren't going either, right Kat?" Genesis asked, concerned.  
She shook her head, "I took a nasty blow to the side, I'm not horribly injured, but I've broken at least three ribs, I can't fight like this, that's why they sent me to give the message." She replied, "I'm sorry, I won't be able to be there and help you" she murmured.  
He embraced her, kissing the top of her head.  
"I'm glad, I don't want you to be in danger." He said.  
He placed his palm on the ground, and a circle of light appeared around him.  
"Genesis, you die, I'll kick your ass" Katarina growled.  
He smiled, "Love you." He replied.  
"Back at you" She said as he disappeared.

Fiora wrapped her arms around her husband.  
Badger looked at Fiora, she gazed up at him.  
"Do you have to go? I'm sure with Genesis and Rengar and Jayce and everyone else, they can handle this" She whimpered.  
He held her close, looking into the distance. He could see that the farther he looked, the blacker the sky became.  
"Yes, Fiora, I need to go. I need to be there with our friends" He replied.  
"But what if you lose? What if you... what if you..." She asked, trailing off as tears came out of her eyes.  
He placed his finger on her lips, "Shh, that's not going to happen. I promise you."  
He placed his hand on her stomach, "I promise all of you." He whispered.  
A tremor shook the ground, a strong wind blew by them.  
Fiora reached to her belt, and drew her sword.  
She passed it to him, her eyes stern.  
"Take this, if one of the monsters gets close, cut it's head off" She said.  
"You got it, I promise I'll cut up a hundred of the buggers!" He laughed.  
Fiora's lip trembled, "Make me another promise" She said, "If the battle goes badly, if you're being overrun, promise me you'll run, promise me you'll come back to me, promise me you won't be that brave asshole who stays so that everyone else can  
escape", she was starting to sob.  
He smiled sadly at her, "I promise."  
"He's lying." Katarina thought.  
He kissed her then, slowly, sadly.  
He released her from his grip, and walked a few feet away.  
"I love you" She whispered.  
He gave her his trademark grin and thumbs up.  
"I love you too" He said, and disappeared in a flash of light.  
As he vanished, Fiora fell to her knees, gasping for air.  
"Fiora?! What's wrong?!" Katarina cried, running to her side.  
"The baby... is coming..." She whispered.

Badger appeared on a large rock, overlooking a grisly battlefield.  
All around him, various monstrosities were facing off against the warriors of Runeterra.  
As he surveyed the battlefield, he could see his friends.  
Ezreal was flashing from various ledges, shooting his entire arsenal of magical abilities, he seemed to be having fun, as he was getting up close to the enemy, allowing them to think they had him, then flashing away again.  
He could see Genesis shooting enormous balls of fire out of his hands, scorching any creature that dared come within thirty feet of him.  
He could make out the shapes of Rengar and Vi on the front lines, Vi's face was grim, Rengar seemed like a kid in a candy store.  
He could also see some of his various summoner colleagues in the battle.  
To his surprise, not all of them were using magic.  
He watched as Summoner Aoriki sliced through several Mantis-like monsters, her long dark, brown hair covered in various gore. Her brown eyes wide with fury behind broken glasses. He watched, impressed, as she locked arms with Talon, and spun around, forming a whirlwind of sharp metal that shredded any incoming enemies. He could see that she had been hit on the shoulder.

"That's gonna scar." He muttered.

He chuckled slightly at the sight of Summoner Monochrome running around, trying to get interviews with both Valoran fighters and Void monstrosities.  
As he allowed himself to be distracted, he heard a loud noise.  
He flinched as a spike from a kha'zix like monster shot towards his head, only to be stopped by an armored, furry arm.  
"Summoner Badger! Get your mind in order! This is war!" Volibear roared, and leapt at the creature.  
He watched as the bear ripped the void spawn in half, and charged through the ranks.  
"Yes, Badger, get your mind in order and let's have some fun" Nocturne chuckled.  
Conjuring magic to his fingers, he drew Fiora's sword from his belt, and channeled electricity through it.  
A bolt of lightning shot out, decimating several creatures around a surrounded Jayce.  
"Thanks, Badger!" He called.  
He nodded, and went back to work.

Sejuani grinned, she was having a lot of fun.  
"I fail to see why you are so happy, Winter's Wrath." Lissandra chimed, freezing several Omen-like creatures solid.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
Look up Omen on the Lol wiki, he's pretty badass looking.

"Me either, this isn't exactly a pleasant experience" Ashe agreed, picking off several Kog'Maw like monsters in the distance.  
"The League has been stopping me from having war with you two for years, I finally have some skulls to crush!" She yelled, excited.  
As she said this, however, she was knocked off Bristle by a shot of living artillery. The boar, not realizing she had fallen off, continued to trample the monsters, and faded out of sight.  
"Damn! Missed one!" Ashe growled.  
"Ow.." Sejuani groaned, trying to stand.  
to her horror, a Cho'Gath like creature moved upon her, it's gaping jaws snapping at her with enormous teeth.  
She began to spin her flail, ready to kill the thing, when the experience was taken by a familiar figure.  
She watched as Volibear ripped the creature's throat out.  
"I am having to save everyone today!" He complained.  
"Voli I didn't need your help, I had that" She growled.  
"Nonsense, without me, you would have been Void food-" He ducked mid-sentence as Sejuani's flail swung at him, colliding with a scorpion-like monster's stinger.  
"You were saying?" She replied, smirking.  
Volibear wasted no time in killing the thing.  
He grinned at her with blood soaked fangs.  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.  
"Let's do it!" She cried.  
Dropping to all four paws, she jumped on his back.  
He roared in battle frenzy and she laughed wickedly as they tore through the front lines.  
"Those two are insane" Lissandra said, shaking her head.  
"I think they're kinda cute together, in a way" Ashe replied.

"Woo hoo!" Zac yelled as he was surfed on top of.  
"Weee!" Diana cried, adjusting her footing on the Ooze man.  
"This is awesome!" Fizz yelped.  
"Zac, Diana, Fizz this isn't fun time, this is serious!" Nami scolded.  
"Yes, it is, stop acting like children!" Nautilus growled.  
The three ignored the ocean dwellers, as they crashed over the void monsters.  
Fizz jumped off Diana's shoulders, into the mob.  
"This is my stop, BAITING TIME!" He called, tossing a fish into the center of the Void ranks.  
"URF, URF, URF"  
"YOU OP ASSHOLE!" Badger yelled from across the battlefield.  
Diana grinned as she shot arcs of lunar magic at the enemy, this was too easy.  
She was surprised when she heard a cry for help.  
Squinting her eyes, she could see Leona backing up, holding up two shields.  
One was hers, the other was Pantheons.  
She gasped when she saw the male Rakkor laying on the ground behind her, he had been gruesomely injured across the torso.  
"Zac! I need to help them!" She yelled.  
"Really? I thought you hated Leona?" He asked.  
"YEAH BUT PANTHEON IS A MAN BABE!"  
He grinned, and launched her off of him.  
She flew through the air, her arms outstretched.  
As she began to descend, she adjusted herself so that her blade was pointing straight down.  
She slammed into the ground, her blade's touch causing the earth to illuminate, forming a gigantic visage of the moon on the hard soil.  
Gigantic rocks hurled off the ground, tossing into the enemy lines.  
"Diana?" Leona asked, stunned.  
"You can stop talking shit about my resort now" The Scorn of the Moon growled.  
Picking up Pantheon, she walked away, leaving the Solari standing there, stunned.

Badger stood back to back with Genesis, the two alone were decimating the void forces.  
Badger and Nocturne were combining their abilities to form various shields around the two, while Genesis was taking the offensive, tossing bolts of fire, ice, electricity into anything that approached.  
Looking at the massive portal that was only about three football fields away, he watched in agitation as more void monsters poured out.  
As he blocked another Kha'Zix creature shot aimed at Genesis's head, he felt a presence tug at his mind.  
"Badger, is Kat trying to talk to you too?" Genesis asked.  
"Yep."  
"Badger!" Katarina cried.  
"Yo, Kat, we're kinda busy here" He replied.  
"Fiora is going into labor!" Katarina yelled.  
"WHAT?!" They asked, simultaneously.  
"That's not all, there's a problem, she's panicking, she's not able to breath correctly, I need you to talk to her and calm her down, or this might be bad" Katarina continued.  
Badger was about to respond, when he heard Katarina's thoughts.  
"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE MIGHT NOT SURVIVE?!"  
"Kat?! KAT!?" Badger cried.  
He got no response.  
He looked at Genesis, despondently, his friend looked back at him.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine- Gluuhkk!"

Genesis looked down, he had been impaled on a shining, purple claw.  
"Son of a bitch, got me while I wasn't looking.." He cursed, and fell over.  
"NO!" Badger cried, cutting the monster's head off with a single swing of Fiora's sword, causing blood to shoot all over him.  
"Genesis, stay with me!" He yelled, holding his friend.  
"Fuck dude... this hurts..." Genesis replied, quietly, his breaths were slowing.  
"Someone! Anyone! Get me a fucking healer!" Badger screamed.  
"Jeez man, Kat's gonna kill me when she finds out about this" Genesis chuckled.  
"I swear to god, you are going to be okay, you are going to be fine!" Badger reassured him, tears were streaming down his face.  
"Good, I'll-" COUGH, "I'll take your word for that one" Genesis replied.  
Appearing next to Badger, Shen materialized. Getting on one knee, he looked Genesis over.  
"Shen, is he going to be okay?" Badger asked.  
The Ninja didn't respond, merely shook his head and teleported away, taking Genesis with him.  
Badger stood, looking around.  
He could see bodies everywhere, many of whom were people he had seen around the various city states. There were dead summoners, generals, leaders, warriors, and medics all around him.  
He watched as more Void creatures poured out of the portal, an unrelenting torrent of flesh, claws, and teeth.  
"Retreat!" He heard Swain bellow.  
"Listen to the Noxian, fall back!" Jarvan ordered.  
Unemotional, he saw champions and troops retreating past him, moving to the higher ground, all the while getting cut down.  
"Genesis is dying... Fiora might not survive..." Badger whispered.  
So lost in thought was he that he didn't even realize that he had been left behind.  
"Badger!" Ezreal called.  
"Hey Fucktard, grab the lantern!" Thresh roared.  
"Summoner Badger, this is no time for heroics, fall back!" Mordekaiser demanded.  
"What are you doing you idiot!?" Vi screamed.  
"He's going to get himself killed!" Nautilus yelled.  
"YOU AREN'T MADE OF JELLY BADGER, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Zac exclaimed.  
Badger ignored them, and instead walked forward.  
Finally, against hordes of monstrosities that would cause the bravest of men to shutter, Summoner Jay Badger stood alone.  
In his mind, he could hear a chuckle.  
"What a fantastic display of warfare and evil, is it not? I haven't seen this much blood and guts since the last rune war." Nocturne giggled.  
Badger didn't respond, he remained quiet with his fists clenched.  
His normally well kept, wind swept hair was matted and drenched in gore, and covered his face, revealing only his right eye.  
It was not it's usual green color, but instead glowed a grisly red.  
His robes flowed behind him, though no wind passed, and his friends and companions watched in horror as a dark mist surrounded him.  
"Join me, Summoner Badger, let me help you erase all that troubles you" Nocturne hissed, seductively.  
No response.  
"I can sense your pain, your anger. These monsters have dealt your friend a death blow, they are keeping you from your beloved, and you are powerless against them. I can help you, Summoner Badger, I can make it all go away, I can get you out of this hell, I can get you to your precious Fiora, I can give you the power to give your friend the precious time he needs to get to a medic, all you need to do..."  
Badger looked at the shade, his eyes filled with anger.  
"Is embrace the darkness."  
Badger continued to stare for a moment, and nodded.  
The summoner, too lost in the madness of misery, didn't resist as the Eternal Nightmare's magic enclosed him.  
Wicked laughter could be heard across the battlefield, causing even the void monsters to halt for a moment.  
Badger's red robes changed to black, a dark, smog-like smoke rising from them.  
Badger's arms turned a inky black, and, as he raised them to the sky, he released a feral scream.  
Blades of metallic crimson shot forth, and lightning struck the earth around them, the sound of which was like an atomic explosion, signaling the release of the god of nightmares upon the world again.  
"Now..." He hissed in a voice that was a combination of the two, "We get to work."  
Leaping into the air, he dove head first into the front lines of the Void.

Fiora cried out, the pain was excruciating.  
"Katarina!" she gasped, "Were you able to talk to Jay? Is he okay?!" She cried.  
"He's fine, but our transmission cut out, there's a lot of stray magic out there. He and Genesis were utterly decimating the enemy, I don't think there's anything to worry about" she replied.  
Fiora was going to say something, but went silent as they heard an explosive sound in the distance.  
Fiora gasped, a tear streamed down her face.  
"I can't feel his mind, Katarina, I can't do this without him" She whimpered, only to cry out in pain again.  
"Badger, you better haul ass when you're done there" Katarina thought.

Nocturne laughed, he was having a blast.  
Using Badger's body, he was killing things left and right.  
He arched his right arm upwards, splitting a Kha'zix creature in half longways.  
Flailing his left arm, he bisected another on at the waste, a stream of entrails falling out.  
He ducked, dodging a Cho'Gath creature's claws, and rolled under it, cutting it's tail off as he moved.  
The monster, losing it's balance, fell to the ground, and screamed it's last when Nocturne plunged his blades through it's head.  
"That's three hundred down, three million to go" He thought, gleefully.  
As he raised his arms to kill again, he found that he struggled.  
"Damn, I forgot, I'm stuck in this fool's body, pretty soon I'll have exhausted it" He growled.  
Jumping back, he landed several hundred yards away from the void army.  
"Badger" Nocturne said.  
The summoner's conscience stirred.  
"Nocturne? What the hell is going on? He replied.  
"I need to leave your body in order to win this fight for you" he replied.  
"I thought you had unlimited power?" Badger asked, confused.  
"Not in your worthless body, you grow so tired after a mere three hours of battle" Nocturne spat.  
"Well, how do you expect to get out? I have no idea what to do" Badger inquired.  
"I need you to remember every miserable memory, everything dark and depressing about your life, close off all your happiness, with that much misery, I should be able to separate from you, and kill these bastards" Nocturne said, wickedly.  
"Or you'll take me over completely and use me as your pawn" Badger growled.  
"There is that possibility as well, but keep in mind, the clock is ticking for both Fiora and Genesis, and I'm sure you'd like to be done with this as soon as possible. Are you a betting man, Summoner Jay Badger?" Nocturne giggled.  
Badger's only response was to send a flood of memories.  
Fiora cheating on him, his overwhelming guilt of him doing the same to her, him being lost in the snow, his self loathing for getting his friends trapped by Nocturne, his rage and despair at watching Genesis get stabbed and the possibility of Fiora dying, he fed it all to his tormentor/savior.  
"Yes! Yes! YES!" Nocturne roared, "Get ready, fool, once this is over, you will no longer exist! I will use your body to kill everyone you love, and I'll make sure you watch every second of it! Then, I'll erase your conscience and force those pathetic summoners to release me from your body! You were so easy to trick, it's pathetic!"  
The void creatures were advancing again, but the ritual was not ready.  
Badger could only watch as they came upon him, his arms limp at his side.  
"BADGER!"  
He watched in shock as Rengar appeared next to him, followed by Vi, Ezreal, Zac, Jayce, Diana, Nautilus, Caitlyn, Sejuani, Volibear, Olaf, Mordekaiser, Hecarim, and even Thresh.  
"Guys..." He whispered, a tear coming out of his eye.  
"What's going on? I'm not getting more power, it's like that battle we had in your nightmare! What's happening?!" Nocturne cried.  
As Badger was going to respond, he heard a roar, and felt a tremor.  
The battlefield went silent, the ground continued to shake.  
Out of the ground rose a familiar being.  
"You fools!" the gargantuan Cho'Gath bellowed at the creatures spilling out of the void, "The time is not yet right! Has Malzahar called you to this plane? Has Kassadin been corrupted? No? Then begone! This is the work of a stupid mage who dabbled in sorcery far too complicated for him to handle! Go back to the void and stay there until beckoned!" He roared.  
Several creatures attempted to attack him, but Cho'Gath (who was approximately seven stories tall), easily crushed them with his foot.  
The rest cried out in terror, and fled back into the portal.  
Badger smirked as his robes began to revert back to their red color, the blades on his arms receding.  
"Nocturne, it looks like your assistance will no longer be needed" He said.  
"RAAAAAAAAAARGHH!" The phantom screamed, "I'm so sick of you and your ideas, I want to be free again! I saved you from wave upon wave of monsters, keep your end of the bargain and release me!"  
Badger thought for a moment, and began to stream his dark memories to Nocturne once more.  
"Wait, what are you doing? This is different then what you were doing before! Your memories are going into me and... disappearing? What's going on?!" Nocturne cried.  
"I'm expelling you from my mind, and with you, everything you wanted" Badger growled.  
His friends watched in shock as a black mist formed around his head, slowly expanding, until it was the size of a man.  
Nocturne was free, but he was not happy.  
"You little bastard... you knew how to let me out the whole time, didn't you?!" Nocturne hissed.  
Badger smiled, and nodded.  
"How dare you think yourself above corruption, how dare you use me as a way to clean out your mind! How dare you use my powers for your own ends!"  
Nocturne lunged at Badger.  
"HOW DARE YOU THINK YOURSELF ABOVE ME, THE UNRELENTING GOD OF FEAR-" Nocturne cried, but was cut off mid sentence by a heavy blow to the chest.  
"You, Nocturne, will also go to the void, perhaps you'll meet a friend there" Cho'gath growled as the phantom went soaring through the air.  
"THIS IS NOT THE LAST YOU SHALL SEE OF ME, SUMMONER BADGER, I WILL RETURN, I WILL REND YOU LIMB FROM LIMB, I WILL TORTURE YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY UNTIL THEY CRY TEARS OF BLOOD! I WILL KILL YOU!" Nocturne screamed as he was flung through the portal.  
It closed behind him, leaving the baron landscape as it was.  
"So it's over, the Void has been stopped, and Nocturne's gone" Badger muttered.  
"And now we need to repair the damage that's been done" Nautilus commented.  
Badger snapped back into focus, "Genesis!" He cried, disappearing in a flash of light.

Badger materialized in a small white tent, nearly two miles away from where he had been.  
"What took you, COUGH, so damn long?" Genesis asked, grinning.  
He had a bandage wrapped around his midsection, it was soaked with blood.  
"I sorta got possessed, killed hundreds of void monsters and then expelled Nocturne from my body." Badger replied.  
"Heh, that all?"  
Badger smiled, "You're gonna make it, eh?"  
Genesis relaxed on his pillow, "Yup, Soraka got to me in time, good thing too, I thought I saw my own spleen" He replied.  
Badger put his hand out, Genesis clasped it.  
They remained like that for a minute, brothers, not in blood, but in bond.  
"Don't you have somewhere else to be right now?" Genesis asked.  
Badger's eyes widened, "FIORA! SHIT!"  
He disappeared in another flash of light.

When he materialized again, he was in a normal hospital room, he could hear his beloved's anguished cries before he even saw her.  
"Badger! You're alive!" Katarina greeted him.  
"Is that surprising?" He asked.  
"Truth be told, yes!" She replied, her face turned from excited to uneasy.  
"Where is Genesis?" She inquired.  
Badger's face darkened, "Genesis got impaled by a Kha'Zix like creature's claw, due to a momentary lapse in concentration by me..." He explained.  
Katarina covered her mouth with her hands, "Is he... is he..?" She stuttered to say the words.  
"No, he got out in time, he's weak, but he'll make it, as a matter of fact..." Badger said, and shot a rune at the ground.  
"Thank you, Badger, good luck" She said as she disappeared.  
He turned his attention back to his wife.  
"Fiora! I'm here!" He yelled, darting into the room.  
She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears, her pained lips turned into a smile.  
"Jay... I thought the worst..." she whispered.  
He took her by the hand, and kissed her forehead.  
"I'm here, I'll always be here" He said, softly.  
She smiled, stifling a sob, before crying out in agony again.  
"This is it!" She screamed.  
"Get everyone you can spare, now!" a doctor cried.  
"She's losing a lot of blood, where the hell is Vladimir?" another asked.  
"Here we go!" a third yelled.  
Badger felt her grip tighten, and winced as she screamed.  
Next came the noisy cries of a baby, and Fiora's labored breaths.  
"It's a boy!" came the call.  
Badger grinned ear to ear, Fiora smiled up at him weakly.  
"Come on, Fiora, one more time and you're in the clear, I know you can do it" He assured her.  
"Jay, I feel... weak..." She said.  
"Don't you dare, I just fought both an army of void monsters and possesion by a dream god to get here, don't you even think about giving out on me" He replied, clutching her hand harder.  
His response was another scream, and more cries.  
"Good job, Fiora! It's a girl!" A doctor cried.  
Fiora relaxed, her breathing was harsh.  
"You did it babe, you did it!" Badger cheered.  
"Jay" she whispered, and went silent.  
"Haha, I know" he said, wrapping his arms around her.  
His eyes widened when he realized she wasn't breathing.  
"Fiora?" He asked, shaking her.  
No response.  
"Fiora?! FIORA?!" He screamed.  
Her head drooped on his chest.  
"No..." He whimpered, tears flooding out of his eyes, "No, it won't end like this, not at our happiest moment, I refuse!"  
He summoned magic to his hands, covering them in green energy.  
"Summoner Badger, you are clearly too weak to use magic like this, it could kill you!" A doctor cried.  
"I don't care if I die! I don't care! I just need to save her!" He roared, slamming his palms together.  
"REVIVE!" He screamed, slamming his hands down on his beloved.  
He felt exhaustion overwhelm him, darkness was quickly overtaking him.  
He smiled when he heard her breathe again, but his work was not yet done.  
Summoning every last bit of energy from his body, he channelled it into palms once more, forming a purple sphere.  
"HEAL!" He cried.  
Fiora opened her eyes and coughed, she looked at her husband, he was barely standing.  
"Jay..." She whispered.  
He smiled, then coughed up blood.  
He collapsed on the floor, and faded into darkness, Fiora screaming his name.

Badger opened his eyes, he was in a dark room.  
His body hurt like hell, and breathing felt like a chore.  
"Where am I?" He asked.  
"Mmm... Jay" Fiora whispered in her sleep.  
He looked down, she was snuggled up to him, his left arm around her.  
"Fiora..." he murmured.  
Her eyes snapped open, "Jay?! You're awake!" She cried, wrapping her arms around him.  
"Ow. Yes, I'm awake, what happened?" He asked.  
To his surprise, she slapped him.  
"You stupid, arrogant man! You almost killed yourself to save me! What if we both had died?! Who would have taken care of our children?! Who would've..." She trailed off, tears were in her eyes, her lip trembled.  
She once again moved on top of him, wrapping her arms around him.  
She sobbed several times, he embraced her.  
"I love you, so much" she whimpered.  
"I love you too, more then anything in the world, I love you" he whispered, holding her close.  
Badger stifled a sob of his own, Genesis was alright, Fiora had lived, and he had two children waiting for him in a room down the hall.  
They fell asleep like that, holding each other.

"You idiot, you nearly got yourself killed" Katarina growled.  
"It wasn't my fault, the bastard got me while my back was turned" Genesis replied, smirking.  
They were laying on his hospital bed, she was naked with the exception of a bandage around her left shoulder and right breast, covering her broken ribs.  
He was also lacking clothing, although his abdomen was completely wrapped in bandages.  
"You should've been paying more attention, you should've been in the back" She said.  
"And left my friends to fight alone on the front? Forget that, besides..." He said, moving so that he was facing her directly, and wrapping his arm around her.  
"I told you I wouldn't die, I made you a promise, and I never break my promises, ergo, I was going to be fine" He said, grinning.  
She smiled, and kissed him, "I love you, you idiot" She said.  
"I love you too, now let's try to sleep, I am in a tremendous amount of pain" He said.  
"Me too, hospital intimacy is kinky, but painful."

"Speaking of intimacy..." Katarina whispered.

Genesis looked at her, confused, "Yeah?"

"I have news..."


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, so I'm going to be completely honest, the main characters of this chapter are not Badger and Genesis. Badger has a small part and is in the background, Genesis isn't in it at all (he's still in the hospital, having a void monster gut you is pretty rough on the body). For this one, we're going to be following the day of their friends, in particular, Sejuani. Why? Because the Pig Lady is hilarious to write! This has some AMAZING feels to it, I actually had a tear leave my eye, the problems with being a method-writer.  
This is the last chapter for awhile, between Genesis working full time, and my other projects, I'm getting tired of writing these chapters by myself, I miss working with my partner. Anyways, new chapter is here. By the way, tell me what you think of Serylda! If she's popular enough, I might even write a whole new spin off that stars the next generation of Valoran's super stars!  
-HoneyBadgerDC

Badger and Fiora lay on their couch, relaxing.  
He was holding his daughter, she was holding her son. The two infants were quietly sleeping, while the couple watched a league match.  
"Pretty soon I'll be returning to those" Fiora pointed out.  
"Mmm, I know, I can't wait, I've missed working with you" He replied.  
They smiled, there were no more world shattering conflicts, no more devastating emotional traumas, no more evil creatures messing with their heads, everything was calm and normal.  
"HYEAAAA!"  
Well, with the exception of one thing.  
Badger and Fiora rolled out of the way as a gigantic boar crashed through their large class windows. The loud noise woke the babies, who began to cry.  
"Are you kidding me?! That's the fifth window this week!" Badger yelled, angrily.  
"What is your problem?!" Fiora barked.  
"Auntie Sejuani, at your service" The Winter's Wrath answered.  
"For the last time, you are NOT their aunt. Genesis, Katarina, Vi, Rengar, Ezreal, and Caitlyn are their godparents" Fiora growled.  
"Yeah! But that doesn't mean shit! I'm still their aunt!" She said, grinning, and hopped off Bristle.  
Plucking Jay's daughter from his hands, they watched in amazement as they stopped crying.  
"Aren't you just adorable? Yes you are, yes you are" She said, nuzzling her face against the baby girl's.  
"Sejuani the second totally loves me" She stated.  
"Her name is not Sejuani the second!" Fiora growled.  
Badger laughed, Sejuani was trying really hard to help out, and, so far, she had been tremendously useful (besides the whole window entrance thing).  
"Fine, don't name the baby after me, I don't care" Sejuani said, pouting, "But I do want to at least be called Auntie Sejuani, after all..." She grinned maliciously, "I am carrying Badger's love child".  
Fiora's scream could be heard halfway across the planet.  
"WHAT?!"  
Sejuani fell to the ground, laughing.  
"Ha! Just kidding! But seriously, I WANT TO BE AN AUNT, DAMNET" She barked.  
Fiora face palmed, the Winter's Wrath's antics were driving her crazy lately.  
"Fine, you can be 'Auntie Sejuani'" She said, sighing.  
"Yay! Bristle, the mission is a success! Let's go!" Sejuani yelled, jumping on top of the boar.  
Badger sighed as he watched her go, she was crazy.  
It then clicked that Sejuani hadn't given his daughter back.  
"SEJUANI! GET BACK HERE!" He roared.  
"I'LL HAVE HER BACK SOON OR SO, I WANT TO SHOW EVERYONE THAT I'M AN AUNT NOW!"  
"I WILL KILL YOU!" Fiora screamed.  
"LOVE YOU TOO!" Sejuani replied, then disappeared out of sight.  
"Badger! Jay! Badger! Jay! What are we going to do?!" Fiora was panicking.  
"Sejuani's a battle hardened warrior who rides on top of a giant war boar, to be honest, I don't think our little girl is in safer hands" He answered, smiling.  
"Speaking of our little girl, we still need to name these two, we've had them for a month now and we keep calling them 'the girl' and 'the boy'." She pointed out.  
"I thought we were naming the boy Jay and the girl Fiora?" He replied.  
"I had another idea, if you'll hear me out" She said.  
"Go for it, but first, here, let me hold him" Jay responded, holding out his arms.  
"The last kid you held got kidnapped by a love-crazed pig lady, that's not happening, buddy" she growled.  
"Okay, fine, what's your idea?" He asked.  
"For the girl, I'd like to name her Esmerelda, after the color of her eyes" She said.  
"That'd work nicely, considering we have similar colors" He replied.  
"For the boy, I'd like to name him Jason, and you can still call him Jay for short" She continued.  
"Esmerelda and Jason, huh? I kinda like it... yeah! I love the names!" He said, smiling warmly.  
"DAMN! NO JAY BADGER JR.!" His brain roared.  
"So we have Esmerelda Laurent Badger, and Jason Laurent Badger, fantastic" He cooed, walking over to her and embracing her.  
"You want to use my name?" She asked, surprised.  
"Yeah, it's a beautiful name" He replied, rocking her and his son back and forth.  
She smiled, and closed her eyes.  
Everything was perfect.

"Bahahahahaha!"  
Vi could hear Sejuani before she saw her.  
"Rengar, did you hear that?" she asked.  
"Indeed I did, it sounds like the laughter of the Winter's Wrath" He replied.  
They were sitting in the park, leaning on some rocks, not too far away from where the city ended.  
Rengar stood up, then leapt on top of the largest rock.  
Looking around, his eye widened, his Optic Scanner glowed brightly.  
"Good gods, she's insane" He cried, jumping down.  
"What? What's she doing?" Vi asked, alarmed by his reaction.  
"She is standing on Bristle with Badger's daughter in her arms, bouncing the baby up and down!" He yelled, bolting away.  
"What are you doing?! Where are you going?!" She roared after him.  
"Saving that child!" He cried, stealthing.

Sejuani grinned, she was having so much fun showing off this kid.  
"We're having fun, aren't we Sejuani the second?" She asked, nuzzling her nose to the child's.  
She smiled sadly for a moment, then she narrowed her eyes.  
She hadn't actually been kidding back at Badger and Fiora's, she didn't know how to tell them, but during the incident before their wedding, she had ignored safety precautions, and was, in fact, pregnant.  
"God damnet Badger" She growled.  
Then again, it might also be Volibear's, but she seriously doubted it.  
"Dumb bear always wears protection" She growled again.  
"Then again, I suppose Badger giving me an heir isn't all bad. I'll just lie and say it was Udyr or something, there are worse things that could happen..."  
She then thought of how, after it was over, she would have to work her ass off to get back into fighting shape.  
"God damnet, Badger" She bemoaned.  
At the sound of the name, the baby smiled.  
"You're too cute" She said, holding the infant close to her chest.  
The baby giggled and waved her arms, Sejuani laughed heartily, she wasn't going to be the best mom, or the nicest, or the most there, but she was definitely going to be the coolest.  
"Hmm, you might be hungry, here, let Auntie Sejuani get you something" She said.  
She set the child down on Bristle's harness, for a moment, and rummaged through her pack on the saddle.  
She had recently been buying baby supplies, though she had told everyone around her that it was because of her desire to be a responsible 'Auntie'.  
Reaching into the bag, she searched through it, finally finding a small suction device.  
As she did this, however, she didn't notice the baby float upwards, or fly through the air.  
"Now then" She said, turning around, and pulling on her chest piece, "let's get you some mil-" She trailed off, gasping in horror when she saw the child was missing.  
"BRISTLE! PERIMETER!" She cried.  
The boar roared, causing everyone near to back away in terror, they were pretty secluded in this part of the park, but there were a few people around.  
"WHERE IS SHE?!" Sejuani yelped, jumping off Bristle's back.  
"OH HELL NO, MY FIRST DAY AS AN AUNT IS NOT GOING TO GO LIKE THIS!" She yelled.  
"You!" She shouted, grabbing a random pedestrian, "Did a baby fall off my saddle? Did you take her?! ANSWER ME DAMNET!" She demanded, shaking the poor guy.  
"No! The baby flew off, as though picked up by the wind! It was amazing! One second the baby is in the air, the next she disappears mid-flight!" He answered her, terrified.  
Sejuani twitched, she thought a blood vessel had popped in her eye.  
"Rengar..." She hissed.  
"By the way, was that a breast pump? Because -"  
Tossing the guy to the side in mid sentence, she leapt on top of Bristle, "HYEAAA!" She cried, and disappeared through the brush.

Vi jumped when Rengar appeared again next to her, carrying the sleeping infant in his arm.  
"Rengar, what did you do?" She asked, alarmed.  
"I saved the child from that crazy woman, the amount of responsibility she was lacking was amazing! She had the child laying on the saddle of her mount!" He roared.  
"Is she nuts?! What is wrong with her?!" Vi cried.  
"I have no idea, but it matters not, the child is safe with us now..." He said, softly.  
They looked at the baby's sleeping face, it was peaceful, happy.  
"I wish I had been able to spend time with my own child" He whispered, rubbing his claw gently over the baby's forehead, "But I respect Nidalee's wishes, if she says I will make a bad father for her child, then that is how she will make it" He said, sadly.  
"For what it's worth, I think you'd make a great dad, with the exception of training your heir to kill you one day" Vi replied.  
He smiled at his companion, she blushed and smiled back.  
He passed the baby to her, and stretched.  
"Come, Vi, we are getting the baby away from here and taking it on an excursion much safer then Sejuani's little parade" He said.  
"Where are we going? What are you planning?" She asked.  
"We are going to the Kumungu Jungle! I'm taking my god daughter hunting!" He stated, proudly, and took her back.  
"She's like, a month old! She shouldn't even be away from Fiora at the moment, let alone be in the middle of the Kumungu!" Vi scolded.  
"Sometimes you've gotta run, before you can walk!" Rengar yelled, and took off.  
"Get back here you furry idiot!" Vi demanded, running after him.

Ezreal looked up from the inscription he was reading, he could have sworn he heard a noise.  
"Hey, Caitlyn, did you hear something just now?"  
"I see something right now" She replied with distaste.  
"What I do now?" He asked.  
"Not you, three O'clock, about two hundred feet" She said, turning his head.  
Ezreal had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.  
He could make out the distinct shapes of Rengar and Vi, perched in a tree, overlooking a herd of deer.  
In Vi's hands was, from the looks of it, Badger and Fiora's daughter.  
"What the hell are they doing?!" He asked, shocked.  
"Hunting, they took a one month old baby hunting, damnet Vi" Caitlyn growled.  
"Those two are made for each other, they both use their fists before their brains, stay here, I'm getting that child out of danger" Ezreal ordered, and blinked away.  
Caitlyn took out her scope and watched, amused, as Ezreal shifted in front of Vi, grabbed the baby, and shifted away again, leaving both her and Rengar extremely confused.  
She could see Rengar was angry, but for some reason, she couldn't hear him-  
"ROAR!"  
The jungle shook as though it had been hit by an earthquake.  
"There it is" She said, as Ezreal re-appeared next to her.  
"We need to get the hell out of here, now" he said, grabbing her hand, and shifting away again.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!" Sejuani yelled as she dashed through a crowd.  
She had been searching everywhere for that stupid lion and adorable baby, and hadn't even found a trace.  
Now there was Summoner Monochrome on a news bulletin with Rengar and Vi, who were claiming that someone had kidnapped their god daughter.  
"Badger and Fiora are going to kill me!" She cried.  
As she ran, however, she stopped in front of a small tea shop.  
In the window booth was Caitlyn, quietly sipping tea.  
Across the table sat Ezreal, who was rocking the baby Esmerelda to sleep.  
Sejuani felt her other eye twitch, her rage building.  
Using all the force in her legs, she jumped up and smashed through the window.  
Ezreal had enough time to yell "Sejuani?!" Before she decked him square in the face with one hand, while grabbing the baby with the other.  
"Bristle!" She called, happily, "Mission yet again accomplished!"  
The boar leapt in front of the broken window, and she jumped on top of him.  
"HYEAAAA!" She cried, and rode away, baby in her arms.

"Sejuani! Where have you been?! It's been four hours!" Badger yelled, angrily.  
"Chill out, Badger, everything is cool, we were having some girl bonding time" The Winter's Wrath replied, smugly.  
"Poor Esmerelda must be starving!" Fiora said, taking her baby in her arms.  
"Nah, she's cool, I fed her" Sejuani replied, she instantly regretted it.  
"What do you mean you fed her?" Badger asked.  
"She's only a month old, she should only be drinking breast milk" Fiora scolded her, angrily.  
Sejuani groaned, she had two choices here. Either A, she could lie and probably never get to be 'Auntie' Sejuani again, or B, she could tell them the truth, and hope that they didn't put two and two together.  
"I uh..." She said softly, blushing slightly, "I fed her breast milk..."  
Badger raised an eye brow, as did Fiora.  
"Where did you get breast milk?" Badger asked.  
Sejuani went from a slight blush to a dark red hue, "I... uh..." She stammered.  
Fiora chimed in, however, "It doesn't matter, thank you Sejuani, could I talk to you in private?" She asked, though it wasn't a question.  
Passing Esmerelda to Badger, Fiora ushered Sejuani out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  
"Sejuani, you're lactating?" Fiora inquired.  
The Winter's Wrath blushed.  
"So it's okay to milk me like a cow, but when it's happening to you you get all embarrassed? Answer me, damnet!" Fiora growled.  
Sejuani looked at her, her eyes narrowed.  
"Do you remember the day before your and Badger's wedding?" She asked.  
"Of course I do, I just referenced it" Fiora replied.  
"Well, you might remember how Badger... uh... you know, inside me?" She continued.  
Fiora went dead silent.  
"You weren't kidding, were you?" She asked, her tone dark.  
"Well... I was going to say it then, but your reaction was sorta... terrifying? I don't scare easily, either" Sejuani replied.  
"You're pregnant, with my husband's child?"  
"Kinda..."  
"I honestly have no way to respond to that"  
"Uh... yay?" Sejuani asked, weakly.  
"One second, I need to go punch him in the face, he never uses protection" Fiora said, walking back into the room.  
"Hey babe, where are the diaper-"  
SMACK.  
Sejuani winced as she heard the babies cry out, and felt a thump, as well as heard glass breaking.  
Fiora walked out, steaming.  
"What the hell did you do?" Sejuani asked.  
"I hit him a little too hard, knocked him out, and made him crash into our coffee table" She replied, angrily.  
"You go girl!" Sejuani cheered.  
Fiora glared at her.  
"Sejuani. While I understand that what happened, happened with my full permission, and happened in my presence, and I understand that it's not your fault for getting knocked up, and I know how much you love my husband's dick. You must try to understand how I feel about this. Jay is my husband, we have two children together, I'm not going to let you tear us apart again-" Fiora began, but was silenced.  
"You think I give two shits about that? I'm done taking your cynical speech to me, Fiora. I've apologized repeatedly for what happened, I've tried being nice to you, but I'm done. Interesting fact, you're not the only one who's fallen in love with Jay Badger" Sejuani growled.  
"Well he doesn't love you! There's a reason why there's a ring on my finger and not yours!" Fiora hissed.  
"Yeah! Because he found out that you were pregnant, he probably did it out of guilt! If that hadn't happened when it did, you know that right now, that ring would be on my finger" Sejuani spat.  
"Enough of this!" Fiora shouted, and charged.  
"Back atcha, bitch!" Sejuani yelled, and dashed towards the Duelist.  
Sejuani's right fist collided with Fiora's cheek, Fiora returning the favor.  
The strength of the two champions was staggering, the force of the blows causing a slight ripple, and making both combatants shoot backwards.  
Fiora, surprisingly, was the first to get up.  
She walked over to Sejuani, and stood above her.  
Sejuani glared at the demacian, her gaze fierce.  
She was shocked when Fiora put out her arm, and offered her a hand up.  
She accepted it, and stood to her full height.  
They remained like that for a minute, silent, staring at one another.  
"I've been wanting to do that to you for awhile" Fiora said, breaking the quiet.  
"Back atcha" Sejuani growled.  
"I've refrained from doing so because I try not to let my anger get the best of me"  
"Only reason I haven't done it is because I know it would upset Jay."  
The two women resumed their silence and glare, until, finally, Fiora smiled.  
"I forgive you." She said, holding out her hand.  
Sejuani blinked in surprise, then smiled.  
She took Fiora's hand, and shook it.  
"But what are we going to do about this?" Fiora asked.  
Sejuani's smile changed to a sad one, a tear trickled down her face.  
"I'll disappear for awhile, and claim the baby is a gift from the Freljord, people fall for that kind of mystical shit all the time" She said, sadly.  
Fiora looked at her, uneasy.  
Sejuani was surprised yet again when the Duelist's hand went on her stomach.  
"Thank you, Sejuani, this only needs to stay this way for now, I don't think Jay can deal with anything else. In the future, when everything is... stable, the truth can come out." Fiora said, moving her hand up and down the Winter's Wrath's abdomen.  
Sejuani blushed, slightly, "Why are you doing that?" She asked.  
"There's a piece of Jay inside of you, my love for him is strong enough to extend to you and your child as well" Fiora replied, quietly.  
Sejuani nodded, and turned to leave.  
Cracking her jaw, she stopped.  
"By the way, I'll keep my silence, but I want something in return. I still want to be called 'Auntie Sejuani'" She said, not turning around.  
"Deal." Fiora replied, smiling.  
Sejuani walked forward, down the hall way, and jumped out the window.  
"BRISTLE!" She called.  
Fiora heard the sound of carts being crushed and buildings being trampled as the Boar responded.  
Sejuani landed on top of her companion.  
"So, I do this without Badger, oh well, I guess I get to be in charge of everything" She said, smiling.  
"HYEAAA!" She roared, Bristle taking off.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
I'm writing these without Genesis at the moment, because he's working, I'm bored, and these storylines don't involve the main characters he's in charge of as much (Genesis, Katarina, Zac, Jayce, they're all him). So yeah, sorry for all the Badger-esc chapters lately, we'll try to re-align it soon, either that, or write a few Genesis-oriented chapters.

TWENTY YEARS AND FIVE MONTHS LATER.

Serylda shivered, she had been raised in the cold, but this was unlike anything she had ever done before.  
She thought back to the conversation she had had with her mother only this morning. All her life, she had been lead to believe that she had been given to her mother as a gift from the Freljord, a mystical child birthed by the woman destined to rule, and fathered by the northern winds and frozen tundra.  
She bit her lip, she always did this when she was agitated.  
She raised her hand to the wooden door, it was shaking.  
"Get a hold of yourself, you've killed ursine rogues unarmed, you've slain Ice Wyverns with nothing but a shield, you can do this" She scolded herself.  
She knocked, weakly at first, but then louder.  
"Coming!" a strange, accented voice called.  
Serylda watched as the door opened, and a tall, thin, dark haired woman came into view.  
She looked like she was in her early 30's, though Serylda knew this wasn't the case.  
"The miracles of vigorous workouts and a touch of make up here and there" Her mother always said.  
"Uh, Hi" Serylda greeted her, bowing her head, "Are you Mrs. Fiora?"  
The woman looked her over for a second, silent.  
Finally, after a minute, she smiled.  
"Yes, I'm Fiora, you must be Serylda. Sejuani told me you were coming" Fiora chimed.  
"Mom actually gave notice? Wow, she must be changing in her old age" Serylda laughed.  
"Your mother is two years younger then me" Fiora said, narrowing her eyes.  
Serylda's eyes widened and she gulped.  
She relaxed, however, when Fiora laughed.  
"Aha, don't worry sweetie, my kids say the same things about me all the time" Fiora said, grinning.  
She then opened the door wider.  
"Come in, please, Jay- Summoner Badger, is in the backyard" She said, quietly.  
Serylda nodded, and walked inside.  
She looked around the house, it was nicely sized.  
The walls were a tan color, and there were hextech light bulbs everywhere, giving the interior a bright, cosy atmosphere.  
She followed Fiora, she couldn't help but notice how well shaped the woman was.  
"Wow, no surprise this was the woman that cost mom a tooth" She thought aloud.  
"Your mom broke my jaw with that punch, I went to the hospital immediately after that happened. To be honest, I didn't even think I hurt her, the fact that I got a tooth brings me so much pleasure" Fiora replied, not turning around.  
Serylda couldn't see it, but Fiora was grinning.  
Finally, they came to the back exit, and Fiora opened the door.  
Serylda stepped outside, they were in a decently sized, fenced in backyard, in it was a swing-set that looked like it hadn't been used in years, a hammock, and medium sized shed.  
"He's in there, I'll uh... I'll leave you alone." Fiora said, and walked back inside the house, closing the door behind her.  
Serylda shuddered again, but placed her right foot in front of her.  
Her feet felt like lead, but she pressed on.  
She couldn't help but notice how different this little suburban area was from where she grew up.  
She smiled as she felt the grass brush against her ankles, while she enjoyed her palace back in the Freljord, she also liked the places where the weather was warmer.  
As she walked up to the shed, a sense of dread seized her.  
"What if he doesn't believe me? What if he doesn't like me? What if he's mean?" She wondered, her mother hadn't said anything about her father, with the exception that he apparently was really good in bed.  
Serylda gagged at the thought of her mother sleeping with someone.  
She raised her hand to knock on the shed, she felt tremendous force in her knuckles, as though someone was trying to stop her.  
Pushing through it, she knocked, hard.  
"Yeaaa hello? Fiora?" She heard a deep, masculine voice ask.  
"Uhm, no, I'm not Fiora" Serylda replied, worriedly.  
"If you're not Fiora, who are you? If that's you playing a prank on me, Esmerelda, I am going to force you to watch old League matches with me" the voice chuckled.  
Serylda smiled, the League's organization system had completely changed, they were barely even needed anymore. After the Void invasion, the various city states had formed an alliance, on the off chance that outside forces came again, they would be ready.  
Demacia and Noxus, two cities who absolutely detested eachother years ago, were now the best of allies and trade partners.  
"Alright, I'm coming" The voice said.  
She heard various objects being moved and put down, as well as something glass break.  
She giggled slightly when she heard a quiet "Shit... this is why I shouldn't own a fish...".  
She stepped back when she heard the latch on the door shift, and watched in anticipation as it opened.  
A large cloud of saw dust spilled out, hiding the figure from her sight.  
When it cleared a little, however, she gasped.  
Before her stood a massively tall man of middle age. He had long, brown, spiky hair that fell to his shoulders. He was dressed in a collared polo shirt, with tan slacks and was wearing brown dockers. His face was partially obscured by a mustache, and short beard, although she could see his temples, his eye brows, and his eyes.  
She gasped when she saw his eyes, specifically, his left eye.  
His pupil was slightly distorted, just like her own.  
The dust finally cleared, and she watched as his eyes fell upon her.  
She saw them widen, she inhaled sharply, "Moment of truth" she thought.

Summoner Jay Badger looked down at the young woman in front of him, she was beautiful.  
She was dressed in an outfit he hadn't seen in a very long time, it's original wearer had long since swapped to wearing heavy armor.  
As he moved up from her feet to her face, he couldn't help but notice how well developed her body was.  
He smiled, there was nothing more obvious, this was Sejuani's daughter.  
"Serylda!" He said, happily, "I haven't seen you since you were a little girl, how are you-" He stopped speaking when he got to her face. She had a fierce stare, and lightly shaded pink lips. Her skin was of an olive-complexion. and her silver hair flowed out from under her helmet.  
What caused his loss of words, however, was her left eye.  
It's pupil was slightly distorted, making it larger then her right eye's. A small black trickle ran from it to the base of her eye.  
"Uhm.. Hi.." She whispered.

Serylda looked up at the man in front of her, unsure as to what to say.  
She wasn't sure what caused his lapse in words, or why he was just staring at her like this.  
"Uhm.. Hi.." She whispered.  
She watched, amazed, as a tear left his eye.  
"I'm not really sure how to tell you this, but... apparently, according to my mother, you're my father... I'm your daughter." She managed to say.  
She saw his lip tremble.  
What happened next caught her completely by surprise.  
He loomed over her, his visage intense.  
He moved close to her, and embraced her in his arms.  
She felt tears well on the edges of her eyes as she hugged him back.  
She silently thanked her namesake for this.  
She felt him pull back, and looked up at him.  
His large, green eyes had water streaming from them, there was a goofy smile on his face.  
He placed his hand on her cheek, she was surprised by it's warmth.  
"Heh." He chuckled, then choked on a sob, "Heh, heh" He said, and hugged her again.  
He held her close to him for a minute, rubbing his hands on her back.  
"Serylda..." He whispered.  
"D.. Dad..." She whimpered.  
He held her out by her shoulders, smiling.  
"You're the spitting image of your mother" He said, grinning ear to ear.  
"Mom told me today that I look like you" She replied, smiling back.  
"Well, no wonder you're gorgeous!" He responded, laughing.  
She giggled, they both still had tears coming out of their eyes.  
"I'd like to spend some time with you" He said, warmly.  
"I'd like that too, Serylda week has just started, would you like to visit the Winter's Claw's camp? Mom asked me to ask you to come." She said.  
Her father smiled, "I'd like that, the last time I went to Sejuani's camp was the day you were born, it was a really great time."  
He snapped his fingers, and a portal opened a few feet away from them.  
"Wow, that's impressive" She said.  
"Perks of being a master summoner" He replied, smiling.  
Taking her hand, they began to walk into the portal.  
"Wait, is Fiora okay with this?" Serylda asked.  
"Don't really care, I know she trusts me. Perks of being an honest, faithful husband" He replied, his smile getting bigger.  
Serylda smiled, her family was going to be together after all this time.


	18. Chapter 18

Until we get the next chapter of 'Adventures' out, Genesis thought it would be funny to add another inside look at our process. If you're easily offended by darker humor, you probably shouldn't read this.

-HoneyBadgerDC

/  
HoneyBadgerDC: uploading. and feeling naughty  
HoneyBadgerDC: Look! There are sexy singles in my local area!  
HoneyBadgerDC: LOL  
Genesis011: LOL  
Genesis011: PERFECT  
Genesis011: I DEMAND A FRESH VAJ TO INSEMINATE  
Genesis011: THIS IS GOOD  
Genesis011: I DEMAND ANOTHER  
Genesis011: 30 women couldn't walk properly the next day, and Chris Hemsworth flew away with a to-go bitch, his iron cock and fresh smile  
Genesis011: He disappeared into a twinkle, and handsome laughter was heard throughout all the land  
Genesis011: The end  
HoneyBadgerDC: wow  
HoneyBadgerDC: your story  
HoneyBadgerDC: 10/10  
HoneyBadgerDC: would read until brain exploded

HoneyBadgerDC: "Did you think the red dress looked better? or the black one?"  
HoneyBadgerDC: WAIT  
HoneyBadgerDC: NO  
HoneyBadgerDC: I DIDN'T MEAN TO ADD THAT  
HoneyBadgerDC: I MEAN  
HoneyBadgerDC: MONSTER TRUCKS  
HoneyBadgerDC: TATTOOS  
HoneyBadgerDC: JESUS DRINKING BEER OFF TITTIES  
HoneyBadgerDC: MANLY SHIT

HoneyBadgerDC: Nautilus: "Nami, in the eyes of this beholder, you are quite beautiful"  
HoneyBadgerDC: Nami: "Really?"  
HoneyBadgerDC: Nautilus: "Yes, but I'm seeing someone" -is staring at his own reflection-  
HoneyBadgerDC: Nautilus: "Oh you're very Nauty aren't you? mmm yes"

HoneyBadgerDC: Read an entire four page article in the time it took you to respond  
Genesis011: lol i'm busy k?  
Genesis011: XD  
HoneyBadgerDC: GENESIS YOU ARE LOSING YOUR USE, THE MACHINES ARE FASTER THEN YOU  
Genesis011: XDDDD  
HoneyBadgerDC: -looks at word-  
HoneyBadgerDC: -machine is typing the next chapter-  
HoneyBadgerDC: :[]

Genesis011: Hai  
Genesis011: add me to other conversation if there is one  
HoneyBadgerDC: You can't just come up here  
HoneyBadgerDC: and eat my food  
HoneyBadgerDC: and kick my dog  
HoneyBadgerDC: after...  
HoneyBadgerDC: one sec  
HoneyBadgerDC: TWO DAYS  
HoneyBadgerDC: and expect me to add you to a conversation  
HoneyBadgerDC: THIS IS AMURCIA  
Genesis011: LOL  
Genesis011: k  
Genesis011: bye

HoneyBadgerDC: AT KATARINA'S APARTMENT  
HoneyBadgerDC: "ooh... ooh yeah..."  
Genesis011: Lol  
HoneyBadgerDC: "MAMA!  
HoneyBadgerDC: OOH OOH OOOOH"  
HoneyBadgerDC: DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRYYY  
HoneyBadgerDC: LOL  
Genesis011: LOOOOL  
HoneyBadgerDC: Wha?  
HoneyBadgerDC: what did you thhink I was implying?  
HoneyBadgerDC: I was singing a queen song

HoneyBadgerDC: A fan sent this one to me.  
HoneyBadgerDC: My mind literally exploded.  
*DeviantArt drawing of Fiora x Katarina*  
HoneyBadgerDC: I have a Renekton  
HoneyBadgerDC: WAIT  
HoneyBadgerDC: LOL  
HoneyBadgerDC: YOU KNOW YOU PLAY LEAGUE WHEN  
HoneyBadgerDC: I meant to say erection LOL  
HoneyBadgerDC: RENEKTON  
HoneyBadgerDC: Badger: "Genesis... is that..."  
HoneyBadgerDC: Genesis: "Dude.. yeah... it is..."  
HoneyBadgerDC: Badger: "I... I.." *drool escapes his mouth*  
HoneyBadgerDC: Genesis: "I agree with that statement."  
HoneyBadgerDC: I HAVE SUCH A RENEKTON RIGHT NOW  
HoneyBadgerDC: LOL

Genesis011: OH?  
Genesis011: you're going to Italy?  
Genesis011: cool  
HoneyBadgerDC: But I won't have league access at all.  
Genesis011: Aww, for how long are you there?  
HoneyBadgerDC: a month  
Genesis011: damn  
Genesis011: so no "Adventures" either?  
HoneyBadgerDC: I said I wasn't going to be on league  
Genesis011: o  
Genesis011: lol  
HoneyBadgerDC: I'm bringing my ipad dude lol...  
HoneyBadgerDC: IT'S ITALY  
Genesis011: cool  
HoneyBadgerDC: NOT AFRICA  
Genesis011: XD

Genesis011: Blitz is so funny XD  
HoneyBadgerDC: ...  
HoneyBadgerDC: I AIN'T ADDING NO MORE CHARACTERS TO OUR FRIEND GROUP  
HoneyBadgerDC: XD  
Genesis011: LOL  
Genesis011: BUT HE'S SO MUCH FUN  
Genesis011: XDDD  
Genesis011: jk  
HoneyBadgerDC: -my friendship with you so far-  
Genesis011: but he is awesome though  
HoneyBadgerDC: "BADGER! I FIND THIS CHAMPION FUNNY AND ADORABLE!"  
Genesis011: LOL  
HoneyBadgerDC: "Genesis, no"  
Genesis011: PLS  
Genesis011: BADGER PLS  
HoneyBadgerDC: "Come on! PLS! The fans will love it!"  
HoneyBadgerDC: "FINE GOD ALMIGHTY"  
Genesis011: XDD  
HoneyBadgerDC: "I also want ice cream"  
HoneyBadgerDC: "F*CK YOU"  
Genesis011: :D  
Genesis011: HEUHEUHUE  
HoneyBadgerDC: XD our friendship in a nutshell  
Genesis011: Yeeep  
Genesis011: haha

"Jayce..."  
"Yeah Ez?"  
"Did you give the honey badger a plasma cannon?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Just wondering"  
*They are looking at the ruins of an entire city block*  
"Ezreal, in order to catch this monster, I need to make you stronger. I will rebuild you. You will be faster, smarter, better. I have the technology"  
"Huh?"  
"Nah I made this new suit thing that I want you to try out, put this on"

seinghi akee is jjddofe 18 her e!  
(Badger says "drinking age is fucking 18 here!" while completely intoxicated.)  
LOBLOLOBLOLOBLOLOBLOLOBLOLOBLOLOBLOLOBLO

HoneyBadgerDC: "You're mad at squishy boy here, when it was your idea in the first place you fine ass bitch"  
HoneyBadgerDC: "You icey cunthole" Firoa growled, (she's an uptight bitch who doesn't let Badger do anthin fun".  
HoneyBadgerDC: "I wanna suck Badges Dick!" Diana yelled, grabbing this motha fucka  
HoneyBadgerDC: "Damn right girl, suck my cock"  
HoneyBadgerDC: And he knocked those bitches up repeatedly, he fked Sejuani in her fuckin nipples, that's not even a thing an he did it!  
HoneyBadgerDC: GOALLLL  
HoneyBadgerDC: I ment he fuckin milked Diana's jugs, she's a fling cow anyways.  
HoneyBadgerDC: MOO BITCH  
HoneyBadgerDC: FUCKING MOO  
HoneyBadgerDC: In case you culdn tell, I'm FUCKED UP  
HoneyBadgerDC: "I WANNA STEAL AND BREAK SHIT TONIGHT!"  
HoneyBadgerDC: "I WANNA STEAL VIRGINITIES  
HoneyBadgerDC: AND BREAK HYMENS  
Genesis011: LOL  
Genesis011: WAT  
HoneyBadgerDC: BADGES GETTIN IS DICK WET  
(^HoneyBadgerDC was drunk during all of this, I will never let him live it down)  
-Genesis011

HoneyBadgerDC: Anywho  
HoneyBadgerDC: what do you think so far?  
HoneyBadgerDC: I will be writing a short morning lemon ;p  
Genesis011: YOU WOULD  
Genesis011: XD  
HoneyBadgerDC: WHERE I CLIMAX  
HoneyBadgerDC: IN ALL THREE OF THEM  
Genesis011: XD  
Genesis011: GENIUS  
HoneyBadgerDC: #wateringtheplants  
Genesis011: LOL  
HoneyBadgerDC: yup.  
HoneyBadgerDC: THIS DICK WAS MADE FOR FUCKIN  
HoneyBadgerDC: AND THAT'S JUST WHAT'LL DO  
HoneyBadgerDC: ONE OF THESE DAYS THIS DICK  
HoneyBadgerDC: IS GONNA FUCK ALL OVER YOUUUUU XD  
Genesis011: WTF  
HoneyBadgerDC: Best rendition of that song.  
HoneyBadgerDC: 10/10

HoneyBadgerDC: Lol after writing that chapter I was like  
HoneyBadgerDC: "I gotta hit up a classy whore house"  
HoneyBadgerDC: XD  
Genesis011: LOL  
Genesis011: BITCHES BE LIKE "DAMN YOU HAPPY TO SEE ME"  
Genesis011: "SHUT UP BITCH, AND OPEN UP"  
Genesis011: Smoke a pipe with blowjobs.  
Genesis011: #Class  
Genesis011: Deep down, Badger's a classy gangster who fucks titties and kills assholes

Genesis011: I think Zac is a pretty cool guy. Eh is like jelly and doesn't afraid of anything. (Don't get the reference, look it up!)

HoneyBadgerDC: My writing is so elegant.  
Genesis011: Your true genius is just hiding behind the alcohol, iron cock and rage  
/


	19. Finale

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
Alas, dear friends, it has come to an end. My time with Genesis was filled with much laughter, bickering, merriment, and stupidity. Unfortunately, like all good things, even this story must come to an end. Along the way, I've met some pretty fantastic people, some fans, some friends, some mentors. I can't say that I have only Genesis to thank for this amazing story, so I'd like to toss out a few other names.  
LolGoau, for his hilarious ideas, unique story telling, and fantastic imagination. Without him, some of our best scenes would not have come to pass (Most notably, he gave me the idea for the Heal and Revive spells in chapter 16).  
Aksine, Aoriki, MonochromeMyth, WhisperMeYourThoughts, and AlwaysBetOnVoid for being devoted and awesome fans from the start!  
Of course, I do need to thank Genesis for this project. Never did I expect this to get so far when you won my Thresh x Evelynn contest. It's been a wild ride buddy, a ton of adventures packed into the span of two months. I'll miss writing with ya, but what we accomplished is amazing. GOD DAMNET WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GET ALL RESPONSIBLE AND SHIT ON ME! WE NEVER GOT TO WRITE ZIGGS AS A DRUG DEALER! ... Guess I'll be writing that one on my own. Oh well, I can do it, but writing stories won't be the same.  
So that's pretty much it, I'm not good at writing goodbyes (Well, this isn't a goodbye, to Genesis it is, to everyone else it's just an ending to one of my stories).  
To everyone who loved and liked this story, don't feel too bad, I'm not done writing! I'll keep turning out more OC's and more stories, so don't fret! (Also, be sure to check out 'The Legend of Serylda' which is a direct sequel to 'Adventures).  
Until we meet again my friends and fans, stay amazing, stay awesome.  
-HoneyBadgerDC

***EQUALLY IMPORTANT "WHY! WHY YOU DO DIS GENESIS! WHY YOU LEAVE ME!" AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
Last chapter ladies and gentlemen! I've had a blast working with Badger these past few months and creating these gut-busting characters together. I never thought Adventures would be this successful or long. When I first won Badger's contest, I was sure that we'd only be making short crack-up chapters with lots of random ideas and no coherent story. As we started thinking and writing, we realized that this project was a lot more ambitious and deeper than we previously imagined. It grew and flourished. From planning around 3 chapters with short jokes and undeveloped characters, and evolving into a full-length story featuring unique, lovable characters and moments, this project brought us great laughs and experiences. Some extremely late nights and conversations that would make people question our sanity were had. I would like to thank Badger, for putting up with me and helping me improve my writing, and for also being an extremely fun, kind and entertaining friend. He listened to my opinions and often used them, he also helped me through my real-life problems. We had some unforgettable memories together (GAREN DON'T BE A PUSSY, YOU GOT DIS), (with an iron cock and fresh smile, handsome laughter was heard all throughout the land). I'd also like to thank all of you guys and gals who enjoyed reading our stories, who reviewed which encouraged us to keep writing, and the fun summoners I've had the pleasure of playing with or against. I'd love if you included your favorite chapters in your review. For example, my favorite chapters were the Nocturne Dreamworld chapter (10), and The Hangover chapter (7). If I had to pick, 7 would definitely be my favorite. Badger and I laughed ourselves silly for that one! The lemon between Genesis and Katarina was especially fun for me to write XP. Also, FAVORITE CHARACTERS! ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY ZACSIMUS MAXIMUS! ALL POWERFUL JELLO AND WIELDER OF THE SCORPCOW! It's been a great run. Thank you all for reading and supporting our crazy rambles! Best of luck to Badger with his new series! GO READ IT AFTER! Cheers.  
-Genesis011

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
If I had to say, my favorite chapters are 7, 8, 10, 11, 14. I really can't pick between them, between "THERE'S A RENGAR IN THE BATHROM!" (7), "It's simple, we kill the batman" (8), ""I'm not going into that dream to save Jay, I'm going into that dream to shove Nocturne's blades up his own ass! If he doesn't have one, I'll make one!" She roared, and charged through the portal." (10), ""OH MY GOD HE'S SO CUTE CAN I PET HIM CAN I?!"" (11) ""Oh my god, this is actually happening" Badger's mind roared." (14) it's just so hard. I love this story, I love every chapter. If I absolutely had to pick, it's chapter 14, because Badger gets super laid, and I'm a 'Magical Man Whore with Rainbows'.  
-HoneyBadgerDC

Badger and Genesis sat together in the Pumble, chatting idly. Life had been moving so quickly for the two lately. The Void Invasion, though four months before, seemed like it was yesterday.  
"So, how's Katarina doing?" Badger inquired.  
"Still not fond of the notion of being a mother, she insists that she's got the parenting skills of a Great White Shark" Genesis chuckled.  
Badger smiled, and took a sip of his drink.  
He and Fiora were having the time of their lives, their bond had never been stronger. In addition to that, many of their friends were sealing the deal.  
In the previous month, with the golden skull of a dragon, Rengar had done some sort of Hunter's proposal to Vi, to which she had accepted.  
"Who would have thought that of all people, Rengar and Vi would get together?" He asked.  
Genesis shrugged, and smiled "Who would have thought I'd get with Katarina?" he replied.  
Badger laughed, "I always had faith in you buddy".  
"What I'm amazed about is Zac. Apparently, Morgana spread the word, and he's been getting laid nonstop" Genesis said, cracking up.  
The two laughed at the thought, then paused in slight confusion, then laughed again.  
"Oh, big news, Ez is going to ask Caitlyn the question at your wedding" Badger chimed.  
"I know, he told me, he also said that I need to keep an eye out for lux, lest she try to come in and take the spotlight" Genesis replied.  
"I'm pretty sure Jayce has him covered on that, I think you should just enjoy your day with your bride to be" Badger stated.  
Genesis grinned, when he had heard the news from Katarina that she was pregnant, he had been ecstatic (Well, first he had passed out, then he was ecstatic).  
He proposed a week later after finding the perfect ring, a silver band with rubies that glowed a brighter red then her hair.  
She had accepted, on the condition that he promise he was not doing it out of guilt.  
So here he was, four months later, ready to marry the love of his life.  
Badger finished his drink, and looked down at his watch.  
"Whoa! Dude! It's time!" He said, excitedly.  
Genesis's grin grew, and he stood up.  
"What are we waiting for?! Let's get going!" He yelled.  
...

Genesis stood at the altar in his best tuxedo, feeling nervous, trying to hide it well, and, well, not succeeding.

He didn't care, he was too ecstatic.  
In a few minutes, he would be married to the girl of his dreams.  
He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get it to stay down.  
Badger, noticing his behavior, leaned over in a classy suit of his own.  
"Relax man, it'll be great. You guys made it, today you can celebrate that, and your new life".  
Genesis turned slightly to his friend, smiling.  
"Thanks man, I couldn't ask for a better best man and friend." He replied.  
"No, you couldn't have, I'm pretty great" Badger joked.  
Genesis smile grew.  
"We've been through thick and thin, and now we can lay back and watch the next generation of champions and summoners have great adventures, just like we did" He mused.  
"Maybe even grander". he continued.  
Badger looked at him, his eyes narrowed but his smile grew.  
"We're not old yet, Genesis, I think we've got more adventures to come" He chuckled.  
He paused, and started to speak again.  
"This is your guys' big day, enjoy it buddy" He said warmly as a slow symphony of a wedding anthem filled the air.  
Both men turned their attention to where all the guests were already looking with great excitement.

...

Katrarina walked down the aisle, arm in arm with Swain who wore a fine suit with his raven settled on his shoulder.  
All eyes were on on her, but she looked into the eyes of her beloved.  
Genesis stared, absolutely stunned, at his absolutely gorgeous wife-to-be.  
Time slowed down as Genesis took in the sight and lost the breath he had been holding in.  
Katarina's green eyes beamed back at him, shining like emeralds.  
She wore a beautiful white dress which complemented her form magnificently, and she carried a bouquet of red roses which went extremely well with her scarlet flowing hair. She didn't realize that she had also been holding her breath and took a moment to take in his appearance.  
His tuxedo was exquisite, complementing his tall six foot form, making him look sharp and handsome.  
She strode up next to him, in front of the altar, entranced by his warm brown-green eyes and genuine grin.  
Their hands found their other halves and no words were exchanged, as none were needed.  
The ceremony began as the pair stood proudly together, feeling as they were happily floating on clouds.  
They were only focused on each other until they had to mentally shake themselves, exchange rings and say their vows.  
When the time came the to seal it with a kiss, the pair looked deeply into each other's eyes, Genesis took Kat's beautiful face in his hands as she wrapped her arms around his neck and the now-couple kissed deeply and lovingly.  
All thoughts evaporated from their minds as pure happiness settled in.  
When the couple broke the kiss after what seemed like a blissful eternity, Genesis looked into her shining eyes again and said softly "I love you Katarina".  
"I love you too Alec, and I won't let you forget it" Kat responded lovingly with a wicked undertone.  
"Oh? What is that supposed to mean, my gorgeous wife?"  
"Flattery will get you everywhere." Katarina responded with a wink. "While I may be pregnant, I still have needs, and I want to show you just how much I need you" she breathed.  
"Watering the plants" Badger coughed.  
"YES, LIFE COMPLETE!" yelled Genesis' roguish brain.  
They noticed Badger's enthusiastic whistle, wide grin and clapping, and the newlyweds finally turned to notice the crowd of friends and acquaintances clapping and showing their approval.  
Ezreal fired several mystic shots then, grabbing and kissing Caitlyn, who returned the kiss in fervor.  
Jayce, fired his hammer lit up and shot a bolt of energy into the air to join Ezreal's. Rengar let out a roar of victory and held an applauding Vi on his beastly shoulders.  
Zac floated above the happy crowd as a giant party balloon, yelling "GET ON MY LEVEL!" with Leblanc laughing and holding a part of him down, making sure that he didn't float away in his antics.  
"PARTY TIME!" yelled Ezreal as he shot off a golden Trueshot Barrage into the sky, joined by Zigg's fireworks launched by a device by Heimerdinger.

...

Jayce strolled through the garden, twirling his hammer in his hands.  
As he passed by a window, he couldn't help but admire how debonair he looked.  
He had decided to get away from the crowds, his friends were fun, but he enjoyed his alone time as well.  
That fireworks display that had just occurred had also given him a headache.  
As he walked, however, he heard a strange sound.  
It sounded like someone was... sobbing?  
"That's weird, who would be crying on a day like today?" Jayce mumbled to himself.  
He stood motionless for a second, and closed his eyes.  
It took him only a moment to pinpoint the source, a bush about twenty feet away.  
Walking over, he peered over the shrub, to be met with an astonishing sight.  
It was Katarina's sister, Cassiopeia.  
Her hands were over her face, her body was shaking, her tail was writhing back and forth.  
"Cassiopeia?" Jayce asked, though it was impossible for it to be anyone else.  
"Who- Oh, Jayce, hello" She said, wiping tears from her eyes, "I was just walk- slither- moving around the garden, when I got something in my eye" She said.  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He said, quietly.  
They were quiet for a moment, before she spoke again.  
"Shouldn't you be with your date?" She inquired.  
"Huh? No, I didn't have a date for this, I'm afraid that I don't leave my lab unless I'm with my friends, so I don't meet a lot of people" He chuckled.  
She smiled.  
"What about you?" He asked.  
He regretted it immediately.  
She looked at him, her lip trembled, even her fangs seemed to quiver.  
"Who would go to a party with a hideous monster like me?!" She wailed, covering her face again.  
He looked at her with pity, and moved closer.  
He had battled her on the Fields of Justice before, where she had seemed vicious and evil.  
Up close to him, however, he could see she was quite beautiful.  
"Cassiopeia, you're not a hideous monster." He said, soothingly.  
"Shutup, you don't know me." She hissed.  
He rolled his eyes, and took her wrists in his hands.  
Moving them apart, he was once again met with her sad, gorgeous face.  
"I know that you aren't as you seem, I can see that there is a lot more to you then a serpent." He whispered.  
She looked away from him.  
"Please, stop staring at me, I hate how people stare at my hideousness" She whispered.  
Jayce smiled, and took her chin in his hand.  
"I'm not staring at you because I think you're hideous, I can't take my eyes away from your beauty" He said, smiling warmly.  
She smiled, a tear falling from each eye at his kindness.  
"Come back to the party with me, this is not the day for sadness." He said, offering her his hand.  
"I don't know..." She replied.  
"Come on, I don't have a date and I feel lame that all my friends are now engaged or married" He said, chuckling.  
She smiled, "Okay" She responded, and took his hand in her own.

...

All eyes turned to the sharply dressed summoner who stood at the podium.

His long, dark, spiky hair was neatly brushed, his apparel equally captivating.  
"Hello everyone! I'm so happy to be here today!" Badger announced to a crowd of friends.  
He could make out several people in particular, Genesis with Katarina, Zac with Leblanc, Caitlyn with Ezreal, Rengar with Vi, Jayce with Cassiopeia.  
He could see Talon talking to Summoner Aoriki, as well as Summoner Myth trying to get various champion's opinion on the wedding.  
Everyone cheered.  
"When Genesis told me he wanted me to be his best man, I asked him 'Alright, what did Ziggs sell you this time?'" He joked.  
Everyone laughed, Ziggs scratched his skin nervously.  
"All kidding aside, however, he picked me. I would like to say that, for one, I'm honored. Alec (That's his name, for everyone in the crowd who doesn't know) and I have been on one crazy ride. We've both gone from two normal summoners, who weren't anything of note, to two incredibly lucky summoners with amazing women to call our own."  
As he said this, he noticed a gate to the courtyard open.  
In a wheelchair rolled in a familiar face, a certain woman with blue armor and a helmet that had only one horn.  
"Uh, amazing women to call our own." He continued.  
"But back to Alec. He and I have been through thick and thin, ups and downs. There have been times where we wanted to hit each other with swords, and there have been times where we were so close people thought we were gay."  
The crowd laughed, Genesis grinned.  
"No, seriously, ask Genesis about Kalamanda, it's the funniest damn story you'll ever hear" Badger continued.  
"Anyways, Alec is an amazing friend. He's the kind of friend who will risk his own safety to save you, whether that be from an evil dream god or a void monster's claw, he'll put his life on the line for his friends. I'm not only honored to be Alec's friend, I'm privileged." Badger paused for a moment, then smiled sadly.  
Speaking directly to Genesis, he began again.  
"I understand that you and Katarina are moving to Noxus, where you're going to be working as a League ambassador. I know this means we won't be getting shit faced at the Pumble anymore, as well as stopping any world shattering threats any time soon" He chuckled.  
Genesis smiled, but, like Badger, was saddened.  
"I'm so bad with this kind of thing, and I know I'm keeping you guys from the food, so I'm just going to say this. Alec is one of the best, if not the best, friend I've ever had. I know that the distance is going to make our friendship harder, but no matter the gap, he will always have a friend in me, and I know I'll always have a friend in him, thank you."  
The crowd erupted in approval and applause as Badger stepped down, disappearing from sight.  
If anyone had looked closely, they would have seen a tear escape Badger's eye.

...

Fiora sighed, she was bored.  
Jay had disappeared somewhere after giving his speech, Katarina and Genesis were chatting with guests, and all the other guests were so crowded it was impossible to find anyone she knew.  
She sighed again, and pulled out her makeup kit.  
She adjusted her masquer and eye liner in the small mirror, propped her breasts up, and fixed her hair a little bit.  
"God damnet." She heard a familiar voice groan.  
Her eyes darted to her side, she was met with a familiar, and aggravating sight.  
In a wheelchair was Sejuani, dressed from head to chest in armor.  
Below her chest, however, was a simple blue dress.  
"Sejuani" She greeted her.  
"Fiora." The Winter's Wrath replied.  
"You're looking... bigger." Fiora commented.  
"And you're looking more whorish than usual." her companion retorted.  
Fiora rolled her eyes, this wasn't going to be pleasant.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
Sejuani shrugged, "I'm Jay's plus one."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, I mean, it helped that I had a dagger on his throat when he invited me, but it still counts" She said, smirking.  
Fiora nodded, she still disliked Sejuani, she also was still very unhappy about her being pregnant with Badger's child, but it wasn't like she could do anything about it.  
She was about to say something else, but instead smiled and went silent when she saw her husband approach.  
"Hey, you" She said, smiling.  
Before he could respond, she locked her lips with his, spinning him slightly.  
She locked eyes with Sejuani for a second, she winked, Sej twitched.  
"Wow, uh, hi!" He replied, blushing, smiling, and wiping lipstick off his face.  
"Hello, Badger." Sejuani greeted.  
"Sej! I'm so glad you could make it!" He said, grinning.  
He got a stupidly cheerful look on his face when he saw her stomach.  
"And wow! Look how big your belly is getting! Your son or daughter is going to be huge!" He chuckled.  
"If you put your hands on it, you can feel her kicking." Sejuani said, smiling.  
He raised an eyebrow, she nodded.  
Fiora watched with contempt as he got on his knees and placed his head and hands on her stomach.  
Sejuani gently rubbed her hand on her secret love's head.  
Looking up, she smiled sadistically at the enraged duelist.  
"Fiora, I don't suppose you could get me some water, I'd get it myself, but the table is up a set of stairs, and I can't walk correctly." She said, sweetly.  
It was Fiora's turn to twitch in utter fury, but, at Badger's look, she forced a smile.  
"Sure, Sejuani, I don't mind helping helpless people" She said, narrowing her eyes.  
Sejuani forced a smile as well, though both women knew the comment had stung.  
Fiora turned and walked away, leaving the two alone.

...

"Bitch." Sejuani growled.  
"Sej, that's my wife you're talking about." Badger pointed out.  
She looked at him, eye brow raised.  
"Do you honestly think I give a single fuc-" She paused mid sentence as she felt something strange come over her.  
"Oh, fuck." She said.  
"Sej? You okay?" He asked.  
She looked at him, eyes wide.  
"Jay, it broke" she whispered.  
"What broke? Your wheelchair?" He inquired.  
"No... I did..." She answered.  
"You did? What do you mean You di- oh... Oh... OH!" He cried.  
"Shh.. stay calm" She said.  
"We need to get you to a hospital, ASAP" He replied, grabbing the handles of her wheelchair.  
"Hey! Wait a second! What are you-" She was cut out mid-sentence as they teleported.

...

One Hour Later.

...

Sejuani lay on a hospital bed, everything either felt uncomfortable or hurt.

Badger sat by her side.  
"Yeah, Yeah dude, Yeah I'll be back soon, I'm just waiting for the doctors to come. Yeah, Yeah man totally, No I'm sorry I'm missing it, Oh my god Ezreal proposed?! Haha I can't believe I missed it!" Badger said, his fingers on the side of his head.  
He had been talking to Genesis through telepathy for the past ten minutes, explaining his disappearance.  
"Okay, Yeah man, I'll be back soon, tell Fiora to save me some of those brownies!" He said, cheerily, and ended the transmission.  
Turning to Sejuani, he smiled.  
"How are you feelling?" He asked.  
"My arms hurt. My legs hurt. My head hurts, my body hurts, and my vagina hurts, how do you think I'm feeling?" She growled.  
He blinked, unsure how to reply.  
She sighed, "I'm sorry... I'm..." she trailed off.  
"It's okay, I'm a guy, I don't know much about this kind of thing." Badger teased.  
Sejuani was about to reply when Shen walked in.  
"Alright, Miss- Oh, hello, Sejuani. Of all the people I thought I'd be seeing today, you were last on the list" He said.  
"Hello, Shen" She replied, quietly.  
"Excuse me for just a moment, I'm going to fetch Akali" Shen stated, and walked out of the room.  
Badger stood up to leave.  
"Well Sej, I'm going to go back to Genesis's wedding, I'm sure you don't want me around while you're going through this" He said.  
He was surprised, however, when he felt a tug on his arm.  
Sejuani had his wrist in her hand, she looked at him longingly.  
"Please don't go... I'm... I'm scared." She whimpered.  
He was genuinely surprised at this, and sat back down.  
"Scared? You're not scared of anything" He said, amazed.  
"Jay, I can practice to fight beasts and monsters. I can train to take on the toughest opponents, I can study and prep my mind to fight against mages and summoners and mind control. This.. This is something I can't beat physically, it's something that I have no control over, I don't have a choice to do it." She explained.  
He nodded.  
"Also... My mother, she died in childbirth, she couldn't use a shield to defend herself, nor a sword to parry a blow. I'm going to be defenseless, exposed for the first time in my life. I'm scared." She whispered.  
Badger looked at her, amazed that she'd share this with him.  
"Why are you telling me all of this?" He asked.  
"Because I know it's the only way to get you to stay" She said, quietly.  
He smiled softly, and took her hand in his.  
"Sej, all you had to do was say 'stay', and I wouldn't have considered leaving" He said.  
She looked at him, her eyes meeting his.  
"Jay, I... I love you" She whispered.  
His eyes widened.  
"Sej I... I... I..." He stammered.  
She smiled sadly, and looked away.  
"It's alright, I shouldn't have said it."  
Her eyes widened when he kissed her, however, a surge of emotion flowing through her.  
"Although I love Fiora, there will always be a part of my heart that belongs to you" He whispered, pulling back.  
She looked at him, stunned.  
A thousand thoughts rushed through her mind.  
"It's now or never, he can be yours, right now, just tell him" She thought.  
Before she could act on it, however, she felt a massive pain.  
"It's coming!" She cried, just as Shen and Akali rushed in the room.  
"Don't worry, we're ready"Akali reassured her.  
Sejuani nodded, and bit her lip as she felt pain wrack her body.  
"Ah! Jay!" She cried.  
"Sej, I'm here" He said, taking her hand in his.  
"Sejuani, you're going to have to push" Shen explained.  
"Push?! Are you crazy?! This hurts without me moving any muscles!" She shouted.  
"You need to push, or there is going to be a major problem" Akali said, hinting dark things.  
Sejuani whimpered, but did as she was asked.  
"OH MY GOD" She screamed in agony.  
"Keep doing that! That was really good!" Jay announced.  
Sejuani cried out in pain as she continued to push, Jay coaxing her through it all the while.

...

Ten minutes later.

...

"OH MY FUCKING GOD HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?!" Sejuani cried.  
"About 10 minutes" Shen replied, calmly.  
"You're can't give up, Sejuani, keep pushing!" Jay encouraged her.  
"YOU SHUTUP! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I'M HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She roared.  
The room went silent, Akali and Shen were just doing their thing, but Sejuani had just hit Badger with a boulder.  
"Wha.. what?" He asked, stunned.  
"The child... It's... it's YOURS" She said, crying out in pain again.  
"Sejuani, your so close, a few more pushes and you should be in the clear" Shen said.  
"NO! NO MORE PUSHES! THIS KID IS COMING OUT RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" She cried.  
Badger remained silent.  
With another scream of agony, Sejuani pushed with all her being.  
She flopped back down, gasping desperately for air.  
The silence in the room was broken with the crying of a baby.  
"Congratulations, Sejuani, it's a girl" Akali announced.  
Sejuani, so exhausted, couldn't reply, merely give a thumbs up.  
Akali, seeing Sejuani was so tired, passed a small bundle to Badger.  
He, in turn, moved next to Sejuani, holding the bundle so that they both had it in their hands.  
He smiled as he looked her in the eyes.  
In the bundle was their newborn daughter.  
"She has your lips" Badger commented.  
"She has.. Your nose" Sejuani panted.  
"What's her name?" He asked.  
Sejuani shrugged, she had no ideas.  
Badger smiled, and just enjoyed the moment.

...

Genesis watched, Katarina on his arm, as the fireworks continued to shoot off.  
"This day has been perfect" She said.  
"Yes it has, absolutely perfect" He replied.  
He thought about Badger being with Sejuani, he was sad his friend wasn't here to enjoy this.  
As he thought this, however, he saw a small flash of light below him.  
Badger had appeared again, his face plastered with a huge grin.  
Genesis smiled, but quickly gasped in horror.  
Badger had teleported directly into the middle of the hexplosives.  
Before anyone could even react, one flew right at him.  
"BADGER!" Genesis yelled.  
"JAY!" Fiora cried.  
"Zac!" Zac exclaimed.  
Everyone looked at him, "What?" the ooze man asked.  
They all cried out in horror, however, when the firework detonated, and Badger was sent flying.  
"Ziggs! STOP THE SHOW!" Genesis cried, leaping down from the balcony he and Katarina were on.  
Taking no time to think, he ran to where his friend was laying on the ground.  
"Badger! Jay! Are you okay bud?!" He asked, shaking his friend.  
"Ugh... Alec..." He groaned, turning his head to face him.  
"Oh my god... Jay... your face" Genesis whispered.  
"What?!"  
"IT'S WHAT IT ALWAYS LOOKS LIKE! OH MY GOD!" His friend joked, offering his hand.  
Badger smiled, and took the help up.  
He cried out in pain, however, when he felt his head.  
"Dude, what happened? I remember my speech to the crowd, and now I'm here" He said, shaking his head.  
"You got hit with a firework while teleporting from the hospital." Genesis replied.  
"The hospital, what was I there for?" He asked.  
"Jay!"  
He grinned as Fiora ran up to him, jumping into his arms.  
"Are you alright? I saw that thing hit you directly and assumed the worst" She cried.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, my head just hurts and my memory is a little scrambled." He replied.  
"Badger, I give you a 10 for the hit, but a one for the landing" Vi teased, walking up with Rengar.  
"I agree, I've managed to land better after getting hit with traps of ancient temples" Ezreal said, flashing in with Caitlyn on his arm.  
"Ezreal, we both know those traps are always broken" Jayce said cheerily, coming towards them with Cassiopeia.  
Badger looked at his friends, and smiled, it was a good day, even if his head hurt like hell.  
"Look! the fireworks are going again!" Zac yelled.  
"YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Ziggs cried, madly.  
They all laughed, Badger kissing Fiora, Genesis kissing Katarina.  
They watched in delight as the sky turned into a canvas of colorful flames.

...

Sejuani sat in the room, alone with her daughter.  
Jay had said he was going to tell everyone the good news, and that he would be back immediately.  
That had been hours ago.  
She sat there, holding the tiny girl in her arms.  
"Jay..." She whispered.  
The little girl started to cry.  
Sejuani felt like sobbing herself as she brought the child to her shoulder.  
"Shh... Shh... mommy's here, mommy's here..."  
The child continued to cry as tears dripped down Sejuani's face.  
"Mommy's here..."

"Mommy's here..."

"_**Serylda**_."

...

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
Guys, it's been a blast. Adventures was crazy to write, we can't tell you how many times we stayed up until the crack of dawn to write these chapters. We're sorry it took so long to get the finale out, but we didn't want to end it until we had the PERFECT ending.  
If you're all bummed out about Adventures being over, don't be! The series will be continued in the new story 'The Legend of Serylda'!  
To everyone who has been with us on this journey, thank you. From the bottom of both our hearts, thank you. You guys rock.  
With love, HoneyBadgerDC and Genesis011

The End.


End file.
